


Эльдорадо

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Historical Fantasy, Inca Empire, Masochism, Religious Fanaticism, Spanish conquest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 век. Империя Инков в расцвете. Кьяри родилась в племени чиа. С детства её учили плести циновки, шить и ткать. Её отец великий воин. Её любовь – бывший раб Нио. Когда на деревню нападают испанцы, выжившие чиа бегут в горы и находят золотой город. В центре города стоит храм, в его подземелье – магический вихрь золотого песка. Предательство Нио помогает чиа шагнуть в золотой песок и стать золотым народом. Но у золота есть тайна, а в душе у Нио – пропасть. Они влияют на решения императора, подхлестывают интриги в Куско и навсегда меняют судьбу чиа и всей империи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чиа и яги

Кондор поднялся над лесом, коснулся крылом солнца и спустился к деревне чиа. Когда тень птицы накрыла Кьяри, она развернулась и побежала домой.  
Солнце нагрело глиняные стены хижины. Внутри царил полумрак. От ветра, ворвавшегося вместе с Кьяри, качнулись занавески из ракушек, отделявшие спальню от кухни.  
\- Мама?  
\- Это всего лишь Кьяри, - отец всегда говорил, что слышит в смехе Исы журчание ручья.  
У Исы были прямые черные волосы и смуглое тело. Надевая тунику, она потянулась, выгибая узкую спину. Руки Исы пахли чем-то одновременно соленным и сладковатым, когда она прикоснулась к щеке Кьяри.  
\- Ты отнесла циновки Биаре, как я тебя просила?  
За спиной Исы перламутровые ракушки на кожаных шнурках задрожали, и из спальни вышел Керук. Левую половину его груди и бок пересекали глубокие шрамы. Говорили, еще до того как стать вождем, он голыми руками победил медведя.  
\- Керук принес нам сок асаи, - Иса протянула Кьяри глиняную кружку. Черная, как тень кондора, капля капнула на ее светлую тунику. Кьяри попятилась и выскочила на улицу.  
\- Куда ты, глупышка?  
На крыше соседней хижины закричал и расправил красные крылья попугай, словно предупреждая о приближении чужаков. Позади Кьяри услышала голос Керука и смех Исы. Затем Иса вышла из дома и обняла Кьяри.  
\- Жарко сегодня, хочешь сходить на озеро? Скоро отец вернется. Подарки тебе привезет.  
Когда они шли через деревню, Иса гладила дочь по спине и улыбалась людям. По дороге они остановились, чтобы послушать как старик Римак, местный хранитель кипу, и лекарь Чалько рассуждают о военном походе. Этой весной, как делали это в каждому году, чиа и пошли войной на яги. До селения яги пять дней пути. А поход длился уже - четырнадцать. Что могло задержать воинов? Неужели чиа потерпели поражение? А если проиграли сражение, почему не прислали гонца?  
Кьяри забыла о яги и войне, как только увидела блестящую поверхность озера. Ее сияние ослепляло, и Кьяри зажмурилась. А когда открыла глаза, Иса уже скинула одежду и погрузилась в воду.  
\- Скорей иди сюда, а то перегреешься на солнце.  
Волосы Исы, как водоросли дрожали в воде. Кьяри поймала их в кулак и пропустила между пальцев. После купания, Иса построила из песка маленькую деревню, потом сказала, что хижины получились похожими на кучи навоза лам и рассмеялась.  
На ужин Иса приготовила сладкий картофель. Во сне Кьяри видела кондора, а весь следующий день, вместо того, чтобы собирать хворост и плести корзины, смотрела на небо, будто ожидая чего-то.  
\- Они вернулись! Воины вернулись! – закричал беззубый соседский мальчишка. Ему было шесть зим. Из одежды на нем была только веревка, дважды обернутая вокруг пояса. Поскользнувшись, он упал в песок напротив дома Кьяри, но не замолчал. – Наши воины ведут с собой пленников! Все пленники сильные и свирепые воины!  
Мальчишка вскочил, и Кьяри побежала за ним. Наперегонки они домчались до края деревни, пересекли маисовые поля и присоединились к другим детям, собравшимся на краю леса. Красные и желтые одежды воинов яркими пятнами выделялись на фоне листвы.  
Отец Кьяри, великий воин Атавалп, первым вбежал в деревню. Его волосы были заплетены в косу, лоб закрывала белая лента. В руках он держал щит и боевой топор. Ударяя им по щиту, Атавалп бросал тело из стороны в сторону, показывая основные моменты сражения. Завороженные его танцем, дети вторили его воинственным возгласам.  
Позади воинов шли обнаженные пленные. Молодые, крепкие мужчины. Богу солнца понравится жертва, удовлетворенный, он пошлет чиа урожайный год. Локти мужчин были связаны за спиной, из-за этого двигались они неловко, как раненные. Веревочные кольца на шеях соединяли пленников друг с другом, как бечевка соединяла ракушки занавесок. За пленными воинами шли дети. Пять мальчиков и три девочки. Их шеи тоже обвивала веревка, только руки были связанны не за спиной, а впереди. К лицам и обнаженным телам детей прилипли грязь и листья. Кьяри выглядела точно так же, когда охотилась на лягушек в прошлое полнолуние.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - сказал Атавалп, обнимая Кьяри.  
Амулет. Три пера колибри, выкрашенные в ярко-синий цвет. С помощью золотого бруска к ним крепился кожаный шнурок. Короткий, будто амулет сделали специально для ребенка. Наощупь перья были мягкими и пушистыми. Пахли огнем и еще чем-то незнакомым. На ветру они красиво дрожали, а если поднести их к глазам, синие прожилки пронизывали мир, как плесень пронизывает испортившуюся дыню.  
Кьяри играла с новым украшением, пока люди рассаживались на деревенской площади. На песке нарисовали две ровные линии, пересекающиеся под прямым углом - четыре квадрата, по одному на каждую айлью чиа. В центре площади Керук опустился на покрытое одеялом из шерсти викуньи кресло и поднял руки. Ударили барабаны, оповещая о начале праздника. Первым перед вождем предстал Атавалп. В бою он убил двадцать воинов, пятерых взял в плен. Керук принял дар своего полководца, нарисовал на лице Атавалпа красную полосу, накинул на его плечи белый плащ и подарил ему золотую мухобойку. Затем добычей хвастались другие воины.  
Под бой барабанов, пленных воинов, как долгожданных гостей, угостили мясом и чичей. Когда их кувшины опустели, шаман и лекарь, Чалько выбрал пятерых крепких воинов для жертвоприношения. Остальных по традиции чиа отправят в подарок императору, и их кровь прольется на алтарь в главном храме Куско. Пленным детям предстояло стать рабами чиа, потому обращались с ними не так торжественно, скорей по-домашнему – развязали руки, напоили и накормили сладким картофелем.  
Красная полоса на лице Атавалпа ярко горела в лучах заходящего солнца и при свете факелов. Наблюдая, как мать и отец танцуют, Кьяри думала о том, что они самая красивая пара в деревне. Керук тоже смотрел на танцующих, и лицо его было строгим и сосредоточенным, будто он готовился к охоте.  
Когда Кьяри начала зевать, отец подхватил ее на руки. Она прислонилась лицом к его груди - глаза слипались, отчего, казалось, что вокруг метались тени больших птиц.  
\- Мой храбрый и сильный воин, - засмеялась Иса, обнимая мужа и дочь.  
Она продолжала смеяться всю дорогу до дома. Прижимая Кьяри к груди, Атавалп целовал волосы, лоб и шею Исы.  
Кьяри часто играла с синими перьями. Она тянулась к амулету, когда видела тень кондора и, когда замечала, что Иса улыбается Керуку. Когда в ее восьмую весну, пришло время учиться кипу, на первом уроке Кьяри крутила перед глазами синие перья.  
Учил детей старый Римак. Он плохо видел и ходил, опираясь на толстую палку, а его спина, говорили, давно не разгибалась. У Римака было восемь детей и двадцать внуков. Все они жили отдельно, своими семьями. Многочисленная родня приносила старику еду, шила ему одежду. В ежедневных делах Римаку помогал мальчик Нио. Он был яги, один из детей, захваченных в плен прошлым летом. Его привели в город с веревкой на шее, в день, когда отец подарил Кьяри три синих перышка, а потом продали на деревенском рынке. Римак не нагружал Нио тяжелой работой. Все, что от мальчишки требовалось это быть глазами и ушами старика, когда тот покидал дом, подставлять плечо, когда старик нуждался в опоре, готовить еду и подметать хижину. А еще старик Римак никогда не наказывал Нио.  
Возможно, потому он и вел себя так нагло. После первого урока по вязанию узлов Кьяри и другие деревенские дети возненавидели его. Дело в том, что голос у старика Римака остался крепким и звучным, как в молодости. Им он бойко раздавал указания, бранился и хвалил. А вот старческие дрожащие пальцы не справлялись с узелками. И когда старик хотел что-то показать, он поручал это Нио. А пальцы Нио, как и все в нем – жесты, походка - были быстрыми и ловкими. Кьяри и другие дети подозревали, что Нио нарочно смазывает движения, путает и передергивает, чтобы его действия не удалось повторить. И самым обидным в этой ситуации было то, что старик Римак постоянно хвалил сообразительность Нио и ругал нерасторопность остальных.  
\- Однажды я сломаю ему пальцы, - вздохнул Искай. Мать Иская, Биара, приходилась сестрой Исе и лучше всех в деревне умела раскрашивать ткани. Отец Иская погиб еще до рождения мальчика.  
Малки, улыбчивый мальчик и кучерявыми волосами, каждый раз, когда старик отворачивался, бросал в Нио камнем. Так как вокруг не было крупных булыжников, мелкая галька редко долетала до цели, а если долетала, Нио легко уклонялся от этих атак.  
\- Повезло этому наглому яги, что его купил старик Римак.  
\- Лучше бы он попал к охотникам. И замерз зимой в лесу, как два других мальчишки яги, которым приказали всю ночь следить за капканами.  
Узелковому письму они учились год. Легче всего Кьяри давалась перепись населения – узлы внизу веревки обозначали детей, над ними женщины, выше мужчины. С луками, копьями и стрелами она постоянно путала порядок.  
За год обучение у Римака, Кьяри ни разу не слышала голоса Нио.  
Его голос Кьяри услышала через полгода, осенью.  
Со всех сторон деревню окружали поля. Как и главная площадь в деревне, делились они на четыре части. Перед сезоном дождей, обильно полив землю чичей, чтобы умилостивить Мамупача, чиа начинали сеять маис и маниок. За полями стояли фруктовые деревья. Дальше начинались джунгли. Гибкие лианы преграждали дорогу, густая листва закрывала дневной свет. Здесь всегда было сыро, землю покрывали перегнившие листья, между ними сновали ужи и ящерицы. На них Кьяри часто охотилась, вместо того, чтобы собирать плоды какао.  
Солнечный диск насадился на вершину северной горы и из него потекли волны красного закатного цвета.  
Вокруг толстых стволов деревьев кружили тучи комаров.  
\- Что ты об этом знаешь? – засмеялась Иса.  
\- Мне мама рассказывала, - голос Нио прозвучал так же звонко и беззаботно, как голос Исы. Возможно, именно из-за этого сходства интонаций, Кьяри вместо того, чтобы выйти навстречу Исе и Нио, продолжала наблюдать за ними из укрытия.  
\- У тебя ничего не получится, - покачала головой Иса. – Слишком высоко. Слишком много шипов на стволе.  
\- Шипы для того и нужны, чтобы по ним карабкаться.  
Нио подошел к высокой сейбе и поднял голову, словно примериваясь. Ствол покрывали наросты величиной с кулак Кьяри, округлые у основания, острые на концах. Нио поставил ногу на один из них, и потянулся рукой вверх. Стопа Нио соскользнула, щиколотка поцарапалась о край шипа. Нио вздохнул и начал восхождение. Сейчас он не спешил, двигался медленно, перед каждым шагом проверял опору. Иса подошла к дереву и подняла голову. Когда Нио взобрался так высоко, что стоявшая под деревом Иса, если бы захотела, не смогла дотянуться до него, Кьяри затаила дыхание. Неожиданно она поняла, что боится высоты. Чтобы унять головокружение и поднимавшуюся внутри тошноту, она бездумно смотрела на поцарапанные пятки Нио.  
Добравшись до первых веток, Нио лег на одну из них животом, сорвал бледно розовый цветок и кинул его вниз. Иса поймала цветок на лету, засмеялась и приложила один из пяти лепестков к губам.  
\- Просто чудо, - Иса прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом, а потом снова посмотрела на Нио. – Будь осторожен, умоляю тебя.  
Прежде чем спуститься, он сорвал еще несколько цветов и бросил их на землю. Иса собрала цветы сейбы в корзину, в какую обычно собирали плоды какао.  
\- Они чудо, как и ты, - улыбнулась Иса мальчику. Когда Нио спустился на землю, она присела и осмотрела царапины на его ногах.  
Кьяри показалось глупым и неправильны то, как они не переставая улыбались и то, как Иса гладила Нио по спине, когда они шли сквозь лес. Раньше она так прикасалась только к Кьяри.  
Поравнявшись с фруктовыми деревьями, Иса направилась к полю маниока, Нио - к колодцу. Кьяри пошла за ним. Остановившись в трех шагах от него, она смотрела, как Нио жадно пьет.  
\- После сезона дождей, после сбора урожая, в конце следующей весны у тебя появится младший брат, - сказал Нио.  
«Откуда ты знаешь?» - хотела спросить Кьяри, но прикусила язык.  
\- Сок цветов сейбы помогает от тошноты на ранних сроках. Его пила моя мать, когда ждала ребенка.  
Сейчас Кьяри не слышала радости в голосе Нио. Наоборот, что-то в его звучании – четкое и ровное – вселяло дурное предчувствие.  
\- Этот ребенок не от твоего отца.  
\- Что ты несешь?! – Кьяри подняла с земли камень и запустила им в Нио. Не увидев попала или нет, она развернулась и побежала в деревню. Единственное о чем она сейчас думала - гадкий яги подглядывал за ее матерью.  
Живот Исы начал расти после сезона дождей. Атавалп смастерил люльку для малыша. На ее боках он вырезал птиц. А Кьяри раскрасила их крылья красным и золотым. С приходом жары отяжелевшая Иса целыми днями сидела перед домом и шила рубашки для малыша. На ее стопах, щиколотках и запястьях выступили вены. Схватки начались вечером. Атавалп позвал свою сестру Юлин помочь Исе при родах, а Кьяри отправил спать в дом Юлин и ее мужа Антая. Всю ночь Юлин пела песни у кровати роженицы. Под утро вокруг дома собрались все родные. К обеду Иса родила мальчика. У младенца была сморщенная кожа и лысая голова. Кьяри пыталась рассмотреть его глаза, пока Юлин пела традиционную для новорожденных воинов песню:  
\- Ты принадлежишь чистому полю, где всегда идет сражение. Только для них ты появился на свет. Ты найдешь свое счастье свое наследство и свою родину на небе, во дворце бога солнца….  
Мальчик был очень тихим. Тяжело сопел и не обращал внимания на пение. Иса улыбнулась Кьяри, погладила ее по щеке. Опустившись на матрас матери, Кьяри заметила, что он насквозь пропитался кровью. Юлин велела Кьяри принести воды, потом выставила ее за дверь и занялась кровотечением Исы. Кьяри плохо запомнила этот день. Кто сказал ей, что мама и брат умерли? В в памяти сохранились лишь короткие вспышки. Приход соседей. Бой барабанов. Тела, завернутые в белые покрывала. Бесконечное головокружение от запаха горящего фимиама. Потом отец нес Кьяри на руках. Она видела, как плакал Керук. Помнила оглушительный треск воздуха, болью отдававший в груди и резь в газах. Кажется, от нее Кьяри потеряла сознание.  
Очнулась она в доме. На своей кровати. Около окна стояла люлька для младенца. Кьяри нащупала на груди амулет из перьев колибри и сжала его в кулаке. С такой силой вдавила ногти в ладонь, что рука начала пульсировать, будто в ней зажато маленькое сердце.  
Сколько Кьяри себя помнила, утро для нее начиналось с похода к колодцу. Принести воду, чтобы мама могла приготовить завтрак. После ее смерти дни стали бесцветны, похожи один на другой, но все равно неизменно начинались с похода к колодцу. По пути Кьяри толкали дети, по улице гуляли индюки и бегали морские свинки.  
\- Ребенок Исы не выжил, потому что его не любили. Вы его не хотели, потому он умер и забрал Ису с собой, - Кьяри не смотрела по сторонам, потому ей показалось, что Нио появился из ниоткуда, будто выпал из тени, пролетевшего над деревней, кондора.  
Во рту у Кьяри пересохло, каждый вдох резал горло. Она смотрела на Нио и думала о том, что у него глаза черные, как мертвого младенца. Мысль эта заставила Кьяри вскрикнуть и броситься вперед. Она хотела ударить Нио, но он перехватил ее руку, и они вместе покатились по земле. Нио был сильнее и крупнее. Кьяри врезалась спиной в стену одной из хижин, и у нее потемнело перед глазами. Когда взгляд прояснился, запал драться пропал. Ничего не хотелось – ни дышать, ни двигаться. Нио сидел напротив и внимательно рассматривал Кьяри. Потом он скривился и поднял с земли камень. На короткий миг Кьяри поверила, что Нио бросит камень в нее. Но вместо этого он запихнул камень в рот. Кадык Нио дернулся, когда он сглотнул, и по телу Кьяри прошла волна дрожи. Происходящее было неправильным. Иса говорила, что если есть камни можно заболеть или умереть. Разве у Нио не было матери, которая рассказывала ему об этом?  
«Моя мама ела цветы сейбы, когда ждала ребенка» - вспомнила Кьяри. За словами хлынули образы. Нио, карабкающийся по покрытому шипами стволу, бледно розовые цветы, смеющаяся Иса гладила Нио по спине.  
Нио набрал в горсть гальку и отправил ее в рот. Сглатывая, он зажмурился, и Кьяри поняла, что больше не может этого выносить. Несправедливо! Неправильно! Не может быть! Нио снова поднес камень к губам, и Кьяри ударила его по рукам.  
\- Прекрати!  
Но Нио не остановился, нашел еще один камень величиной с сердце колибри и отправил его в рот.  
Кьяри казалось, что она падает в пропасть. Не замечая собственных слез, не слыша своего крика, она бросилась на Нио с кулаками. Нио легко ушел от удара, вскочил на ноги и отступил на несколько шагов. Кьяри вдруг показалось, что солнце светит слишком ярко. Его свет давил на веки и обжигал кожу. Нио положил на язык еще один камень и глотнул.  
\- Ты пожалеешь об этом! – выкрикнула Кьяри и бросилась бежать. Она не знала, о чем стоило жалеть Нио о том, что камни разорвут его живот или о том, что он ладил с Исой и смеялся над ее смертью.  
Селение было небольшим. Глиняные хижины с соломенными крышами стояли рядами. На дверях старика Римака висели золотые кольца и плетенка из тростника, охраняющая дом от злых духов.  
Облокотившись о стену, старик грелся на солнце и курил трубку.  
\- Римак! Ты должен наказать Нио! Он … Он смеялся надо мной! Следил за моей матерью! И ел камни!  
\- Успокойся, девочка, - просипел Римак, не вынимая трубку изо рта. – Я знаю тебя… Кажется, ты ходила на мои занятия в прошлом году?  
\- Нио он...  
\- Я никак не могу вспомнить твое имя. Стар совсем стал. Память никуда не годиться, пальцы не слушаются, глаза подводят. Нио!  
Появившись из-за спины Кьяри, Нио приблизился к старику.  
\- Я забыл сегодня утром выпить свои настойки из трав, мой мальчик, - старик посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Глубокие морщины делали смуглое лицо старика похожим на кору дерева.  
Нио скользнул в дом и вернулся с глиняной чашкой. Пока старик шумно пил, Нио сидел у его ног.  
Кьяри поднесла руку к лицу, дотронулась до мокрой щеки, поняла, что плачет. Вытерев слезы, она заметила, что по голым ступням старика ползают муравьи.  
\- Стар я совсем стал, - повторил Римак. – Лекарство пить забываю. А когда-то знал имя каждого ребенка, старика, мужчины и женщины в округе. Помнил, кто и когда родился, кто, когда и на ком женился. Разбуди меня среди ночи, мог сказать сколько у чиа воинов, стрел, луков, копий и какие жертвы приносились на алтарь бога солнца за последние пять лет. Глаза тоже не те, что раньше. Не могу даже толком прочитать кипу, что приносят гонцы императора. Говорят, в столице, когда хранитель кипу начинает ошибаться, его убивают. Мне повезло, что у меня есть Нио. У моих детей никогда не хватало усидчивости и сосредоточенности, чтобы научиться узелковому письму. Если бы не Нио, кто записывал бы важные события, происходящие в нашей деревне?  
Кьяри показалось или во взгляде Нио мелькнули самодовольство и насмешка? Даже если так, она слишком устала, чтобы злиться. Она собиралась развернуться и уйти, когда старик заговорил снова.  
\- Тебе нужно увидеть его работу.  
В доме Римака разноцветные веревки со стройными рядами узлов висели на стенах и лежали в резных шкатулках. Словно исполняя только ему известный ритуал, старик с любовью коснулся каждой веревки. С такой заботой мать гладит по голове ребенка, а охотник трогает хохолок ручного сокола.  
\- Ты еще слишком молода и не понимаешь до конца, зачем нужны эти записи. Они связывают нас с прошлым. Кипу может рассказать, сколько воинов погибло, а сколько стало рабами в войне десятилетней давности. Кипу бережет наши тайны. Например, сколько копий, топоров, дротиков и стрел хранится на деревенском складе. Узлы кипу связывают нас с остальным миром. Благодаря им, мы, не покидая деревню, узнаем, что происходит в империи, какой император правит, какие народы он завоевал, какие города и дороги построил. Я долго искал ученика, которому мог бы доверить дело своей жизни. И никто никогда не подходил для этого так, как подходит Нио. У него замечательная память и ловкие руки. Вот, возьми. Присмотрись.  
Наощупь веревка была жесткой и твердой. Из-за въевшейся в волокна краски, узлы царапали пальцы.  
\- Видишь, как много узлов, как тесно они прижимаются друг к другу в первом ряду? Погляди, на одинаковые промежутки между узлами второго ряда. Смотри, как равномерно пропитались краской волокна. Такого результата непросто добиться. Даже кипу из столицы, редко могут сравниться с этой работой. Это сделал Нио. Ему понадобилось пять дней, чтобы создать эту запись. Он сам сплел веревку, замешал краску и вымочил в ней веревку, а затем по памяти воспроизвел мой рассказ. При этом не перепутал ни одну цифру, ни одну дату. Поверь мне, девочка, сам император был бы рад заполучить такого мастера кипу.  
Старик улыбнулся Нио. Нио улыбнулся в ответ. Точно так же он улыбался год назад Исе. От воспоминания у Кьяри скрутило живот. Как наяву она увидела розовые цветы и смеющуюся мать. Неужели при взгляде на Нио она всегда будет думать о матери?  
Старик говорил о кипу и ворчал на ломоту в костях и постоянную усталость, а потом сел в кресло, повесил голову на грудь и заснул.  
\- Он всегда спит днем, - зачем-то пояснил Нио.  
\- Когда я была совсем маленькой с нами жила бабушка, мать моего отца. В старости у нее нарушился сон. Она спала днем, а ночами сидела у очага и шила одежду.  
\- С нами тоже жила бабушка, она была такой толстой, что ходила как утка, переваливаясь с боку на бок, – выпалил Нио и принялся изображать походку старухи. Но посреди движения вдруг остановился и помрачнел.  
Его смена настроения передалась Кьяри. На нее снова навалились тоска и грусть, преследовавшие ее последние дни. Желая избавиться от этой тяжести, она повернулась к Нио. Казалось, если она заставит его говорить и улыбаться, мрачные тени прошлого отступят.  
\- Ты научишь меня залазить на сейбу по шипам?  
Кьяри испытала удовлетворение, увидев, как Нио распахнул глаза. Удивление изменило его лицо - Нио забыл о необходимости плотно стискивать челюсти и сжимать губы, в его чертах появилась мягкость и плавность.  
\- Если ты не боишься поцарапаться.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь. Этой весной я сама поймала каймана.  
\- Наверное, он только вылупился из яйца и был совсем беззубый? – усмехнулся Нио.  
\- Смотри! – Кьяри поднесла руку к лицу Нио, чтобы он мог разглядеть три маленьких шрама на запястье. – А еще у каймана очень вкусное мясо. Я угощу тебя, когда в следующий раз поймаю каймана.  
Муха села на лицо Римака. Старик дернулся и громко всхрапнул. Вспомнив, что ей пора домой, Кьяри вскочила на ноги.  
\- На самом деле тот кайман был не совсем взрослым. Одногодка, - крикнула она вместо прощания.  
Нио улыбнулся, и Кьяри подумала, что, похоже, научилась управлять его настроением.  
Атавалп сидел у костра перед домом, чистил корень маниока и жевал тростинку.  
\- Я приготовил маисовую похлебку, - мягко сказал он, а когда Кьяри присела рядом, погладил ее по спине.  
От упоминания о еде в животе у Кьяри заурчало. Ласка отца принесла облегчение, будто Кьяри боялась его гнева. Откуда эта мысль? Ведь Кьяри никогда не боялась отца.  
«Ребенок Исы умер и забрал ее с собой, потому что он был вам не нужен. Вы ненавидели его, и он решил, что умереть лучше, чем жить с вами!» - прозвучал в голове Кьяри голос Нио.  
Еда разморила Кьяри. Каждый раз, когда она моргала, ей чудилось, что с неба падает звезда.  
\- Я всегда смогу защитить тебя, - сказал Атавалп, накрывая Кьяри одеялом. - Меня защищают перья орла, которые мне подарила твоя мать в день нашей свадьбы. Они делают меня непобедимым и неуязвимым для стрел и камней.  
\- Если мама могла защитить тебя, почему она не защитила себя?  
Атавалп опустил голову и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Предвидеть опасность угрожающую близким легче, чем разглядеть свою беду. Иса любила тебя и меня. И ее любовь всегда будет защищать нас.  
\- Керука она тоже будет защищать? Его она тоже любила? - Как бы часто Кьяри не думала о словах Нио «ребенок, которого ждет твоя мать не от твоего отца», она не собиралась говорить об этом с Атавалпом, слова вырвались против ее воли. Увидев растерянность на лице отца, она ничего не желала так сильно, как забрать их обратно. Но уже в следующий миг стыд и чувство вины сменились облегчением. Кьяри вдруг поняла, что должна выяснить, знал ли отец о связи Исы с Керуком. Это знание как-будто обещало освобождение от поселившейся внутри тяжести.  
\- Да, думаю, Керука она тоже любила, - тихо сказал Атавалп.  
\- А он ее?  
\- Верю, что он ее тоже любил.  
\- Он сказал тебе об этом?  
\- Мне не нужно с ним говорить об Исе. Я достаточно хорошо знаю ее и его. Она ведь первой подошла ко мне. Первая взяла меня за руку, первая призналась, что я нравлюсь ей. Твоя мать была самой искренней женщиной на свете.  
\- А Керук?  
\- Я знал его с детства. Мы учились у одних и тех же учителей. Вместе стреляли из пращей по птицам над маисовыми полями. Я ходил с ним в бой. Я видел как, он сражается. Он всегда предупреждал врага об атаке. Однажды меня окружили, я решил что погибну. И тогда Керук бросился в бой. Он был безоружен, убил первого своего врага голыми руками и отобрал у него топор. После этой битвы мы зашили раны друг друга. Керук самый честный и благородный воин, которого я знал в своей жизни.  
У Кьяри защипало в носу. Стремясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения, она подалась вперед и обняла отца.  
\- Ребенок… Мальчик, который пришел в этот мир, для того, чтобы забрать мою маму…. Я … Я твоя дочь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Ты спала в колыбели, которую я сделал своими руками. Играла игрушками, которые я вырезал, и пользовалась моим ножом.  
\- Для мертвого ребенка ты тоже сделал колыбель…  
\- Да. Я хотел, чтобы он стал моим. Но он умер слишком рано.  
Закрывая глаза, Кьяри слышала, как отец клянется всегда быть рядом и всегда защищать ее. У Атавалпа был приятный глубокий голос. Привычный, родной он дарил спокойствие и безопасность. Во сне от спокойствия и защищенности не осталось и следа. Кьяри стояла одна на залитой солнечным светом лесной поляне. Вокруг возвышались гигантские сейбы. Из шипов на стволах сочилась кровь. Кьяри услышала звонкий смех.  
\- Ты чудо, - сказала Иса, и Кьяри не поняла к кому на этот раз обращается мать – к Нио, к цветку сейбы или истекающим кровью шипам. А может она говорила о Кьяри?  
Иса и Нио сидели под деревом и улыбались друг другу. Заметив Кьяри, они стали бросать в нее бледно розовыми цветами.


	2. Железные демоны

У большинства яги был трудолюбивый и покладистый характер. И то, что побежденный служит победителю, казалось им естественным и правильным ходом вещей.  
За пятьдесят лет войн между чиа и яги всего несколько раз пленные яги бунтовали против своей судьбы. Первый раз это была девочка-рабыня, она влюбилась в своего хозяина и, не умея простить ему женитьбу, убила его и его молодую супругу. Второй раз воин яги испугался смерти на жертвенном камне и попытался бежать.  
Чиа относились к пленным яги, как к младшим братьям. Гоняли по поручениям, грузили работой и воспитывали, но при этом учили и посвящали в свои занятия. Взрослые мужчины яги охотились вместе с чиа. Женщины вместе пекли лепешки.  
Дети часто вместе собирали плоды какао и отгоняли птиц от маисовых полей. Ссоры между яги и чиа случались не чаще чем, между самими чиа.  
Римак сделал все, чтобы способности Нио получили уважение и признание, а сам мальчик занял достойное место в племени. Ссылаясь на дрожь в руках, слабый слух и никудышную память, старик брал Нио с собой на все праздники, на общие собрания и даже военные советы чиа. Вскоре Римак умер. К тому времени все привыкли к Нио. И то, что он стал наследником Римака и новым хранителем кипу, в деревне восприняли как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
И хотя Нио по-прежнему держался с людьми отстраненно, это не мешало ему многим внушать симпатию. Одни проникались уважением к его должности хранителя кипу. Другие с интересом наблюдали, как он работает. Третьи спрашивали Нио о прошлом: правда ли что десять лет назад зима выдалась такой же дождливой, как эта? А, если правда, как это сказалось на урожае маниока? Нио никогда не отказывался помочь. Обычно он усаживал гостя в старое кресло Римака и раскладывал перед собой веревки. Если поиск ответа занимал много времени, Нио заваривал гостю какао. В благодарность мужчины дарили Нио оружие, плащи, мясо и шкуры животных. Женщины приносили одежду, циновки, орехи и плоды какао.  
Даже Иская, который со времен занятий кипу, мечтал переломать ему пальцы, Нио сумел расположить к себе. Случилось это отчасти благодаря кипу. А отчасти чувству справедливости, которое, оказывается, было присуще Нио, но которое ему до этого не представилось шанса проявить.  
В ту весну Биара, мать Иская, заболела. Несмотря на лекарственные травы, какими поил ее Чалько, к сезону дождей Биара настолько ослабла, что не смогла выйти в поле. Извечный румянец на щеках Иская побледнел, темные круги залегли под его глазами. Днем Искай работал в поле, ночью ухаживал за матерью: переодевал ее, купал и кормил с ложечки.  
Его погруженность в себя, его несчастный вид напомнили Кьяри о ее потере. По вечерам она спрашивала себя что хуже: за один день потерять мать или наблюдать, как она медленно угасает? Кьяри хотела, чтобы у них с Исой было больше времени. Хотела бы еще раз обнять ее, поцеловать, еще раз поговорить с ней. Узнать, почему Иса любила Керука и обманывала Атавалпа. Собиралась ли она после рождения ребенка оставить Атавалпа и Кьяри и уйти к Керуку? Размышляя об этом Кьяри, смотрела на соломенный потолок, и глаза ее оставались сухими. Со смерти матери прошло шесть лет и, вспоминая ее, Кьяри больше не плакала, только ощущала, как что-то невидимое давит на грудь.  
После смерти матери у Кьяри остался отец. Отец Иская погиб шестнадцать лет назад. Он ушел на войну, когда Биара отяжелела, и никогда не видел своего сына. По крайней мере, такие слухи доходили до Кьяри.  
Когда дым поминального костра унес к небу душу Биары, Кьяри узнала, что слухи лгали.  
Отец Иская не погиб в далеких краях. Он умер здесь, дома. Он видел сына, благословил его и оставил ему подарок. Шкуру крупного оцелота Искай накинул на плечи во время похорон матери. Предчувствуя приближение смерти, Биара рассказала сыну историю его отца.  
В слухах была доля правды. Отец Иская действительно умер от ран, полученных в бою. Только эти раны оставил не топор, камень или стрела. Это были ужасные раны, каких никто и никогда не видел.  
Искай рассказывал об этом, глотая чичу.  
\- Я всегда считал, что отец был воином. Но на самом деле Мими был гонцом. В семнадцать лет он женился, и сразу после этого отправился в свое первое путешествие. Биара говорила, что сам император подарил ее мужу золотую митру за то, что он быстро бегал. Будучи гонцом, отец никогда долго не задерживался дома, зато повидал долины и побережье, приносил дары в храмах Куско, купался в соленых водах океана. Мать говорила, что полюбила его при первой встрече. Тогда же у нее возникло предчувствие, что ей не суждено надолго сохранить своё счастье. Ведь её муж отличался от всех, кого она знала. Его не интересовали охота, рыбалка и земледелие, мыслями он всегда был где-то далеко. И казалось, однажды его тело последует за его мечтами. Так и случилось, Биара и Мичи прожили вместе три года, достаточно, чтобы Биара зачала. В свое последнее путешествие Мичи отправился, зная, что у него будет сын. В тот год прошли сильные дожди. Из-за них земля вокруг нашей деревни превратилась в болото.  
\- Мне дед рассказывал об этих болотах. Чтобы осушить их, сожгли много деревьев, - вспомнила Аи, худенькая и болезненная девочка. Ее шею и руки всегда покрывали несколько слоев бус и браслетов из изумрудов – мать Аи считала, что камни защитят дочь от духов болезни.  
\- Болота не помешали Мичи вернуться домой. Он был слаб. В животе у него зияла большая гнойная рана. Лекарь извлек из нее два железных шарика, но, видимо, так и не смог ее до конца вычистить. Первое время казалось, что отец идет на поправку, а потом его рана снова воспалилась. Мичи рассказывал, что его ранили железные демоны. Существа, с ног до головы закованные в железо. Один из них направил на моего отца железную палку, плюющую огнем. Раздался грохот и отец почувствовал боль в животе.  
\- Железные демоны? – переспросил Милка.  
\- Мичи сказал, что они плавают по океану в больших домах. Вместо одежды носят железо. Открытыми оставляют только бледные, как известь, руки и лица.  
\- Странно, что никто кроме Биары не слышал эту историю.  
\- Это неправда! Во время его болезни Мичи навещали первые люди чиа! Вождь, шаман, хранитель кипу.  
\- Если это так, почему мы ничего не знаем об этой истории?  
\- Никогда не слышали, чтобы кто-то говорил о железных демонах…  
\- Это все сказки…  
\- Чепуха.  
\- Это правда!  
\- Почему твоя мать рассказала тебе все это сейчас?  
\- Потому, что приближающаяся смерть меняет твой взгляд на события. И то, что казалось неважным, обретает смысл.  
\- Какой смысл в этих небылицах? - сказал Панти, сын лекаря.  
\- Это не небылицы! – разозлившись, Искай встал со своего места и топнул ногой.  
\- Твоя мать все выдумала!  
Искай бросился на обидчика с кулаками. Он разбил Панти нос и повалил его на землю.  
\- Еще раз посмеешь обвинить мою мать во лжи, и я закидаю тебя дротиками.  
\- История о железных демонах правда. А ваши отцы и матери глупцы, если забыли ее, - сказал Нио. Он стоял в стороне, в тени деревьев. Скорей всего, он не слышал рассказ целиком, только завязавшийся после него спор.  
Впервые Нио сам обратился к Искаю. И впервые Искай не стал доставать его оскорблениями и угрозами. Прежде Искай и Нио часто дрались, пытаясь выяснить, кто сильнее, и каждый раз убеждались, что силы равны. Но смерть Биары и железные демоны все изменили.  
У Нио не было причин поддерживать Иская. Вряд ли он проникся сочувствием к горю Иская. Кьяри знала, Нио умел быть бессердечным. Потому она решила, что сейчас им движет чувство справедливости.  
\- Римак записал рассказ Мичи дважды. Одну копию послал императору, вторая осталась в деревне.  
\- Правда, что у демонов железные руки и ноги? – спросила Аи, передергивая плечами.  
\- Такого не может быть, дура, - прошипел Панти, сын лекаря.  
\- С железными демонами нельзя договориться, их невозможно убить или остановить, - сказал Нио.  
\- Да! – подхватил Искай. – Они всесильны и не знают жалости. Мой отец рассказывал, что, сойдя на берег, железные демоны сразились с племенем нутибару. Нутибару великие воины. Но железные демоны убили их всех, кроме одного, самого молодого воина. Они пытали его. Так долго и страшно, что он сошел с ума от боли и ужаса и привел демонов в родную деревню. Тогда железные демоны убили всех в деревне нутибару: стариков, женщин и детей.  
\- Железные демоны не берут пленных, - сказал Нио.  
\- Покажи нам записи Римака, - сказала Кьяри.  
Длинные волосы Нио были заплетены в косу. Она змеей извивалась между его лопаток, когда он быстро шел по улице. Внутри старой хижины Римака Нио зажег три масляные лампы. В их свете сундук с кипу напоминал жертвенный камень. Красные и синие веревки с узлами походили на внутренности ламы.  
Один за другим, Искай, Панти, Аи, Кьяри и Милка прикоснулись к кипу, хранившему рассказ о железных демонах.  
Нио читал кипу. Он говорил о демонах разрушавших города, сжигавших деревья и поля, посылающих на землю болезни, и Кьяри увидела, как на щеки Иская возвращается румянец. Лицо Нио тоже раскраснелось. Убрав упавшую на лоб прядь волос, Кьяри поняла, что и ее кожа пылает.  
Железные демоны никогда не спали, не нуждались в еде и слугах. Они убивали всех на своем пути. Изредка Панти или Аи перебивали Нио, задавая вопросы о том, как демоны общаются между собой, как они двигаются и как выглядят.  
Глупые, бессмысленные, с точки зрения Кьяри, вопросы. Она не имела представления о железных демонах, но хорошо помнила, как выглядит смерть. Пустая детская колыбель, мертвая женщина, мертвый младенец, поминальный костер. Почему-то эти образы стали для Кьяри лучшим доказательством существования железных демонов.  
\- Железным демонам все равно чиа ты или яги, сильный воин или беспомощный ребенок. Они убивают всех, - сказал Нио.  
\- Они всесильны и беспощадны! – как заклинание повторил Искай.  
Казалось, эти слова были очень важны для него. Важнее, чем рассказ Биары об отце. Недавно Искай лишился семьи. Теперь он испытывал боль и одиночество. Возможно, он хотел, чтобы люди вокруг тоже страдали. Возможно, просто хотел понимания. Но для того, чтобы люди осознали свою беспомощность, в мире должны были существовать железные демоны. Мысль, что они могут прийти и уничтожить мир, который ты знаешь, дарила странное успокоение. Кьяри понимала Иская, однажды она пережила то же самое. Заглянув в блестящие от возбуждения глаза Нио, Кьяри решила, что рассказывая о беспощадных демонах, он чувствует отголосок своей боли.  
Панти, Милка и Аи не верили в могущество железных демонов. Удивлялись и сомневались. Они никогда не теряли близких.  
Этот опыт, влиял на восприятие железных демонов и сближал Кьяри, Иская и Нио. Дарил им чувство странного превосходства, будто они были особенными, и ощущение странной свободы. Хотелось говорить всю ночь, хотелось действовать.  
\- Я стану гонцом, как мой отец, - сказал Искай.  
\- Ты плохо бегаешь, - посмеялась Кьяри.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь! Для того, кто бежит на дальнее расстояние, важна выносливость, а не скорость!  
Ночь выдалась ясная и безветренная и ясная. Луна спала на верхушке самой высокой сейбы. Одна из звезд покатилась по небу и исчезла за горами.  
\- Однажды я видел как камень, упавший с неба, разрушил целый дом, - сказал Нио.  
Панти пошел домой. Аи и Милка вернулись на окраину деревни, где пили чичу и вспоминали Биару.  
Вместе с Искаем и Нио Кьяри подошла к своему дому. Атавалп сидел на улице и курил трубку. Кольца дыма поднимались над его головой, сединой оседали на черных волосах.  
После смерти Исы прошло шесть лет, а Атавалп так и не привел в дом новую жену.  
\- Что нужно яги от моей дочери? – Атавалп поднялся на ноги. Взгляд у него был тяжелый, вокруг витал запах чичи.  
Кьяри почувствовала, как Нио напрягся.  
\- Нио прочитал нам записи о путешествиях моего отца, - сказал Искай.  
\- Он яги, - повторил Атавалп.- Мы сожгли его дом, убили его родных и на веревке привели его в нашу деревню.  
Кьяри вспомнила чумазых, голых, пленных детей и подумала, что Нио совсем не похож на них.  
\- Яги как кайманы, если пытаться их приручить, рано или поздно они укусят руку, которая их кормит, - Атавалп повел плечами.  
\- Неужели смелый воин боится яги? – голос Нио прозвучал непривычно тонко и пронзительно. – Боится, что воины яги придут в его деревню, разрушат его дом и оденут веревку на шею его дочери?  
\- Убирайся отсюда, яги, пока я не проломил твою глупую, маленькую голову, - выплюнул Атавалп и сделал шаг к Нио. Самый высокий и крепкий воин чиа, Атавалп, был на голову выше Нио и в два раза шире его в плечах. Отступая, Нио споткнулся о камень и едва не упал.  
\- Ты трус! – крикнул Нио. – Твои победы ничего не стоят! Я видел, как ты сражался с безоружными женщинами и детьми!  
\- Никогда не приближайся к моей дочери, яги.  
Искай растворился в темноте вслед за Нио.  
Всего лишь несколько раз в жизни Кьяри видела отца таким злым. Первый раз, когда брат несправедливо обвинил Атавалпа в том, что он спит с его женой. Второй раз, когда один из воинов оклеветал его перед Керуком, сказав, что Атавалп присвоил себе часть добычи. Хоть Керук не поверил лжецу, Атавалп вызвал его на поединок и убил.  
\- Я задушу этого яги, если он посмеет еще раз заговорить с тобой, - Атавалп положил ладонь на плечо Кьяри.  
\- А если не он, а я заговорю с ним? Меня ты тоже задушишь? – Кьяри стряхнула руку отца и отступила. - Что на тебя нашло, вообще? Нио живет с чиа девять лет. Все в деревне его уважают с тех пор, как он стал хранителем кипу. Керук приглашает Нио на все праздники.  
\- Нио яги, и Керук глупец, если не понимает, что мы все поплатимся за то, что слишком доверяем яги.  
\- Нио ученик и наследник Римака.  
\- Римак старый ублюдок. Он мог выбрать и воспитать себе наследником любого! Но собственным внукам он предпочел мальчишку-яги.  
\- Нио единственный, у кого был талант.  
\- Это Римак так говорил. Но правда в том, что много лет назад он разругался со своим семейством. А началась эта ссора из-за того, что старик Римак и его старший сын влюбились в одну девушку. Римак никогда не мог простить сыну, что девушка выбрала его, а остальным своим детям не простил, что в споре не поддержали отца. После этого старый, похотливый и мстительный маразматик решил, что его сыновья и их дети недостойны получить его знания и обучил узелковому письму мальчишку-раба.  
\- Да, плевать! Плевать на яги, плевать на Римака и его сыновей, - разозлилась Кьяри.  
\- Римак обучил яги всему, что знал. Римак научил его вести себя как один из нас. Но, Кьяри, яги никогда не был и не станет одним из нас. Особенно яги, рано достигший успеха и почувствовавший свою власть.  
\- Чушь. Нет у Нио никакой власти.  
\- Нио использует знания, полученные от Римака, чтобы возвыситься над другими и втереться к нам в доверие.  
\- Нио не нужно ничье доверие.  
\- Насколько покладисты и смирны не были бы яги, глубоко в душе они мечтают о мести. Их всегда нужно держать на коротком поводке. Им нельзя доверять  
\- Иса доверяла Нио! А ты сам говорил, что она разбиралась в людях, – выкрикнула Кьяри и увидела, как вытянулось лицо отца. Он стал сразу выглядеть старше. Они редко говорили о матери, вслух вспоминали о ней лишь по праздникам. Сейчас Кьяри это казалось неправильным, словно они с отцом старались забыть мать.  
\- Отправляйся спать, Кьяри. Я все сказал. Больше не хочу ничего слышать об этом яги. А если увижу тебя с ним, я задушу его.  
Кьяри стиснула зубы. Раньше отец никогда не был с ней так строг. Это вызывало у Кьяри злость, обиду и разочарование, как будто отец обманул ее.

Женщина, у которой Кьяри вместе с другими девочками училась шить, родилась яги. Высокая и крупная, с большими ладонями и ступнями, Кэса плохо помнила первые годы своей жизни. Зато она часами рассказывала о взявших ее в свой дом родственниках Керука. Они научили девочку шить, готовить, бить в барабан и ловить рыбу. А когда Кэсе исполнилось пятнадцать, сразу двое местных красавцев посватались к ней.  
\- Керук принес белые орхидеи, Титу красные петунии.  
Шесть девочек внимательно слушали рассказ не молодой, но излучающей силу и здоровье, женщины. Они сидели в хижине Кэсы. Пол был чисто выметен. На стенах висели деревянные щиты – напоминание о воинской славе умершего прошлой зимой Титу, мужа Кэсы. Двое сыновей-близнецов Кэсы выросли, женились и построили свои дома.  
\- Кэса ты могла стать женой вождя! - хлопнула в ладоши Зина. Как и Кьяри ей недавно исполнилось пятнадцать, и она вовсю подкрашивала губы и щеки соком лесных ягод.  
\- Ну, тогда Керук еще не был вождем, - усмехнулась Кэса, жуя корень имбиря. Отчего от нее исходил приятный сладковатый аромат.  
\- Но почему ты не выбрала его? – спросила Аи.  
\- Все очень просто. Керук мне не нравился. Он слишком много хвастался. Показывал свои шрамы, поднимал тяжести и постоянно затевал поединки. Он почему-то считал, что вся эта возня приведет меня в восторг.  
\- А тебе не нравилось?  
\- Вот еще. Драться и бегать может любой воин. Мне нужен был человек, который знает, что такое нежность. Вам еще не понять этого, так как вы плохо знаете жизнь.  
\- Но тогда тебе было пятнадцать лет, как нам! – запротестовала Зина.  
Кэса не стала возражать, лишь цокнула языком. Но Кьяри догадалась, что Кэса имеет в виду: «Мои пятнадцать и ваши пятнадцать нельзя сравнивать». Кэса была яги. Она видела, как горит родной дом. Её силой привели в деревню с веревкой на шее и продали в услужение.  
Несмотря на свое происхождение, Кэса не испытывала ни привязанности, ни интереса к своим соплеменникам. Она не вспоминала родину, не дружила с местными яги. Единственный раз, когда Кэса при Кьяри заговорила о яги, касался пленных воинов. Кэса относилась к ним с презрением. Однажды она видела, как предназначенный для жертвоприношения пленник пытался сбежать. Одурманенный вином и галлюциногенными грибами, он убил девушку-яги, которая хотела помочь ему спрятаться.  
\- Нет никого хуже трусов. Человеческая трусость разрушает замыслы богов, - говорила Кэса.  
Искай не был трусом. Он и правда, медленно бегал, зато в его голове рождались самые необычные и смелые идеи. Когда все стреляли из пращей по птицам, слетевшимся на первые маисовые ростки, Искай принес два копья. Сделал посредине каждого древка веревочные петли, просунул в них ноги. Острые наконечники копий легко входили во влажную после сезона дождей землю, когда Искай учился удерживать равновесие на ходулях. Сначала его шатало, потом шаг стал уверенным и широким. Искай выхаживал вокруг поля и птицы боялись приближаться к земле. В тот день Кьяри тоже попробовала взобраться на ходули. Ей удалось сделать пять быстрых, коротких шагов, прежде чем она потеряла равновесие и покатилась по земле.  
Земля была мягкой, как шерсть, и холодной, как вода в озере. Нагретый воздух опьяняюще пах травой и древесной смолой. Солнечные лучи приятно щекотали кожу. Не вставая, Кьяри наблюдала, как другие упражняются с ходулями. Когда очередь дошла до Нио, Кьяри поймала себя на том, что не может отвести от него взгляд. Рядом с Атавалпом Нио казался маленьким и хрупким, но на самом деле, он был выше многих мальчиков своего возраста. Как и все яги, он отличался длинными ногами и руками. При этом он не выглядел болезненно тощими, скорее – жилистым и сильным. А его по-юношески худые плечи, уже сейчас в развороте были шире, чем у многих его сверстников.  
Наигравшись с ходулями, Нио опустился на землю рядом с Кьяри. Рассматривая голубое небо, они одновременно улыбнулись теплому дню.  
\- Кто хочет орехов с медом? – спросила Аи.  
Панти мечтал о соке из асаи. Малки хвастался, что его отец сегодня обещал поймать и зажарить обезьяну.  
\- Нио, приходи к нам ужинать, - предложил Искай. После смерти матери он жил у овдовевшей год назад сестры отца. Полная, розовощекая женщина любила готовить и всегда была рада гостям.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Нио, приподнявшись на локте.  
Пока другие собирались домой и прощались, Кьяри рассматривала Нио. Во время упражнений с ходулями, его коса растрепалась, несколько прядей выбились и прилипли ко лбу, щекам и шее. Правая бровь была заметно короче и светлее левой, будто недавно ее опалили. Проверяя свою догадку, Кьяри коснулась ее пальцем.  
\- Откуда это? – спросила она.  
Нио вздрогнул, потом рассмеялся, бросил быстрый взгляд на спины удаляющихся чиа и потер пальцем бровь и висок.  
\- Слишком низко склонился над масляной лампой.  
Руки у Нио были грязными, там, где они коснулись лица, осталась темная полоса.  
\- Ты испачкался, - подушечкой большого пальца Кьяри несколько раз мазнула по его виску.  
Взгляд Нио вдруг сделался очень серьезным, и все его тело напряглось. Он осторожно дотронулся до щеки Кьяри.  
У Кьяри затекла спина, маленький камень врезался между лопаток. Стремясь поменять положение тела, Кьяри выгнулась и ближе подвинулась к Нио. В памяти тут же вспыхнули воспоминания: Иса льнущая к отцу, Иса обнимающая Керука за шею. Неужели у Кьяри это в крови? Неужели сейчас она, сама этого не осознавая, повторяла движения матери? Или это присуще всем женщинам? Инстинктивный поиск близости мужского тела?  
Нио наклонился вперед, закрыл от Кьяри солнце и поцеловал ее. Губы у него были сухими и обветренными, дыхание горячим и быстрым, будто он пробежал марафон, прикосновения легким, едва ощутимым. Кьяри на миг зажмурилась, но тут же открыла глаза, поймала взгляд Нио – необычайно серьезный и сосредоточенный, словно он разгадывал очередную узелковую головоломку – и лизнула его нижнюю губу. Он опустил ладонь на живот Кьяри, совсем как хищник прижимающий добычу к земле, и плотнее прижался губами к ее губам. На этот раз поцелуй получился долгим и влажный. Кьяри пыталась обхватить губы Нио, как обхватывала край чашки, когда пила. Он в ответ точно так же пил из ее губ. Сердцу Кьяри стало тесно в груди, и оно гулко билось в животе под ладонью Нио. Будто пытаясь унять собственное сердцебиение, Кьяри накрыла его руку своей и переплела пальцы с его пальцами.  
Крепко стискивая ее пальцы, Нио отвел руку Кьяри в сторону, прижал ее к земле и придвинулся ближе. Теперь Кьяри ничего не видела и не чувствовала, кроме его тепла и тяжести. Его сердцебиение, дыхание, его запах на время заменил Кьяри целый мир. От этого у нее закружилась голова. Наверное, Нио чувствовал нечто похожее, потому что вскоре он отстранился и облизнул губы. Не моргая, они разглядывали друг друга, будто увидели в первый раз. Переведя дыхание, Кьяри положила руку на шею Нио и притянула его к себе.  
Они научились дышать одновременно, узнали, что поцелуи могут быть легкими, нежными, торопливыми и ненасытными, поняли, что чем плотнее переплетают пальцы, тем громче стучит кровь в висках.  
Разговоры требовали сложного и ненужного напряжения. Кьяри хотелось просто плыть в волнах волнения, охватившего ее тело и мысли. А когда Нио улыбнулся, ей захотелось взлететь под облака.  
Когда солнце вонзилось в горные вершины, Нио поднялся на ноги и протянул Кьяри руку. Она не выпускала его пальцы, пока они возвращались в деревню. Впервые в жизни Кьяри чувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой.  
Ночью она думала об Исе. Неужели Иса переживала то же самое, когда встретила отца Кьяри? Ощущала ли она такое же льющееся через край счастье, когда целовала Керука? Целовала Керука, зная, что придает Атавалпа. Щеки Кьяри вспыхнули. Разве сегодня с Нио она не предала отца, так же как раньше Иса предавала его с Керуком? Но отец простил Ису и Керука. Значит, он обязательно простит и Кьяри. Он назвал Керука честным и смелым воином. И Кьяри непременно дождется, когда отец признает, что ошибался насчет Нио. Потом Нио женится на Кьяри, а когда она будет носить под сердцем его ребенка, он будет приносить ей цветы сейбы.  
Кьяри взглянула на блестящие в лунном свете ракушки между спальней и кухней, вспомнила, как однажды Керук раздвинул их руками. Вспомнила испещренную шрамами грудь Керука и захотела прикоснуться к обнаженной коже Нио. Она должна быть гладкой, теплой, нежной. Следующее воспоминание пришло против воли и немного испугало Кьяри. Как наяву она увидела мать надевающую тунику и услышала шум возни в темной комнате. Кьяри опустила руку на живот, туда, где сегодня лежала ладонь Нио, едва надавила, инстинктивно сжала бедра, наслаждаясь внутренним напряжением и пульсацией.  
Кьяри встречалась с Нио в лесу, на поле. Когда озеро прогрелось, они часто ходили вместе купаться. В воде плечи Нио были скользкими, чтобы удержаться за них, Кьяри впивалась в них ногтями. Ей нравилось, ловить ртом дрожащую на воде прядь волос Нио, ощущать, как она хрустит на зубах. Нравилось целоваться под водой так долго, что в груди начинало печь. Они не испытывали стеснения друг перед другом, но не заходили дальше поцелуев и прикосновений. Прикосновения, которые казались им настолько откровенными, что большего не было нужно. Затаив дыхание, Кьяри прижимала под водой ладонь к паху Нио и дрожала, чувствуя как его твердая, гибкая плоть трется о ее пальцы. Когда Нио касался груди Кьяри, он размыкал губы, будто хотел что-то сказать, но на слова у него не хватало дыхания. Его крылья носа трепетали, когда он гладил живот Кьяри и втискивал колено между ее бедер.  
На воде танцевали солнечные блики. Положив голову на колени Кьяри, Нио рассматривал ее амулет. Крутил между пальцами три синих перышка колибри.  
\- Откуда это у тебя?  
\- Отец подарил. Много лет назад, - Кьяри спрятала замерзшие ноги в теплый песок. Она не хотела говорить Нио, что этот подарок часть добычи, после нападения на яги.  
Внезапно раздался громкий хлопок, стая перепуганных птиц взметнулась над верхушками деревьев. В следующий миг в деревне затрубили морские раковины.  
\- Что-то случилось, - Нио инстинктивно сжал в кулак три перышка колибри.  
Кьяри чувствовала его волнение, слышала, как участилось его дыхание, но сама сначала не испытывала ничего кроме радостного возбуждения. И только заметив парящего в небе кондора, ощутила острую потребность вернуться в деревню.  
Раковины завыли снова, Кьяри и Нио одновременно вскочили на ноги. Когда они побежали, неожиданно налетевший порыв ветра толкнул в грудь и перекрыл дыхание.  
Сначала они увидели соломенные крыши, потом мечущихся между домов людей. Взгляд Кьяри остановился на единственной неподвижной фигуре – Кэса стояла около своего дома, кутаясь в шерстяное одеяло. Она что-то кричала своим сыновьям, как две капли воды похожим друг на друга, юношам. Не обращая внимания на слова матери, они бежали к деревенским складам, где уже собрались другие мужчины.  
\- Железные демоны! В лесу железные демоны! – Аи, бледная, с дрожащими руками и губами, вцепилась в рукав Кьяри.  
Отец Аи, широкоплечий и коренастый Тава, вышел из дома. Его переносицу покрывала широкая красная полоса боевой раскраски. За плечами Тавы висела праща для метания камней, в руке он держал двуручный топор.  
Кьяри посмотрела на Нио, увидела, как он сглотнул, растерянным взглядом обвела улицы и дома и поняла, что существование непобедимого зла радует тебя, когда ты несчастен, но кажется несправедливым, когда ты счастлив. Кьяри была счастлива. Железные демоны, сказки о которых утешали ее, когда она тосковала по умершей матери, пришли чтобы разрушить ее счастье. Кьяри нашла руку Нио и сжала ее.  
Мужчины племени собрались около складов оружия. В хижинах напротив хранились запасы маиса и корней маниока. Керук стоял в дверях оружейной и выдавал воинам щиты и длинные копья. На лице и груди вождя блестела черная краска, призванная внушать ужас его врагам. Воины, получившие оружие, окунали пальцы в глиняный горшочек, что держал мальчик-слуга, и рисовали на своих щеках красные линии. На груди у каждого воина висел амулет. Орлиные перья защищали от стрел и камней. Волосы убитого на поле боя врага увеличивали отвагу. Перламутровые ракушки берегли от удара в спину и предательства.  
\- Я уже достаточно взрослый! Я тоже могу сражаться! – кричал Искай, локтями прокладывая себе дорогу среди воинов. Его щеки горели, взгляд бегал, лоб блестел от пота.  
Керук вложил в руки Иская лук и колчан со стрелами.  
\- Где твой дядя Ахачи?  
\- Вместе с братьями охотится на пуму. У одного из них скоро свадьба, он хотел надеть на праздник шкуру пумы.  
\- Найди их, Искай. Скажи, что на нас напали. И нам нужна его помощь, как можно скорее.  
Искай быстро кивнул и со всех ног побежал прочь.  
\- Атавалп, возьми сорок человек и построй их между деревней и маисовым полем, - приказал Керук.  
В общей неразберихе, среди суеты молодых воинов и торопливых движений оруженосцев, помогавших ветеранам закрепить нагрудники, Атавалп выглядел спокойным и равнодушным. Широким шагом он прошел к Кьяри, быстрым взглядом скользнул по Нио. Атавалп заметил, что Нио и Кьяри держатся за руки, но решил, что сейчас не время обращать на это внимание. Он взял Кьяри за плечи и заглянул ей в глаза.  
\- Если бы я знал, что ты меня послушаешься, я приказал бы тебе взять мешок маиса и спрятаться в лесу.  
Кьяри покачала головой. Атавалп кивнул и продолжил:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла домой, взяла мой нож и пращу и взобралась на крышу дома лекаря и оттуда наблюдала за сражением.  
\- Это правда железные демоны? – спросила Кьяри.  
\- Это люди, которые носят тяжелую железную броню, и ездят на неповоротливых, тонконогих оленях. Эти люди не знают наших лесов. Они двигаются медленно. До вечера мы покончим с ними.  
\- Но отец Иская говорил, что у них есть железные палки, стреляющие огнем и железом.  
\- Ватные нагрудники защищают от удара копья, защитят нас и от железных палок.  
\- Пусть предки помогут вам! – сказала Кьяри.  
\- Пусть предки берегут нас всех, - Атавалп улыбнулся Кьяри и направился к молодым воинам.  
Для своего отряда он выбрал самых крепких и рослых.  
\- Нио, - позвал лекарь Чалько. Над его верхней губой тонкой полосой росли усы. Прокол в нижней губе украшал круглый нефрит, - Мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы смешать коку для воинов.  
Прежде чем уйти, Нио обнял Кьяри.  
\- Железные демоны, - прошептал он ей в волосы. – Когда ты в отчаянии, мысль о них дарит утешение, когда ты счастлив, они разрушат твое счастье.  
\- Нет, Нио, мы победим их, - Кьяри улыбнулась.  
Улыбаться было легко, пока Нио был рядом, пока Кьяри смотрела ему в глаза. Но когда он отвернулся и побежал выполнять задание Чалько, Кьяри ощутила страх. Подгоняемая им, она сорвалась с места, сама не понимая, что собирается делать. С опозданием вспомнив указания отца, Кьяри метнулась к дому, по дороге налетела на Зину. Девушка плакала, слезы смешивались с соком агавы на ее щеках и розовыми каплями падали на белую тунику.  
\- Идем со мной, - Кьяри обняла Зину за плечи. Странным образом она почувствовала себя спокойнее и увереннее, когда рядом появился человек, нуждающийся в помощи и утешении.  
Твердой рукой Кьяри сжала ладонь Зины и потащила девушку за собой, сначала в свой дом, потом к хижине лекаря. По дороге они повсюду встречали женщин с маленькими детьми, спешащих укрыться в лесу, и замечали старух, как ни в чем не бывало, они сидели на порогах своих домов и курили трубки.  
Чтобы залезть на крышу, Кьяри приставила к стене хижины полено. Когда она взбиралась, руки дважды соскальзывали, тростниковая солома резала ладони. Наконец, закрепившись наверху, Кьяри помогла подняться Зине.  
Отсюда они видели воинов, выстроившихся вдоль пустовавшего в это время года, поля. Ветер трепал розовые перья в волосах отца. Молодой воин рядом с Атавалпом нервно поднимал и опускал щит. Другой сидел на земле и рассматривал свою стопу, словно искал занозу. Специально для вождя позади линии защиты поставили кресло, накрытое шкурой ягуара. Кресло пустовало. Керук никогда – ни на военных советах, ни на городских праздниках не отличался усидчивостью – сейчас он стоял в конце цепочки выстроившихся парами воинов и натягивал лук. Из леса выбежал гонец. Петляя и спотыкаясь на рыхлой земле, он пересек поле и остановился около Атавалпа. Кьяри могла видеть, как часто вздымается грудь разведчика, но не слышала, что он говорил.  
\- Токано! Токано! – закричал в лесу тукан.  
Приближение врага Кьяри скорее почувствовала, чем увидела. Ощущение напоминало внезапный холодный порыв ветра. Кьяри непроизвольно задрожала и стиснула зубы.  
\- Они еще ужаснее, чем о них говорят, - прошептала Зина.  
Железные демоны передвигались строем: за тремя пешими воинами следовала пара всадников верхом на необычных животных. Как у оленей у них были длинные ноги. Из-за плотной ткани, покрывавшие голову и туловище, животные выглядели неестественно массивными. Трудно было поверить, что это живые существа из плоти и крови. Скорее, слепленные из глины или навоза игрушки бога солнца. Отец сказал Кьяри, что железные демоны люди, скрывающие слабое тело под доспехом. Но Кьяри не видела в них ничего человеческого. Покрытое грязью и пылью, поцарапанное железо напоминало шкуру старого больного каймана. Подобно воинам чиа, вплетавшим в волосы перья, железные демоны украсили красными и желтыми перьями острые гребни своих шлемов.  
Железные демоны вышли из леса и остановились на краю поля, в пятидесяти шагах от воинов Атавалпы.  
Желая поднять боевой дух соплеменников, Атавалп вышел вперед. Он сделал десять шагов в сторону железных демонов, потом повернулся к своим и закричал.  
\- Что это за животные? Уродливые и неповоротливые. С тонкими ногами и тяжелыми туловищами. Могут ли они вообще двигаться? – говоря, он показывал рукой в сторону железных демонов.  
Вдохновленные смелостью и наглостью командира, воины чиа принялись кричать и улюлюкать. Узкоплечий молодой воин со следами розги на спине выбежал на поле и начал кривляться. Кто-то обозвал демонов трусами. Керук встал ногами на свой трон и показал врагам кулаки.  
Железные демоны молчали. Их животные били копытами землю. Пешие воины выставили перед собой щиты. Поправив красные перья на своем шлеме, один из всадников подъехал к Атавалпу. Командир чиа повернулся к нему лицом, показывая, что не испугался.  
\- Я вызываю тебя на поединок, трус. Я вытащу из панциря твое скользкое и мягкое, как у улитки, тело и съем его. А из панциря твоего сделаю украшения для моей дочери.  
\- Раздави его! – радостно загалдели воины за спиной Атавалпа.  
Железный демон подался вперед и схватил Атавалпа за волосы. Пришпорив своего уродливого оленя, демон быстро поскакал по полю, увлекая за собой Атавалпа. Кьяри вскочила на ноги. Кажется, она что-то кричала. Пробежав десять шагов, Атавалп споткнулся, и ноги его попали под копыта животного. Протащив Атавалпа за собой еще немного, всадник отпустил его волосы, остановился, развернулся и направил оленя на поверженного воина. Кьяри видела, как отец перекатился на бок, безуспешно стараясь увернуться от копыт, а потом замер.  
Керук что-то закричал. Воины чиа начали стрелять из луков и пращ. Пешие железные демоны присели на одно колено и подняли железные палки. Загремел гром. Пять воинов чиа упали, многие закричали, как раненные. Железные всадники натянули поводья своих животных и пошли в атаку. Воины чиа растерялись. Некоторые побежали. Керук и еще несколько спрятались за дом и натянули луки. Двое молодых воинов бросились под копыта врагов.  
\- Быстрее! Вниз! – Кьяри почти столкнула Зину с крыши.  
Скатившись следом, она тут же вскочила на ноги. Она должна спасти отца. Раненный и без сознания, он остался совсем один на поле. Сражение с гулом и лязгом вкатилось в деревню. Зина с криком побежала к лесу. Крыши хижины Чалько и соседних домов вспыхнули и загорелись. Если Кьяри хотела добраться до поля, ей следовало сделать крюк. Кьяри понеслась между домов к краю деревни. Навстречу ей выбежала Юлин, помогавшая Исе при родах. Юлин визжала, ее преследовал железный демон. Кьяри замешкалась лишь на миг. Потом где-то далеко снова прозвучал уже знакомый грохот, Кьяри вспомнила падающих на землю воинов и побежала вперед. Она обогнула Беа, одного из сыновей Римака, сражающегося с железным демоном. Краем глаза увидела, как Беа боевым топором выбил меч из рук врага. Дважды Кьяри приходилось перепрыгивать через тела убитых чиа, их обнаженные спины и набедренные повязки были залиты кровью.  
Кьяри приближалась к полю, когда путь ей преградил железный демон. Резко затормозив, она нырнула в сторону, пригнулась и попробовала проскочить мимо врага. Но железный демон схватил ее за шиворот и бросил на стену дома. От удара в глазах у Кьяри потемнело, правую руку пронзила острая боль. Сползя по стене на землю, Кьяри попыталась отползти прочь. Железный демон ударил ее ногой в живот и перевернул на спину. Он снял шлем, и Кьяри увидела бледное покрытое рыжей бородой лицо. Она попыталась перекатиться на бок и встать на четвереньки. Демон снова ударил ее ногой, потом присел, одной рукой схватил Кьяри за горло, второй за колено. Кьяри достала нож и ударила. Била в шею, на палец выше железного ворота. Но так как правая рука после падения ее едва слушалась, Кьяри ударила левой и промахнулась. Железный демон даже не сразу понял что происходит. Дал время ей замахнуться еще раз, а потом выбил нож из рук и железными пальцами придавил запястье Кьяри к земле. Он что-то сказал и показал желтые зубы.  
Кьяри закричала. Наверное, на миг зажмурилась. Когда она открыла глаза, демон больше не улыбался. На его лице застыло удивление. Почувствовав, что его хватка ослабла, а тело начало крениться в сторону, Кьяри замолотила по железному панцирю ногами и левой рукой, отталкивая его от себя. Демон рухнул лицом в песок. Из затылка у него торчал охотничий нож с резной рукоятью.  
-Кьяри! – Нио упал на колени и притянул ее к себе.  
Кьяри вжалась лицом в его грудь, вздохнула родной запах, всхлипнула. Обнимая ее за спину, Нио поставил Кьяри на ноги.  
\- Идем. Нужно уходить.  
\- Мой отец…  
\- Керук послал за ним людей. Остальным приказал уходить в лес. Встречаемся у переправы через ущелье Сами.  
Кьяри внимательно оглядела Нио. На виске у него была ссадина. Волосы вокруг скатались и прилипли к ране. Лицо, туника и руки были перепачканы сажей.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Поняв, что оборона не выстоит, Керук послал людей забрать запасы маиса и маниока. Железные демоны подожгли крыши, - сказал Нио, подталкивая ее к лесу.  
Они передвигались маленькими перебежками. Прятались в тени домов, осматривали путь. Сражение перекинулось на другую сторону деревни. За спиной все реже слышались воинственные возгласы, чаще крики боли. Вокруг на песке виднелось множество следов ног. Кьяри смотрела на них и все не могла понять, что в них кажется ей неправильным. Не понимала, пока не наткнулась на труп железного демона. У него на ногах были массивные ботинки. Они оставляли неправильные следы, следы не похожие на человеческие. Вместе с эти пришло другое понимание.  
\- Ты убил железного демона! - Кьяри схватила Нио за рубашку.  
\- Жаль, я не могу сделать плащ из его шкуры.  
Кьяри кивнула. Почему они не забрали шлем у того, кого убил Нио? Почему не попробовали снять с него доспехи? Неужели боялись панциря даже, когда улитка внутри умерла? Глупость! Кьяри пообещала себе, что если они найдут еще одного мертвого демона, она заберет его шлем, чтобы Нио мог похвастаться трофеем. Но вместо мертвых, они встретили двух живых демонов.  
\- Беги! - приказал Нио и толкнул Кьяри к лесу.  
Она сорвалась с места. Нио споткнулся о разбросанную на улице посуду, но быстро выровнял равновесие и догнал Кьяри. Железные демоны отставали на пять шагов. Вскоре это расстояние увеличилось. Поравнявшись с фруктовыми деревьями, демоны и вовсе выбились из сил и тяжело осели на землю.  
\- Это все на что вы способны?! – закричал Нио. Он подхватил камень и кинул им в одного из демонов. Камень звонко ударился о железную броню и отлетел в траву. – Где ваши грохочущие железные палки?!  
\- Где ваши тупые уродливые животные?! – Кьяри засмеялась. В груди горело от быстрого бега. Руки дрожали.  
\- Двигаемся, - напомнил Нио. Подталкивая друг друга, они устремились в джунгли.  
Кьяри хорошо знала лес вокруг деревни. Всегда сырые листья знакомо пружинили под ногами. Через двадцать шагов крики птиц заглушили шум сражения в деревне.  
\- Кого Керук послал за моим отцом?  
\- Ахачи и Иская.  
\- Вам удалось забрать маис со склада?  
\- Прежде, чем склад сгорел, мы успели вытащить только два мешка.  
\- Кто был с тобой на складе?  
\- Чалько, Панти и двое оруженосцев Керука.  
\- Слышишь?  
\- Что?  
\- Мне показалось, что я слышу голоса.  
\- Женщины должны были уйти через западную окраину деревни. Воинам Атавалпа Керук приказал уходить через восточную сторону.  
Кьяри передернула плечами и огляделась. Высокие деревья закрыли солнце и небо. Обезьяны с большими глазами перепрыгивали с ветки на ветку. Что стало с Юлин? Удалось ли Зине добежать до леса? Кьяри вдруг поняла, что уйти смогли не многие. Большинство воинов убиты или умирают от ран прямо сейчас, когда она переступает через пеньки. Для воина нет судьбы лучше, чем умереть в бою. Кьяри вспомнила отца, неподвижно лежащего на земле, и сердце у нее сжалось. Она не хотела для него такой смерти. И одновременно она поняла, что случится чудо, если Атавалп выживет.  
Кьяри посмотрела на Нио. Он шел впереди. Широкие плечи, тонкая талия, тонкая шея. Волосы, сплетенные в неаккуратную косу. Судя по тому, как он сутулился, Нио тоже думал о потерях. Чудо, что он выжил, подумала Кьяри. Чудо, что в суматохе боя Нио нашел и спас ее. Им повезло, что железный демон снял свой шлем.  
Кьяри протянула руку и коснулась дрожащими пальцами спины Нио.  
\- Что? Хочешь отдохнуть?  
Она улыбнулась и кивнула. На перепачканном лице Нио улыбка засветилась необычно ярко.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Только сначала найдем ручей. Я хочу смыть грязь с твоего красивого лица.  
Нио потер щеку. Кьяри засмеялась, как в детстве вообразив, что может управлять его настроением и эмоциями. Ее переполняла радость. Они выжили. От осознания этого хотелось делать и говорить глупости.  
\- Аи считает тебя красивым. Она влюблена в твой прямой нос. Говорит, прямые носы яги намного красивей, приплюснутых носов чиа.  
При упоминании о яги Нио помрачнел.  
\- А тебе я нравлюсь, потому что твой отец запретил тебе ко мне подходить, - усмехнулся он.  
Ручей шириной с ладонь лежал в ложбинке из мягкой земли. Кьяри зачерпнула горсть воды левой рукой и поднесла ко рту.  
\- Глупости. Мой отец поймет, что ошибался насчет тебя, поймет, что ты лучшая пара для меня, какая только может быть.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что мой отец любит меня. А я люблю тебя.  
\- Кьяри… Я… я яги…  
\- Нет, - Кьяри подвинулась ближе. – Ты мой, Нио.  
Пыль хрустела у нее на губах, когда Кьяри поцеловала его. Его губы были холодными и горькими, как вода из ручья.  
Нио погладил спину Кьяри, провел ладонью по руке от плеча до локтя. Кьяри вскрикнула. Из-за общего возбуждения она почти не чувствовала боли в сломанной руке. Теперь, когда Нио осматривал ее предплечье, боль накатывала тошнотворными волнами и вселяла слабость во все тело.  
\- Смещения нет, - сказал Нио. – Но нужна повязка.  
Он оторвал полосу ткани от подола туники Кьяри, и зафиксировал поврежденное предплечье между двумя ветками.  
Кьяри посмотрела на свои обнажившиеся колени. К ссадине на левом прилипла трава. Когда она попробовала смыть ее, ранка начала кровоточить.  
\- Дай я, - Нио наклонился над ручьем, набрал в рот воды и придвинулся к Кьяри. Погладив ее под коленом, едва не касаясь губами ссадины, полил ее теплой, нагретой во рту водой. Кьяри вспомнила кошек, зализывающих свои раны, и засмеялась. Нио тоже улыбнулся. Точно так же он улыбался Исе под сейбой. С тех пор прошло шесть лет, но Кьяри казалось, что пока Нио рядом, она всегда будет помнить лицо матери и ее смех.  
Из прикрепленного к поясу мешочка Нио достал широкий лист и приложил к разбитому колену Кьяри.  
\- Чалько сказал - это очистит рану и снимает отек.  
В лесу быстро темнело. Высокие кроны деревьев хоронили солнце раньше, чем оно спускалось за горы. Вечером влажный воздух, пропитывался запахами мха и плесени и оседал на теле липкой пленкой. Мошкара крутилась перед лицом, будто нарочно стремилась попасть в глаза, нос и рот.  
Темнота начинала свое наступление, высасывая жизнь из цветов. Когда Кьяри и Нио услышали шум воды, розовые орхидеи побелели, зеленые листья почернели, а кожа Нио сделалась бледной, как у мертвеца.  
Ущелье Сами назвали в честь юноши. Говорили, скальный обрыв и горная река настолько очаровали его, что позабыв о друзьях, семье и своих обязанностях, он целыми днями смотрел в пропасть. А когда юноша пропал, все решили, что он прыгнул вниз.  
Через ущелье был натянут мост – скрученные и заплетенные в косы тростниковые веревки.  
За ущельем начинался крутой подъем в горы. В солнечный день там на другой стороне можно тоже было рассмотреть уходящий в горы хвост императорской дороги. Ее проложили, когда бабушка Кьяри была молодой. Она говорила, что высоко в горах живет золотой народ.  
В темноте другого берега не было видно, казалось, мост уходил в никуда, а три костра неподалеку от него напоминали цветы-паразиты на черном стволе леса.  
Первая Кьяри и Нио заметила Кэса. Обнимая Кьяри, женщина всматривалась в темноту у нее за спиной:  
\- Вы не видели моих близнецов?  
Правый глаз Кэсы закрывала повязка. Из-под нее на щеку, как слеза, стекала темная капля крови.  
Около первого костра, обхватив колени руками и смотря на пламя, неподвижно сидела Аи. Ее отец Тува, время от времени поправлял одеяло на плечах дочери. Справа от них сидела Зина, она плакала закрыв лицо руками. Слева - две женщины качали на руках спящих детей. Рядом на земле свернулись калачиком трое детей постарше. У второго костра сидел Антай, муж сестры Атавалпа. Правая щека его была рассечена. Панти зашивал рану иглой древесного кактуса. Чуть дальше у ствола большого дерева сидел Керук и курил трубку. Его обнаженная грудь блестела от пота и тяжело вздымалась. Живот закрывала, пропитавшаяся черной в темноте кровью повязка. Неподалеку Искай сдирал шкуру с маленького обезьяньего тела. Беа и Хакан, сыновья Римака точили наконечники копий. Ахачи и его жена Вара о чем-то перешептывались.  
Атавалп лежал на сырой земле в двух шагах от костра. Кьяри опустилась рядом на колени и всхлипнула от ужаса. Земля вокруг отца пропиталась кровью. Нио достал из костра горящую палку, чтобы Кьяри могла лучше рассмотреть раны Атавалпа. Его ноги были перебиты в нескольких местах. Больше всего пострадала правая. Стопа превратилась в месиво из костей и мяса. Голень изогнулась под неестественным углом. Оба колена распухли. На бедрах виднелись синие вмятины.  
Увидев Кьяри, Атавалп приподнялся на локтях и взял ее за руку. Проследив за ее взглядом, он невесело улыбнулся.  
\- Отвратительно выглядит? Если бы Чалько был жив, он бы отрезал их. Но он мертв, а здесь нет никого, у кого бы хватило на это смелости. Как ты, Кьяри? Антай все время твердил, что тебя, как Юлин и его дочерей, изнасиловали и убили железные демоны, но я не верил.  
\- Нио убил железного демона и спас меня.  
Атавалп посмотрел поверх головы Кьяри, облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Я был несправедлив к тебе, Нио. Я в долгу перед тобой. И я собираюсь прожить достаточно долго, чтобы вернуть этот долг.  
Кьяри думала, что не сможет заснуть этой ночью. Стоило лечь, перед глазами закружились картинки: раздробленные ноги отца, его дрожащие от напряжения веки, перекошенное ужасом лицо Юлин, мерзкая белая кожа, всклоченная борода и желтозубая улыбка железного демона. Но постепенно голоса ночных птиц захватили сознание Кьяри и увлекли его за собой.  
Когда рассвело, Кьяри осмотрела выживших. Из ста двадцати жителей деревни, сейчас их осталось чуть больше двадцати. Девять мужчин, семь женщин и пять детей. От этого открытия у Кьяри похолодело внутри, и начали дрожать руки. Железные демоны не знали пощады. Убив всех воинов в деревне, они догнали и убили женщин и детей.  
Все это случилось вчера, но Кьяри почему-то казалось, что она годами убегает и прячется от железных демонов.  
Она могла поклясться, что люди рядом чувствовали то же самое. Опасаясь погони, Керук приказал перебраться на противоположную сторону ущелья и уничтожить мост. Кэса плакала и просила подождать ее сыновей.  
\- Они не могли погибнуть, они даже не были ранены, когда я видела их последний раз.  
Чтобы отвлечь женщину от ее горя, Атавалп попросил ее помочь ему перейти мост. Когда она приблизилась, Атавалп крепко ухватился за ее плечо, попытался подняться, но не смог. Кьяри нырнула под руку отца. Вместе с Кэсой и Нио они перетащили его по узкому, качающемуся веревочному мосту. Было ясно, что идти дальше он не сможет. Когда мужчины сжигали мост, Кэса не оборачивалась, она сосредоточено обрезала лианы. Когда Искай, Ахачи и Беа ушли охотиться на обезьян, Кэса начала плести носилки. Вместе с Кьяри они приделали к одному их концу длинные веревочные петли, чтобы два человека могли, не мешая друг другу, волочить носилки по земле.  
Вечером, за ужином между Керуком и Антаем завязался спор о том, что делать дальше. Керук хотел идти в Куско и просить защиты у императора. Антай хотел подняться в горы и найти золотой народ. Насчет золотых людей существовало много легенд. Говорили, что когда-то они служили императору. Якобы первый великий Инка Пачакутек сам происходил из золотого народа. Говорили, в жилах золотых людей текла золотая кровь, поэтому их невозможно было убить. Говорили, золото оживало под их пальцами. Нио вспомнил, что в коллекции Римака хранилось кипу, в нем рассказывалось, что люди с золотыми руками и ногами сто лет назад приходили в деревню чиа. Нио мечтал отправиться на поиски золотого народа, на поиски чудес. А Кьяри смотрела на отца - вечером у него начался бред, он назвал дочь Исой – и мечтала о чуде, которое спасет ему жизнь. Потому, когда пришло время голосовать пойдут чиа в Куско или в горы, она проголосовала за поиски золотого народа.


	3. Золотой народ.

Чем выше они взбирались в горы, тем холодней становился воздух. Кожа одетых в набедренные повязки мужчин покрылась пупырышками. Женщины в тонких туниках стучали зубами и дрожали. Дети плакали почти целый день. Матери напрасно пытались их успокоить, давая пососать сладкие усики лиан.  
Ночевали чиа у ручьев, вода в них пахла мхом и слизнями. Чтобы не замерзнуть плели мешки из лиан. В них забирались по двое или по трое. Спасаясь от холода, Кьяри спала рядом с отцом.  
По утрам Керук высылал вперед разведчиков. Две группы. Антай, Искай и Ахачи шли по западному склонам. Беа, Панти и Нио - по восточному. Тува и Хакан защищали женщин и охотились. Сам Керук, как и Атавалп, слишком ослаб от ран, чтобы приносить хоть какую-то пользу своему племени.  
На четвертый день Нио и Панти вернулись в лагерь и, перебивая друг друга, рассказали, что нашли золотой город. Он стоял на горном плато. Плато это верхушка отвесной скалы. Подняться наверх можно по выбитой в камне узкой лестнице. В ней двести сорок ступеней.  
\- Вы видели золотых людей? – снова и снова спрашивали дети.  
\- Мы видели высокие золотую стену и двести щитов на ней, - мрачно добавил Беа.  
Горное плато, высокие стены, все понимали, что город похож на крепость, а щиты на стене должны указывать на количество защитников. Но никто не хотел думать о сложностях. Чиа некуда было возвращаться. И в конце концов, лучше сдаться в плен золотому народу и стать его рабами, чем погибнуть под копытами уродливых животных железных демонов, сказала Вара. Когда-то она была красавицей, теперь ее щеку пересекал уродливый распухший розовый шрам.  
Следующее утро выдалось солнечным. Влага так быстро и обильно испарялась с широких листьев, что казалось, они дымились. В первой половине дня дети бегали между взрослыми и бросали друг в друга комья земли. Отчего их голые тела сплошь покрылись пятнами грязи. Во второй половине дня Нио вернулся с охоты и сменил Кьяри у носилок, она опустошила несколько птичьих гнезд и насобирала яиц на ужин.  
Когда на небе показалась луна, чиа вышли к скале. Камень еще хранил тепло ушедшего дня. Ведя руками по его пористой поверхности, чиа обогнули несколько выступов и нашли лестницу. В лунном свете крутые ступени напоминали белые клыки каймана. Из-за подступавшей со всех сторон темноту казалось, что конец лестницы теряется в звездном небе.  
Так как скала хорошо защищала от ветра, Керук приказал разбить лагерь у ее основания, а восхождение отложил на утро.  
На рассвете чиа засыпали землей костры, кости животных и скорлупу яиц и начали подъем. Антай шел первым, за ним сыновья Римака - Беа и Хакан. Ахачи и Искай, обливаясь потом, несли Атавалпа. Керуку тоже понадобилась помощь. Со вчерашнего дня от повязки на его животе исходил характерный кисловатый запах, говорящий о том, что рана начала гноиться. После десяти ступеней он начал спотыкаться, и Панти предложил ему свое плечо. Сначала ступени были гладкими и ровными, со средины лестницы через одну стали попадаться треснутые и разбитые.  
На каменистое, пыльное плато Кьяри заползла на четвереньках. От усталости и немилосердно палящего солнца, разряженного высокогорного воздуха перед глазами плыли красные круги. За ними она не разглядела, кто передал ей кувшин воды. Сделав глоток, она легла на землю и посмотрела на золотые стены. Высокие и блестящие они напоминали еще одну неприступную скалу.  
\- Зачем здесь стены?  
\- От кого они защищают город?  
\- С кем золотой народ ведет войну?  
\- Кого они боятся?  
\- Здесь никого нет, - сказал Нио. – Здесь сто лет никого не было!  
Кьяри подняла руку, прикрывая глаза от солнца, попыталась рассмотреть стражников.  
Опираясь на плечо Панти, Керук подошел под золотые стены. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он громко назвал свое имя. Надеясь, что его услышат защитники золотой крепости, он рассказал о нападении железных демонов на деревню, гибели многих чиа и попросил убежища и помощи у золотого народа.  
Ответом ему стал свист ветра и крик кондора. Город молчал. Золотые щиты защитников не двигались.  
Нио снял со спины лук и прежде чем кто-то сумел его остановить, выпустил стрелу. Она пролетела между зубцов стены и ударила в один из щитов. Люди под городом затаили дыхание. Но ничего не случилось.  
\- Здесь сто лет никого не было! – повторил Нио свои слова и пошел к массивным золотым воротам.  
Керук кивнул. Искай и Панти переглянулись и бегом обогнали Нио. Вайра, мальчик десяти лет, издал победный клич и сорвался с места. Антай, Беа и Хакан рысцой поспешили к воротам.  
\- Иди, - кивнул Атавалп, увидев, что Кьяри от нетерпения переступает с ноги на ногу.  
Она не хотела оставлять отца. Последние дни она каждую минуту боялась за его жизнь. Но трава хлестала по голым икрам, ветер свистел в ушах, и Кьяри на время забыла о тревогах. В движении чувствовалась правда. Движение захватило Кьяри и освободило что-то внутри ее.  
Ворота в город на проверку оказались деревянными. Золотые пластины крепились к дереву золотыми гвоздями. На пластинах была вырезана уродливая птица без лап, с неестественно загнутым кверху хвостом и маленькой безклювой головой.  
Кьяри мчалась по пустым, прямым улицам, держась в стороне от темных  
\- Внутри пусто! – крикнул Искай, выходя из большого дома с золотыми ставнями.  
\- И здесь! – закричал Вайра у другого дома.  
Невольно Кьяри засмеялась. С момента нашествия железных демонов она чувствовала себя испуганной и беспомощной, словно она была полевой мышью, пряталась в траве, ожидая нападения совы. Теперь она снова стала собой.  
На центральной площади стояли прямоугольный храм и двадцать четыре статуи. Узкие лица, большие головы, четырехпалые руки и ноги. В правой руке у каждой статуи - колчан с двумя стрелами, в левой - диск. Перед храмом широкие, низкие ворота.  
\- Нам нужен свет! – закричал Нио, поставив ногу на порог храма.  
Антай отстегнул от пояса набор для разведения огня. Хакан оторвал тряпку от одежды. Пока они возились, Вайра шагнул в храм и закричал. Кьяри показалось, она заметила внутри движение.  
Подняв факел над головой, Антай бросился в темные залы храма, на ходу доставая нож. Беа и Хакан не отставали от него ни на шаг. За ними вошли Нио и Панти. Кьяри тоже переступила порог. Под каменными сводами было холодно, воздух здесь имел железный привкус.  
\- Это был старик. Он покрыт золотом с ног до головы, потому сначала я подумал, что он статуя, - скороговоркой объяснил Вайра.  
\- Иди на улицу, найди Керука и расскажи ему о том, что видел, - приказал Антай.  
Мальчик пробежал мимо Кьяри, задев ее руку. Прикосновение получилось теплым, мягким, приятным. Прямая противоположность тем чувствам, что внушали просторные залы неведомого храма.  
\- Они поклонялись солнцу, - Нио взмахнул факелом, выхватывая рисунки огромного диска в окружении парящих вокруг него маленьких яиц.  
Антай задавал темп - пять быстрых шагов, потом остановиться и прислушаться. По тому, как накренился пол, Кьяри сообразила, что коридор уводит их под землю. Еще десять шагов. Двадцать. Возможно, они уже спустились под храм? Возможно, как раз сейчас проходят под главной площадью.  
Свет появился внезапно. Казалось, он пробивался из стен. Еще через два шага Кьяри поняла, что первое впечатление ошибочно, и источник света находится в центре пещеры, а обсидиановые стены отражают его как зеркало. Отражают яркие желтые вспышки золотого вихря, кружившего в центре подземелья. Мельчайшие золотые частицы летали по кругу, образуя воронку, похожую на воронку урагана. Узкая у пола, она расширялась к середине и снова сужалась под потолком. Зрелище зачаровывало повторяющимся, бесконечным вращением. Панти приоткрыл рот, Нио наклонил голову на бок. Беа шумно выдохнул.  
А потом они увидели старика, он стоял у дальней стены пещеры. Он вовсе не был золотыми. Просто носил тунику, прошитую золотыми нитями. Беа и Антай метнулись вперед, схватили старика и выкрутили ему руки за спину. Тело старика выглядело немощным, лицо излучало равнодушие, как у спящего или сумасшедшего. Когда Кьяри была совсем маленькой, одна из сестер Атавалпа сошла с ума. Вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за детьми, шить, плести корзины или работать в поле, она целыми днями смотрела в одну точку. Старик вел себя также.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Кьяри снова взглянула на парящие в воздухе золотые песчинки. Казалось, они жили собственной жизнью, их порядок и скорость менялись каждый миг.  
\- Что это такое? – Встряхнув старика, Антай кивнул на воронку из золотого песка.  
\- Однажды золотой песок уничтожит весь мир, - невпопад ответил старик.  
Нио подошел к воронке, что желтые блики поплыли по его лицу. Кьяри почему-то стало страшно, будто золотой песок мог поглотить Нио. Она шагнула вперед, схватила Нио за руку, заставляя его отступить. Нио достал из колчана за спиной стрелу и бросил её в золотой песок. Стрела вспыхнула и исчезла.  
Беа и Хакан удивленно вздохнули. Антай вынул из-за пояса нож и тоже бросил его в золотой песок. Фокус повторился.  
\- Что... - договорить Антай не смог, его скрутил приступ кашля.  
Кьяри почувствовала, как у нее защекотало носоглотку, и кашель подступил к горлу. Нио стукнул себя кулаком по груди и тоже разразился приступом кашля. Панти оперся о стену, сильный приступ кашля сотрясал его тело.  
\- Воздух здесь… - начал он.  
\- Пахнет железом, - закончила за него Кьяри.  
\- Вы должны подняться наверх пока не выплевали свои кишки, - расхохотался старик.  
\- Сейчас я твои кишки выпотрошу, - прохрипел Антай.   
Кьяри потянула к выходу Нио. Антай и Беа поволокли по коридору старика.  
Кашель то отступал, то возвращался. Не прошел полностью и на улице. Кэса принесла Кьяри воды. Сделав глоток, Кьяри передала чашку Нио.  
Пока они были внизу, остальные чиа вошли в город и собрались на главной площади. Голые дети бегали между золотыми статуями. Зина, Аи, ее отец Тува, Ахачи и Искай обыскивали дома, выкидывая на улицу одежду, золотое оружие и посуду.  
Керук и Атавалп сидели у стены храма. Лицо Атавалпа блестело от пота, грудь тяжело и часто вздымалась, мухи кружили над почерневшей стопой, посиневшими и распухшими коленями. Посмотрев на отца, Кьяри увидела человека, стоящего на пороге смерти. Золотой город ни чем не мог ему помочь. Золотой город никому не мог помочь.  
Развернувшись на пятках, она уверенно пошла вдоль улицы. У нее не было времени слушать истории о золотом песке – она должна спасти отца. Как можно скорее отсечь от его тела мертвые куски плоти, которые когда-то были его ногами. В одном из домов среди разбросанных золотых чашек и мисок, Кьяри нашла коробочку с листьями коки. Они помогут отцу пережить боль после операции. Чтобы остановить кровь можно использовать раскаленный меч с широким лезвием. В следующем доме Кьяри нашли такой. Начищенное до зеркального блеска лезвие отразило ее бледное, перепачканное грязью лицо. Топор лежал на дне фонтана в саду соседнего дома. На поверхности воды плавали пальмовые листья. На втором этаже дома с садом и фонтаном Кьяри нашла красные женские платья с золотыми поясом. Завернув топор и меч в платье и перевязав сверток поясом, Кьяри потащила его по земле за собой.  
К закату она вернулась на площадь.  
– Ты ведь была там, внизу? – спросил Искай. В двух домах на площади горел свет. Искай сидел на корточках перед одним из них и обрабатывал ножом кусок дерева. - Этот летающий песок, и правда, просто висит в воздухе? Он, правда, сожрал стрелу и меч?  
\- Да. Что происходит? – Кьяри кивнула на дверь за спиной Иская, откуда доносились мужские голоса.  
\- Женщины готовят ужин. Керук допрашивает пленного, - Искай встал со своего места и протянул Кьяри фигурку из дерева. – Смотри.  
\- Это похоже на птицу. На уродливую птицу, вырезанную на городских воротах.  
\- Точно. Но это еще не все, - Искай легко замахнулся и толкнул птицу от себя. Фигурка ровно заскользила по воздуху и аккуратно упала на брюхо в пяти шагах от Иская.  
\- Видишь, как хорошо эта игрушка сбалансирована? Если бы мы сделали такую большую, она могла бы летать и с воздуха закидать железных демонов камнями.  
Посмеявшись над его фантазиями, Кьяри шагнула в дом и оказалась в большой комнате, заполненной людьми. Старика привязали к креслу. Судя по тому, как намокли его волосы, недавно он пережил пытку водой. Связанный и измученный он еще больше напоминал безумца, чем в подземелье храма.  
\- Я не могу ответить на ваши вопросы, - просипел безумец. - Кто я такой, чтобы говорить о секретах золотого песка? Я всего лишь человек. А людям свойственно искажать увиденное и услышанное.  
\- Куда подевались все ваши люди? – спросил Антай.  
\- Они пришли из золотого песка и ушли в него.  
\- Они исчезли в подземелье? - удивился Беа.  
Нио стоял у стены, сложив руки на груди и склонив голову на бок. Внезапно он шагнул в центр комнаты и взял масляную лампу.  
\- Что произойдет с тем, кто войдет в облако золотого песка? – Нио прищурился.  
\- Это невозможно объяснить. Я всего лишь человек, у меня нет подходящих слов.  
Нио опустился перед стариком на колени и поднес пламя к его голым ногам. Крик старика оглушил Кьяри, но все равно он не помешал ей услышать, как Нио спокойным голосом повторяет свой вопрос.  
\- Хватит, - Керук положил руку на плечо Нио.  
\- Старик сумасшедший, - сплюнул Антай.  
\- Что если он не знает ответов? Что если он такой же гость здесь, как и мы? – предположил Беа.  
\- Что если он случайно оказался внизу?  
\- Свяжите его и заприте, чтобы не сбежал, - приказал Керук. Поднимаясь, он опирался на Нио.  
Когда Керук прошел мимо Кьяри, она заметила, что запах гниения, исходящий от его повязки, усилился. Жизненные силы Керука были на исходе.  
Атавалп наблюдал за допросом сидя на табурете. По окончанию - Панти и Ахачи поднырнули под его руки, помогли выйти на улицу и войти в дом, где женщины накрыли ужин.  
В просторной комнате пахло жаренной рыбой – Тува и Ахачи нашли на северной окраине города большое озеро. Рыба в нем без наживки сама шла в сети.  
Впервые после нападения железных демонов, дети причесались и умылись, а женщины приоделись и вплели в волосы ленты. Больше всего новые украшения преобразили Кэсу. Вместо потемневшей от грязи тряпки, ее изувеченный глаз теперь закрывала ярко красная повязка, пронизанная золотыми нитями.  
После выпавших на долю чиа бед, обильное угощение воспринималось, как благословление предков.  
После ужина, женщины начали укладывать детей спать, мужчины вышли на улицу. Они курили и пили чичу, кутаясь от холода в позолоченные ткани.  
Звезды на небе дрожали, словно хотели вырваться на свободу, сорваться с небосклона и упасть вниз. Кьяри присела около ног отца, дотронулась до его колена, рассказала о найденном топоре, листьях коки и о том, что собирается отрезать его мертвые ноги.  
\- Ты приняла правильное и смелое решение, - сказал Атавалп. – Я горжусь тобой. Только нам придется подождать до завтра. Сначала я хочу услышать, кого Керук назовет своим приемником. Он чувствует, что умирает и времени у него осталось мало.  
Когда на небе показалось созвездие трех лам, чиа собрались в доме, где проводили допрос. Не хватало Иская, Панти и Нио – один осматривал стены, двое других пытались прочитать надписи в главном зале храма. Из женщин пришли только Вара, повсюду ходившая за своим мужем Ахачи, и Кьяри, она не хотела надолго разлучаться с отцом.  
Сначала слово взял Хакан, сын Римака. Он говорил, об озере полном рыб, о крепких стенах, способных защитить от любого ветра. Хакан верил, что если чиа останутся в золотом городе, они ни в чем не будут нуждаться. Керук же считал, что только стены Куско и защита императора могут гарантировать чиа безопасность. Кьяри прислонилась затылком к стене и прикрыла глаза. Сначала она прислушивалась к разговору, но вскоре провалилась в сон.  
Она проснулась от кашля, решила, что снова оказалась в подземелье золотого песка. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что вздохнуть ей мешает не железный осадок, а дым. Дым застилал глаза, забирался в носоглотку, раздирал горло и легкие. Кьяри на четвереньках доползла до Атавалпа и сжала его ладонь. Рядом бегали и кричали воины.   
\- Дверь закрыта! – проревел Антай. Вместе с Беа они по очереди бились в нее плечами. - Кто-то забаррикадировал ее с той стороны!  
\- Дверь заколотил тот, кто поджог дом.  
\- Старик был не один!  
\- Мы плохо осмотрели город.  
Оказалось, в домах только посуда была золотой. Деревянные стены лишь снаружи обили золотыми пластинами, а крыши и вовсе накрыли соломой. Когда железные демоны напали на деревню чиа, Кьяри впервые увидела, как быстро горит солома.  
Потолок трещал, падали вниз пылающие тростинки. Несколько Хакан и Тува успели затоптать, другие осели на матрас, на котором сидел Керук, и подожгли его.   
Дым становился все гуще, маленькие узкие окна находились под потолком и были бесполезны. Теряя сознание, Кьяри слышала, как люди вокруг громко кричат от отчаяния и злости.  
\- Тише, девочка. Все позади. Теперь все будет хорошо, - Кьяри почувствовала, как к ее лицу прикасаются чем-то холодным, узнала голос Кэссы и резко села.  
\- Где мой отец?  
\- Он жив. Все живы девочка, - Кэса поднесла к губам Кьяри чашку с водой. – Только Беа плечо вывернул, когда дверь высадить пытался. Как подумаю, что все вы могли сгореть заживо, сердце останавливается. Никому такой смерти не пожелаю.  
Взгляд Кэсы затуманился, будто она что-то вспомнила.  
Кьяри попыталась встать.  
\- Подожди, девочка. Не спеши. Голова не кружится? Одежда твоя до дыр истлела. Я для тебя платье нашла. Переоденься.  
Красное с золотым поясом платье один в один походило на то, в которое Кьяри днем завернула топор.  
\- Волосы твои тлеть начали. Вот здесь на концах, затылке и висках. Я срежу их, если ты разрешишь.  
Кьяри неуверенно поднялась на ноги. Скинув липкую от пота, гари и воды тунику, она протянула руку к амулету, который подарил отец. Сжав в кулаке три перышка колибри, почувствовала облегчения от того, что огонь не добрался до них, и начала одеваться.  
\- Куда ты, девочка? Не нужно тебе сейчас туда ходить. Разве ты не достаточно натерпелась? – Кэса схватила ее за запястье. Твердость и решительность этого движения испугали Кьяри.  
\- Пусти, - только теперь Кьяри поняла, что во время пожара она сорвала голос. – Где мой отец?  
\- На улице все. Решают, что с поджигателем делать. Правду говорят, сколько каймана не приручай, он все равно кайманом останется.  
\- Нет.  
\- Он даже бежать не пытался. Стоял и смотрел. Как огонь занимался, как крыша загорелась, как начала обваливаться внутрь. Он слышал, как вы били в дверь, как звали на помощь и не сдвинулся с места. Только палочки для разведения огня в руках крутил.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я бы его своими руками придушила. Надеюсь, Керук так и поступит. Жить среди нас, войти в доверие, а потом сделать такое. Ну, тебе сейчас горше всех, девочка, тебя он страшней всех обманул и использовал.  
Кэса все пыталась удержать ее в доме, хватала за плечи и руки, гладила по спине. Но Кьяри вырвалась и вылетела на улицу.  
В серо-голубом небе летали птицы. На востоке рождалось бледно-розовое солнце. В его первых лучах золотые дома, песок, храм, статуи – все выглядело бледным. Только кровь на белом песке выделялась черными пятнами. Кровь и тело со связанными за спиной руками, петлей вокруг шеи, которая не позволила бы пленнику отойти от статуи, даже если бы он мог. Но Нио не мог. Кьяри с ужасом смотрела на его спину и спрашивала себя - почему он не двигается?  
\- Нет, Кьяри, - Искай преградил ей дорогу. – Атавалп хочет поговорить с тобой. Идем, я провожу тебя к отцу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Керук запретил тебе подходить к Нио.  
\- Он не мог.  
\- Я все видел! Видел, как он устроил поджог! – Искай встряхнул Кьяри за плечи.  
\- Отпусти меня! – Кьяри почувствовала ненависть. Сейчас она хотела убить Иская, но могла только молотить кулаками в его грудь и кричать.  
Растерявшись, Искай отпустил ее и отступил.  
\- Зря Керук не позволил его убить! – крикнул Искай в спину Кьяри.  
«Не позволил убить. Не позволил убить. Не позволил убить», - повторяла Кьяри про себя как заклинание, опускаясь на колени возле Нио. Он лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись лицом в песок, как будто защищался. Волосы на виске пропитались кровью и спутались. На его плечах и спине темнели кровоподтеки. Пальцы на руках были разбиты, ногти сорваны, будто он пытался драться, прежде чем его связали. Они почти убили его. Но все же Нио дышал. Кьяри осторожно убрала волосы с его лица. Нос Нио был сломан, на губах запеклась кровавая корка. Кьяри всхлипнула и пожалела, что не принесла воды. Теперь она не могла отойти от Нио. Боялась. Боялась, что Нио умрет, пока ее не будет рядом. Боялась, что он придет в себя. Боялась, что Керук передумает и вернется добить его. Боялась, что отец перехватит ее и не позволит вернуться к Нио. Боялась, что больше никогда не увидит Нио.  
Кьяри сама не заметила, что плачет. Она вообще ничего не замечала: ни детей, что пришли посмотреть на пленника, ни разгонявших их женщин. Не слышала воинов пытавшихся с ней заговорить. Кьяри словно находилась в другом измерении. В сумеречном мире, который был отражением настоящего. В том мире она слышала голос Нио:  
\- Я знаю, чего ты боишься! Боишься, что однажды воины яги придут в твою деревню, сожгут твой дом, накинут петлю на шею твоей дочери.  
Вот почему он стоял и смотрел. Он хотел увидеть, как они сгорят.   
Из воспоминаний Кьяри выдернул стон.  
\- Нио, - Кьяри склонилась над ним и взяла в ладони его лицо.  
К левой щеке Нио прилип песок, стряхнув его, Кьяри бездумно продолжала гладить скулу. Нио открыл глаза. Ничего не говоря и не двигаясь, он разглядывал Кьяри. От его молчания и неподвижности, Кьяри показалось, что время остановилось. Она хорошо знала этот взгляд. Так внимательно Нио смотрел на нее, когда перевязывал ее руку, когда собирался поцеловать. Внезапно Кьяри поняла, что любит этот взгляд больше всего на свете. Она не могла определить сколько времени просидела, смотря в глаза Нио. Кажется, солнце перекатилось через зенит и отправилось в обратный путь.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала она.  
Нио дернулся, закашлялся. Кьяри повернула его голову на бок, и его вырвало кровью и желчью.  
\- Уходи, Кьяри, - прошептал он. – Ненавижу тебя.  
Его слова должны были ранить, но Кьяри не почувствовала боли.  
\- Всегда ненавидел, с самой первой нашей встречи, - голос Нио окреп. Теперь он почти кричал. – Откуда у тебя этот амулет? Отец подарил, вернувшись из очередного похода?  
Приступ кашля снова скрутил тело Нио.  
\- У моего брата был такой же. Ему было четыре года, мне семь, когда воины чиа сожгли наш дом и убили нашу мать.  
Кьяри почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха.  
\- Они собрали всех детей на окраине деревни. Мой брат боялся огня и постоянно плакал. Кто-то из ваших воинов сказал, что маленькие дети не справятся с переходом. Завязался спор. Твой отец подошел к моему брату, взял в руки его амулет, сделал вид, что рассматривает его и перерезал моему брату горло. После этого ваши воины убили всех детей, что были младше семи лет, остальным накинули на шею петлю и увели с собой!  
Кьяри прикоснулась к амулету, привычным жестом зажала три перышка в кулак. Слезы снова покатились по ее щекам.  
\- Ты должна была сгореть. Твой отец должен был сгореть. Все вы должны были умереть! - голос Нио сорвался на хрип.  
\- Когда его поймали, он кричал то же самое, - сказал Хакан. Кьяри не видела, как он подошел, только услышала голос и заметила длинную тень, нависшую над ней и Нио. Хакан ударил Нио ногой.  
\- Нет, - закричала Кьяри и обняла Нио, стараясь защитить его.  
\- Я хотел задушить тебя, каждый раз, когда видел амулет на твоей шее, - прошептал Нио.  
Вокруг на песке появлялись новые тени. Когда Кьяри подняла голову, солнце ослепило ее.  
\- Тащите его в храм, - приказал Антай.  
\- Но Керук еще не принял решение, - возразил Искай.  
\- Керук стал слишком нерешителен. Из-за его медлительности мы не смогли дать отпор железным демонам. Вместо того, чтобы приказать атаковать железных демонов на подходе к деревне, устроить ловушки, обстрелять из укрытия, он решил противостоять им в поле. Он буквально отдал наших воинов, наших жен и детей на растерзание пришельцам.  
\- Антай говорит правду! – крикнул Панти. – Наши разведчики заметили железных демонов, когда они были еще в ста шагах от деревни! Керук ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить их. Он позволил им подойти к нашим домам.  
Люди вокруг Кьяри махали руками, толкались и топали, поднимая пыль.  
Нио в её объятьях закашлялся, Кьяри прижалась щекой к его спутанным волосам.  
\- Керук не знает, что делает!   
\- Мою жену и дочь убили железные демоны! – закричал Антай. – Керук виноват в этом.  
\- Он не должен был подпускать демонов к нашим женам и детям.  
\- Он должен был приказать остановить их в лесу.  
\- Керук не защитит нас!  
\- Он хочет, чтобы мы просили милостыню у императора!  
\- Он доверил мальчишке яги стать нашим хранителем кипу! – воскликнул Хакан и снова ударил Нио ногой.  
Кьяри вскрикнула.  
\- Сейчас Керук снова проявляет нерешительность. Неужели мы будем ждать, пока он снова ошибется? – Антай сделал шаг вперед. Кьяри видела, как напрягались его икры, когда он переступал с ноги на ногу. – Или сами позаботимся о себе? Сами разгадаем загадку золотого песка?  
\- Мы не будем ждать! - подхватили Панти и Ахачи.  
\- Мы сами разгадаем загадку золотого песка! – Кьяри узнала голос Тувы.  
Антай наклонился и рывком поставил Нио на ноги.  
\- Нет! – Кьяри потянулась к Нио, но ее оттеснили в сторону.  
Антай потянул Нио к храму. Через несколько шагов Нио споткнулся. Хакан оказался рядом, ударил Нио в ухо, потом помог втащить его под каменные своды храма.  
В следующее мгновение Кьяри потеряла Нио из виду. Спина Тувы, отца Аи, закрыла от нее храмовые ворота. Проталкиваясь к храму, Вайра толкнул Кьяри плечом – как и взрослым, мальчику не терпелось узнать тайну золотого песка. Вара вошла в храм, как обычно, держась около мужа.  
\- Что произойдет, если человек попадет в облако золотого песка? – прозвучал в голове Кьяри голос Нио.  
Она сорвалась с места, пройдя под низкими и широкими воротами храма, присоединилась к соплеменникам.  
\- Антай прав, Керук слаб. Керук умирает. Керук боится. Керук ошибается, - говорили справа и слева.  
\- Антай станет хорошим вождем, - прошептала Лория, мать Вайры. К груди она прижимала спящую трехлетнюю девочку.  
Все разговоры стихли, когда люди увидели парящий в воздухе золотой песок.  
Сегодня подземный зал показался Кьяри тесным и темным. Она не была уверена, случилось это от того, что тени людей затмили мерцание обсидиановых зеркал или от того, что Нио находился опасно близко от золотого песка. Знакомый железный запах проник в носоглотку Кьяри, как сок ядовитого растения, разъедая горло.  
Антай толкнул Нио в золотой вихрь. Песок вспыхнул, по подземелью пронесся теплый ветер. Люди инстинктивно отступили. Кьяри шагнула вперед, рассматривая золотую стену. Ей показалось, что песчинки ускорили свое вращение. Их как будто стало больше. Сквозь них едва просматривались очертания человеческого тела. Веревки больше не сковывали Нио. Неведомая сила подхватила его, приподняла над землей, развела руки в стороны, заставила откинуть назад голову. Золотые песчинки вокруг него вспыхивали и трещали. Так же быстро, наверное, вспыхнула ночью солома на крыше дома.  
Золотой песок рисовал огненные узоры вокруг Нио. Наверное, это больно. Наверное, это ужасная смерть. Но Кьяри никогда не видела более красивой смерти. Она сама хотела бы умереть такой смертью. Она вдруг поняла, что эта смерть не похожа на смерть в пожаре. Умирая в вспышках золота, ты не задыхаешься от дыма и тебя не тошнит от запаха твоих тлеющих волос. Боль, которую дарят вспышки, должна быть особенной. Смерть в золотой вспышке не похожа на смерть Исы, не имеет ничего общего с медленным умиранием Керука и Атавалпа от ран. И там, в середине золотого урагана Нио не переживет ужас, который пережил его младший брат, когда сильный воин перерезал ему горло. Смерть среди золотых вспышек это лучшее, что Кьяри могла пожелать Нио. Лучшее, что могла пожелать себе.  
Постепенно вспышки прекратились, вращение песка замедлилось, и Нио осел на землю – сначала опустился на колени, потом упал на спину. Глаза его были закрыты. Хакан присел рядом и поднес ладонь к лицу Нио.  
\- Он дышит!  
Кьяри не знала что чувствовать. Потрясения последней ночи и дня истощили ее эмоции. Как во сне, она вышла из храма за остальными чиа.  
Площадь перед храмом освещало закатное солнце. Где-то пели птицы, и плакал ребенок. Люди рядом перешептывались, но Кьяри не могла понять их слов, будто способность разбирать человеческую речь покинула ее вместе с чувствами и эмоциями.  
Хакан отнес Нио к яме, в которой сидел сумасшедший старик. Глубина ямы была два человеческих роста. Обвязав Нио веревкой, Хакан и Антай, опустили его на дно.   
\- Бог Солнца смилостивился надо мной! Пятьдесят лет просил я его позволить мне снова увидеть золотого человека, - говоря, старик кружил вокруг Нио. – Я счастлив. Я смогу снова служить живому золоту.  
Поставив Ахачи и Хакана охранять яму, Антай велел им разбудить его, как только Нио придет в себя. Затем Антай ушел. За ним разошлись остальные чиа.  
Постепенно оцепенение рассеялось, и Кьяри поняла, почему безумец называет Нио золотым человеком. Старческие, узловатые пальцы скользили по коже Нио, гладили его грудь, плечи. Там где раньше были синяки и ссадины проступили золотые, похожие на вены, линии. Но удивительнее всего выглядела левая рука Нио. Золотой песок смыл кожу и мясо от плеча до пальцев и покрыл кости и суставы золотом.  
Обессиленная Кьяри сидела на краю ямы и смотрела на Нио. Его тело дрожало, как в лихорадке, на лбу и груди проступил пот, зубы стучали.  
С другого конца ямы за Нио наблюдали мальчики – Вайра и Уно. Когда Вайра начал бросать песок в яму, Кьяри бросила в мальчика камнем. Отбежав на безопасное расстояние, Вайра и Уно показали Кьяри языки. Вскоре Лория, мать Вайры, позвала детей спать.  
По телу Нио прошла судорога. Следующая - более сильная выгнула его поясницу и Нио закричал.  
\- Он умирает? – спросила Кьяри старика.  
\- Да. Золотой песок смешивается с его кровью. Золотой песок должен сначала разрушить его, а потом собрать заново.  
Старик стоял около Нио на коленях и шептал заклинания, хлопал в ладони, щелкал языком, целовал его золотые пальцы. Наблюдая за этими действиями, Кьяри испытывала одновременно отвращение и благодарность за то, кто-то заботится о Нио.  
Вместе с темнотой пришел холод. Вара принесла Ахачи и Хакану одеяла и еду и неприязненно взглянула на Кьяри.   
Когда женщина ушла, появился Атавалп. Он опирался на плечи Иская и Тувы. Ничего не говоря, отец сел рядом и накинул на плечи Кьяри одеяло. Она была благодарна ему за молчание, за теплое одеяло, но хотела остаться одна. Словно почувствовав ее желание, Атавалп просидел с дочерью до полуночи, и ушел, все так же опираясь на Иская и Туву.  
Кьяри свернулась калачиком на краю ямы. Засыпая, она смотрела на золотую руку Нио и прислушивалась к шепоту Ахачи и Хакана. Во сне она плакала и просила у Нио прощения.  
А потом какая-то неведомая сила толкнула Кяьри, и она открыла глаза. Небо посветлело, приближался рассвет. Кьяри сморгнула росу с ресниц, повернулась и встретилась взглядом с пустыми мертвыми глазами Ахачи. Он лежал на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее. Посиневшее лицо, искаженное гримасой страдания, широко открытый в последнем вдохе рот.  
Кьяри резко села и заглянула в яму. Нио внизу не было. Старик с перерезанным горлом лежал на спине и смотрел на Кьяри пустым глазами.  
В следующий миг на Кьяри с криком набросилась Вара – схватила ее за волосы, ударила по лицу и повалила на землю.  
\- Я знала, что у тебя нет ни стыда, ни совести! Я знала, что ты пойдешь на все, чтобы помочь своему яги! Убийца! Лучше бы ты сгорела!  
У Кьяри не было сил сопротивляться. Сквозь слезы она смотрела на перекошенное злостью лицо Вары и чувствовала, как острые ногти впиваются ей в шею.  
Искай подхватил плачущую Вару под живот и оттащил ее от Кьяри. Кэса помогла Кьяри сесть.  
Беа склонился над мертвым братом. Антай, Тува и Панти подошли к яме. Женщины оплакивали мертвых чиа и проклинали подлость и жестокость Нио.   
Нио убил старика, который ухаживал за ним, убил двух охранников, но пощадил Кьяри. Почему она не проснулась, почему ничего не услышала?  
\- У Хакана нет ни одной раны, - сказал Беа, осмотрев тело брата. – Ни от ножа, ни от камня, ни от стрелы. Так как на шее нет синяков, не похоже, чтобы его душили.  
\- Однажды золотой песок уничтожит мир, - повторил кто-то слова старика.  
Тем временем Беа осмотрел рот убитого и достал из его горла кусок ткани. Когда Беа развернул его, Кьяри прикоснулась рукой к своему животу. После пожара Кэса переодела ее в новое платье с золотым поясом. Теперь пояса на ней не было. А то, что достал Беа из горла брата, один в один напоминало этот пояс. Вернее его часть. Будто кто-то разорвал пояс и затолкал одну половину в горло Хакана, вторую… Антай присел около тела Ахачи и достал из его рта вторую половину пояса с позолоченными нитками. Кьяри прикрыла глаза. Так не бывает.  
\- Они оба задохнулись. Подавились вот этим.  
\- Но как такое возможно?  
Кьяри знала, все думают сейчас об одном и том же. Заставить человека подавиться поясом это самый странный способ убийства, который только можно придумать, и самый трудный с физической точки зрения. Хакан и Ахачи были опытными воинами. Нио не смог бы одолеть их в драке, даже если бы его золотая рука обладала божественной силой.  
\- Золотые люди убивают врагов, не прикасаясь к ним, - повторяли люди друг за другом.   
Тем временем Антай спустился по веревке в яму и объявил.  
\- Старику он просто перерезал горло.  
Но это уже не имело значения. Впечатленные смертью соплеменников, чиа тревожно оборачивались, всматривались в просветы между домами, разглядывали крыши, будто ждали нападения. Золотой город вдруг стал враждебным. Лория подняла на руки трехлетнюю дочь, схватила за плечо Вайру и бросилась в дом. Будто это могло ее спасти. Невольно Кьяри вспомнила о железных демонах. От них невозможно спрятаться, их невозможно уговорить, невозможно убить или остановить.  
Кьяри поднялась на ноги, Нио исчез, около ямы ее больше ничего не удерживало. Как во сне она побрела через площадь и остановилась у развалин сгоревшего дома.  
Еще два дня назад у Кьяри было все. Она волновалась за отца. Любила Нио. Но Нио все разрушил. Если бы он погиб, Кьяри оплакивала бы его всю жизнь. И никогда не полюбила бы никого другого. Но Нио не погиб. Он… Кьяри прикоснулась к животу, там, где еще вчера был золотой пояс. Нио не погиб и Кьяри не знала, что ей делать. Как ей жить дальше? Ей ничего не остается, как пойти за ним.  
Никто не обратил на нее внимания, когда Кьяри зашла в храм. После солнечного света глаза с трудом привыкли к темноте, и большую часть пути Кьяри двигалась наощупь. Стены коридора были влажными и холодными. Золотая пыль танцевала посреди большого зала. Этот танец отражался в черных зеркалах. Кьяри думала о лучшем способе умереть, приближаясь к вихрю золотого песка. Вспоминала вспышки и верила, что в этой боли не будет ничего от слабости обреченного на смерть человека. Она немного постояла, следя за парящими песчинками. «Этот амулет принадлежал моему брату. Твой отец перерезал ему горло!». Кьяри сжала в кулаке три перышка колибри. Сколько раз это прикосновение успокаивало и радовало ее? Сорвав с шеи амулет, Кьяри бросила его в золотой песок. Перья вспыхнули. Они горели так же красиво, как горел Нио. Кьяри шагнула вперед. Вспышка ослепила ее, и Кьяри показалось, что сотни хищников вцепились зубами в ее тело, стремясь разорвать его на части.  
Придя в себя, Кьяри увидела отца. Атавалп положил руку ей на лоб и улыбнулся. Он снова выглядел здоровым и сильным, как в день, когда вернулся с победой и пленниками из деревни яги. Кьяри застонала и села.  
Теперь она увидела фигуру отца целиком. Золотые ноги прибавили ему роста. Золотые кости и суставы, без мяса и кожи. Как рука Нио. Кьяри опустила глаза, рассматривая свою золотую руку – сжала, разжала кулак, провела пальцами между локтевой и лучевой костью. Последнее ощущалась как щекотка. В остальном золотая рука действовала и вела себя как рука из крови и плоти.  
\- Что случилось? – спросила Кьяри, внезапно севшим голосом.  
\- Когда я не нашел тебя на площади, я понял куда ты пошла, - сказал Атавалп, присаживаясь на край кровати. – Я знал, что ты чувствуешь.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ты хотела последовать за Нио, где бы он не был. А я хотел пойти за тобой. Потому, увидев что песок завладел твоим телом, я решил отдать ему - свое.  
\- Но… Ты был ранен. И не смог бы сам спуститься в подземелье, - Кьяри не понимала, откуда взялась тревога.  
\- Верно. Когда я понял, что ты решила пройти тем же путем, что прошел Нио, я сообщил о своей решении последовать за тобой Керуку. Он и Кэса помогли мне спуститься в подземелье. Они тоже хотели соединиться с золотым песком.  
\- Керук?  
Атавалп помрачнел, вспомнив о чем-то неприятном.  
\- Конечно, Кьяри. Чтобы про него не говорили, Керук медлит только, когда речь идет о чужих жизнях. Своей - он всегда рисковал, не задумываясь. Может, Антай прав, и эти качества не делают из Керука хорошего вождя, а всего лишь хорошего друга.  
Кьяри с удивлением поняла, что отец переживал за Керука и принимал близко к сердцу обвинения против него.  
Атавалп хлопнул себя ладонью по золотому колену.  
\- Так или иначе, сегодня спор между Антаем и Керуком закончится. Они будут драться и Керук убьет Антая. Потому что он все еще самый сильный наш воин.  
\- Теперь, когда он научился убивать, не прикасаясь? – спросила Кьяри.  
\- Нет, Кьяри, - ей показалось, что Атавалп смотрит на нее с жалостью. – Мы до сих пор не знаем, как Нио убил Хакана и Ахачи.  
\- Что с Нио?  
\- Он исчез. Никто не видел его с тех пор, как он убежал.  
Кьяри вздохнула, сжала и разжала золотой кулак.  
В доме горели масляные лампы, на улице зажгли факелы. Они осветили площадь перед храмом, лица воинов, женщин и детей. Вайра, который показывал Кьяри язык около ямы, подбежал к ней. Издавая радостные возгласы, мальчик гладил и тряс ее золотую руку.  
Кьяри против воли улыбнулась. Атавалп всегда был советником и близким другом Керука, потому на собраниях племени ему полагались лучшие места. Идя за отцом, Кьяри рассматривала людей. Она сама не сразу поняла, что искала на их лицах и телах следы золотого песка. У Кэсы на месте искалеченного глаза появился золотой. От уголка золотого глаза по щеке расходились золотые жилки морщины. Волосы Иская стали полностью золотыми.  
\- Ты постарел, Керук! Тебе пора признать это! – золото Антая выглядело как намордник. Там, где раньше щеку пересекал шрам, теперь появились золотые заклепки. – Ты стал слабее. Осторожнее. Ты начал совершать ошибки. С Нио ты ошибся три раза! Первый раз в деревне, когда отнесся к нему, как к равному. Второй раз здесь, в золотом городе – после предательства, ты должен был сразу бросить его в золотой песок! И третий раз, ты ошибаешься сейчас, когда не спешишь начать преследование этого гаденыша. Он хотел убить тебя. Убить твоих людей. Вождь не должен прощать такие преступления. Нио заслужил смерти. Но перед смертью мы заставим его рассказать, как он убил Хакана и Ахачи. Мы все знаем, что он не мог одолеть Хакана и Ахачи в драке. Значит, он использовал свое золото. Мы все теперь носим золото на теле! Но без знаний Нио нам никогда не стать настоящим золотым народом.  
\- Хватит трепаться, - сказал Керук и вышел в центр круга. – Ты всегда был силен в болтовне, Антай. Когда другие работали, ты рассуждал, что нужно делать, а что не нужно. Ты бездельник, не умеющий ничего кроме болтовни.  
\- Ты трус, Керук.  
Пока они обменивались оскорблениями, Кьяри рассмотривала Керука. Рана в его боку исчезла. На ее месте появилось золотое плетение. Тонкие, гибкие нити вились, пересекались и, казалось, пронзали Керука насквозь.  
Когда противники обменялись первыми ударами, Кьяри поняла, о чем говорил отец, восхваляя бойцовские качества Керука. Он двигался быстро, бил стремительно, постоянно нападал, ни на миг не отступал. Было видно, что поединок доставляет ему истинное удовольствие. Создавалось впечатление, что во время драки в Керук освобождался от чего-то тягостного. Кьяри посмотрела на отца, увидела улыбку на его губах и почувствовала, что сама улыбается. На миг ей почудилось, что она поняла, почему Иса влюбилась в Керука. Она видела, как он дерется, как естественно и свободно отдается бою. Иса влюбилась в эту свободу, которую редко встретишь в жизни.  
Движения же Антая были скованными. Он обладал высоким ростом и крепким телосложением, и возможно, неплохо владел техникой, но он много времени тратил на стратегию, выбор момента и попытку разгадать замысел противника. Он слишком много думал. Ввязывался в комбинации ударов, которые Керук не давал ему закончить. Он сбил Антая с ног на середине движения. Перехватил его кулак, вывернул плечо и поставил на колени. А потом, не дожидаясь, пока Антай придет в себя, Керук ударил ребром ладони по кадыку и сломал ему шею.  
\- Керук! Керук! – закричал золотой народ.  
В свете факелов золотая маска на лице мертвого Антая покраснела. Керук поставил ногу на грудь поверженного врага.  
\- Антай бросил вызов вождю! – крикнул Керук.  
\- Он заслужил смерти! – закричали люди.  
\- Он сражался и проиграл!  
\- Он заслужил смерти!  
\- Антай был мечтателем. Он забыл, почему мы пришли в золотой город.  
\- Он заслужил смерти!  
\- Мы пришли сюда, потому что бежали от железных демонов! Они напали на нас, разрушили наши дома, убили наших близких. Антай осуждал мое желание идти в Куско, к императору. Но он забыл, кто спас нашу деревню пять лет назад, когда наступил голод. Он забыл, что император прислал нам маис из своих амбаров. Только благодаря этой помощи мы пережили голод. Напав на нас, железные демоны напали на слуг императора. Наш долг сообщить императору о чужаках. Мы не собираемся просить милостыню у императора, как это пытался подать Антай. Мы идем предупредить императора о жестокости и коварстве железных демонов. Мы знаем, что такое благодарность и уважение. И мы окажем услугу императору в обмен на услугу, которую однажды он оказал нам. 


	4. Империя.

Императорские дороги пронизывали всю империю. Выложенные смесью травы и глины, утоптанные ногами императорских гонцов и солдат. Чиа вышли на одну из них через три дня, после того как покинули золотой город и сразу наткнулись на искусственный пруд и беседку с символами великого Инки – даже здесь, далеко от Куско император заботился о своих подданных.  
На закате седьмого дня путешествия Панти и Искай заметили каменный форт у дороги. Главным в крепости был толстяк Атурунку Ачачи. В подчинении у него ходили двадцать солдат. Вместе с солдатами за высокими стенами жили их жены и дети. Рядом с крепостью раскинулись поля и пастбища, во дворе – искусственное озеро, загоны для лам, амбары с запасами маиса и шерсти, а так же фруктовый сад и небольшое поле маиса на случай осады. Атурунку Ачачи хорошо принял чиа, выслушал рассказ о железных демонах и поделился слухами – жители прибрежного Кали видели большие деревянные дома, плывущие по морю. За горами бородатые чужеземцы пытались договориться о торговле с племенами майа.  
Восхищаясь золотым народом, Атурунку Ачачи устроил праздник в честь чиа, послал гонца в столицу и развел сигнальный костер – пусть крепость ниже по дороге готовится к приему гостей – а так же послал с чиа пятерых своих солдат для защиты от разбойников.  
Гостеприимство и дружелюбие императорских слуг сделали путешествие чиа в столицу приятным и легким. Их называли посланцами солнца. В деревнях воинам дарили оружие, женщинам украшения.  
В Куско чиа вошли через западные ворота. Там их встретил человек с золотыми кольцами в ушах. Он сказал, что великий Инка, «повелитель четырех сторон света» дарит посланцам солнца поместье в квартале «Гвоздичные грядки» и приглашает во дворец на ужин.  
По принципу четырех сторон света Куско делился на четыре района. Улицы города пересекались под прямыми углами, по правой стороне дорог текли сточные канавы. Ближе к центру глинобитные хижины сменяли резиденции правителей провинций и каменные дома знати.  
Каменным был и новый дом чиа. Вернее, три дома, окруженные настолько высокой стеной, что ее не смогла бы перепрыгнуть лама. Во дворе рядом с фонтаном росли персиковые деревья. В комнатах стояли вазы с цветами, а в нишах – золотые статуэтки солнца.  
От «Гвоздичной грядки» до «Говорящей площади» вела прямая дорога. Стены дворца отбрасывали длинные тени на площадь. Гостей встречала императорская стража. Свет их факелов разгонял темноту перед чиа, падал на позолоченные ворота, каменные пристройки во дворе, стелился по внутренним песочным аллеям.   
Император ждал посланцев солнца на террасе, под навесом из шкур ягуаров. Он сидел на золотом троне. Рядом жена-сестра императора Иллари играла со своей золотой брошью. Вокруг за длинным столом расположились знатные люди Куско.  
Великий Инка Атауальпа поднялся навстречу Керуку, предложил ему выпить из своей чаши и посадил его за столом по правую руку от себя. Атавалп опустился около старика, мочки ушей которого настолько вытянулись под весом золотых колец, что едва не доставали до плеч. Кьяри вместе с Зиной и Вайра оказались напротив большого блюда с жареными перепелками.  
Со своего места Кьяри хорошо могла слышать все разговоры. Голос у императора был приятным, низким и глубоким. Он спрашивал про путешествие, про родную деревню чиа. Рассказ о железных демонах расстроил и рассердил его. Сочувствуя горю чиа, Атауальпа пообещал им защиту, подарил им участок плодородной земли около Куско и пожаловал стадо из двадцати лам.   
Чича во дворце была сладкой и мягкой на вкус и приятно грела желудок. К концу ужина разморенный и уставший Вайра зевнул, широко раскрыв рот. Увидев золотой язык и нёбо мальчика, приближенные императора пришли в восхищение. Вайра понравилось внимание, он ходил от кресла к креслу, закрывал и открывал рот, высовывал золотой язык, скалился, рычал и щелкал золотыми зубами, изображая хищника.  
\- Это удивительно.  
\- Интересно, горло и легкие у него тоже золотые?  
\- И каково цвета у него кровь?  
Иллари, жена-сестра императора, была высокой, красивой женщиной с прямым и тонким как у яги носом. Её утонченные черты лица немного портили тяжелые веки над выпуклыми глазными яблоками, на тонкой длинной шее резко по-мужски выделялся кадык. Иллари погладила Вайра по щеке и спросила, не подарит ли он ей один золотой зуб. Взволнованный Вайра быстро закивал – мысль, что он может сделать подарок супруге императора, наполнила мальчика гордостью.  
Император сам взял в руки золотые щипцы. Когда Вайра вырвали зуб, все увидели что кровь у него красная, как у всех.  
\- А какой силой обладают руки отмеченные солнцем? – молодой человек, сидящий напротив Кьяри, скинул на пол золотые тарелки и поставил локоть на стол. – Боги знают, я никогда не вызывал на поединок женщину. Но было бы глупо относиться к обладательнице золотой руки, как к простой смертной.  
Император Атауальпа кивнул Кьяри, Иллари широко улыбнулась. Кьяри поставила локоть на стол и переплела золотые пальцы с пальцами молодого человека. Его звали Кумия. Его друзья выкрикивали его имя. Эти выкрики напоминали крик кондора. Под этот крик Кьяри потерпела поражение, она чуть не упала со стула, когда Кумия прижал ее руку к столу. Из свиты императора раздались радостные крики. Атавалп громко отодвинул стул и встал. Он медленно обошел стол, словно демонстрируя всем свои золотые ноги. До колен их прикрывала туника.  
\- Принесите камень высотой и шириной в десять локтей, а толщиной в пять. Я разотру его в порошок. Я покажу вам, на что способны мои солнечные ноги!  
\- Вот речь настоящего воина, - улыбнулся Атауальпа и приказал принести каменный блок, который вчера доставили в столицу из северных каменоломен.  
Слуги успели заново наполнить чаши гостей чичей, когда пятеро стражников втащили на полозьях камень в сад.  
По серой глыбе ползал паук. Над факелами и золотой посудой кружили ночные бабочки.  
Атавалп дважды обошел камень, коснулся рукой его неровной поверхности, потер ее большим пальцем. В следующий миг он издал боевой клич, развернулся вокруг своей оси и ударил. По камню побежали трещины. И едва кто-то открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что глыба выстояла, Атавалп ударил снова и камень рассыпался, выпустив из своих недр облачко белой пыли. Атавалп давил осколки медленно и легко, будто под ногами у него были глиняные черепки.  
\- Это невероятно! Твоя сила и доблесть не знают себе равных. За то, что ты сделал сегодня вечером, я дарю тебе свой плащ. В нем я взошел на трон, в нем победил в самой первой своей битве! – воскликнул император.  
Атауальпа был одного роста с Атавалпом. Когда император снял плащ, Атавалп опустился на колени, и пятнистая шкура ягуара накрыла его плечи и спину. Император сам застегнул золотую застежку на его груди.  
\- У вас прекрасные воины, - сказал Атауальпа Керуку. - А ваши девушки достойны императорского дома избранных женщин, - говоря это, он смотрел на золотую руку Кьяри.  
Когда император подошел к ней, Кяьри упала перед ним на колени.  
\- А еще я хочу получить девушку с золотыми ресницами и ногтями, - сказал Атауальпа, улыбаясь Зине.   
Зина опустилась на колени рядом с Кьяри.  
\- Это большая честь для всех чиа, - сказал Керук.  
\- Теперь я могу гордиться своей дочерью и не беспокоиться о ее будущем, - сказал Атавалп.  
\- Одна действительно красива, - перешептывались женщины из свиты Иллари. – Вторую портят волнистые волосы и щель между верхними передними зубами. Это давно вышло из моды. Он выбрал ее не за красоту, а за ее солнечную руку. Среди наложниц императора никогда не было женщины с золотой рукой.  
\- Много лет назад, - сказала Кэса, расчесывая вьющиеся волосы Кьяри после возвращения из дворца, – отец нынешнего императора проходил через деревню яги. Моей матери тогда было пятнадцать лет. Её красота покорила императора, и он забрал мою мать в Куско и сделал своей наложницей в доме избранных женщин. Через пять лет она вернулась домой, богатая как принцесса. Император подарил ей тридцать слуг, много золота и большой участок земли. Каждая женщина в империи мечтает оказаться на твоем месте.  
\- Но я ничего не умею, - сказала Кьяри.  
\- Тебе и не нужно ничего уметь. Твоя солнечная рука, уже очаровала императора. Из-за нее он обратил на тебя внимание и выделил тебя среди других. Не думаю, что в постели его будет интересовать что-то кроме твоей руки.  
Кэса улыбнулась. Лунный свет белой молнией отразился в ее золотом зрачке.  
\- Что касается всего остального, я сама учила тебя ткать и шить, клянусь, ты не ударишь лицом в грязь перед императорскими наложницами.  
\- Хотела бы я оказаться на твоем месте, - сказала Аи на следующий день. Они прятались от палящих солнечных лучей около фонтана в тени персиковых деревьев.  
Крупный шмель пролетел мимо лица Кьяри. Она поймала его правой, не золотой рукой. Почувствовав первый укол жала, опустила кулак в воду, но не разжала его. Было что-то приятное и волнующее в том, как маленькая жизнь билась и затихала между ее пальцев. Когда Кьяри разжала кулак, мертвое насекомое поплыло к каменному бортику, ладонь покраснела и припухла.  
\- Да благословят предки щедрость императора, - сказал Атавалп за ужином. – Земля на поле, которое великий Инка Атауальпа подарил нам, черная и мягкая, даже на два локтя в глубину. С этой земли можно два раза в год собирать хороший урожай.  
\- Ламы великого Инки в два раза крупнее наших горных лам, - рассмеялся Керук. – А значит, дадут в два раза больше шерсти. В знак благодарности я возьму самую молодую и самую красивую из наших лам и отдам ее для жертвоприношения в храм солнца.  
\- Днем приходил гонец от императора и сказал, что мы приглашены на праздник солнца, - сказала Кэса.  
\- Всегда мечтала увидеть парад в честь праздника солнца в столице, - прижала ладони к груди Зина.  
\- Правда, что на праздник съезжаются все правители провинций с семьями? – спросила Лория.  
\- Да, - скривилась Вара. Она тосковала по погибшему в золотом городе Ахачи и мало интересовалась богатством Куско.  
– Императорский гонец сказал, - продолжила Кэса, - что завтра к нам придет жрец, расскажет о праздничном шествии, его порядке, о нашей роли и месте в нем.  
\- Праздник солнца это отличный повод подарить храму ламу, - Керук почесал свой золотой бок. – Завтра договорюсь о жертвоприношении со жрецом.   
\- Я слышала, лама должна быть черной, - подала голос Лория, расчесывавшая Вайра. – Иначе жертва не удовлетворит Солнце.  
Тишину позднего вечера нарушил звук труб.  
\- Это у южных ворот! – Вайра уклонился от гребня матери и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Стражники трубят в честь прибытия знатного человека из провинции.  
В следующие дни трубы звучали часто.  
Раньше Кьяри жила с отцом, в их доме было много посуды, одеял и инструментов, которые им принадлежали. В столице пока у них не было ничего своего. Спала Кьяри в длинной комнате под одним одеялом с Зиной и Аи. Вместе с ними утром умывалась у фонтана. Вода подавалась по трем медным трубам. На четвертое утро Кьяри заметила, что напор в средней трубе, слабее, чем в двух других. Чтобы проверить ничего ли не застряло внутри, Кьяри протолкнула туда стрелу. Труба, и правда, оказалась забита. После непродолжительной возни, вода потекла лучше, а в фонтан упал моток серой ткани. Достав его из воды, Кьяри увидела промокшую тряпичную куклу, похожую на те, что делала Иса, когда Кьяри была маленькой. Кьяри вспомнила, что после праздника солнца она переедет в дом избранных женщин. Наложницы императора редко покидают дворец. Кьяри еще раз взглянула на старую чужую куклу и решила, что не будет скучать по этому дому.  
Ближе к вечеру пришел жрец. Сухой старик ростом ниже десятилетних Вайра и Уно. К хрупкому и сухому старческому телу прилагалась большая голова. Ей старик раскачивал и кивал, когда говорил о необходимости три дня перед праздником соблюдать пост и избегать отношений с женщинам. Ветер перебирал седые волосы жреца, когда он объяснял порядок церемонии. Под конец рассказа старик отвел Керука на «Говорящую площадь» и показал ему отведенное для чиа место.  
В ночь перед праздником никто не сомкнул глаз. Задолго до рассвета народ собрался перед дворцом. Никто не зажигал факелов. Над головой ровно мерцали звезды. Мерцающие в темноте человеческие глаза тоже походили на звезды. Десятки, сотни и тысячи звезд вокруг, окутанные шепотом, разговорами, смешками и детским плачем. Стоявший рядом с дочерью, Атавалп снял сандалии. Кьяри и остальные чиа повторили его жест.  
Все смотрели на восток, где разыгрывался прекрасный спектакль – постепенно гасли звезды, розовый цвет медленно рисовал на горизонте вершины гор, отделяя небо от земли. Тысячи людей в Куско опустились на колени и поклонились восходящему солнцу. Точно так же их далекие предки встречали самый первый восход солнца.  
Кьяри впервые встречала восход солнца вместе с таким большим количеством людей. Впервые одновременно с тысячей людей вставала на колени, поднимала вверх руки, одновременно с ними вдыхала и выдыхала. Эта синхронность создавала странную иллюзию – Кьяри показалось, что кто-то управляет ее движениями, будто ее тело на время стало частью чего-то большего, подчинилось чужой воле. В этом чувстве не было ничего пугающего, наоборот, оно наполняло сердце радостным спокойствием. Словно пока Кьяри подчиняется этой всеохватывающей, великой воле, она защищена от ошибок и разочарований. Вместе с другими она тянула руки к солнцу и целовала воздух.  
После молитвы, жрецы привели лам. Копыта стройно цокали по вымощенным камнем улицам. Дети рядом с Кьяри оживились, проталкиваясь вперед, чтобы посмотреть жертвоприношение. Молодой жрец с ссадиной на локте несколько раз провел крупную ламу перед императором. Великий Инка Атауальпа, земное воплощение солнца, стоял на деревянном помосте, высоко подняв голову. Розовые перья в его волосах развевались на ветру, дрожали в воздухе, как первые солнечные лучи. Шкура ягуара, накинутая на плечи, подчеркивала ширину грудной клетки, и крепость мышц на обнаженных руках.  
Люди четырех сторон света – племя колья, с крыльями кондора за спиной, чинча с белыми повязками на лбу, канья с красными торсами, чанка в шкурах лам и жители побережья, скрывающие лица за масками, – смотрели на своего императора с восхищением. Насколько Кьяри поняла из рассказа жреца, расположение племен на площади отражало сложную иерархию.  
Развернув ламу мордой к восходящему солнцу, жрец перерезал ей глотку. И снова Кьяри показалось, что она выдохнула одновременно с остальным. Ей почудилось, что она улавливает запах крови, ощущает под пальцами теплые и скользкие внутренности. Она была уверенна, что все вокруг чувствовали то же самое. Замечала эту вовлеченность в сосредоточенном профиле отца, во взглядах Керука и Кэсы, читалась на лицах Вайры, Уно, Тувы, Аи и даже до сих пор равнодушной к чудесам столицы Вары.  
Внимательно рассмотрев внутренности ламы, жрец объявил, что страну ждет удачный год - император будет здоров и силен, как никогда раньше, присоединит к империи много земель и возьмет под свою опеку новые народы.  
Один за другим подданные подходили к императору и вставали перед ним на колени, а он подносил к их губам золотую чашу с кровью жертвенного животного. Жрецы за спиной императора следили за тем, чтобы кровь в его чаше не закончилась. Чия стояли третьими в очереди. Глотая вязкую и соленную жидкость, Кьяри чувствовала, что тысячи глаз наблюдают за ней.  
Праздничное шествие длилось до вечера. С наступлением темноты на «Говорящей площади» развели костры и начали гуляния. Люди пили чичу, ели мясо лам, перепелок и обезьян. По уличным булыжникам катились фрукты, дети давили их ногами. В воздухе кислые и сладкие фруктовые запахи смешивались с запахом дыма, цветов и человеческого пота. От этого коктейля у Кьяри кружилась голова. Нагретый кострами воздух плыл у нее перед глазами, когда знать Куско вовлекла чиа в танец змеи - держась за руки, десятки женщин изображали тело гигантской змеи. Под бой барабанов женщины делали шаг, змея извивалась, стремясь прижаться к другой змее, тело которой состояло из десятка мужчин, сцепивших руки. Кьяри оказалась напротив Кумии. Он разглядывал ее руку, а потом посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Думаешь, раз император сегодня дал вам место в центре площади, значит вы особенные?  
Кьяри не поняла о чем он.  
\- Кумия завидует, - от высокого мужчины в кожаном нагруднике пахло чичей. - В прошлом году на вашем месте стояли представители его айлью.  
\- Заткнись Руминьяви. Удивительно, что император вообще позволил тебе присутствовать на празднике, после того, как ты не справился с мятежом в Чан-Чан, - выплюнул Кумия.  
\- Лучше скажи мне, в чем провинился твой отец, что император его в конец процессии отодвинул? – засмеялся Руминьяви.  
Покинув танцующих, Кьяри присела около костра, где Вайра и Уно играли нефритовыми шариками.  
В полночь молодой жрец и две толстухи, увешанные золотыми бусами, проводили Кьяри и Зину в дом избранных женщин. Этот маленький дворец внутри большого располагался в северной части императорских владений среди густых садов, в которых росли деревья гуайявы и авокадо. Это был комплекс из нескольких расположенных полукругом двухэтажных построек, обнесенный стеной высотой в полтора человеческих роста. Стену обвивал гибкий плющ, у ее подножия ползали муравьи. В просторном внутреннем дворе били фонтаны.   
По утрам девушки пекли маисовые лепешки, днем ткали и шили платья, вечером опускали волосы в раствор кипящих корней, чтобы они всегда оставались черными, блестящими и гладкими, и болтали. Кьяри узнала, что больше всего император любит разнообразие, потому редко приглашает в свою постель одну и ту же девушку дважды. Узнала, что сок папайи, если его впрыснуть в лоно после соития, предохраняет от нежелательной беременности. Многие девушки в доме избранных женщин пользовались этим способом. Большинство из них думали о будущем, мечтали о триумфальном возвращении в родные края, о временах, когда подаренные императором богатства позволят им ни от кого не зависеть.  
Те, кого выбирала настоятельница, за ужином прислуживали императору и его гостям. Жена-сестра императора Иллари тоже находила себе служанок среди избранниц императора. Прислуживающие Иллари девушки носили отличительные золотые браслеты в форме змейки и спали в комнате около покоев жены императора.  
У некоторых наложниц были домашние животные. Певчие птицы, хомяки и кошки. Мана, дочь правителя северной деревни даже держала ламу. Она жила в загоне для императорского стада, но иногда хозяйке сама ухаживала за ней.  
В целом, жизнь в доме женщин мало чем отличалась от жизни женщины в деревне. Кьяри быстро привыкла. Дни стали похожи один на другой. После ежедневной работы, она крепко засыпала и не видела снов.  
Иногда ее навещал отец. Они разговаривали в императорском саду. В тени деревьев, на ветках которых сидели красные и желтые попугаи. Отец рассказал о посевах маиса и прекрасных пастбищах вокруг Куско. Единственное что омрачало жизнь чиа в столице – кто-то увел из их стада пять лам.  
Кьяри слушала и улыбалась. Наверное, все эти счастливые и горестные события волновали бы ее, если бы она жила вместе с чиа. Но здесь, в доме избранных женщин ее чувства словно защищали толстые стены. И все что происходило за этими дворцовыми стенами, казалось, неважным и мелким.  
На пятидесятый день ее пребывания в доме избранных женщин, в разгар сезона дождей, император позвал Кьяри к себе. В этот вечер звезды прятались за тучами, с гор дул сильный ветер. Пламя факела, который нес Навак, один из императорских стражников, дрожало. В неровном свете узкое лицо молодого человека походило на гримасу боли.  
\- Смотри, ящерица, - Навак присел. - Моя мать всегда говорила, что суп из ящериц помогает от головных болей.  
В деревне Кьяри тоже охотились на ящериц, но она никогда не слышала такого рецепта.  
\- Ты родился в Куско?  
\- Нет, в Чачапояс.  
\- Моя мать умерла, когда мне было десять, - Кьяри постаралась вспомнить лицо матери, но перед мысленным взором появился Нио и заслонял все другие воспоминания. Раньше ей не мешала эта связь воспоминаний. Теперь раздражала. – И я совсем не помню ее лица. А твой отец живет здесь, в Куско?  
\- Мой отец касик в Чачапояс, но я редко вижусь с ним. С тех пор, как я в двенадцать лет переехал в Куско, император заменил мне отца и семью, - тонкая шея, острые плечи и впалая грудь делали Навака не похожим на воинов, которых знала Кьяри. – Это случилось сразу после смерти старого императора, Великий Инка Атауальпа только надел льяуту. Согласно традиции, он выгнал из дворца слуг своего отца и вместо них взял детей разного происхождения, чтобы самому воспитывать их, учить преданности и дисциплине.  
В последних словах Навака прозвучала гордость.  
Ящерица выскочила из-под камня и метнулась в сторону деревьев. Кьяри наступила на ее хвост, но ящерица вывернулась из-под плоской подошвы и скрылась в темноте.  
В покоях императора на полу лежали шкуры ягуаров. Кьяри рассматривала коричневые пятнышки, упав ниц перед Великим Инкой.  
\- Встань, - Кьяри хорошо запомнила этот глубокий и низкий голос. В его интонациях не было высокомерия и презрения, только любопытство.  
\- Разденься, - приказал Атауальпа.  
Кьяри расстегнула брошь на груди, и туника упала к ее ногам. Кьяри знала, зачем она здесь, и не испытывала ни стыда, ни сожаления. Много раз она представляла себе этот момент. Думала, что это будет похоже на прыжок в холодную воду. Или на прикосновение золотого песка. Ей говорили, что прежде чем взять ее, император захочет посмотреть на нее. Говорили, что дрожать под его пристальным взглядом естественная реакция. Но о чем Кьяри никак не догадывалась так это о том, что когда император будет рассматривать ее, она вспомнит о Нио. Его прикосновения и поцелуи. Думая о Нио, Кьяри покраснела. Императора позабавил ее румянец. Он приблизился, взял Кьяри за золотую руку и поцеловал ее золотые пальцы, свободной рукой погладил ее живот и грудь.  
Атауальпа захотел, чтобы золотой рукой Кьяри трогала его плоть, а когда она окрепнет, сама направила ее в себя. Если боль и была, то только в начале. Вскоре Кьяри забыла о ней. Атауальпа умел быть нежным и напористым одновременно. Он играл ее золотой рукой, облизывал пальцы, гладил себя ими, целовал места, где золото сливалось с кожей, заламывал руку Кьяри за спину, выкручивал кисть. Он заснул, положив ее золотую ладонь себе на глаза.  
Кьяри снилось, что у нее болит живот. Во сне она слышала голос Нио и видела, как он взбирается на сейбу, царапая стопы о ее шипы.  
\- Цветы сейбы помогают избавиться от утренней тошноты на ранних сроках.  
Кьяри всхлипнула и проснулась. Лицо и подушка под щекой промокли от слез.  
Судя по пятнам света на стенах и потолке, солнце стояло высоко. Атауальпа не спал. Он сидел на краю кровати и наблюдал за Кьяри.  
\- Многие девушки плачут, расставаясь с девственностью, - сказал он и вытер слезы со щеки Кьяри. Она не шевелилась, пытаясь понять, сердится император или нет. – Скажи мне, у тебя был жених? Ты была влюблена? Девушке твоего возраста полагается обязательно быть влюбленной в красивого, но бедного юношу. Честного. Смелого. Ловкого. Он был хорошим охотником? Хорош в метании дротиков или стрельбе из лука? Ты считала его самым лучшим? Самым честным, смелым и ловким?  
\- Нет, - сказала Кьяри. - Он был предателем и убийцей. Он убил двух человек из нашего племени и пытался убить меня.  
Атауальпа улыбнулся. Кьяри почувствовала, как краска опять заливает ее щеки.  
\- Это самая интересная история, которую я слышал в последнее время. Он предал тебя до того, как солнце отметило твое тело золотом или после? – Атауальпа опять трогал Кьяри. Сначала погладил золотую руку, потом положил ладонь на грудь. – Отвечай, - приказал он, сдергивая с Кьяри одеяло и нависая над ней.  
\- До, - выдохнула она, когда ее колени развели в стороны.  
\- Я так и думал, - Атауальпа толкнулся в нее и на миг прикрыл глаза. – Если бы твой предатель видел твою золотую руку, видел, какой ты стала, он бы никогда не покинул тебя.  
Кьяри зажмурилась. Её тело сотрясалось от медленных и длинных толчков. Дрожали неудобно вывернутые и приподнятые колени. Дрожало внутри. Это напряжение можно было принять за нетерпение. Кьяри хотела, чтобы все поскорее закончилась. Когда Атауальпа излился в нее, она испытала почти физическое удовлетворение.  
\- Как это было? – спросила Зина, когда Кьяри вернулась в дом избранных женщин.  
Кьяри лишь пожала плечами.  
\- Говорят, если женщина в первый свой раз не получит удовольствия, она на всю жизнь останется холодной и бесчувственной. Ты не забыла подмыться соком папайи, чтобы не забеременеть?  
Кьяри кивнула.  
\- Я узнала, кому раньше принадлежал дом, который нам подарил император. Там жила айлью Асну. Асну был влюблен в императорскую наложницу из дома избранных женщин и тайно встречался с ней. Когда императору донесли о том, что его наложница делит постель с другим мужчиной, он приказал убить ее, его и всю его семью. Кьяри, как ты думаешь, о чем она думала? Девушка, которая изменила императору….  
Кьяри не интересовало, о чем думала глупая наложница, она вспоминала тряпичную куклу, застрявшую в медной трубе фонтана. Должно быть, ее уронила маленькая девочка. Возможно, незадолго до того, как ее убили. Невольно Кьяри протянула руку к груди, ища амулет из трех перьев колибри.  
Следующим вечером Кьяри и Зина прислуживали императору и его гостям за столом. Настоятельница дома избранных женщин Уль украсила некрасивые вьющиеся волосы Кьяри желтой лентой. Уль жила в доме избранных женщин с четырнадцати лет - сначала как наложница, потом помогала присматривать за девушками, пять лет назад заняла место настоятельницы. Говорили, отец Атауальпы брал Уль в свою постель всего пять раз, но она всю жизнь хранила ему верность.   
Император ужинал с полководцами. Кьяри стояла на ступенях террасы. В руках у нее был золотой кувшин. И весь вечер она доливала гостям чичу. Одного из полководцев Кьяри узнала – она встречала его на «Говорящей площади» во время праздника солнца. Тогда и сейчас Руминьяви говорил о мятеже в Чачапояс.  
\- Мы имеем дело с хорошо защищенным противником. Мятежники засели в городе с высокими стенами. Внутри у них есть все необходимое – вода и поля с маисом.  
\- Чем занят сейчас мой брат Уаскар? – невпопад спросил Атауальпа.  
\- Строит ирригационные каналы около Кито, - ответил лысый старый генерал.  
\- Великий Инка, если вы дадите мне пять тысяч воинов, я смогу взять крепость штурмом, - настаивал Руминьяви.  
\- Ты прав, - вздохнул Атауальпа. – Дальше медлить нельзя. Мы и так ждали слишком долго из-за того, что я надеялся, мой брат придет на помощь мятежникам, и тогда я одной битвой покончить с двумя врагами.  
\- Мы точно знаем, что в начале мятежа Уаскар помогал мятежникам.  
\- Он посылал им золото.  
\- Почему же сейчас он ничего не предпринимает?  
\- Потому что ему безразлична судьба мятежников?  
\- Я сам поведу войско, - сказал Атауальпа.  
\- Вам нужно было убить Уаскара во время вашей первой войны с ним десять лет назад, а не заключать с ним мир, - сказал старый генерал. - С самого начала всем было ясно, что такое положение дел не может продолжаться долго. О чем думал ваш отец, отдавая часть страны вам, часть - Уаскару? В последние годы Уаскар трижды подсылал в Куско убийц, дважды устраивал в империи бунты. Грабил наших купцов, нападал на наши деревни, воровал лам и уводил людей в рабство!  
\- Клянусь, солнцем, больше я не стану с ним договариваться. Если бы он помог повстанцам, я бы уничтожил его армию, разрушил его столицу и казнил его самого.  
Замолчав, Атауальпа сделал большой глоток из своей чаши. Кьяри заметила, что в питье и в еде император был очень умеренным. Его генералы подражали этой умеренности как могли.   
Возвращаясь в свои покои, Атауальпа выглядел уставшим. Он позвал с собой Кьяри, но оказалось не для того, чтобы использовать ее как наложницу.  
\- Сделай мне массаж, - приказал Атауальпа, растянувшись на кровати.  
На широких плечах императора руки Кьяри выглядели маленькими, почти детскими.  
\- Керук сказал, что вы нашли золотой город в горах, - Атауальпа прикрыл глаза. – Спустились в пещеру золотого песка и отдали песку свое тело.  
\- Так все и было, мой господин.  
\- Я послал два отряда в горы. Мои люди не смогли найти золотой город.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Скажи мне, только хорошо подумай и не смей врать, твои люди единственные посланцы солнца или существуют другие?  
\- В золотом городе мы встретили выжившего из ума старика-жреца. Вскоре он умер. Единственный золотой народ, который я видела, это чиа.  
\- И все из вашего племени сейчас в столице?  
\- Нет. Не все. Там в горах, в золотом городе в племени произошла ссора. Один из наших воинов хотел занять место Керука. Керук убил его в поединке. Еще один человек из нашего племени бежал, и мы его больше не видели.  
Атауальпа перевернулся на бок и перехватил золотое запястье Кьяри.  
\- Только один?  
\- Да, мой господин.  
\- Это хорошо. Я верю тебе. Мои шпионы на западе донесли, что видели человека с золотой рукой.  
Император повернулся к Кьяри спиной и заснул, а она сидела и думала о Нио. Где он сейчас? На какой дороге его видели? Близко или далеко от столицы? Знает ли он, что чиа поселились в Куско? Знает ли он, что Кьяри стала наложницей императора? Если да, что он чувствует? Вспоминает ли он ее? Желает ли, как и раньше смерти ее отцу?  
Через два дня император уехал в Чачапояс. Шестеро солдат в кожаных нагрудниках и шлемах несли его паланкин. Позади шагали воины с золотыми штандартами.  
Для жителей Куско дни снова стали похожи один на другой. А потом появились знамения.  
\- Вы слышали, женщина на окраине Куско родила ребенка с двумя головами? – спросила Теа. На ее запястьях звенели тонкие золотые браслеты. В деревне, где Теа родилась и выросла, считали, что серебро защищает от дурного глаза.  
\- В прошлый раз, когда на свет появился такой урод, через полгода умер император, - вспомнила одна из смотрительниц дома избранных женщин.  
\- Вчера я подслушала разговор одного из стражников с родственником. Он пришел из Канчас. Сказал, что в их деревне ни с того ни с сего днем загорелся храм солнца. И потушить его не могли, пока храм не сгорел дотла.  
\- Это плохой знак. Боги гневаются на нас.  
\- Над южными лесами крестьяне видели падающую звезду.  
\- В одной из купален императора вдруг начала бурлить и кипеть вода, едва не ошпарив жену-сестру императора и ее гостей.  
\- Это к болезни или несчастью.  
\- Грозят ли несчастья только императорской семье или всем женщинам делившим ложе с императором? А может всему городу? – гадали в доме избранных женщин.  
В день возвращения императора на городских воротах с раннего утра до обеда трубили морские раковины. На «Говорящей площади» били барабаны. Войско императора вступило в город в полдень. Тысячи кожаных шлемов заполнили улицы и площади. Со всех сторон стекались любопытные жители Куско, желающие посмотреть на императора, его армию и добычу.  
Кьяри видела пленников, голых, избитых, со связанными за спиной руками и с веревками на шее. Вместе с другими обитателями дворца она наблюдала за победным танцем императора со стены. Она слышала приказ императора – часть пленников забить камнями, другую – обезглавить, насадить их головы на пики, с тел снять кожу, набить ее ватой и выставить перед городскими стенами для устрашения врагов. Кьяри показалось или людей на площади охватило такое же радостное возбуждение, как во время праздника солнца? Поднявшийся шум и крик заглушил непрекращающийся бой барабанов. И только пленники, проклятые мятежники, посмевшие восстать против самого солнца, молча истекали кровью и молча умирали.  
Когда голова высокого воина с исполосованной шрамами спиной покатилась под ноги палачу, кто-то вцепился Кьяри в волосы. Она вскрикнула и едва не упала с высокой дворцовой стены. Стоявшие рядом девушки вскрикнули и тут же засмеялись. На Кьяри напала маленькая макака–альбинос, домашнее животное недавно прибывшей в дом избранных женщин замкнутой и молчаливой девочки Алиямы.  
\- Прости, прости, - торопливо извинилась она.  
Раньше Кьяри не обращала на новенькую внимания, а теперь смотрела на узкое лицо, худое тело, как плащом, укутанное длинными, черными, всегда распущенными волосами и думала, что Алияма похожа на призрака.  
Ночью после триумфального возвращения императора Алияма кричала и плакала во сне:  
\- Я чувствую, приближается великая смута. Лучшие воины империи погибнут. Женщины и дети станут рабами. Тьма поглотит всю землю. Даже змеи и птицы не спасутся от этой тьмы.  
Поначалу тихий и тонкий, ее голос постепенно набрал силу, разбудил всех в доме избранных женщин. Но никто не отважился приблизиться к девочке и успокоить ее. Как будто женщины боялись, что прикоснувшись к несчастной, заразятся ее ночным безумием. В саду шумел ветер. Кутаясь в одеяло, Кьяри подошла к Алияме и потрясла ее за плечо.  
\- Тихо, это всего лишь сон. Ничего не случится. Все будет хорошо, - прошептала она.  
Несколько мгновений Алияма смотрела на Кьяри полными слез глазами, а потом закричала:  
\- Это все из-за тебя! Посланцы солнца принесли зло в нашу страну! Посланцы солнца убьют императора и уничтожат империю!  
От удивления Кьяри отшатнулась. Сидя на постели, Алияма продолжала кричать и бить себя кулаками по бедрам, до тех пор, пока настоятельница Уль не напоила ее успокоительными травами.  
\- Алияма свихнулась, - прошептала Зина, залезая к Кьяри под одеяло. – Мне кажется или все смотрят на нас?  
Полутьма мешала Кьяри разглядеть лица женщин вокруг, она видела только тени и светящиеся глаза. Совсем как на площади на празднике солнца. Только теперь Кьяри не чувствовала единения с этими людьми.  
\- В честь праздника императрицы император разрешил тебе и Зине покинуть дворец и навестить родных, - улыбаясь, Атавалп топтал золотыми ногами траву в императорском саду.  
\- Мы будем танцевать на празднике с мужчинами нашего племени, - заговорщицки шепнула Зина Кьяри. Кьяри наблюдала, как Зина выщипывает брови, подкрашивает щеки киноварью и не понимала, чему она радуется.  
Лишь выйдя на «Говорящую площадь», она осознала как давно не покидала дворец. Снизу улицы города выглядели совсем не так как с высоты дворцовой стены. Сейчас они казались Кьяри еще более чужими и незнакомыми, чем в первые дни ее пребывания в Куско. В начале «Гвоздичной грядки» у сточной канавы на корточках сидела старуха в зеленой косынке. В морщинистых руках она держала цветок, обрывая лиловые лепестки, бросала их в канаву. Казалось, от этого запах нечистот становился сильнее.  
\- Убирайтесь из нашего города, посланцы солнца, - прошипела старуха и сплюнула в сторону Кьяри.   
\- Почему ты не прогонишь старую ведьму отсюда, Атавалп? – спросила Зина, поводя плечами.  
\- Без толку. Прогонишь сегодня одну, завтра придут три. Это все Кумия и его отец Такири. Они распускают про нас плохие слухи.  
\- Не их ли люди украли у нас лам? – вспомнила Кьяри.  
\- Украли лам. Закинули в наш двор мертвого младенца. А несколько дней назад напали на Иская и Панти. В драке Искаю разбили нос, Панти сломали руку, - Атавалп говорил спокойно, продолжал улыбаться, происходящее казалось ему обыденной и забавной вещью. В родной деревне чиа соседи часто ссорились, дрались, пакостили друг другу, а потом бурно мерились. У Кьяри же рассказ отца вызвал дурные предчувствия. И она никак не могла понять, виновата ли в ее мрачном настроении грязная старуха со своими проклятиями или то, что город казался чужим и незнакомым, почти враждебным.  
Заметив, что Кьяри нахмурилась, Атавалп погладил ее по спине.  
\- Такири происходит из древнего знатного рода. Его предок служил еще первому Инке. Сам Такири двадцать лет смотрел за складами маиса и шерсти в Куско. В прошлом году пошли слухи, что он ворует. Император сначала отстранил его от должности, а потом унизил, поставив его в конец процессии на празднике солнца, а его место отдал чиа. За это Такири, его сын Кумия и весь их айлью ненавидят нас, - объяснил Атавалп.  
\- Мерзкий завистливый старикашка, - фыркнула Зина. Они как раз вошли в ворота владений чиа.   
Во дворе играли дети, в тростниковых клетках возились морские свинки, на веревках сушились свежевыкрашенные ткани. В фонтане плавали игрушечные деревянные лодки. Кэса, Лория и Аи обняли Кьяри и Зину и принялись расспрашивать их о доме избранных женщин.  
За ужином обсуждали предстоящий праздник.  
\- В городе будет рынок! – объявила Аи. Как и раньше, в родной деревне, Аи носила изумрудные бусы и браслеты. В Куско к ее украшениям добавилось агатовое колечко. – Я купила его на рынке! Ты видела рынки в Куско, Кьяри? Их устраивают каждые двадцать дней. Ты обязательно должна на это посмотреть.  
Так как большая часть товаров и продуктов, что производили жители империи, оседала в общих кладовых, а потом распределялась императорскими чиновниками по принципу необходимости, свободный обмен товарами существовал для развлечения. По традицию рынок, как танцы и выпивка, был частью многих праздничных гуляний.  
В рыночный день праздника императрицы Аи разбудила Кьяри и Зину задолго до рассвета.  
\- Я буду продавать свои вышивки, - она с гордостью показала пять тряпичных сумок, расшитых яркими красно-синими птицами. Еще у Аи был с десяток налобных повязок, с цветочными узорами.  
Отец Аи приготовил на продажу чичу. Во дворе к ним присоединился Искай. Он собирался продавать на рынке весы собственного изобретения.  
\- Обычные весы держат в руках, - пояснял он. – Но кто может поручиться за честность того, кто взвешивает? Мои весы имеют опору. Они могут стоять на прямой ровной поверхности. И каждый сможет проверить их точность. К тому же за счет чувствительного рычажка на них можно взвешивать самые мелкие товары. Например, лекарственные травы, соль и перец.  
Золотые волосы Иская блестел на солнце. Аи протянула руку к ним, вырвав прядь, намотала ее на запястье.  
\- На удачу, - прошептала она.  
Искай улыбнулся и покраснел.  
На примыкавших к «Говорящей площади» улицах сидели на корточках мужчины и женщины. Перед ними на одеялах лежали сандалии, специи, цветы и перья. По головным уборам и прическам торговцев было видно, что многие прибыли из далеких провинций. Ближе к площади старик с морщинистым, темным как кора дерева лицом продавал трех детенышей лам. У одного была рыжая спинка, два других казались белыми как обезьяна альбинос Алиямы.  
На рынке можно было обменять рыбу на морские ракушки или барабаны, фрукты на плетенные корзины и лечебные травы. А сандалии из кожи лам на туники, циновки и саженцы фруктовых деревьев. Воздух пах маслом и специями. Солнечные зайчики прыгали по серебряным кувшинам и обсидиановым зеркалам. Солнечная рука Кьяри блестела, когда она пробовала сладости и орехи.  
Когда солнце добралось до зенита, в центре площади заиграли флейты. До вечера под их музыку мужчины танцевали пастушьи и охотничьи танцы, а зрители хлопали в ладони.  
Когда подул вечерний прохладный ветер, Аи похвасталась Кьяри и Зине вырученными за вышивки - зернами картофеля. Искай выменял весы на копье с обсидиановым наконечником.   
Небо на востоке потемнело, Искай зажег факел, отблески пламени окрасили его золотые волосы в красный цвет. Отец Аи Тува разговорился с плечистым горцем об удобрениях из гуано. Девушка с красными лентами в волосах поймала Кьяри за тунику.  
\- Я сделаю твою вторую руку такой же красивой и яркой, как золотая. И даже не возьму плату за это, - улыбнулась она.  
Она усадила Кьяри на низкий табурет, взяла кисточки и начала покрывать ее правое предплечье хной. Завороженная тем, как на ее коже расцветают красные и оранжевые цветы, Кьяри не заметила, куда ушли Аи и Зина. Что происходит что-то плохое, она поняла только услышав крик. Полный отчаяния и ужаса он раздался из переулка, примыкающего к «Говорящей площади», где уже собирался народ. Протиснувшись через толпу любопытных, Кьяри увидела Туву. Он прижимал к груди Аи в порванной тунике. У их ног лежал Кумия. Обсидиановый наконечник копья пробил его глаз и застрял в черепе.  
\- Кумия и пятеро его приятелей напали на нас, - всхлипнула Зина. – Кумия изнасиловал Аи.  
\- Что теперь будет? Ты убил его, отец? – плакала Аи.  
\- Он заслужил смерти, - Тува и погладил дочь по волосам.  
\- Кумия заслужил смерти, - повторил Искай.  
Зина повторяла его слова снова и снова по дороге домой. А за ней повторяли Кэса, Лория и Вара, пока мыли Аи, смазывали мазью ее ссадины и впрыскивали ей между ног сок папайи. Вскоре выпив крепкую настойку успокоительных трав, Аи уснула, положив голову на колени отцу.  
Тем вечером никто в доме посланцев солнца не притронулся к еде.  
\- Весь город говорит об убийстве. Завтра, а может еще сегодня ночью за тобой придет императорская стража, Тува. Ты должен бежать из Куско как можно скорей. Немедленно. - Керук почесал свой золотой бок, переминаясь с ноги на ногу перед сидевшим на земле Тувой.   
\- Кумия заслужил смерти! – одновременно сказали Кьяри и Искай.  
\- За то, что он сделал с моей дочерью, я убил бы его еще десять раз, - Тува ударил себя кулаком по бедру. – Спасибо за заботу, Керук, но я не могу оставить Куско сейчас. Я не могу бросить свою дочь. Я жалею лишь об одном, что не смог ее защитить, - Тува опустил голову.  
\- Мы защитим ее.  
\- Император великодушен и справедлив, - сказала Кэса. – Он обещал нам свою защиту.  
\- Мы все знаем закон. Кто срубил фруктовое дерево императора, кто разрушил его мост или убил его человека, тот должен умереть, - покачал головой Атавалп.  
\- Но Кумия напал на Аи, а Тува защищал свою дочь. Император не станет его убивать! – возмутился Искай. – Я слышал, что если есть смягчающие обстоятельства, суд может приговорить виновного к изгнанию, к работе на плантациях коки или на рудниках.  
\- Мудрость императора велика. На рынке рассказывали, что когда бедняк страдающий от голода сорвал авокадо с дерева в императорских владениях, суд наказал не вора, а начальника по вине, которого бедняк голодал, - вспомнила Кэса.  
Они говорили еще некоторое время, прежде чем начали расходиться. Тува не прислушивался к разговорам, он смотрел на звездное небо и гладил по волосам Аи.  
Атавалп дотронулся до плеча Кьяри. Прикосновение показалось Кьяри очень теплым. Поняв, что ее трясет от озноба, Кьяри позволила отцу проводить себя в дом, уложить в постель и накрыть одеялом, как в детстве.  
На рассвете всех разбудил крик Аи. У нее поднялась температура. Аи плакала и бредила, отбиваясь от невидимого врага. Полдня Тува сидел около дочери, вытирал пот с ее лба и поил ее лечебными травами. В полдень его забрали стражники. Отряд из десяти человек. Они связали Туве руки за спиной и накили веревочную петлю ему на шею.  
В Куско продолжался праздник императрицы. Ветер доносил до «Гвоздичных грядок» звуки барабанов и флейт с главной городской площади.  
Во дворе поместья посланцев солнца Аи навзрыд оплакивала отца. Рядом играли дети: бегали, дрались, кидались землей и мучили морских свинок. Лория бранила их и одновременно жевала маис, из-за чего ругательства звучали невнятно.  
\- Посланцы солнца принесли беду в наши земли! Они убийцы и злые маги! – заголосила вечером под воротами чиа сумасшедшая старуха.  
Этой ночью Кьяри долго не могла заснуть. Стоило ей лечь, тело начинало чесаться. Выйдя во двор, она встряхнула соломенный матрас и одеяла, чтобы избавиться от блох и клопов. У фонтана сидели и курили трубки Атавалп, Керук и Беа. Он первым повернул голову на стук. Громкий и отчетливый. Так стучат императорские стражники и гонцы.  
Застыв на месте, Кьяри наблюдала, как мужчины подходят к воротам и Беа поднимает засов. Что произошло дальше, Кьяри рассмотрела плохо - створки ворот дрогнули, кто-то шагнул внутрь, завязалась короткая драка. Беа схватил гостя за одежду, в ответ тот толкнул Беа в грудь, Керук ударил незнакомца кулаком в лицо, Атавалп выкрутил ему руки и толкнул его на колени. В лунном свете между пальцев Атавалпа блеснуло золото. У гостя была золотая рука!  
\- Нио! – выдохнула Кьяри и бросилась вперед.  
Он стоял на коленях. Из уголка его губ стекала тонкая струйка крови.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел Керук и прижал нож к горлу Нио.  
– Стой, где стоишь, Кьяри! – Атавалп предупреждающе поднял руку. Кьяри остановилась за его спиной, не зная, что делать и боясь навредить Нио.  
Керук снова обратился к Нио:  
\- Как ты посмел прийти сюда, после того, что сделал?  
\- Ты убил моего брата! - Беа тоже достал нож и прижал лезвие к шее Нио сзади.  
\- Ты убил Ахачи.  
\- Я с удовольствием перережу тебе горло. И никто меня не остановит.  
\- Делайте что хотите, но сначала выслушайте меня, - в голосе Нио звучал вызов. Похожим тоном он сообщил Кьяри, что всегда ненавидел ее и хотел убить.  
\- Почему мы должны слушать предателя? - Беа вдавил лезвие в шею Нио. Кровь потекла на спину за ворот туники Нио.  
\- Потому что, если не выслушаете, вы все сегодня умрете! Я не знаю, чем вы так насолили Такири, но он внушил беднякам, что вы зло. Из-за вас наступит голод. Из-за вас пересохнут каналы на полях. Из-за вас в этом году дожди лили сильнее, чем обычно. Из-за вас….  
Керук снова его ударил. Атавалп опустил Нио, он упал на четвереньки и сплюнул кровь на песок.  
\- Скажи нам что-то, чего мы не знаем? – процедил сквозь зубы Керук.  
Беа ударил Нио ногой в живот.  
\- Нет! – закричала Кьяри. Она хотела упасть рядом с Нио на колени, но отец оттолкнул ее. Он впервые обошелся с ней грубо.  
Во дворе собирались люди. От шума проснулись женщины, где-то заплакал ребенок.  
\- Такири подкупил племя вила, пришедших на рынок, чтобы они ночью напали на вас, - сказал Нио. – К ним присоединятся местные бедняки, которым нечего терять. Вместе их будет больше сотни. Они убьют всех вас! А чтобы они не ошиблись домом, люди Такири повесили на ваших воротах нитку красной шерсти.  
\- Нет, - прошептала Лория.  
\- Нам негде спрятаться, – вздохнула Кэса.  
\- Я не верю ему! – сказал Беа.  
\- Однажды ты уже пытался убить нас, почему теперь ты решил помочь нам? – спросил Керук.  
\- Я ненавидел и ненавижу вас, - Нио сел на пятки и посмотрел снизу вверх на нависших над ним мужчин. – Но я никогда не желал смерти вашим женщинам и детям.  
После этих слов он впервые взглянул на Кьяри. Она затаила дыхание. На миг ей показалось, что все окружающее исчезло – перестали существовать ее отец, Керук, все люди вокруг, перестали существовать Куско и император, не случилось беды с Аи и ее отцом – ей казалось, что они с Нио снова сидят на берегу реки. И вокруг нет больше никого кроме них. Кьяри невыносимо сильно захотелось дотронуться до Нио.  
\- Он врет! – закричал Беа.  
Используя стоящее у ворот дерево как лестницу, Искай взобрался на каменную стену и выглянул на улицу.  
\- На воротах, и правда, красные нитки, - сообщил он.  
Керук кивнул Атавалпу. Он открыл ворота, снял моток красной шерсти и передал его Керуку. Тот кинул его в лицо Нио.  
\- Это вас не спасет, - сказал Нио. Красная шерсть упала ему на колени.  
\- Он говорит правду, - перешептывались женщины.  
\- Такири послал к нам убийц, за то, что мы убили его сына.  
\- Что тебе известно? – Керук взял Нио за волосы и оттянул назад его голову.  
\- То, что сказал. Их много. Такири натравил их на вас. И даже если вы сняли красную шерсть, бедняки помогут убийцам найти ваш дом. Я могу помочь вам спрятаться.  
\- Откуда тебе это все известно? – повторил свой вопрос Керук. Но Нио не успел ответить. Из дома выбежала Аи. Ее никто не посмел остановить. Выкрикивая имя Нио, она упала около него на колени, обвила руками его шею и спрятала заплаканное лицо на его груди.  
Керук отступил. Все молча смотрели на Аи и Нио.  
\- Вы должны уйти. Сейчас. Они скоро будут здесь, - сказал Нио, гладя Аи по спине. – Идите за мной, я покажу, где можно спрятаться.  
\- Это ловушка, - сказал Беа. – Может, Такири подослал тебя, и ты выманиваешь нас на улицу, чтобы его люди могли напасть на нас?  
\- Если это так, я буду стоять рядом с тобой, и тогда если я приведу вас в ловушку, ты успеешь убить меня! – крикнул Нио. – Чем дольше вы тянете, тем больше рискуете.  
Аи отстранилась от Нио и посмотрела на Керука.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептала она одними губами. – Нио не стал бы врать в такой ситуации.  
\- Где ты был все это время? – продолжал допрашивать Керук.  
\- Сначала на западе, потом в окрестностях Чачапояс. Я знал, что вы идете в Куско, и старался держаться от вас подальше. Но несколько дней назад я встретил старую женщину. Она хромала и плохо видела. Она попросила меня помочь ей добраться до Куско. Сказала, что ей необходимо добраться до Куско как можно скорей, пока император не казнил мятежников. Среди них был ее сын, она хотела последний раз увидеть его живым, - Нио опустил голову. Кьяри снова захотелось притронуться к нему, погладить по волосам, прикоснуться губами к его коже, обнять, но вместо этого она спросила:  
\- Ее сын был среди тех, кого казнили на площади?  
\- Да, - Нио снова посмотрел ей в глаза. – Ему отрубили голову и насадили ее на пику. С его тела сняли кожу и, начинив ее ватой, выставили чучело перед воротами замка. С тех пор старуха-мать каждое утро приходит под городские стены, чтобы поцеловать его ноги.  
\- Где ты живешь в Куско? – перебил Нио Керук.  
\- У этой женщины есть друг в Куско. У него дом в квартале «Хвост Пумы». Он дал мне кров и еду. И у него я предлагаю вам спрятаться и переждать сегодняшнюю ночь.  
\- Вставай, - приказал Керук.  
\- Мы пожалеем, что послушали его, - сказал Беа.  
\- Он прав, мы не можем сейчас медлить, - покачал головой Керук. – Если он не врет, уйдя сейчас, мы спасем наше племя. Если врет, мы просто перережем ему глотку.  
Керук кивнул Беа. Обнажив нож, он встал около Нио.  
\- Одно неверное движение, гаденыш. Только дай мне повод.  
\- Быстрее, - крикнул Керук женщинам. – Не тратьте время на сборы, хватайте детей и возвращайтесь сюда.  
\- Я хочу отвести Кьяри и Зину во дворец немедленно, - сказал Атавалп.  
\- Нет. Если Нио прав, если на нас действительно охотятся, нам нельзя разделяться. Это опасно. Нельзя рисковать, - покачал головой Керук.  
\- Мы не вернемся в дом избранных женщин! – одновременно сказали Кьяри и Зина.   
\- В дом избранных женщин? – неуверенно переспросил Нио. – Почему Кьяри должна возвращаться в дом избранных женщин? Она что…  
\- Император оказал нам большую честь, взял Кьяри и Зину под свою защиту, - пояснил Атавалп. Он медленно повернулся к Нио, расправил плечи и высоко поднял подбородок. Всем своим видом предостерегая Нио от дальнейших разговоров о Кьяри. Но Нио было плевать на предостережения.  
\- Ты продал свою дочь этой обезьяне в леопардовой шкуре? Обменял свою дочь на что? На стадо лам? На участок земли около Куско? Может на этот дом?  
Атавалп ударил Нио по лицу. Беа сдавил локоть Нио и прижал лезвие к его боку.  
\- Заткнись, Нио. Ни слова больше. Или, я клянусь, выпущу тебе кишки.  
\- Давай! А то мне кажется, что ты только трепаться можешь! – зло посмотрев на Беа, Нио толкнул его плечом в грудь. За что тут же получил удар в живот.  
\- А ну хватит! – рявкнул на них Керук. – Прекратите. Атавалп, Искай, возьмите копья. Вы пойдете впереди. Нио пойдет за вами и будет указывать путь. Панти и я пойдем с женщинами.  
Керук не приказал женщинам вооружиться, но этого и не нужно было. Кэса, Вара, Лория и Зина держали в руках палки или мотыги. У Аи и Вары на шее в кожаных ножнах висели ножи. Точно такой же нож с ножнами Кэса протянула Кьяри.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - погладила ее по спине Кэса.  
О чем она, удивилась Кьяри. У кого все будет хорошо? У Кьяри и Зины? Может, у Аи и ее отца? Или у Нио?  
Когда ворота открылись, и Кьяри оказалась плечом к плечу с Лорией, прижимающей к себе трехлетнюю дочь, она поняла, что Кэса имела в виду. Для этого было достаточно заглянуть в глаза идущей рядом женщины. Решимость в ее взгляде говорила, что она скорее умрет, чем допустит, чтобы с ней произошло то, что случилось с Аи. Умрет и убьет свою дочь, но не позволит, чтобы с ними произошло то, что железные демоны сделали с женщинами и девочками в деревне. Та же уверенность, одержимость и обреченность светилась во взглядах Вары и Кэсы. Чиа снова стали беглецами. И для них этот побег мало чем отличался от побега из родной деревни. Пусть сейчас вокруг были не джунгли, а каменные стены города, по пятам за ними по-прежнему шла смерть.  
\- Здесь направо, - услышала Кьяри голос Нио. Ровный, спокойный. Так он говорил, когда читал кипу. Как давно это было?  
\- Долго еще? – Керук наклонил голову к Нио.  
\- Шагов сто - сто пятьдесят.  
Факел в руках Иская качнулся. Привлеченная светом летучая мышь вцепилась в его золотые волосы. Искай выругался, мальчишки Вайра и Уно рассмеялись.  
На воротах, к которым привел их Нио, висели золотые диски. Нио дважды постучал и створки открылись. Один из слуг в набедренной повязке кивнул Нио и побежал в дом, двое других впустили чиа и закрыли за ними ворота. В темноте незнакомый двор выглядел огромным. Кьяри вздрогнула, когда под ноги ей метнулась крыса.  
\- Здесь вы в безопасности, - сказал Нио и направился к каменному строению. Никто не посмел его остановить. Ни Керук, ни Атавалп, ни Беа не смели ему приказывать в незнакомом месте. Здесь, на чужой территории они были гостями. А Нио, похоже, вел себя здесь, как дома. И он не упустил возможности подчеркнуть это. Ушел в дом и надолго предоставил чиа самим себе.  
Никто не выходил встречать чиа достаточно долго, чтобы от напряженного ожидания у них затекли ноги и шеи.  
\- Нужно отправить кого-то в «Гвоздичные грядки», - тихо сказал Керук. – Мы должны знать, действительно, ли кто-то нападет на наш дом ночью или это все выдумки Нио.  
\- Я пойду, - вызвался Искай. К нему присоединился Беа. Подсаживая друг друга, они перемахнули через стену и скрылись в темноте.  
Звезды на небе говорили, что полночь миновала.  
\- Мама я хочу есть, - сказал за спиной Кьяри детский голос.  
\- Посланцы солнца, я давно мечтал с вами познакомиться, - из дома показался старик. Его длинные седые волосы блестели в свете луны. - Но в последние двадцать лет, я не покидаю своего жилища. Атауальпа запретил мне даже посещать храм и участвовать в праздниках. Летнее солнцестояние, приход весны и зимы я отмечаю в своем саду, здесь же молюсь о благополучии империи и императора. Но даже до меня доходили слухи о вас. О пришельцах, чьи тела отметило солнце.  
Старик был маленького роста. Ниже Керука на две головы. Когда он говорил, он активно жестикулировал. Когда замолкал, начинал жевать губы.  
\- Спасибо вам за то, что дали нам убежище… - начал Керу.  
\- Называйте меня Синчи Инка, - сказал старик. – Да, я принадлежу к императорскому роду. Моей матерью была сестра бабки Атауальпы. Его отцу я верно служил всю свою жизнь. Сначала в императорской страже, потом присматривал за складами в Куско, собирал налоги. Когда к власти пришел Атауальпа, я, как и все, кто служил его отцу, впал в немилость.  
Синчи Инка хлопнул в ладони, подзывая слуг.  
\- Вы, наверное, устали и проголодались. Я прикажу принести чичу и еду.  
\- Вы очень добры, господин, - сказал Керук.  
Старик уселся на землю и кивнул чиа, предлагая им последовать его примеру.  
\- Но мне еще повезло, что нынешний император оставил мне жизнь и разрешил остаться в Куско. Мало кому из бывших приближенных его отца повезло так же.  
Принесли еду и выпивку. Старик много болтал - нахваливал красоту женщин чиа, восхищался золотыми ногами Атавалпа, играл с детьми, угощал их сладостями.  
Нио наблюдал за чиа и стариком из отдаления. Он сидел на ступеньках дома, поставив золотой локоть на колено и подперев голову золотым кулаком.  
Перед рассветом вернулись Искай и Беа. Они рассказали, что к дому посланцев солнца, и правда, приходила толпа оборванцев. Дорогу им указывала ведьма в зеленом платке, выкрикивавшая целыми днями проклятья под воротами чиа.  
\- Нио не соврал. Он всех нас спас. А вы ему не верили, - тихо сказала Аи. Но ее слова, как и ее упрек, потонули в общем шуме.  
Чиа пытались решить, что им делать дальше. Стоит ли ожидать нового нападения?  
\- Такири ненавидит вас. Один из вас убил его сына. Конечно, он попытается снова вам отомстить. Но не думаю, что ему еще раз организовать против вас толпу. Полагаю, вам не стоит больше бояться ночного нападения. Организовать бедняков очень трудно. Это срабатывает один раз. При определенном стечении обстоятельств. Праздник, рынок, много выпивки, много обещаний, немного подарков и клевета, - Синчи Инка улыбнулся и развел руками. – В следующий раз Такири придумает другой способ отомстить. Он всегда был завистлив, отличался болезненным самолюбием и никогда никому не прощал обиды. Никому кроме императора, естественно. Сводить счеты с императором он себе не мог позволить. Зато мог вдвойне отыграться на его фаворитах. Помню, пять лет назад он оклеветал клан Панчи и добился того, чтобы их изгнали из города.  
\- А что же император на это? Не разоблачил клевету?  
\- Может, разоблачил, может, нет. Никто не знает. Он редко вмешивается в споры знати. Ему все равно, пока они верны ему и не начинают убивать друг друга.  
\- Откуда вы узнали, что Такири посылает к нам убийц? – спросила Кьяри.  
\- Император запретил мне покидать дом, девочка. Но у меня есть глаза и уши повсюду. А еще я привык помогать людям. Наша жизнь полна бед - смерть, голод, болезни. Я просто пытаюсь сделать ее немного лучше, когда это возможно. Вместо того, чтобы посылать еду в храм для жертвоприношений, я отдаю ее бедным, а они за это приносят мне новости. Я даю кров тем, кому некуда пойти, в благодарность они оказывают мне услуги. Как Нио, например. Он пришел с Тии из Чачапояс. Я помог им. А сегодня Нио помог вам. Мне даже не пришлось его просить. Я сказал ему: Нио у тебя золотая рука как у посланцев солнца. Знаешь ли ты посланцев солнца? А когда он сказал, что знаком с вами, я рассказал ему о опасности, которая вам угрожает, и он захотел предупредить вас. Это хорошо, что он был здесь. Если бы к вам пришел посторонний человек вы бы не поверили ему.  
Керук быстро взглянул в сторону Нио. Этот взгляд говорил о том, что он до сих пор ему не доверяет. Но Синча Инка необязательно знать об этом. Как и Нио. Керук решил не посвящать императорского родственника во внутренние распри чиа. По тому, что Нио сидел в стороне, старик должен был догадаться, что Нио изгнанник, но тему эту не поднимал, показывая гостям, что умеет уважать чужие секреты.  
\- Ой, какая красивая девочка. Покажи мне, что это у тебя. О, ты поймала червяка, - старик придвинулся к дочери Лории. – Я тебе сейчас чудо покажу! Дай-ка мне червяка. Вот так. Теперь мы возьмем палочку и разрежем его пополам. Видишь? Обе половины продолжают извиваться, каждая живет своей жизнью. А теперь мы его снова разрежем. Уже на четыре части. Что ты видишь? Правильно, умница. А как думаешь, что случится, если мы его разрежем на восемь частей? Да, моя хорошая, он будет продолжать ползти.  
Старик ясно дал понять, что не настроен отвечать на прямые вопросы. Расскажет только то, что захочет. Он с охотой вспоминал былые времена, свою жизнь во дворце и старого императора.  
\- То, что Уйана Капак поделил империю между двумя принцами - Атауальпой и Уаскаром - стало ошибкой. Он проявил слабость. Оба юноши были его сыновьями. Но Атауальпа был сыном наложницы, а Уаскар - законной жены. Вот только из всех женщин в своей жизни император Уайна Капак по-настоящему любил только мать Атауальпы. Он даже храм в ее честь построил, когда она умерла. Он любил ее и ее сына. А мальчик, на радость отцу, рос сильным и смелым. Думаю, император любил его больше всех своих детей. А вот Уаскара отец почти не замечал. Пренебрегал им, и подозреваю, чувствовал из-за этого себя виноватым. Так как именно Уаскар был его законным наследником, чтобы не нарушать закон, Уайна Капак разделил свою империю на две части. Большая и лучшая часть досталась любимому сыну. К законному - отошли три города. Это решение навредило империи и испортило характер обоих сыновей. Уаскар возненавидел брата, отца и всех на свете. Атауальпа получил пример нечестной, подлой игры и перенял его. Лучше бы император втайне убил Уаскара. Вреда было бы меньше. Не пришлось бы им воевать за наследство и натравлять людей друг на друга.  
Больше чем историю императорской семьи Кьяри хотелось узнать, как долго Нио живет в доме старика и какую работу здесь выполняет.  
Из дома вышла сутулая женщина, погладила Нио по волосам, присела на ступени рядом с ним. Должно быть, это была Тии, старик сказал, что они с Нио пришли вместе. Тии что-то шепнула Нио, он принес чашку и воду в кувшине. Тии отвязала от пояса мешочек с травами и кинула щепотку в чашку и залила травы водой.  
Пока Кьяри наблюдала за ними со стороны, Аи встала на ноги и подошла к Нио. Тии подняла к ней лицо. Правый глаз женщины закрывало белое бельмо. Кьяри видела, как женщина улыбнулась, покачала головой, взяла Аи за руку и погладила ладонь девочки.  
Пока взрослые разговаривали, дети чиа осмелели. Они бегали по двору и кидали камни в фонтаны.  
\- Эта женщина колдунья, - шепнул Уно, показывая пальцем в сторону Тии.  
Кьяри наблюдала за Нио. Солнце стояло в зените, и золотая рука Нио блестела в его лучах. Нио щурился и улыбался. Кьяри не могла оторвать от него взгляда. Сейчас он выглядел точно так же как в день, когда они впервые поцеловались. В день, когда Кьяри поняла что любит его и хочет любить всю жизнь. Этот Нио спас ее от железного демона. Вместе с ней убегал от железных демонов и дразнил их. Тии дотронулась до синяка на скуле Нио – след от кулака Керука или Атавалпа - и Кьяри вспомнила, как точно так же сама касалась его лица. Тогда они сидели на берегу лесного ручья, и Кьяри назвала Нио своим.  
То ли почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, то ли по случайно, Нио повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Кьяри. Ей показалось или в его глазах мелькнула растерянность, неуверенность?  
Не думая о том, что делает, Кьяри встала на ноги и пошла к дому, на крыльце которого сидели Нио, Тии, Аи. Теперь к ним еще присоединились мальчишки Уно и Вайра.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе пришлось пережить, - сказала Тии, продолжая гладить ладонь Аи. – Когда я была в твоем возрасте, императорские чиновники сделали со мной то же самое. Их было двое. Один держал меня, второй насиловал. Потом они поменялись.  
Аи всхлипнула.  
\- Все проходит моя девочка. Боль, несчастье. Рано или поздно все остается позади. Но подумай хорошо, хочешь ли ты забыть эту боль? Ведь если ты забудешь ее, ты забудешь и единственного человека, который встал на твою защиту. Единственного человека, который умер ради тебя.  
\- Мой отец еще не умер, - прошептала Аи.  
\- Но скоро умрет. И если ты забудешь, что с тобой сделали, ты предашь его память.  
Кьяри едва слышала, о чем они говорили, она рассматривала Нио. Ощупывала его взглядом. Она хотела прикоснуться к его золотому кулаку, почувствовать нагрелся ли он на солнце. Хотела пригладить спутанные волосы Нио и убрать за ухо непослушную длинную прядь, которая, когда он поворачивал голову, касалась уголка его губ. Она словно все еще не верила, что Нио сейчас здесь. Не верила, что может опять его видеть, стоять рядом с ним. За всеми волнениями прошлой ночи она не осознала эту мысль до конца. А сейчас это открытие полностью оглушило ее. Кьяри привыкла к своей золотой руке, но смотрела с удивлением на руку Нио. Такое же удивление вызывало его присутствие, его близость. А еще через миг, Кьяри поняла, что то, что Нио жив, тоже кажется ей чудом. Она так часто вспоминала, как Нио горел в вихре золотого песка, как потом бился в судорогах и бредил на дне ямы, что теперь никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что он жив и здоров. Оказывается, она боялась за него все это время, сама себе в этом не признаваясь. Боялась, что он умрет. Боялась, что его убьют. Боялась, что больше никогда его не увидит.  
И теперь Нио сидел перед Кьяри на земле и смотрел на нее снизу вверх. Уголок его губ дернулся, словно он хотел улыбнуться, и Кьяри засмеялась. Слишком громко, слишком беззаботно. Но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она почувствовала невероятное облегчение. Нио улыбнулся в ответ. Широко и открыто, как будто тоже почувствовал облегчение.  
Тии и Аи удивленно посмотрели на них. Аи обиженно поджала губы. Но Кьяри было все равно, она была счастлива. И не важно, что случится потом, этот момент счастья она никогда не забудет. Ощущение счастья не покинуло Кьяри даже, когда подошел отец и положил ей руки на плечи. Нио нахмурился и встал на ноги.  
\- Ты должна вернуться в дом избранных женщин, Кьяри, - сказал он.  
Нио стиснул зубы, но на этот раз промолчал.  
\- Керук хотел поговорить с тобой, Нио, и поблагодарить за то, что ты сделал, - говоря это, Атавалп смотрел поверх головы Нио.  
\- Я не хочу с ним разговаривать. Мне не нужна его благодарность. Я сделал это не для него, - Нио снова посмотрел в глаза Кьяри.  
\- Спасибо, Нио, - сказала Кьяри. Она впервые заговорила с ним. И от этого тоже почувствовала облегчение.   
Уголок губ Нио опять дернулся, будто он хотел улыбнуться.  
\- Это не все, - резко сказал Атавалп. – Ты должен рассказать нам, как убил Хакана и Ахачи.  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты… - Атавалп сжал челюсти. – Ты в долгу перед нами, Нио. То, что ты сделал в золотом городе… Не думай, что сейчас ты искупил свою вину. Из-за тебя моя дочь едва не погибла.  
Нио опустил голову. А Кьяри вдруг поняла, что отец использует ее имя, чтобы надавить на чувство вины Нио.  
\- Нет, - уже тише повторил Нио. – Старик был прав. Если я скажу вам, как золото убивает, вы уничтожите весь мир.  
\- Ты лжешь. Когда ты поджег дом, Кьяри едва не сгорела заживо…  
Атавалп снова пробовал надавить на Нио, но на этот раз вместо подавленности Нио отреагировал протестом.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю? Думаешь, я забыл об этом? Нет. Я ничего не забыл. Ни о том, как ты перерезал горло моему брату, ни о том, как я едва не убил Кьяри! – закричал Нио. - И именно поэтому… потому что я все помню, я не скажу вам как убивает золото. Потому что тогда, если вы узнаете, вы не сможете остановиться!  
В какую-то минуту Кьяри показалось, что отец снова его ударит, она метнулась вперед и встала между ними.  
\- Хватит, прошу вас!  
Нио отвернулся. Его плечи тяжело вздымались, спина дрожала. Он злился.  
Атавалп тоже злился. Вытирал вспотевшие ладони о тунику и скрежетал зубами по дороге во дворец. Он шел впереди и молчал. Кьяри молча смотрела на его спину. Зина накручивала на палец локон и оглядывалась по сторонам. Сопровождавшие их Панти и Искай тоже за весь путь не проронили ни слова.  
Аллея к дому избранных женщин шла от ворот через сад. Пройдя ее до половины, Атавалп повернулся к Кьяри.  
\- Ты не можешь его простить, Кьяри.  
Зина отошла и подняла лицо к прозрачному вечернему небу, через голубизну которого просвечивались звезды.  
На дереве вскрикнул и взмахнул крыльями попугай, зеленое перо упало к ногам Кьяри.  
\- Ты сжег его дом, перерезал горло его младшему брату, в ему одел веревку на шею и привел в нашу деревню.  
\- Я был на войне. Я не знаю, кто из маленьких яги был его братом. Но у маленьких детей не было шансов пережить переход, а оставлять их в разрушенной деревни, значило обречь на медленную смерть. Нио пытался убить нас в мирное время. Он убил Ахачи и Хакана. Убил, воспользовавшись магией. Он не вызвал их на бой. Не дал сильным воинам возможность защитить свою жизнь. И он может в любой момент сделать это снова. Убить любого из нас. И не важно, что сегодня он спас нам жизнь. Ты его слышала, он ненавидит нас. Пока он жив, мы все в опасности.  
\- Нет! – Кьяри схватила отца за руку. – Поклянись мне. Если ты меня и правда любишь, поклянись, что с Нио ничего не случится. Вы не станете его трогать. Не станете убивать. Не причините ему зла. Ни ты, ни Керук, ни кто-то другой. Потому что если вы это сделаете, я убью себя!  
\- Кьяри…  
\- Поклянись.  
\- Я клянусь. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь. Но и ты поклянись мне. Ты не будешь встречаться с Нио. Ты ведь знаешь, как поступают с наложницами императора, когда узнают, что у них есть любовник?  
Их убивают. Убивают всю их семью. Кьяри вспомнила куклу, которую нашла в фонтане. Сколько лет было ее хозяйке? Успела ли она понять, почему ее убивают?  
\- Можешь не волноваться, - Кьяри стиснула зубы. – Мне достаточно знать, что он жив.  
Тучи закрыли звезды, когда Атавалп уходил. Ежась от ветра, Зина прижалась к Кьяри и взяла ее под руку.  
\- А ведь он прав. Твой Нио прав. Нас никто не спрашивал. Ни тебя, ни меня. Нас отдали императору как вещи. Если бы у нас был выбор, мы не оказались бы в доме избранных женщин.  
Кьяри тихо рассмеялась.  
\- Мы не выбирали родителей при рождении, Зина, мы не выбирали племя, в котором родиться. Нас не спрашивали нравится ли нам шить, ткать или готовить. Не спрашивали, когда посылали собирать плоды какао, отгонять птиц с маисового поля. Разве хоть одно из этих привычных, но навязанных нам традицией занятий вознаграждается так, как жизнь в доме избранных женщин?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ты сама знаешь. Через пять или семь лет, когда ты покинешь дом избранных женщин, у тебя будет все. Ты будешь богаче, чем Керук. У тебя будут драгоценности, слуги и земля. Император всегда щедр со своими наложницами.  
\- Щедр, если наложница ему верна, и беспощаден, если - нет. Я видела, как ты сегодня смотрела на Нио. Неужели ты готова ждать пять-семь лет, чтобы прикоснуться к нему?  
\- Мне достаточно знать, что он жив.  
\- Правда? А если завтра, ты увидишь, как он целует другую? Узнаешь, что он собирается жениться? Что тогда ты почувствуешь? Ты не можешь быть настолько холодной.  
Кьяри удивленно смотрела на Зину. Щеки ее горели, глаза ярко блестели. А голос дрожал от волнения, будто…  
\- Кто он? – спросила Кьяри. – Ты сейчас говоришь не обо мне и Нио, ты говоришь о себе.  
\- Неважно кто он, Кьяри. Важно то, что я давно люблю и хочу его. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
Кьяри протянула руку и погладила Зину по щеке, заправила за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь. Смешно, но сегодня днем она хотела так же прикоснуться к Нио.  
\- Зина, если ты разделишь постель с тем, кого любишь, император узнает. Рано или поздно. Тебя забьют камнями. Твоего любовника казнят, а всех чиа убьют.  
Глаза Зины расширились, губы дрогнули. На ее лице эмоции сменяли друг друга одна другой за другой: удивление, разочарование, непонимание. И наконец, появилось что-то похожее на высокомерие.  
\- Вспомни об этом, Кьяри, когда рядом с тобой будет Нио.  
Зина отпустила ее руку и отстранилась. Выпрямив плечи и высоко подняв подбородок, она первой вошла в дом избранных женщин. Занавеска из ракушек колыхнулась под ее руками. Факелы вдохнули ворвавшийся с сада порыв ветра, в главном зале запахло корнями и цветами. Девушки натирали ноги маслом и обсуждали последние новости. Вчера ночью император впервые позвал к себе Алияму.  
\- Бедняжка так испугалась, когда увидела его голым, что упала в обморок, - закрывая рот ладонью, засмеялась она из девушек.  
\- И что сделал император?  
\- Подарил малышке браслет в утешение и отослал назад, не став делить с ней ложе, - ответила Мана. Она сидела на корточках и плела для своей ламы украшение из кожаных ремешков и золотых дисков.  
«…когда рядом с тобой будет Нио», - эти слова Кьяри вспомнила уже лежа в постели. Она не видела во сне Нио. Лишь разорванный мокрый от слюны золотой пояс. Кьяри проснулась с криком. Напротив блестели глаза Алиямы.   
\- Ты тоже видишь это. Тебе тоже снится конец мира, - прошептала Алияма. - Смерть всех, кого ты знаешь. Всех, кто тебе дорог…  
\- Заткнись, - приказал Кьяри. В общей комнате, где спали десять девушек светила одна масляная лампа. В ее свете перламутровые ракушки на занавесках отделявших спальню от большого зала и сада отливали золотом. Удушливый запах фимиана отгонял мух и комаров.   
Кьярь показалось, что она задыхается. Выбравшись в сад, она легла на прохладный камень фонтана. Умы лицо и сделав пару глотков, почувствовала облегчение.  
\- Сегодня ровно двести дней, как мы пришли в столицу, - сказала Зина утром. После завтрака девушки в доме избранных женщин садились ткать. Зина устроилась в тени сливы. Одну опору ткацкого станка закрепила на ветке, другую - прикрепила к своему поясу. Чуть нагнувшись вперед, позволила ткани провиснуть, и взяла в руки деревянную иглу. – Из них сто восемьдесят пять мы провели в этом саду.  
Правосудие императора всегда было быстрым. Бог солнца диктовал первому Инке свои законы. Законы императора - законы неба. За их исполнением в Куско следили двенадцать главных судей. В провинциях – императорские чиновники. Праздник императрицы закончился, пришедшие на рынок гости покинули Куско, Тува предстал перед императорским судом.  
Когда Атавалп пришел навестить Кьяри и Зину, он рассказал, что суд начался на рассвете и закончился, едва солнце достигло зенита. Тува без пыток признал свою вину. Император присутствовал на суде. Сначала судьи приговорили Тува к казни через отсечение головы. Но выслушав Аи, повелитель четырех сторон света сказал, что дело должны решить боги.  
\- Что это значит? – спросила Кьяри.  
\- Тува запрут в каменном зале с божественной ламой, пумой и ягуаром. Если Тува выживет, его полностью оправдают.  
Зина в испуге прикрыла рот ладонью.  
\- Я буду просить предков пощадить Туву, - растеряно и обреченно вздохнула она.  
А Кьяри не моргая, смотрела в глаза отца. Темные, спокойные и холодные. Пусть смерть Тувы будет быстрой, говорил этот взгляд.  
\- Пусть смерть его будет быстрой, - произнесла Кьяри вслух.  
\- В деревне, дом Аи стоял в двенадцати шагах от нашего. Знаешь, Тува подарил мне первые в моей жизни бусы? Мне было лет пять. Бусы были из агата. Маленькие камешки как глазки колибри, - вспомнила Зина, когда ушел Атавалп.  
За ужином обезьяна-альбинос украла гранат, забралась на дерево и кидала в девушек красными зернами, похожими на маленькие агаты. Когда Кьяри раздавила пальцем один такой агат, косточка впилась в кожу, на тунике появилось пятно, похожее на кровь.  
Когда Тува достали из каменного зала «божьего суда» звери оглодали его лицо и выели внутренности из его живота.  
Через несколько дней в императорском саду расцвели большие желтые цветы. Кьяри нравится смотреть, как на них садятся пчелы, потому она часто гуляла в саду.  
\- Навак, я поймала ящерицу для твоего супа. Расскажи мне, мучают ли тебя по-прежнему головные боли?  
Навак обрадовался приходу Кьяри.  
\- В дождливые дни головная боль не дает мне спать по ночам. В солнечные - железный обруч сжимает виски, когда я смотрю на солнце.  
\- Неужели суп из ящериц больше не помогает?   
\- Если бы не он, я бы умер. Я ведь больше не ем ничего кроме супа из ящериц. Иногда так часто и много, что у меня начинает колоть в боку.   
\- Чем так взволнованы солдаты на воротах?  
\- Вчера прибыл гонец от племени саланго. Он видел людей с бородами и бледными лицами. Они плавают по океану в больших деревянных домах. Они пригласили вождя саланго в свой плавающий дом, а потом взяли его в плен. Сказали его людям, что отпустят вождя, если они принесут столько золота, сколько он весит.  
Холодные дни закончились, и наступил месяц ремонта дорог. В этот период Атавалп редко навещал Кьяри - вместе со всеми чиа он готовился к посевам: рыл каналы, чтобы обеспечить маисовое поле водой и собирал гуано, чтобы удобрять первые побеги.  
После посева наступил праздник маиса.  
\- Я так давно не была дома, - Зина крутилась перед зеркалом в новой тунике, которую недавно закончила шить. Золотые узоры, как змеи, вились по ткани небесного цвета. – Как тебе?  
\- Аи в вышивках проявляет больше фантазии, - пожала плечами Кьяри.  
Но Зина не обиделась. Вместе они принялись складывать подарки, которые заранее приготовили для чиа - плетенные из тростника сандалии, ракушки для детей, гребни и брошки для женщин, костяные амулеты для мужчин. Кьяри взяла один из них в руки. Кость покрывал рисунок, смутно похожий на изображение медведя. Созвездия.  
\- Это для Керука, - Зина покраснела.  
В этом году император не прислал к чиа жреца перед праздником и не выделил им почетное место на «Говорящей площади». Зажатые между ремесленниками из квартала «Золотой мост» и пекарями из «Дороги к храму» они могли лишь видеть фигуру императора, но не могли рассмотреть черты его лица. Чиа были среди последних, кто посетил храм солнца. Скрипящий пол. Темный зал. Изображение звезд и солнца-яйца на стенах. Мумии, покинувших земную жизнь и удалившихся на небо, императоров в нишах. Плотно запеленованые они напоминали коконы гигантских гусениц, вместо лиц носили деревянные маски. Рядом с храмом раскинулся сад. В этом саду трава, цветы и даже ламы и пастухи были золотыми. Их очертания плыли в теплом свете уходящего дня.  
\- Щедрость императора не знает границ, - пропел жрец. – Великий Инка, защитник и правитель четырех сторон света, всегда думает о своих подданных. Не забывает о их нуждах и вознаграждает их преданность. Наш император дарит вам, посланцы солнца, золото, лам, напитки и кубки из своего дома.  
Десять лам. Все животные молодые крепкие. Они надменно, как боги, качали головами, когда Искай, Атавалп и Беа вели их через «Говорящую площадь».  
\- Смотрите, - говорили люди. – Император подарил посланцам солнца самых красивых лам из своего стада.  
Керук сплюнул себе под ноги и сказал:  
\- Я отведу животных домой.  
\- По традиции мы должны пожертвовать одну из подаренных лам для завтрашнего жертвоприношения, - сказала Лория. – Керук ты наш вождь и должен выбрать какую именно ламу мы отведем в храм.  
\- Мне все равно, - сказал он. – Правильно говорил Синчи Инка - щедрость императора не имеет ничего общего с великодушием. Это средство манипуляции и унижения. Сначала он дарит нам дом, лам и почетное место в своей праздничной процессии. Чтобы мы почувствовали себя обязанными и благодарными. Потом убивает нашего человека, вина, которого в том, что он защищал свою дочь. И отодвигает нас в хвост праздничной процессии. Он хочет чтобы мы забыли нашу гордость и выражает нам свое пренебрежение публично. А потом опять щедро одаривает. По его расчету сейчас мы должны почувствовать облегчение и благодарность за то, что он снова позволил нам служить ему.  
\- Так и есть, - прошептала Зина рядом с Кьяри. Кьяри не понравилось каким поплывшим взглядом Зина смотрела в спину удаляющемуся Керуку. В этом взгляде, как и в его словах, таилась опасность.  
На площади горели костры, и играла музыка. Многие жители Куско приветствовали посланцев солнца. Всех их Кьяри видела впервые. Когда Кэса успела подружиться с толстой женщиной в золотой диадеме? Пока Кьяри и Зина ткали одежду и пекли маисовые лепешки во дворце, у чиа появилось много новых связей и знакомых.   
\- Семье этой женщине мы помогали обрабатывать поле, когда их мужчины ходили подавлять мятеж, - пояснила Кэса, угощая Кьяри чичей. Напиток был терпким и душистым и кружил голову, как бой барабанов и гудение людских голосов, витавшие над площадью. – А это наши соседи по «Гвоздичной грядке» Когда у них родился сын, они пригласили нас в гости. Каранта принесли нам еду, когда град побил наши побеги. Вирака мы помогли поймать пуму, которая охотилась на их лам.  
В родной деревне люди тоже помогали друг другу, вспомнила Кьяри. Она привыкла к этому с детства. Когда Кьяри была маленькой, ее мать плела циновки для матери Иская, а та в благодарность делилась с ними шерстью своей ламы. Кажется, в день, когда Кьяри увидела мать с Керуком, она как раз относила циновки на другой конец деревни? За всеми этими дружескими открытыми связями обычно скрываются другие - тайные. Все ли тайные связи несут в себе угрозу? Кьяри поняла, что ничего не знает о жизни своего племени в Куско.  
Она утвердилась в этой мысли, когда Керук вернулся с Нио и посадил его за стол между собой и Атавалпом.  
\- Синчи Инка передает нам привет и сожалеет, что не может присутствовать при нашем маленьком триумфе. Не может разделить с нами радость от очередной императорской милости, - сказал Керук Атавалпу.  
\- Быстро его шпионы успели донести ему эту новость, - хмыкнул Атавалп.  
\- Стараются ни в чем не отставать от императорских гонцов, - Нио улыбнулся. Он выглядел расслабленным, довольным. Был хорошо одет и причесан. А вышивка на его тунике была красивей и замысловатей вышивки на туниках придворных. Аи шила ему тунику, догадалась Кьяри. Никогда раньше Кьяри не видела Нио таким. Никогда не видела, чтобы он носил в волосах ленты. Тонкая прядь у его правого виска была заплетена в тонкую косу, от корней до концов в нее была вплетена красная лента. Откуда это? Кто так заплел волосы Нио? Ей до боли захотелось узнать больше о его жизни. Чем занимается? По-прежнему живет в доме Синчи Инка? Водит ли как раньше старуху Тии к городским воротам, где выставлена мумия ее сына? Как часто общается с чиа? Как ему удалось расположить к себе Керука? И не значит ли эта дружба, что Нио рассказал Кеурку свою тайну, рассказал, как убил Ахачи и Хакана? Кьяри вспомнила золотой пояс и к ее горлу подкатила тошнота.  
Бой барабанов усилился. В небо взлетели фейерверки. С западной части площади послышались песни. Жрецы с лоснящимися от пота спинами принесли высокие столбы и начали устанавливать их в центре площади. Каждый столб из цельного ствола дерева. Гладко обтесанный. Светлый, как голова новорожденной ламы. Чтобы верхушки столбов не сливались с темным небом, к ним прикрепили масляные лампы. Они раскачивались маятниками, пока жрецы тянули за веревки, выравнивая столбы. Вскоре столбы встали под прямым углом к земле, подпирая небо. Кто быстрей всех доберется до верхушки, достанет звезду и кинет ее к ногам императора, тот получит сто лам и плащ из шкуры пумы.  
\- Может шпионы императора принесли новости из Кито? – спросил Атавалп.  
\- Принесли, - ответил Нио.  
\- И это хорошие новости, - добавил Керук, усмехаясь.  
Кьяри не понимала, о чем они говорят. Она напряженно всматривалась в лица чиа. В одних светилась надежда. Другие выглядели скептически. Кэса покачала головой. Беа недобро разглядывал Нио. Впервые Кьяри чувствовала себя чужой среди чиа.  
\- Уаскар принял приглашение императора? Он приедет в Куско? – спросила Зина. Кьяри почувствовала, что пропасть между ней и чиа увеличилась.  
\- Через двадцать дней. Приедет и, если богам будет это угодно, останется здесь.  
Аи протянула Нио чашку с чичей. Он благодарно кивнул. Беа склонился к Искаю и что-то прошептал ему на ухо.  
\- За время, что мы не виделись, ты стала еще прекрасней, - сказал Керук Зине.  
Девушка покраснела. Дочь Лории соскочила с колен матери и перевернула кувшин с чичей. В воздухе резко запахло маисом. Несколько капель с шипением упали в костер. Одна из женщин рассмеялась.  
Чувствуя себя одинокой, посторонней, Кьяри встала на ноги и пошла к центру площади. Вокруг фыркали костры и смеялись люди. Незнакомый молодой человек улыбнулся Кьяри. Сидевшая рядом с мужчиной женщина поджала губы и ударила его по колену. Соревнования только начались. По одному столбу карабкался мальчишка с костлявой спиной, по второму - широкоплечий мужчина. Кьяри узнала его. Это был один из дворцовых стражников. Зрители сбились в группы, хлопали в ладони и выкрикивали имена соревнующихся. На третий столб карабкалась девочка. Худенькая, ловкая, с плоской, как у мужчины грудью, и писклявым голосом. Она обзывала своих противников трусами и неумехами. Ее слова звенели у Кьяри в ушах.  
\- Трусливые койоты! Собственной тени боитесь!  
Когда подошел Нио, Кьяри скорее почувствовала его, чем увидела. Словно ей в лицо дыхнуло пламя костра. Или как будто она ступила ногами на лед. Одновременно холодно и жарко. Нио встал рядом, молча и не прикасаясь к ней.  
\- Эй вы, неуклюжие обезьяны, у вас дрожат руки и ноги! – закричала девочка, добравшись до середины столба.  
Ответом ей стал рев голосов. Кьяри засмеялась, будто ее развеселила шутка. Будто общее веселье захватило ее. А может, так и было? И общее веселье действительно вскружило ей голову? Как иначе объяснить то, что она вдруг взяла Нио за руку и переплела свои пальцами с пальцами его золотой руки? Наощупь они были тонкими и теплыми, будто под золотом текла кровь.  
\- Покажи им! – закричали девушки, водящих хоровод у основания столба.  
\- Урак, выиграй для своей семьи стадо лам! – подбадривали родственники мальчика с костлявой спиной.  
\- Я стану твоей женой, если ты победишь! – подняв к небу лицо, кричала девушка с распущенными волосами императорскому стражнику.  
Кьяри показалось, что она падает. Сколько раз она мечтала прикоснуться к Нио? Сколько раз решала, что не позволит себе этого сделать? А сейчас ей вдруг стало все равно. Такое же отчаянное равнодушие ее охватило в золотом городе, словно этот момент, это здесь и сейчас – все, чего она когда-либо хотела и ждала от жизни. Только тогда она обнимала раненного Нио, а теперь он гладил ее запястье.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - сказал Нио и надел ей на шею деревянный амулет. – Внутри спрятан сонный корень. Проглоти его, когда Уаскар приедет в Куско. У тебя начнется горячка, продлится пять дней, это не позволит тебе прислуживать императору и его гостям за столом. Керук дал точно такой же корень Зине.  
\- Что происходит? – спросила Кьяри.   
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности.  
\- Я не буду в безопасности, если чиа замышляют что-то против императора. Я не буду в безопасности, если моего отца, казнят как отца Аи. С каких это пор Керук тебе доверяет? Ты рассказал ему, как убил Ахачи и Хакана?  
\- Нет, - Нио покачал головой. – И Керук не доверяет мне. Он вынужден со мной общаться, чтобы поддерживать связь с Синчи Инкой и людьми, посещающими его дом.  
\- Что это за люди? Мятежники, как Тии?  
«Это она, - поняла вдруг Кьяри, вспомнив, как Тии гладила Нио по голове. – Она вплела ему в волосы красную ленту! Больше некому!»  
Почему это звучало как обвинение? Почему щеки Кьяри вспыхнули. Она представила себе Аи за вышивкой, Аи улыбающуюся и дарящую Нио тунику. Что она при этом сказала? На удачу? Как сказала это перед рынком Искаю, когда выдернула прядь его золотых волос.  
Нио улыбнулся и коснулся большим пальцем лба Кьяри. И только тогда она поняла, насколько напряглось ее лицо. Она больше не улыбалась. Она ждала удара.  
\- Есть и такие как Тии, есть просто люди, которым некуда пойти. Кочевники, бедняки, изгнанники, у которых император отобрал все, полководцы, которых обвинил в трусости и прогнал, сироты, чьих родителей казнил. Много разных людей. Их всех объединяет то, что однажды император обидел их, отобрал у них то, что они любили и ради чего жили.  
\- Эти люди хотят отомстить императору, как ты хотел отомстить моему отцу и Керуку? – Кьяри сама не заметила, как вцепилась в тунику Нио. Так крепко будто хотела то ли порвать ее, то ли помешать Нио сбежать. Если бы он хотел убежать.  
\- Они хотят справедливости, - Нио накрыл своими ладонями кулаки Кьяри. – Разве можно их за это винить? Разве можно винить Аи в том, что она оплакивает своего отца и ненавидит императора за то, что он убил его?  
Кьяри вдруг поняла, что хочет сделать ему больно. За то, что ввязался в опасную игру, за то, что вспомнил сейчас Аи, за то, что стоит слишком близко, за то, что его глаза сияют так ярко, что Кьяри ничего не способна видеть и соображать. Она лишь чувствует возбуждение и жажду действий, отчаяние и страх, сомнение и сожаление. Она сойдет с ума, если не выплеснет эти чувства. Ей ничего не остается, как трансформировать это в злость.  
\- Значит, это люди такие как Аи? Слабые и беспомощные? Ненавидят императора и боятся его, ждут, когда кто-то отомстит за них. Так же как и ты, когда был ребенком, ненавидел и боялся всех чиа и мечтал о страшных, всемогущих и беспощадных железных демонах, которые придут и уничтожат всех чиа! Так эти люди теперь молятся на приход Уаскара?  
Но Нио не почувствовал боль. Как Кьяри не старалась задеть его, она лишь насмешила его.  
Стражник первым спрыгнул на землю. Подруги девочки кидали в победителя персиками и помидорами, когда он шел к помосту императора.  
\- Есть еще люди, которые считают что Уаскар законный император, а Атауальпа самозванец. Он не имел прав на льяуту, потому что его мать была наложницей.   
\- Что должно произойти? Почему я не должна прислуживать императору и его гостям? Уаскар попытается убить Атауальпу на пиру? Что будет с моим отцом? Что будешь делать ты? Ты убьешь Уаскара, как убил Ахачи и Хакана? Ты собираешься воспользоваться магией золота? Что произошло тогда в горах?  
\- Клянусь тебе, я никогда больше не буду убивать золотом. Сейчас я всего лишь связной. У Уаскара есть десять убийц, говорят они самые лучшие в стране. Они придут как его охрана и убьют императора на пиру. Убьют или погибнут.  
\- Что в это время будет делать мой отец и ты?  
\- Ничего, если Уаскар потерпит поражение. Если убийцы Уаскара промахнутся, Атауальпа казнит их и Уаскара. Но если Уаскару удастся убить Атауальпу, останется еще стража, преданная Атауальпе. В случае успеха, твой отец и Керук должны подать сигнал армии Уаскара, которая будет ждать в горах, и впустить их в город через западные ворота. Никто не требует от них большего. Как видишь, больше всех рискует Уаскар.  
\- А что ты будешь делать?  
\- Керук согласился участвовать в штурме ворот, только если меня не будет поблизости. Он все еще опасается удара в спину, - Нио криво улыбнулся. – Наверное, правильно делает. Я не участвую в атаке на ворота. Скорей всего, в случае успеха Уаскара, Синчи Инка пошлет меня в горы с сообщением для его армии.  
Как бы разумно не звучал этот план, Кьяри не покидало дурное предчувствие.  
\- А что если Атауальпа перехитрит вас? Останется жив и заставит брата подать ложный сигнал, чтобы заманить его людей в ловушку? Ты знаешь, что он медлил со штурмом Чачапояс, потому что ждал, когда Уаскар придет на помощь мятежникам?  
\- Тебе нужно пойти посмотреть на мумии у городских стен. Их там целая армия. Две сотни не меньше. Человеческая кожа, набитая ватой и шерстью. И самое страшное не то, что этих людей убили, не то, что их превратили в чучела, а с какой тщательностью это сделали. Каждый палец на ногах отдельно набивали, потом склеивали древесным клеем. Эти мумии даже запаха не имеют, так тщательно от кожи отскоблили мясо, - Нио побледнел, под глазами залегли тени. Взгляд его лихорадочно горел.  
Кьяри глубоко вздохнула. Что я могу знать? Как я могу понять его боль? Боль Тии? Предки, эта женщина каждый день водила его смотреть на своего мертвого сына. Они, и правда, имеют права желать Атауальпе смерти.  
\- Нио, я люблю тебя. Всегда буду любить тебя. Поклянись мне…  
\- Все что захочешь…  
Кьяри протянула руку к его лицу. Она сама не понимала, что собирается сделать – просто дотронуться или притянуть его к себе и поцеловать.  
\- Отойди от нее, Нио. Ты мне обещал, что не прикоснешься к моей дочери. Тебе известно, что когда императорскую наложницу уличают в измене, ее забивают камнями. Ты поклялся, что больше никогда не будешь подвергать жизнь Кьяри угрозе, - Атавалп встал между ними.  
«Я сама. Я первая прикоснулась к нему» - хотела сказать Кьяри, но вместо этого закричала.  
\- Нио, я поцелую тебя, если ты первым залезешь на столб!  
Они оба – Атавалп и Нио глянули на нее одинаково удивленно. Потом на лице Нио появилась понимающая, шальная усмешка. Сняв через голову тунику, он шагнул к столбу. Вышивка Аи упала в песок, и кто-то из зрителей тут же наступил на нее. Кьяри почувствовала, что может делать все что захочет.  
\- Нио! Нио! – закричала она, и народ у столбов подхватили ее крик.  
\- Ну уж, нет. Я не позволю вам, - сказал Атавалп и тоже снял тунику.  
Кьяри затаила дыхание. Они оба были прекрасны. Вытянутое и гибкое тело Нио. Широкие плечи, рельефные, обвитые венами, мышцы Атавалпа.   
\- Что происходит? – спросила подбежавшая Зина.  
\- Что они творят? – ужаснулась Кэса.  
\- Быстрей, Нио, быстрей! – закричала Кьяри.  
\- Атавалп, не позволь мальчишке обойти тебя! – закричал Керук. – Если позволишь ему победить, тебя ждет изгнание.  
Искай засвистел. Вайра и Уно кричали и подпрыгивали. На противоположной стороне выкрикивали имя третьего игрока. Предыдущие участники заметно поцарапали столб. Теперь поверхность не была такой гладкой и скользкой. Нио использовал пальцы золотой руки, как когти, вгонял их в древесину и подтягивался, прогибаясь в пояснице. Его движения вызывали у Кьяри восторг. Но золотая рука Нио не могла сравниться с золотыми ногами Атавалпа. Он двигался вверх, как восходил по лестнице. Оказавшись на верхушке, он спрыгнул вниз. Золотые ноги легко выдержали вес его тела, глубоко ушли в землю и даже не прогнулись. Он стоял перед Кьяри и тяжело дышал. Нио спустился вторым.  
\- Меня обошел безногий старик, - притворно ужаснулся он.  
\- У тебя не было шансов, выскочка, - усмехнулся Атавалп.  
Лица обоих блестели от пота. Казалось, соревнование заставило их забыть о вражде - еще немного и они дружески похлопают друг друга по плечу. Но это было только мгновение. Короткая иллюзия. Почти сразу вражда вернулась. Атавалп обнял Кьяри и оттеснил Нио в сторону. Удержать дистанцию в толпе было не просто. Кто-то толкнул Нио в спину, и он налетел плечом на Атавалпа. Во взглядах, какими они обменялись, Кьяри не увидела ненависти, только досаду и неприязнь.  
Поцеловав Кьяри в волосы, Атавалп пошел к императорскому помосту. Приветствуя своего победителя, посланцы солнца свистели и улюлюкали. Барабаны зазвучали громче. Девушки Куско кидали к ногам Атавалпа лепестки цветов.  
Жрец накинул на плечи Атавалпа шкуру пумы, голова зверя легла ему на макушку, оскаленная морда закрыла лоб.  
\- Танец победы! Исполни танец победы! – крикнул кто-то.  
\- Танец победы! – подхватила Кьяри, позволяя общему веселью унести себя.  
Атавалп остановился, согнул колени, изображая воина в засаде, и прыгнул вправо, затем, раскинув руки в стороны, метнулся влево. Судя по его оскалу, он сопровождал прыжки рычанием, но из-за общего шума его было не расслышать. Зрители с удовольствием подыгрывали Атавалпу и с визгом разбегались перед ним.  
Кьяри много раз видела, как отец танцевал этот танец, возвращаясь из военных походов. Она нашла взглядом Нио. Он наблюдал за Атавалпом без улыбки. Кьяри вспомнила, что впервые победный танец Атавалпа Нио видел, когда его взяли в плен и с петлей на шее привели в чужую деревню.  
Кьяри шагнула к Нио. Она хотела снова сжать его пальцы, снова почувствовать, что на свете не существует никого кроме них. Но старуха в зеленом платке не позволила ей приблизиться. Вынырнув словно из ниоткуда, она схватила Нио за золотую руку. Это была та самая старуха, которую Кьяри видела у сточной канавы в «Гвоздичных грядках», она проклинала посланцев солнца, называя их предвестниками беды.  
Сейчас Кьяри видела, как шевелятся губы старухи, как хмурится Нио и выдергивает свою руку из ее скрюченных пальцев.  
\- .. ты был рабом, им и останешься до конца своей жизни! – закричала ведьма.  
\- Искай, не хочешь попытать счастья и забраться на столб? – спросила Зина.  
\- Я угощаю всех выпивкой! – объявил Керук. Аи что-то шепнула Нио, увлекая его к костру чиа. По пути Атавалп накинул шкуру на плечи Кьяри.  
\- Чем они ее обрабатывают, что она мягче, чем мои волосы? – удивилась Кэса, гладя шерсть.  
Кто-то из женщин заговорил о соках кактусов. Вспомнили рецепты. Зина рассказала, как в доме избранных женщин кипятят кору аваи, чтобы вернуть выгоревшим на солнце волосам черный цвет.  
Панти начал пересказывать слухи. Правда, что железные демоны захватили в плен вождя саманго?  
\- Железные демоны не такие, какими мы их себе представляем, - сказал Нио.  
\- Под железным доспехом у них вонючие, грязные бороды и белая кожа! – скривился Искай.  
\- Говорят, они согласны отпустить вождя саманго, если его люди заплатят за него золотом.  
\- Бледнолицые все разные. У Синчи Инки сейчас живет один из них. Он не похож на железных демонов. Он не носит при себе оружия, называет себя монахом и поклоняется человеку, умершему на кресте, – сказал Нио.  
Под утро барабаны замолкли. Половина костров погасла. Многие люди заснули там, где сидели - в обнимку, положив головы на колени соседям, не выпуская из рук глиняных чашек. Между потухших костров бегали кошки и домашние морские свинки. То здесь, то там кого-то выворачивало над сточной канавой.  
\- У меня затекла спина, - пожаловалась Лория, поднимая на руки дочь, голую девочку с перепачканными синими ягодами губами.  
Вара и Кэса убрали посуду. Искай, Беа и Панти затушили костер.  
У Кьяри слипались глаза. Зина зевала. Нио звонко ударил себя по щеке и растер на ладони комара.  
Небо начало светлеть. Императорский помост опустел. Тени стражников двигались вдоль дворцовой стены. Только блеск наконечников копий и золотых дисков в ушах не позволял им слиться с темнотой.  
Где-то завыл койот, Кьяри позволила отцу увести себя с площади. Впереди их шли Вара, и Лория с детьми. Позади Кьяри слышала голоса Панти, Иская и Керука. Она оглянулась, ища взглядом Нио.  
Она увидела его на повороте, где заканчивалась площадь и начиналась «Дорога к храму». Но в следующий миг Кьяри услышала крик и потеряла Нио из вида. Его закрыли спины людей, бегущих на площадь. Кьяри, Атавалп и другие чиа развернулись и бросились назад.  
Затихшая перед рассветом «Говорящая площадь» ожила, и это оживление совсем не походила на праздничное веселье. Люди кричали и метались, будто на них напали. Протиснувшись через толпу, Кьяри сначала увидела Кэсу. Она сидела на земле и зажимала рукой правую половину лица, кровь заливала ее пальцы и одежду. У ног Кэсы лежал нож. А чуть дальше – перепачканный кровью золотой шарик. Кьяри не сразу поняла, что это золотой глаз Кэсы. Его вырезали. Два человека, что теперь кричали и корчились на земле. Нио стоял рядом, и его золотая рука опасно ярко светилась. Расплавленное золото шипело и дымилось, пожирая лица и головы, умирающих у ног Нио людей.  
\- Стой, где стоишь! – стражники окружили Нио. Медленно сжимая кольцо, они целились в него из луков. – Не двигайся. Всем отойти.  
\- Нет!- закричала Кьяри и рванулась вперед. Атавалп подхватил ее под живот, поднял над землей и прижал к себе.  
Нио и не двигался, он стоял и смотрел, как расплавленное золото разъедает кожу и кости.  
Завидев стражу, Кэса на четвереньках отползла к чиа. Туника ее была залита кровью из опустевшей глазницы.  
\- Убейте его! – закричал один из стражников. – Вы видели, что он сделал?  
\- Он даже не прикоснулся к ним, - подхватил другой стражник.  
\- Он расплавил золото.  
\- Стреляй в него.  
\- Император даст награду за живого мага.  
Жители Куско в оцепенении наблюдали за происходящим.  
\- Мы должны помочь Нио! - сказал Искай.  
Один из стражников ударил Нио древком копья пол колени. Второй - по спине. Нио не сопротивлялся. Искай бросился на помощь, но Керук сбил его с ног ударом в челюсть.  
\- Не с места.  
Беа и Панти подхватили Иская под руки и потащили в глубь переулка. Атавалп закинул Кьяри себе на плечо и тоже отступил. Последнее, что Кьяри увидела, стало то, как Нио упал рядом с мертвой старухой со сбившимся зеленым платком на голове.  
\- Они забрали его, как моего отца! – заплакала Аи, когда чиа оказались во дворе своего дома.  
\- Они убьют его!  
\- Что там случилось Кэса? – спросил Керук.  
\- Двое мужчин напали на меня. Сорвали золотую брошь с туники, а потом увидели мой золотой глаз, - Кэса всхлипнула. – Один повалил меня на землю. Он сел мне на грудь и держал мою голову, пока второй вырезал мой глаз. Нио… он хотел их остановить. Они ударили его ножом. Тогда он… Он сделал так, что их золотые украшения начали плавиться.  
\- Нио спас Кэсу, а мы бросили его, - сказал Искай.  
\- Он давно уже не один из нас, - сказал Керук. – Он предатель!  
\- Он убил двух наших воинов, - напомнил Беа.  
\- Потому что вы разрушили его дом и убили его семью! – закричала Кьяри. Она упала на колени там, где отец поставил её на землю, и закрыла лицо руками. – Вы убили его семью!  
\- Мне надоели твои приказы! – плюнул Искай Керуку. – С тех пор как мы пришли в Куско, Нио дважды защищал нас!  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
Кьяри слушала их, прижав ладонь ко рту и закусив кожу, чтобы сдержать громкие рыдания. При последних словах Керука она обернулась. Искай стоял у ворот, ветер трепал его золотые волосы.  
\- Не знаю. Назад на площадь? Во дворец?  
\- Ты не сможешь ему помочь, - сказал Керук.  
\- Не смогу, но я сделаю так, что завтра весь город будет знать о том, что сделал Нио. Весь город будет говорить о том, что он защищал Кэсу от убийц.  
Кьяри всхлипнула. Спазмы, сжимавшие горло отступили. Слова Иская подарили ей смутную надежду.  
\- Я должна вернуться во дворец, - Кьяри поднялась на ноги и сделала шаг к воротам.  
\- Не сейчас, - Атавалп перегородил ей дорогу. – Осталось два праздничных дня, ты должна провести их с семьей.  
\- Я хочу вернуться во дворец!  
\- В таком состоянии тебе нельзя возвращаться туда, - Атавалп взял ее за плечи, но Кьяри оттолкнула его руки.  
\- Отпусти!  
\- Я твой отец!  
Она хотела обойти его, проскользнуть мимо, но Атавалп не позволил. Кьяри метнулась в сторону, но он схватил ее за запястье и притянул к себе. Когда он попробовал ее обнять, Кьяри ударила его в грудь.  
\- Отпусти, иначе я никогда не прощу тебя!  
\- Я не позволю тебе совершить ошибку.  
Он снова подхватил ее под живот. Кьяри дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, но добилась лишь того, что у нее перехватило дыхание. Атавалп легко оторвал ее от земли и занес в дом. Ухватившись за косяк двери, Кьяри увидела, как Искай выходит на улицу. Увидела, как за ним закрываются ворота. А потом над ее головой захлопнулась крышка погреба, в котором хранили маис и фасоль. Здесь было темно и холодно.  
\- Я никогда тебя не прощу! – закричала Кьяри и разрыдалась.  
В тишине погреба собственные всхлипы оглушали ее, казалось вокруг, на много дней пути, не осталось ни одного звука. Протяжные и громкие поначалу, ее рыдания вскоре превратились в тихий скулеж, а потом и вовсе иссякли. Кьяри свернулась калачиком на жестком мешке. Воздуха не хватало, в груди кололо.  
Она не знала, сколько времени пролежала в полуподвале, но постепенно дыхание выровнялось. Когда дверь над головой открылась, солнечный свет ослепил Кьяри. Прищурившись, она рассмотрела Кэсу. Половину ее лица снова закрывала повязка, как в день, когда они бежали из родной деревни. Тогда Кэсу покалечили железные демоны, теперь - люди Куско, у которых чиа искали защиту от железных демонов.  
\- Выпей воды, девочка, - Кэса протянула Кьяри глиняную чашку, пахнущую травами.  
Кьяри перевернула чашку.  
\- Ну, зачем ты так? – пробормотала женщина-яги, поднимая чашку. – Время все лечит. Время лечит любые раны. Пройдет боль, и ты поймешь, что твой отец поступил правильно.  
\- Время лечит? Это ты говорила себя, когда тебя привели в нашу деревню с веревкой на шее? Время лечит! Разве оно вылечило тебя? Разве ты не скучала по родным? По матери? У тебя был брат или сестра? Ты скучала по ним. И потому ты возненавидела их! Поэтому ты ненавидишь всех яги? Потому что не можешь забыть их?!  
В маленьком погребе Кьяри ясно почувствовала, что от Кэсы пахнет имбирем. Совсем как в родной деревне, когда женщина–яги учила их шить и рассказывала им о своей молодости. Это было так давно, как будто и не с Кьяри вовсе. Тогда у нее было все. И Нио был рядом.


	5. Император.

Императорский дворец окружали две стены. Внешняя, крепостная - была сложена из крупных каменных блоков, добытых в каменоломнях на юге страны. Щели между ними залили раствором серебра. Пятьдесят шагов двора отделяли внешнюю стену от внутренней. Она была ниже внешней и отличалась более мелкой кладкой. К ней примыкали вытянутые деревянные казармы, в ее нишах располагались комнаты стражников - полуземлянки размером пять на семь шагов, вход в которые закрывали шерстяные одеяла.  
Сегодня в каморке Навака пахло болезнью и смертью.  
\- Я не могу тебе помочь, Кьяри - сказал он. – Последнее время я редко выхожу отсюда. Я чувствую себя победителем, если у меня хватает сил, прийти на утреннее построение и не потерять сознание по дороге. Суп из ящериц больше не помогает. Мое тело отказывается принимать его. Я вообще теперь мало что могу есть.  
\- Ты поправишься, - Кьяри погладила Навака по спутанным волосам. От волнения она почти не чувствовала исходящий от его матраса запах рвоты и мочи. - У тебя и раньше бывали плохие дни, помнишь? Ты почти не вставал в период дождей. Но ведь другие стражники навещают тебя? Среди них, возможно, найдется кто-то, кто дежурит на воротах и в тюрьме?  
\- Зачем тебе это? Ты все равно не сможешь ничего сделать. Зачем мучить себя еще больше, узнавая подробности?  
\- Я не собираюсь мучить себя. Я хочу найти выход.  
\- Единственный выход, единственная надежда для таких маленьких людей как ты и я, это милосердие императора. Ты знаешь, на праздник он не забыл обо мне, и прислал кувшин чичи и листья коки. Первое не пошло мне на пользу. Второе… Я оставил немного для тебя.  
Он вытянулся на матрасе. Одеяло сбилось, обнажая костлявую грудь. Наблюдая за тем как тяжело Навак двигается, Кьяри думала о Нио. Прошло три дня с тех пор как его забрали. Что с ним сделали? Говорят, в дворцовой тюрьме существуют подземелья полные змей, слизняков и улитками, которые постепенно высасывают из узников кровь.  
Не желая обидеть Навака, Кьяри не стала отказываться от его подарка. Спрятала листья коки в кармане на поясе.  
Солнце клонилось к закату. Его последние лучи блестели на золотых крышах дворца, в то время как густые тени росли под деревьями императорского сада. Зина выскользнула из одной такой тени.  
\- Все закончится, когда приедет Уаскар. Его воины убьют Атауальпу, и Уаскар отпустит на свободу всех, кого император запер в тюрьме.  
\- Уаскар приедет через двадцать дней. А может и больше. Нио не проживет столько.  
Кьяри махнула рукой, отгоняя назойливую мошкару, но никак не могла избавиться от зуда и от ощущения, что по ее телу ползают насекомые.  
\- Куда ты? – спросила Зина.  
\- К императору.  
Зина тихо рассмеялась, потом лицо ее сделалось печальным.  
\- Ты рассчитываешь на его милосердие, зная, как он обошелся с отцом Аи?  
Кьяри метнулась назад и, грубо сжав предплечье Зины, встряхнула ее.  
\- А на что мне еще остается рассчитывать? На Уаскара? На Керука, который даже не попытался спасти Нио там, на площади? Или может, я должна рассчитывать на отца, который меня предал? Если император не поможет, мне остается только умереть, - злость и обида, пульсировавшие в груди, Кьяри отзывались стуком крови в ушах и посылали болезненные волны в затылок. – Вы все можете только говорить! Судить о том, кто в чем виноват, кто что заслужил, что правильно, что нет.  
\- Император не станет тебя даже слушать, - прошептала Зина.  
«Не станет тебя даже слушать», - эхом ее слова звучали в голове Кьяри, когда она шла через сад и дворцовые террасы.  
Император хорошо заплатит за живого мага, сказали стражники на площади. Тогда они не убили Нио, потому что хотели получить благодарность от императора. Они полагались на его любопытство. Кьяри тоже должна сыграть на любопытстве императора, если хочет спасти Нио.  
Во внутренних покоях играла флейта. Кьяри смотрела на золотые статуи в нишах, когда один из стражников объявил ей, что император ужинает с гостями  
\- Отправляйся назад в дом избранных женщин. И приходи утром, - сказал стражник. В дрожащем свете факелов его кожа выглядела красной.  
Кьяри вышла на террасу, прошла под шкурой ягуара, натянутой между деревянными столбами с золотой инструктацией. Днем император и его приближенные играли здесь в вайру. Говорят, дед императора назвал игру именем своей наложницы. Наверное, девушка смогла чем-то удивить его, если он решил увековечить ее имя. Кьяри тоже нужно удивить императора, чтобы он сохранил жизнь Нио.  
Прислонившись к одному из столбов спиной, Кьяри сползла на пол. Прикрыв глаза, она увидела «Говорящую площадь», костры и людей вокруг них. Мальчишка с костлявой спиной снова взбирался на высокий столб.  
– Внутри него сонный корень. Прими. Притворись больной. Я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности, - будто наяву услышала Кьяри голос Нио. Где сейчас амулет? Она совсем забыла о нем. Как в калейдоскопе видела Кьяри события вчерашнего вечера. Отца, Нио, Керука и Кэсу с окровавленной глазницей. Двух мужчин извивающихся в агонии на земле, от того что их лицо заливало расплавленное золото. Ведьму в зеленом платке, лежащую без движения.  
Воспоминания обернулись сном. Во сне Нио говорил:  
\- Когда Атауальпа умрет, ты будешь свободна, ничто не будет стоять между нами.  
А Кьяри требовала от Нио, чтобы он поклялся, что не станет рисковать. Чтобы не случилось, кто бы не победил, Атауальпа или Уаскар, чего бы не хотел старик Синчи Инка, Керук, Тии, мать мятежника, Нио должен был пообещать, что вернется к Кьяри. Сбережет себя для неё.  
\- Второй раз я не переживу твою смерть, - прошептала Кьяри и проснулась.  
Она прижималась щекой к гладким камням террасы. Перед ее лицом лежали пятна света. Внутри них танцевали тени деревьев. Кьяри потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что одна тень не дрожит на ветру. Сообразив, что над ней стоит человек, Кьяри резко села.  
Атауальпа был одет только в набедренную повязку. Распущенные волосы свободно спадали на спину и плечи. На широкой груди блестела золотая цепь.  
\- Сейчас ты выглядишь точно так же как, когда ты впервые появилась во дворце. Растрёпанная девочка с гор, в мятой, нечистой тунике. Это позор для любого мужчины, если его наложница так выглядит, - Атауальпа протянул Кьяри руку. И она не забыла подать ему свою золотую ладонь. Так как ему нравилось. Сейчас ей очень важно было ему угодить.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь они у вас разные. Руки, - сказал император, перебирая ее пальцы. – У него не три фаланги, а четыре. Его локоть можно выгнуть назад.  
У Кьяри не осталось сомнений – Атауальпа говорил о Нио. Она представила, как Великий Инка рассматривает Нио. Стражники держали его? Они связали его? «Интересно, а внутренности и кровь у них тоже золотые?» - некстати вспомнила Кьяри вопрос, прозвучавший на приветственном ужине во дворце. Раньше это казалось проявлением любопытства, теперь эти слова звучали как угроза. Все в городе уже знали, что кровь у посланцев солнца самая обыкновенная.  
Кьяри молчала, ждала, что скажет император. Не выпуская ее руки, он проводил ее в купальню, позвал служанку, одну из девушек дома избранных женщин. Атауальпа не разговаривал с Кьяри, сидел и смотрел, как ее раздели, вымыли, намазали маслом, причесали и обернули в чистую тунику, расшитую золотом.  
\- Идем, я хочу тебе кое-что показать, - император взял ее за золотую руку и крепко сжал ее пальцы.  
Они шли через сад. Словно во сне Кьяри слышала, как поют птицы и квакают лягушки, видела, как садовник обрывает пожелтевшие листья.  
Тюрьма находилась в противоположной от дома женщин части дворца за хранилищем шерсти и загоном для лам. Узкий, пропахший испражнениями и потом животных двор заканчивался лестницей. По такой же лестнице Кьяри поднималась на крепостную стену дворца, посмотреть казнь мятежников. Высота, на которую Кьяри поднялась сейчас вслед за императором, не позволила увидеть «Говорящую площадь» или улицы Куско. Ступени закончились, превратились в каменный мост. Лабиринт мостов, пересекающихся, как улицы города, под прямым углом. Справа и слева по таким же мостам вышагивали стражники. Увидев императора, они опустились на колени. Кьяри не видела, как Атауальпа приказал им подняться – она смотрела вниз. Под мостами находились каменные комнаты-колодцы. Одни были похожи на узкие мешки, другие - на просторные пещеры. Кьяри вздрогнула, услышав внизу рык пумы. Не эта ли пума разорвала на части отца Аи? Сердце Кьяри остановилось, когда она увидела голого человека на полу одного из каменных колодцев. Он лежал без движений, как мертвый. Приглядевшись, Кьяри поняла, что это не Нио, и испытала облегчение и радость. Эти чувства помогли ей выдержать пристальный взгляд императора.  
\- Эту тюрьму построил мой дед, - сказал Атауальпа.  
Совсем рядом ударили барабаны, и Кьяри вздрогнула от резкого звука.  
\- Мой дед считал, что с измученными бессонницей, болью и страхом людьми легче договориться. Стража бьет в барабаны, чтобы узники не могли спать.  
Кьяри глупо подумала, что лишение сна гораздо милосерднее, чем встреча с дикими животными. «Ты можешь надеяться только на милосердие императора», - вспомнила она слова Навака.  
В следующий момент она увидела Нио, и все мысли вылетели у неё из головы. Каменный мост, шириной в два шага, стал вдруг слишком узким, и Кьяри едва не потеряла равновесие и не упала вниз. Дно колодца, в котором заперли Нио, блестело на солнце как вода озера. Присмотревшись, Кьяри поняла, что пол усыпан мелкими осколками обсидиана.  
Как и пленник, которого Кьяри видела раньше, Нио был без одежды. Она узнала его по красной ленте в волосах - по проклятой красной ленте, что вплела ему в волосы мать мертвого мятежника. Нио стоял на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в стену. Снова раздался бой барабанов. Нио дернулся всем телом и начал пдать. Он спал. Спал, стоя на коленях и облокотившись о стену. Теперь падая, он попытался опереться на руку, но она подогнулась, и Нио завалился спиной на обсидиановые лезвия, зажмурился от боли, перевернулся на бок, постарался снова подняться на колени. Восстановить равновесие у него получилось не сразу. Его спина, бока и бедра были перепачканы кровью. Он падал уже много раз. В свежие раны впились мелкие куски обсидиана. Даже если бы Нио поднял голову, он не смог бы рассмотреть стоявших над ним людей - внизу было сумрачно и сыро, отверстие в потолке комнаты должно было выглядеть для Нио белым пятном.  
\- Я помню, ты говорила, что в горах чиа переругались. И один чиа убил двух своих соплеменников и сбежал.  
\- Яги, - механически поправила Кьяри. – Он не чиа – яги. Когда он был маленьким, наши воины убили его семью и взяли его в плен.  
\- Он убил двоих воинов чиа в горах?  
\- Да.  
\- А еще я помню, однажды ты сказала, что любила предателя и убийцу.  
Кьяри почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. В голове звенела пустота.  
\- Это он? Это твой предатель?  
\- Да, это Нио, - Кьяри сказал правду, но чувствовала себя так, будто соврала. В конце концов, какое значение имеет то, что она говорит и чувствует?  
Снова забили барабаны, Нио снова начал падать. На этот раз он смог опереться на руку и медленно вернул себе вертикальное положение. Раны на его спине перестали кровоточить. Плечи Нио дрожали.  
\- Ты ведь была на празднике? Видела, что он сделал с двумя грабителями? Когда их тела принесли ко мне, на их лицах были золотые маски, которые невозможно снять. Раскаленное золото разъело кожу и мясо, заполнило глазницы, ноздри и рот. Ты знала, что твой Нио так умеет?  
Кьяри молчала. Чувствовала, что от ее ответа сейчас зависит жизнь Нио.  
\- Все люди в твоем племени носят отметины солнца на своем теле.  
\- Но только один знает, как золото убивает, - Кьяри верила, что нашла верный ответ, способный сохранить Нио жизнь. – В золотом городе был старый жрец. Он рассказал Нио секрет золотого песка. Потом Нио убил его, чтобы другие чиа не узнали эту тайну. Он ненавидит чиа и ненавидит свои новые способности, потому никогда никому не рассказывал, как это работает.  
\- Ты говоришь, он ненавидит чиа, но на площади он применил свои способности, чтобы спасти одну из вас. Как ты думаешь почему? Может, его ненависть вовсе не ненависть? Он зол за то, что чиа однажды сделали из него раба, но в глубине души мечтает стать одним из вас?  
\- В золотом городе он поджег дом, в котором чиа собрались на совет племени.  
\- Ты сказала, что он ненавидит свои новые способности. Почему тогда он воспользовался ими? На площади у него был выбор. Он мог позвать стражников, мог защитить Кэсу, вооружившись ножом или копьем. Что если на самом деле ему нравится убивать золотом? Или своей выходкой на площади он хотел привлечь к себе внимание? Хотел напомнить вам, чиа, о своем превосходстве? Или он хотел бросить вызов мне?  
\- Нет, Нио не посмел бы бросать вам вызов!  
Император сделал несколько шагов по мосту, присел и наклонил кувшин воды, стоявший на стене. Струя потекла по каменному желобу и по стене вниз.  
\- Как ты думаешь, если я приведу сюда всех чиа и буду одного за другим их убивать на глазах у Нио, он расскажет как расплавил золото на площади?  
Капля воды попала на руку Нио, и он сразу ожил, начал лихорадочно шарить руками по стене и слизывать с нее влагу. Нио настолько ослаб, что это простое движение выбило его из равновесия.  
\- А что насчет его чувств к тебе? Если тебе будет угрожать смерть, он захочет тебя спасти?  
Кьяри смотрела, как Нио падает, поднимается и снова прижимается губами к мокрому камню.  
\- Мой господин, - в горле у Кьяри пересохло, будто это её, а не Нио, мучила жажда. – Мы все – чиа, я и Нио – в вашей власти. Но я прошу, умоляю вас, позвольте сначала мне поговорить с Нио. Позвольте мне попытаться узнать его тайну. Что значит небольшая задержка для того, кому принадлежит всё время мира?  
\- Ты права – ваши жизни в моих руках. И время на моей стороне. Так или иначе, рано или поздно, Нио откроет мне свою тайну. Нет человека, которого нельзя сломать, - Атауальпа взял Кьяри за подбородок и повернул ее лицо к себе. – Я разрешаю тебе спуститься к нему. Попробуй уговорить своего яги. Мой совет – надави на его чувство вины. Ты любила его, он пытался убить тебя. Люди обычно чувствуют вину за такое. Если они не совсем бессовестны и бессердечны. А твой Нио… думаю, его представления о совести весьма своеобразны, но, так или иначе, она у него есть, иначе он не стал бы спасать на площади одну из вас.  
Несмотря на теплый солнечный день, Кьяри ощутила как по спине пробежал холодок.  
Солнце стояло высоко, когда они спустились со стены. Во дворе двое стражников обливались водой. Вход в подземелье закрывала большая каменная глыба. Понадобилось пятеро крепких мужчин, чтобы сдвинуть ее с места. Изнутри это сделать было невозможно - в узком тюремном коридоре встать рядом с трудом могли два человека, не говоря уже о пяти.  
Внутри пахло нечистотами, шерстью животных и болезнью. А еще как в коморке Навака - рвотой и мочой. Возможно, именно из-за этих запахов император не пошел с Кьяри. Интересно, будет ли он со стены наблюдать за их с Нио разговором или займется делами империи? Сколько времени есть у Кьяри? Как долго император разрешит ей пробыть здесь с Нио? Где-то в одном из каменных мешков зарычала пума и Кьяри содрогнулась. Вход в камеры закрывали железные решетки, их основание уходило глубоко в камень.  
\- Вот, - стражник протянул Кьяри два куска кожи. Она не сразу поняла, что ими следует обмотать ноги, потому что пол в камере Нио усеян обсидиановыми лезвиями. Пока Кьяри занималась обмотками, несколько раз ударили барабаны. От их грома у Кьяри дрожали руки, когда он шагнула в комнату Нио.  
Он не увидел и не услышал ее. Все так же стоял на коленях, прислонившись лбом к стене. Взглянув на дрожащие плечи, спину и будра Нио, Кьяри поняла, что все ему стоит большого труда удерживать равновесие. На лопатках, пояснице, ягодицах локтях в кожу Нио впились мелкие осколки обсидиана.  
\- Нио, - дрожащей рукой Кьяри дотронулась до его плеча.  
Не отнимая лба от стены, словно это была единственная точка опоры, словно потеряй он ее, он перепутает низ и верх, Нио повернул голову. Расширенные от темноты зрачки. Покрасневшие белки. Потрескавшиеся губы, осколок обсидиана, впившийся в скулу. Нио усмехнулся и начал падать. Кьяри поднырнула ему под руку и обхватила его за талию. Наощупь его голое тело было горячим и напряженным, словно все мышцы скрутило судорогой.  
\- Я думал, ты мне снишься, - Нио прикоснулся губами к ее виску. Кьяри позволила себе зажмуриться и прижаться лицом к его груди, пробуя на вкус солёную кожу.  
\- Как долго я здесь? – голос Нио хрипел.  
\- Три дня, - Кьяри коснулась его скулы и осторожно достала из царапины осколок. Нио поморщился. Он кривился, когда Кьяри доставала осколки из кожи на локтях и лопатках.  
\- Пирам делал мозаику из обсидиана, представляешь? Тии говорит, ее сын был лучшим мастером во всей империи, у него были самые ловкие пальцы. Он превратил бы это подземелье в произведение искусства. Сложил бы из проклятых лезвий картину, - Нио выдохнул, когда Кьяри вытащила осколок из царапины на его пояснице. – Что-то во славу солнца и его сына на земле. Знаешь, ведь все картины Пирама были такими. Изображали либо солнечное яйцо либо императора. Тии говорит, за последнюю работу император подарил ее сыну стадо лам и золотые украшения. А его мозаику выставили на главной площади Чачапояс. Вот только какая-то сволочь ночью разбила лицо императора. И тогда Пирама объявили вне закона.  
Нио говорил и улыбался, его губа треснула и начала кровоточить. По стене снова потекла вода. Кьяри помогла Нио собрать ее. Пока он пил, прижавшись к стене губами, Кьяри оторвала полоску ткани от своей туники и приложила ее к камню. Ткань быстро впитала влагу. Кьяри протерла лицо и шею Нио. Продолжая поддерживать его за талию, Кьяри тесней прижалась к Нио, позволяя ему всем весом навалиться на свое плечо. Теперь она ясно чувствовала его дрожь и сердцебиение, поспешное и неровное.  
\- Зачем ты здесь, Кьяри? Зачем император мучает тебя, заставляя смотреть… Он думает, что ты что-то знаешь? Думает, что сможешь узнать?  
\- Я люблю тебя, Нио.  
\- Тебе не стоит говорить об этом во дворце. Мы ведь во дворце? Императорская тюрьма его сердце? – Нио рассмеялся, а потом нахмурился. – Я всегда приносил тебе только боль и разочарование. В золотом городе и сейчас. Я никогда не должен был приближаться к тебе, - он легко дотронулся до ее лица, убрал спавшую на лоб прядь волос. - Я должен был исчезнуть гораздо раньше. Еще в детстве. Я мог утонуть, упасть с дерева и сломать себе шею. Или броситься в ущелье. Мне стоило разозлить одного из сыновей Римака, чтобы он забил меня до смерти.  
\- Прекрати, Нио.  
\- Я должен был умереть. Почему твой отец перерезал горло не мне, а моему брату? Если бы он сейчас мог вернуться в прошлое, вернуться в тот день, он убил бы меня, когда мне было семь лет. Тогда тебе не пришлось бы страдать. Не пришлось бы пережить то, что ты пережила в горящем доме. Я ведь жил только для того, чтобы отомстить. Я каждый день мечтал о том, как убью, подожгу, уничтожу Атавалпа и его воинов. А потом… Я никогда не думал, что буду делать потом. Наверное, я хотел умереть вместе с ними.  
\- Ты мог убить их, как убил Хакана и Ахачи, но ты не сделал этого. Вместо того, чтобы убивать чиа, ты спас Кэсу.  
Нио закрыл глаза.  
\- Это не то.… это слишком просто, Кьяри. Как развязывать узелки. Развязываешь один узелок и на его месте можешь завязать новый. Просто и неправильно. Убийство дается тебе слишком легко. Когда начинаешь убивать золотом, трудно остановиться. А если ты не можешь остановиться, все теряет смысл. Я продолжал бы снова и снова развязывать узелки. Не в силах остановиться. Он ведь для этого прислал тебя? Император. Он хочет знать, как я это сделал. Потому он мучает тебя. Он сказал тебе, что отрежет мне руки и ноги, кастрирует меня и заставит тебя смотреть на это?  
Здесь, внизу, внутри каменного колодца бой барабанов прозвучал оглушительно громко. Каменные стены усилили его эхом. Кьяри теснее прижалась к Нио. Он тяжело дышал. И тратил много сил, чтобы полностью не повиснуть на Кьяри. Еще ему явно с трудом удавалось держать голову, потому он часто упирался щекой в макушку Кьяри, или лбом в стену.  
\- Слушай меня внимательно, Нио. Если император убьет тебя, я тоже умру. Я не хочу жить. Если тебе, и правда, не наплевать на меня, если я для тебя, и правда, важна, ты выживешь. Дашь императору то, что от тебя хочет, и будешь жить ради меня.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь, Кьяри. Это знание принесет тебе много горя. Ты возненавидишь меня, себя и всех чиа. С этим знанием император создаст свою золотую армию. Вы станете его оружием. Он будет использовать вас в своих завоеваниях, при захвате деревень и против мятежников. Вы станете убийцами. Люди возненавидят всех чиа. И вы никогда не сможете остановиться.  
Он запинался и повторялся. Кьяри казалось, что он бредит. Шире расставив для устойчивости ноги, она крепче обняла Нио и положила его голову себе на плечо.  
\- Попробуй отдохнуть, Нио, - свободной ладонью она закрыла его ухо, стараясь защитить Нио от неминуемого боя барабанов. – Чтобы не случилось потом, главное, чтобы ты выжил сейчас. Пока ты жив, всегда остается надежда.  
Она не знала, слышит ли он ее. Да это и не имело значения. Сам того не желая, Нио дал ей подсказку. Император захочет заполучить золотую армию. Эта армия их ключ к спасению. Надави на его чувство вины, посоветовал император. Кьяри собиралась надавить на императорские амбиции и пообещать ему армию, которой никогда ни у кого не было. Армию, которая способна победить даже железных демонов.  
Тело Нио, напряженное и дрожащее до сих пор, расслабилось. Ему как будто, действительно, удалось задремать. Кьяри с нежностью погладила его по волосам. С каждым движением, в Кьяри крепла уверенность, что она сможет узнать его тайну. В конце концов, Нио часто поступал вопреки своим желаниям.  
Солнце скатилось к закату. Теперь через отверстие в потолке можно было увидеть кусочек голубого неба. Нио то открывал глаза, то снова соскальзывал в забытье. Он был истощен, измучен, темные круги залегли под глазами, веки дрожали, а сердце не переставало частить даже во сне. Кьяри чувствовала жалость и нежность и одновременно уверенность, что она сможет спасти Нио. Она сделает все для этого.  
Несмотря на эту уверенность, Кьяри испугалась, когда решетка скрипнула, и на пороге появился стражник. Жестом он приказал Кьяри выйти.  
\- Нио, - торопливо зашептала она. – Я должна оставить тебя. Прости меня. Я обязательно вернусь завтра. Тебе нужно просто продержаться еще немного. Ты справишься, сделаешь это ради меня.  
Нио посмотрел на нее мутным и пустым взглядом.  
\- Прости, что втянул тебя во все это, - расслышала Кьяри его шепот.  
В руках у стражника был факел. От его дыма у Кьяри заслезились глаза. От долгой неподвижности тело затекло, Кьяри часто спотыкалась и ударялась о стены. Ей показалось или она увидела царапины на камне, закрывавшем выход? Длинные и глубокие. Будто кто-то пытался раскрошить его изнутри. Интересно, пытался ли кто-то бежать из этой тюрьмы.  
Только очутившись во дворе, и почувствовал прикосновение ночного ветра к лицу, Кьяри поняла насколько затхлым и сырым был воздух в тюрьме. Она еще раз оглянулась, увидела напряженные спины стражников, закрывающих камнем вход.  
\- Прошу сюда, госпожа, - приказал сопровождавший Кьяри воин. Он был высокого роста, носил золотые диски в ушах, его щеку и шею покрывали глубокие шрамы. Кьяри почти ничего не видела и не слышала, идя за ним через дворы и сады. Она не задавала вопросов и не спорила, когда ее снова привели в купальню, вымыли, переодели и причесали.  
На небе появилось созвездие кусающегося себя за хвост каймана, на полу в купальне маленький уж попал в водосток, когда за Кьяри явилась девушка из дома женщин.  
\- Сегодня мы вместе прислуживаем императору, - сказала девушка, растягивая слова на манер прибрежных дикарей.  
Великий Инка Атауальпа ужинал с семьей и придворными. Он был весел и разговорчив. Шутил и много улыбался. Казалось, он забыл о Нио и не замечал Кьяри. Уставшая и взволнованная Кьяри двигалась как во сне: дважды наступила кому-то из гостей на плащ, перевернула кубок, уронила тарелку, не услышала приказ. О чем говорят за столом, она тоже плохо разбирала. Человек с изумрудом в нижней губе упомянул Уаскара. Император рассмеялся.  
\- Мой старший брат с детства был очень обидчив. Ему так нравилось чувствовать себя обиженным, что он порой сам выдумывал поводы для обид. Со временем это занятие вошло у него в привычку. Наш отец не взял его на войну, он возомнил, что его унизили. Ему подарили половину империи, он оскорбился. Я предложил ему военный союз, он назвал это насмешкой. Я предлагаю ему мир, но он обижен и оскорблен как никогда. Настолько оскорблен, что замышляет убить меня в моем собственном дворце.  
\- Говорят, он даже с железными демонами заключил договор, чтобы уничтожить вас, - сказал человек с изумрудом в губе.  
\- Великому Инке Атауальпе плевать на железных демонов, плевать на любого злоумышленника. Когда у великого Инки будет золотая армия, его будут бояться все народы, - Кьяри сама не знала, когда начала говорить и как посмела вмешаться в разговор знати. Она поняла, что они знают про заговор Уаскара, так же поняла что ей все равно. – Золотая армия, каждому солдату которой, будь-то мужчина или женщина нет равных. Им невозможно противостоять, они неуязвимы на поле боя. Невидимы для врага. Они убивают не прикасаясь. Им достаточно только увидеть врага, чтобы наслать на него самую ужасную смерть.  
Многие из гостей императора смотрели на нее со снисхождением и даже с жалостью. Возможно, они приняли ее за безумную прорицательницу, в чьих речах трудно уловить смысл. Кьяри было все равно, что они думают, стоя на коленях, она смотрела на императора. Кажется, ему понравилась ее речь. Атауальпа ничего не сказал Кьяри, но выглядел довольным.  
Когда ее, наконец, отпустили, Кьяри не стала возвращаться в дом женщин, опустилась на камни веранды, обхватила колени руками и тут же заснула.  
Она проснулась до рассвета от крика ночной птицы. На фасаде дворца горели факелы. Их свет подсвечивал золотые крыши и украшения. Некоторое время Кьяри прислушивалась. Напряженно и настороженно. Так должно быть прислушиваются к ночным звукам охотники. Когда ударили тюремные барабаны – отсюда звук походил на падение дождевых капель на широкий лист – внутренности Кьяри скрутило холодом и ее одолело дурное предчувствие. Что-то случилось. Что-то страшное. Она больше никогда не увидит Нио. Кьяри вскочила на ноги, сделала круг по террасе и снова заставила себя сесть.  
\- Единственная наша надежда это милосердие императора, - сказал Навак, и сейчас Кьяри с ним согласилась. Император проявил милосердие, позволил ей поговорить с Нио. Он мог поступить и по-другому. Он не стал убивать чиа, не стал пытать ее на глазах у Нио. Время принадлежит тому, у кого есть власть. Кьяри собиралась выпросить еще один день для себя и Нио.  
Она узнала его шаги – более медленные и легкие, чем у любого стражника, более быстрые и решительные чем у женщины – и простерлась лицом вниз. Солнце к тому времени взошло, и император встал спиной к нему. Потому, когда Кьяри подняла глаза, сияние вокруг императорской фигуры ослепило ее.  
\- Сейчас ты похожа на мою мать. У нее были такие же вьющиеся волосы как у тебя. Люди считают это некрасивым, но мой отец любил ее именно такой. Она умерла, когда мне было шесть. Смешно, но я почти не помню ее, ни лица, ни ее ласк, только ее вьющиеся волосы, - он положил ладонь на голову Кьяри – Моя мать была наложницей, ты знала об этом? Ей было столько же, сколько и тебе сейчас, когда она родила меня. Встань.  
Кьяри выпрямилась. Она снова услышала далекий и приглушенный бой барабанов. Утка в пруду расправила крылья, поднимая брызги.  
\- То, что ты говорила про золотую армию вчера, напомнило мне сказки моей матери. Она всегда придумывала для меня волшебных защитников. Иногда это были змеи, иногда коршуны, армия каменных статуэток, или расстеленных на полу шкур ягуаров, - он засмеялся. – Они лежали везде во дворце, в историях моей матери все они оживал, если мне угрожала опасность. Шкуры, вода в пруду, попугаи на деревьях… ее золотые украшения. Все окружающие предметы существовали, чтобы служить мне.  
\- Все четыре стороны света существуют, чтобы служить вам, господин. Вы видели мой народ. Вы принимали нас во дворце. Вы подарили нам дом, землю и стадо лам. Тело каждого чиа отмечено солнцем. Они тоже пришли служить вам. И теперь я знаю, что каждый из них может научиться убивать не прикасаясь. Каждый чиа несет в себе эту способность.  
\- Чиа хороший народ. Им легко управлять. Я никогда не скупился на подарки. Щедрость пробуждает в сердцах благодарность. Благодарность первый шаг к верности. Будь как солнце, всегда говорил мой отец. Солнце дарит людям свет, благодаря ему их поля приносят урожай, а фруктовые деревья плодоносят. Солнце никогда не балует своих детей и жестоко с теми, кто нарушает его законы. Люди слабы и невежественны и легко попадают под влияние ночи. Я не виню чиа за то, что они попали под влияние Синчи Инка. В детстве я тоже любил его слушать. Он всегда хорошо говорил. За эту его способность мой отец и держал его при себе. Синчи Инка мог убедить кого угодно и в чем угодно. Лет тридцать назад, когда в каменоломнях случился мятеж, моему отцу понадобился всего один воин, чтобы подавить его - Синчи Инка с его даром убеждения. Он один успокоил сотни голодных и уставших рабочих.  
Они проходили по двору для лам. Император с нежностью потрепал по шее ламу с черной шерстью и белой мордой. Со знание дела осмотрел ноги хромающей ламы.  
\- Удивительно гордые и свободолюбивые животные. Их нельзя заставить что-то сделать силой. Их можно только попросить. Гордые и независимые, как боги. Мало кто из людей ведет себя с таким достоинством. Большинство, подобно шакалам – просьбу принимают за слабость и подчиняются только силе.  
Кьяри думала о комнате пол, которой усыпан лезвиями, и чувствовала, как мелкие камушки впиваются в ее голые стопы. Камень, закрывавший вход в тюремный коридор, сегодня выглядел более тяжелым и массивным чем вчера. Или что-то происходило с ней самой? Страх, неуверенность и отчаяние снова поднимали голову? Может, так на нее подействовали спокойные и высокомерные речи императора? Получается близость Нио вчера, пусть измученного и ослабевшего, вдохнула в нее силу.  
Еще было дурное предчувствие. И оно окрепло, когда Кьяри вступила в узкий коридор. Стражник, сопровождавший ее, хромал, при ходьбе так сильно переваливался из стороны в сторону, что часто касался левым плечом стены. Его движения были медленными, равномерными. Он напоминал маятник, механизм, один из тех, которые любил Искай.  
Кьяри услышала человеческий крик. Протяжный и болезненный. Так кричат умирающие. Однажды в горах, Кьяри видела, как человека завалило камнями. Он кричал точно так же. По спине Кьяри потекла капля холодного пота. Это не Нио. Его голос, стоны и крики она не с чьими не спутает.  
Стражник провел ее мимо комнаты с обсидиановыми лезвиями, и Кьяри перестала дышать. Через мгновение она увидела Нио. Он лежал без движения на каменном полу. Руки были подняты над головой, запястья и щиколотки связаны и цепью соединены к кольцам в стене. Его глаза были закрыты, а лицо - бледным, как у мертвеца.  
Кьяри упала рядом с ним на колени. Провела руками по слабо вздымающейся груди, впалому животу, уколола пальцы иголками опунции, скрепляющими рану на его бедре. Зацепившись взглядом за красную ленту в волосах Нио, Кьяри принялась ее лихорадочно распутывать. Она делала это с такой сосредоточенной одержимостью, словно подарок старухи-мятежницы мог быть причиной страданий Нио.  
\- Ночью, он пытался убить себя, - гнусавым голосом пояснил стражник. – Пытался перерезать бедренную артерию осколком. Если бы дежуривший наверху стражник не заметил во время, он истек бы кровью. Помня как важен императору этот маг, дежурный послал за лекарем. Тот зашил рану и велел связать пленника, чтобы он не попытался снова навредить себе, когда очнется.  
Кьяри тяжело перевела дыхание и кивнула. Она словно наблюдала за собой со стороны.  
\- Принеси воды, - приказала она. Голос ее прозвучал ровно, будто неосознанно она подражала спокойным и неторопливым интонациям императора. Но сердце все равно продолжало стучать как сумасшедшее, подпрыгивало в горле и посылало дрожь в ладони.  
Пока стражник ходил за водой, Кьяри сидела неподвижно и смотрела на Нио. Постепенно дрожь отступила.  
Стражник принес ведро с водой и губку из пеньки. Уходя, он поклонился Кьяри, ее спокойствие и ровный голос внушили ему уважение.  
Кьяри смочила губку в воде и протерла лицо Нио, выдавила несколько капель на его губы. Кожа Нио под пальцами Кьяри была потрескавшейся и сухой.  
Еще дважды Кьяри слышала полный муки человеческий крик. Потом наступила тишина, и Кьяри подумала, что кем бы не был страдающий человек, она желает ему скорой смерти. Солнце поднялось высоко. Отверстие в потолке превратилось в раскаленный шар. От его света кожа Нио казалась прозрачной и тонкой. Несколько раз отверстие в потолке закрывала тень, будто кто-то подсматривал за Кьяри.  
Незадолго до того, как Нио пришел в себя, его дыхание изменилось - ускорилось, стало более рванным. Он резко распахнул глаза и дернулся всем телом, отчего цепи, удерживающие его руки и ноги, зазвенели.  
\- Тише, Нио, тише.  
Но он продолжал рваться из пут. Кьяри испугалась, что швы на его бедре разойдутся, придвинулась ближе и сжала ладонями голову Нио. Держала крепко, дожидаясь, пока бегающий взгляд Нио не остановится на ней.  
\- Что же ты наделал, Нио? Ты едва не убил себя. Что станет со мной, если ты умрешь?  
\- Он перестанет мучить тебя. Если бы я умер, тебе не пришлось бы приходить сюда и смотреть на это, - он дернул цепи.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, - по щекам Кьяри потекли слезы. Но они еще больше разозлили Нио.  
\- Если бы я умер, тебе не пришлось оплакивать меня каждый раз, когда ты меня видишь.  
\- Замолчи.  
Он стиснул зубы и дернул головой, освобождаясь от рук Кьяри, ударился затылком о камень.  
Кьяри снова смочила губку в воде и протерла его лицо, затем тело, грудь, живот. Волосы в паху Нио скатались и пропитались кровью из раны на бедре. Чтобы отмыть кровь, Кьяри наклонила ведро над пахом Нио. Он вздрогнул всем телом и крепче стиснул зубы. Кьяри медленно стерла следы крови с внутренней и внешней стороны его бедер. Она делала это молча, не поднимая взгляда, полностью сосредоточившись на своей работе. Лишь когда Нио начал возбуждаться, Кьяри посмотрела ему в лицо. Его кожа не была больше бледной. На щеках и шее появились пятна румянца. Но злость и обида в глазах больно задели Кьяри. Она подалась вперед и поцеловала Нио в губы. Сначала просто прижалась губами к губам, потом лизнула нижнюю, всосала ее в себя и не отпускала пока не почувствовала, что Нио расслабляется. Он сдался, потянулся к ней, перенял инициативу. Это было похоже на их первый поцелуй, и Кьяри улыбнулась в губы Нио.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - ее голос прозвучал необычно звонко в каменном колодце. – Я не позволю тебе умереть.  
\- Кьяри, я …  
Но она прижала палец к его губам. Приподняв голову Нио за затылок, Кьяри наклонила ведро воды над его лицом. Он зажмурился, ловя языком тонкую струю.  
\- Я хочу научиться убивать, не прикасаясь, - сказала Кьяри. - Хочу получить знание, которое ты скрываешь. Хочу получить власть, которую даст это знание. Только эта власть позволит мне защитить тебя. У меня никогда не было ничего своего, Нио. Мне всегда указывали, что делать. За меня всегда принимали решения. Отец, Керук, чиа… И даже ты. Ты не думал обо мне, когда поджигал дом в золотом городе. Не думал обо мне, когда убивал Хакана и Ахачи. Ты упрекнул моего отца, что он отдал меня императору. Что он обошелся со мной как с вещью. Но где ты был, когда меня отдали императору? Слушал сказки мятежников? Водил старуху посмотреть на казнь ее сына? Ты позволил ей, и Синчи Инка заморочить тебе голову бредом про восстание и заговор. Все это было для тебя важнее меня и моих чувств. Людям, замышляющим бунт, ты доверял больше чем мне. И где они теперь? Что они сделали, чтобы освободить тебя?  
\- Не нужно, Кьяри.  
\- Даже здесь и сейчас, связанный и беспомощный, ты все равно принимаешь решения за меня! Я убью себя, чтобы тебе не пришлось страдать. Я не скажу как пользоваться золотом на твоем теле, потому что это знание навредит тебе. Я так больше не могу! Твое высокомерие и самоуверенность причиняют мне боль. Неужели ты думаешь, я не способна выбрать, что причиняет мне большую боль, что меньшую? Я хочу сама за себя решать. Разве я не заслужила этого? Разве я не достаточно страдала, чтобы заслужить это?  
\- Кьяри, ты…. Прости меня. Прости, я очень виноват перед тобой.  
\- Прекрати! Опять ты думаешь только о себе. От твоего чувства вины и от твоих извинений мне нет никакой пользы! Ты должен рассказать мне то, что рассказал тебе жрец в золотом городе, чтобы я могла спасти тебя, Нио. Потому что это мое самое большое желание.  
\- Тебе не понравится то, что я расскажу. Из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего.  
\- Предоставь мне решать, что из этого выйдет. Или ты не доверяешь мне? Пойми Нио я на твоей стороне. Возможно я единственный человек на всем белом свете, который на твоей стороне.  
\- Я доверяю тебе. Больше чем себе, - Нио облизнул губы.  
Кьяри снова наклонилась и поцеловала его.  
\- Ты сказал, что это как развязывать узелки, - напомнила ему Кьяри.  
\- Да.  
\- Узелки это человеческая жизнь?  
\- Да. А твое тело – наполовину из плоти, наполовину из золота – как инструмент, проводник.  
Нио закашлялся. Ему трудно было говорить долго. Кьяри поднесла к его губам смоченную в воде губку.  
\- Ты можешь придать золоту любую форму, но для этого тебе надо отобрать человеческую жизнь.  
\- Что нужно сделать, чтобы превратить золото в смертоносное оружие. Чтобы оно расплавилось или чтобы золотой пояс сам задушил воина?  
\- Убить. Все заканчивается и начинается убийством.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- Помнишь жреца в золотом городе? Я перерезал ему глотку, чтобы превратить твой золотой пояс в оружие. Но это еще не все. Жрец сам попросил меня об этом. Это работает только если тот, кого ты убиваешь, отдает тебе свою жизнь добровольно. Он должен попросить, чтобы ты убила его, но не имеет права убивать себя сам.  
\- Жрец… но, Нио, кого ты тогда убил на площади? Получается, ты убил не только стражников, защищая Кэсу, ты убил еще кого-то, кто тебя об этом попросил?  
\- Старуха в зеленом платке. Предсказательница.  
\- Я слышала, она сказала тебе, что ты был и навсегда останешься рабом.  
\- Да, и я возненавидел ее за это. А потом она сказала, что хочет умереть, потому что каждую минуту ее мучают видения. Она видит реки крови, текущие по улицам Куско. И я не сдержался. Все произошло так быстро, что я даже не смог понять, чего я хотел больше убить ее или спасти Кэсу. Но я понимаю, что она имела в виду, говоря о рабстве. Эта способность. Эта легкость и красота, с которой убивает золото, они тоже превращают в раба. Я не смогу остановиться. Слишком много людей, которых я хотел бы убить. А с этими возможностями еще больше людей, которых я мог бы убить. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не хотел об этом никому рассказывать? Если бы Керук, Атавалп и другие чиа знали, что могут убивать так легко и эффективно, возможно, реки крови уже текли бы по улицам Куско? Понимаешь, что будет, когда император узнает эту тайну? Он захочет получить свою личную армию золотых убийц.  
\- Он знает про Уаскара, знает, что он планирует убийство и знает про заговор, - сказала Кьяри.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему он не должен узнать о том, как убивают, не касаясь? – Нио сжал и разжал кулаки, вплел пальцы в звенья цепи и натянул ее. Вены на запястьях и шее Нио напряглись. - Я всё рассказал тебе. Теперь ты знаешь, почему я так старался сохранить эту тайну. Нельзя, чтобы император узнал ее. Ты сама хотела решать. Сама хотела выбирать. С этим знанием ты можешь многое изменить. Возьми мою жизнь и убей императора. Задуши меня, и твоя золотая рука начнет пульсировать. Пульсация закончится через пятьсот ударов сердца. В течение этого времени ты сможешь придать любую форму золоту, которое увидишь. Тебе хватит времени, чтобы дойти отсюда до императорских покоев, найти императора и задушить его, его же собственной золотой цепью. Убей его и отомсти за мятежников, которых он казнил на площади, за отца Аи, которого он отдал на растерзание диким зверям. За все несправедливости, что он совершил.  
О, предки, он бредит, подумала Кьяри. Голос Нио сбивался, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Кьяри гладила его по волосам и думала о том, что последние дни Нио не спал, не ел, очень мало пил и потерял много крови. Если она хочет вытащить его, она должна сделать это сейчас, пока он не умер от истощения.  
\- Кьяри? Скажи мне, хватит ли у тебя смелости воспользоваться этой силой? Или теперь ты думаешь, что лучше бы я молчал?  
\- Нет, Нио, - она погладила его по волосам и улыбнулась. – Я благодарна тебе.  
\- Ты сможешь воспользоваться этой силой?  
\- Да. Но я не стану использовать ее, чтобы мстить, только чтобы спасти тебя.  
\- Кьяри…  
\- Просто доверься мне, Нио. Я люблю тебя.  
\- Кьяри. Я тоже люблю тебя. Потому прошу, не повторяй мои ошибки. Однажды я так сильно хотел отомстить, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Теперь ты так сильно хочешь спасти меня, что готова забыть обо всем – о чиа, о жестокости императора.  
Решетка скрипнула. На пороге появился стражник. Он держал факел над головой и жевал маис.  
\- Я вернусь, Нио, - Кьяри наклонилась и поцеловали его. Губы Нио были горячими и потрескавшимися. Он не ответил на поцелуй.  
Свет факела осветил паутину под потолком и пятно плесени на стене. Оказавшись во дворе, Кьяри вдохнула полной грудью ночной воздух. Звезды на небе мигали тысячей глаз. Проходя через двор для лам, Кьяри споткнулась и упала. Теперь ее руки, как весь песок здесь, пахли мочой лам. Вымыв руки в фонтане, Кьяри опустила в воду голову.  
Пятьсот ударов сердца. Кьяри прислушалась к собственному сердцебиению. Слишком быстрое. Когда отец учил ее стрелять из лука, он говорил, что если человек дышит глубоко и медленно, его сердцебиение замедляется, руки действуют уверенней и тверже. Кьяри сидела на каменном бортике фонтана и старалась успокоить свое сердце. Где-то вдалеке раздался смех. Закричала птица. Кьяри чувствовала, как перекатывается песок под ногами. Капля воды упала с ее мокрых волос и потекла по щеке, соскользнула к шее. Все вдруг стало ярким и четким. Очертания деревьев в темном саду, шорохи, запах трав. Моргнув, Кьяри ощутила, как слипаются ресницы, тяжелеют веки, будто она не хотела открывать глаза, будто хотела или могла спрятаться в темноте.  
Она пошла на звук флейты и вышла к террасе, где после ужина отдыхал император с придворными. Под печальное пение флейты, Кьяри смотрела на золотые украшения людей, золотые инструктации на мебели, золотые кубки на невысоком, похожем на черепаху столике. Золото, металл солнца, символ власти. Теперь Кьяри понимала, что это не просто символ, золото - сама власть.  
Император засмеялся, золотая цепь качнулась на его груди. Атауальпа и его гости играли в кости. На костяных кубиках тоже были золотые рисунки.  
Кьяри стояла в тени, без движения, дожидаясь, когда император заметит ее. А он казалось, нарочно заставлял ее ждать, шутил, кидал кости и заказывал песни. Одна печальней другой. Как все мелодии, что играют на флейте. Отец Кьяри говорил, что если целый день слушать флейту, вечером ты будешь заливаться слезами, сам не понимая причину.  
Наконец император встал, отошел к сточной канаве в глубине сада и помочился.  
\- Я послал своего лекаря к Нио, - сказал Атауальпа, повернувшись к Кьяри. – Его напоят, накормят, ему даже принесут матрас и одеяло. А чтобы барабаны не мешали ему выспаться, ему выдадут шарики из шерсти лам для ушей. Я всегда внимателен к моим подданным. Всегда держу свое слово.  
Пока он говорил, Кьяри опустилась на колени. Она не удивилась, что Великому Инке все известно. У него шпионы повсюду, тем более в его собственном дворце. Только обезумевший от бессонницы и голода человек мог говорить во дворце об убийстве императора.  
\- Спасибо, господин, - прошептала Кьяри.  
\- Иди спать, Кьяри. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Последние дни ты стала похожа на тень, - он сделал знак рукой, так отгоняют комаров и пчел. – Поговорим завтра.  
Кьяри хотелось кричать, плакать, умолять за себя и за Нио, но даже на это у нее не осталось сил. Потому она просто осела на землю там, где стояла, и опустила голову на согнутые колени.  
А когда наступило завтра, император не захотел с ней разговаривать. Как все последние дни, после пленения Нио, Кьяри спала в саду, подложив под голову камень. Но этим утром император не вышел к ней. Кьяри наблюдала, как солнце ползет по небу, как укорачиваются на песке тени деревьев, как пчелы вьются над желтыми и красными цветами, как ветер играет с листьями пальм. Император не пришел в полдень. Кьяри пошла в тюрьму, но стражники закрыли ей проход копьями. Они даже разговаривать с ней не стали. Когда день подошел к концу, и небо покраснело, сморщилось и спряталось за приплывшими с гор облаками, к Кьяри подошла девушка. Худенькая, тонкокостная с большими губами и глазами. Новое и красивое приобретение дома избранных женщин. Улыбка у девушки оказалась робкой, заискивающей, словно она боялась Кьяри.  
\- Меня зовут Самана, я приготовила для тебя еду, - разговаривая, она смотрела на поднос с фруктами и сушеным мясом, который держала в руках.  
Кьяри никогда никто не прислуживал. Не желая разочаровать девушку, она приняла угощение, затем пошла с Саманой в купальню, позволила вымыть, причесать себя, и отвести в дом женщин. Кьяри удивилась, когда Самана проводила ее в комнату на втором этаже. Здесь жили старшие женщины, следившие за соблюдением правил и обычаев. Одни происходили из богатых семей, другие возвысились благодаря щедрости Великого Инки. У всех этих женщин были отдельные комнаты, вход в них закрывало шерстяное одеяло. Одеяло, висевшее у входа в новую комнату Кьяри, украшали волнистые красные линии. Кьяри не чувствовала ничего кроме усталости. Постель пахла розами, а на покрывале, которым ее укрыла Самана, Кьяри разглядела вышивку золотыми нитями. Такие вышивки хорошо удавались Аи, вспомнила Кьяри. «Хотела бы я оказаться на твоем месте», - сказала однажды Аи. До того, как ее изнасиловали. До того, как звери разорвали ее отца. Воспоминания обрушились на Кьяри неконтролируемой волной. Обрывки фраз, разрозненные картинки смели остатки сознания и утянули Кьяри в сон.  
Во сне она видела Нио. Он носил на груди золотую цепь, играл в кости и приказал отрубить голову и снять кожу со старухи в зеленом платке. «Все называют вас посланцами солнца, - прошипела она. – Но я вижу вашу истинную сущность. Вы убийцы, которых нельзя остановить. С которыми нельзя договориться. Безжалостные и всемогущие. Вы зальете улицы Куско кровью».  
Прошло три дня, а император все не посылал за Кьяри. Большую часть времени, она спала, ела и наблюдала, как работают другие наложницы: ткут, шьют, замешивают краски для тканей, пекут маисовые лепешки. Иногда она думала об императоре. Император никогда не спешит. Ему принадлежит власть над людьми и над временем.  
\- Госпожа, - Кьяри так и не привыкла к этому обращению. Самана стояла на коленях, тени падали на ее красивое лицо, оттеняя скулы, удлиняя ресницы, придавая чертам неземную идеальность. –Император ждет вас в северном павильоне.  
Колоны северного павильона украшали маски северного племени. Серебряные, золотые и деревянные скалящиеся морды висели одна над другой. Из-за этой близости трудно было отличить маску тигра от маски человека.  
\- Придать золоту любую форму, - как в их первую ночь Император взял Кьяри за золотую руку. Как в первый раз он рассматривал и ощупывал ее, не смотря Кьяри в глаза. Гладил золотые суставы, локоть и полосу соединения металла с кожей. От этих прикосновений у Кьяри по спине бежали мурашки.  
\- Ты прекрасна, - сказал император. И Кьяри не знала о ком он говорит о ее руке или о ней самой. – Все вещи в мире играют свое предназначение. У любой формы есть причина. Ничто не существует просто так. В мире нет бесполезных вещей. Солнце и месяц дополняют друг друга. Солнце освещает землю днем. Месяц, как блеклая копия солнца, приходит ночью. Ламы дарят людям шерсть. Помет птиц и человечески отходы используют для удобрения полей. Строение женщины отличается от строения мужчины, чтобы она могла родить ему детей. Все служит жизни. Было бы неправильно, уродливо и несправедливо, если бы твое тело из золота и плоти не имело смысла, не играло бы своей роли в круговороте жизни. В таком случае посланцы солнца были бы просто клоунами. Над ними бы смеялись, их бы боялись, как боятся карликов и слепцов.  
Кьяри посмотрела на Саману. Девушка сидела на коленях у края террасы и улыбалась.  
\- Что с Нио? – спросила Кьяри.  
\- С ним все хорошо.  
\- Я хочу его увидеть.  
\- Неужели ты мне не веришь, Кьяри?  
\- Если бы я не верила в ваше милосердие и мудрость, господин, я бы убила Нио и позволила вашим стражникам убить себя.  
\- Я рад, что твоя вера, в мое милосердие и мудрость удержали тебя от такого глупого и бессмысленного шага, - он поднес ее руку к своему лицу и потерся носом о золотую кисть. – Солнце поставило меня над людьми, чтобы я заботился о них. Так, как я заботился о тебе с нашей первой встречи. Так, как сейчас я забочусь о Нио. Хотя и знаю, что благодарности и уважения от него никогда не дождусь.  
\- Я буду благодарна за нас двоих. Я буду полезна вам, как только смогу. Прошу, отпустите Нио.  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я его отпустил? Когда я наблюдал за вами в тюрьме, мне показалось, что тебе понравилось видеть его связанным. Связанный он безопасен. Не сможет бросить тебя, предать тебя, причинить тебе боль. И ты сможешь целовать его сколько захочешь.  
\- Простите меня, мой господин, - Кьяри упала на колени. В ее голове все перепуталось. Конечно, император знает о поцелуях и признаниях в любви. Его шпионы повсюду. Император наказывает каждого, кто нарушает его закон. За измену наложницы заплатит ее семья. Кьяри вспомнила тряпичную куклу, застрявшую в медной трубе.  
\- Встань, моя золотая девочка, - император улыбнулся. – Скажи мне вы ведь никогда не заходили дальше поцелуев? И ты никогда не дарила Нио удовольствие, которое женщина может подарить мужчине. Не принимала в себя его плоть, как принимала мою.  
\- Нет, господин.  
\- Я прощаю тебя. Я даже прощу Нио, - император взял Кьяри за подбородок. – И отпущу его на все четыре стороны.  
\- Спасибо, господин.  
\- Не благодари меня. Сейчас мне выгодно отпустить его. Однажды ты пообещала мне золотую армию. И я хочу уберечь свою армию от ошибок. Они попали в дурную компанию, старик Синчи Инка заморочил им головы и втянул в заговор против императора. Я выпущу Нио и дам людям понять, что мне известно о заговоре. Это будет хорошим предупреждением для моего золотого народа. Они не станут ввязываться в заведомо проигранное дело и отвернутся от заговора.  
Они решат, что это Нио рассказал о заговоре, подумала Кьяри. Его опять возненавидят как предателя. Но разве они уже его не ненавидят? Разве, несмотря на то, что он спас их от Такири, чиа простили Нио? Кьяри вспомнила Кэсу, вспомнила слова отца. Нет, чиа не верят Нио, ждут от него удара в спину. И он это знает. Он привык к этому. Даже такая свобода для Нио лучше, чем тюремные подземелья.  
\- Видишь, моя золотая девочка. Я забочусь о своем избранном народе, даже если он ведет себя как неразумный ребенок. Прощаю ошибки и наставляю на путь истинный.  
\- Ваша мудрость и милосердие освещают землю, господин, и спасаете нас от нас самих.  
\- Я всегда награждаю тех, кто мне верно служит. Я не забыл, что ты сделала для меня, моя золотая девочка. Ты добыла для меня тайну золотой смерти. Боюсь, без тебя мне понадобилось бы намного больше времени, чтобы сломать Нио.  
Сердце Кьяри подпрыгнула к горлу. Последние слова императора звучали так, будто она предала Нио. Кьяри вспомнила, как обнимала его дрожащее и измученное тело. «Ненавидеть легко. Люди возненавидят вас», - сказал он тогда.  
\- Идем, моя золотая девочка. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, - император взял ее за руку.  
Самана и слуги императора шли за ними, бесшумно ступая по траве сада. Около стены к ним присоединились пять стражников, одетых как для парада: перья в волосах, кожаные панцири на груди.  
В этот день солнце светило особенно ярко. Кьяри обливалась потом, поднимаясь по узкой, крутой лестнице. Она смотрела на розовые пятки императора и никак не могла остановить сердцебиение и замедлить дыхание. Казалось, солнечные лучи давят ей на шею и плечи. От жары очертания города плыли, соломенные крыши дрожали, будто вот-вот вспыхнут.  
Кьяри увидела Нио. Он вышел за ворота и замер перед просторной площадью. В его позе читалась растерянность человека, который много времени провел в узкой и темной комнате. Кьяри почти физически ощущала, как у Нио слезятся глаза и тупо ноют виски от яркого света. Из-за раны в бедре Нио хромал на правую ногу. Когда он шел через площадь, его золотая рука безвольно болталась вдоль тела. В обеденное время на площади было мало людей. В основном – слуги, исполняющие поручения хозяев. Кьяри показалось или двое из них пристально наблюдают за Нио. Шпионы императора? Или Синчи Инки? Глупо надеяться, что император оставит Нио без присмотра. Куда бы он сейчас не пошел, император в любой момент сможет запросто дотянуться до него. Если понадобится.  
Кяьри улыбнулась. Сейчас Нио был свободен и в безопасности, ей этого достаточно.  
\- Считай удары своего сердца, моя золотая девочка, - сказал император и затянул широкую повязку на ее запястье.  
Один, два…


	6. Золотая армия.

Пятьсот. И снова с начала. Кьяри занималась этим весь оставшийся день, наблюдая за пастухами, стригущими лам, за упражняющимися в стрельбе из лука стражниками, за императором, развлекающимся с наложницами в купальне.  
После жаркого дня наступил влажный, душный вечер. Туника Кьяри липла к коже, украшения жгли её шею. Когда она касалась своей золотой руки, пальцы скользили по металлу, будто его смазали маслом.  
Кьяри продолжала считать удары своего сердца, прислуживая императору и его гостям за ужином. Иногда он подзывал ее к себе и прикладывал пальцы к ее шее. Туда, где под кожей билась вена.  
\- Я часто замечал, что сердце женщины бьется медленней, чем сердце мужчины, - сказал Атауальпа, овладевая Кьяри в конце вечера. Она лежала на влажных простынях и обнимала его за шею золотой рукой. Так, как ему нравилось. Но сегодня Атауальпе этого было недостаточно. Он хотел, чтобы она почувствовала его пульс. – Чувствуешь? Пятьсот ударов. Это твое преимущество.  
Он смеялся, скатываясь с нее, поднимаясь с кровати и оборачивая тонкую простынь вокруг бедер.  
Кьяри вздохнула.  
\- Идем, хочу увидеть тебя в деле.  
Не задумываясь над смыслом его слов – еще не время – Кьяри накинула на себя тунику и пошла за Атауальпой через покои, в нишах которых стояли урны с прахом предков, через оскалившуюся масками северную террасу. Мимо стражников с выкрашенными в красный цвет лицами.  
\- Все знают, что в женщинах есть что-то от змеи. Темное и затягивающее. Даже великие воины, победившие множество врагов, боятся, что женщина заберет их силу.  
Следом за императором Кьяри вышла к покоям сестры-жены императора Иллари. Вдоль стен здесь стояли вазы с красными и белыми цветами.  
Атауальпа повел Кьяри на крышу. Узкая лестница в сорок ступеней и двадцать ударов сердца. Считать удары у Кьяри вошло в привычку.  
Луна затмевала свет звезд и бросала белые пятна на тунику Кьяри, на простынь, обернутую вокруг бедер императора.   
\- Даже Сын Солнца не защищен от женского вероломства, - сказал Атауальпа и, опустившись на колени, коснулся каменной кладки. Кьяри присела рядом, увидела, как камень под пальцами императора отодвинулся, открывая вид на комнату внизу. Комнату императрицы. Кьяри редко с ней встречалась. Запомнила длинную шею, крупный как у мужчины кадык, длинный тонкий нос и большие выпуклые глаза. Сейчас тонкие губы кривились, а длинную шею Иллари подставляла под поцелуи крепкого мужчины. Высокого и широкоплечего, обнаженного воина. Мужчина и женщина внизу были раздеты, их тела переплетались, как змеи на дне ямы.  
В следующий миг в комнату ворвались стражники. Шесть человек с лицами, покрытыми красной краской. Они кричали и махали факелами. Обнаженный мужчина потянулся к оружию, но его ударили копьем в живот. Иллари стояла неподвижно, не пытаясь прикрыться, наблюдала, как стражники связывают ее любовника.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что ждет женщину, изменившую императору, моя золотая девочка? – прошептал Атауальпа.  
Кьяри сглотнула.  
\- Изменница должна умереть. Я хочу, чтобы это сделала ты. Я хочу увидеть твою золотую руку в действии. Хочу узнать, на что ты способна, - он выпрямился, перехватил золотое запястье Кьяри и потянул ее на себя.  
Он гладил ее по руке и держал золотую кисть близко к губам. Кьяри чувствовала его вдохи и выдохи.  
\- Но чтобы золото убивало нужно найти человека, который добровольно отдаст мне свою жизнь.  
\- Таких людей больше чем ты думаешь, моя золотая девочка. Смысл человеческой жизни сводится к тому, чтобы найти что-то за что ее стоит отдать. Идеалы, мечты о любви или богатстве, месть, защита близких, зависть, заговоры, поиск справедливости и желание славы.  
Они спустились с крыши. За спиной плакали служанки императрицы.  
Сад пах цветами. Песок рассыпался под ногами Кьяри. Отчего ее походка стала неровной и неуверенной. Или это случилось от усталости?  
Под персиковым деревом сидели три человека. Ни один из них не осмелился повернуть голову к приближающемуся правителю. Кьяри узнала Саману и Навака.  
\- Это твои слуги, моя золотая девочка. Каждый из них готов отдать тебе свою жизнь. Выбери одного из них. До утра.  
Пораженная его словами, Кьяри остановилась. Навак, Самана и широкоплечий незнакомец посмотрели на нее с надеждой. Кьяри сделала шаг назад.  
\- Считай удары сердца, - приказал Атауальпа. – Вслух.  
\- Один, два… - постепенно ее голос окреп, а сердце успокоилось, усыпленное привычным занятием.  
И тогда Кьяри перестала считать и посмотрела на сидевших у ее ног людей. Теперь она узнала последнего из них. Хромой стражник, он вел ее по тюремным коридорам к Нио.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, красавица, моя жизнь мало, чем похожа на жизнь, - улыбнулся Навак. Даже в темноте его кожа выглядела мертвенно-серой. – Боль преследует меня с утра до вечера. Стоит мне что-то съесть, мой желудок выворачивается и возвращает это обратно. Из-за слабости я почти не покидаю своей комнаты. Как сильно там пахнет мочой и рвотой, ты знаешь. Умереть с пользой это единственное о чем может мечтать такой беспомощный человек, как я.  
\- Госпожа, - Самана бросилась вперед и обняла колени Кьяри. – Возьмите мою жизнь. Разве я была вам плохой служанкой? Разве я плохо о вас заботилась? Никого на этом свете я не люблю больше вас. Я полюбила вас с первой минуты, когда Великий Инка рассказал мне о вашей силе. Вы сделаете меня счастливой, если возьмете мою жизнь, растворите ее в золоте и этим золотом убьете Иллари. Она убила двух моих братьев. Бедные мои братья. Они были так молоды. Так доверчивы. Так красивы. Вся их вина была в том, что они поддались на ее женские чары. Она всегда убивает своих любовников, после того как вдоволь наиграется с ними.  
Красивые глаза Саманы наполнились слезами. Подувший с запада ветер бросил волосы ей на лицо. В темноте черные локоны напоминали разводы крови.  
\- Меня зовут Харуан, - пробасил хромой стражник. – У меня была дочь. Маленькая красавица с блестящими глазами, розовыми ноготками и звонким голосом. Когда она родилась, я этими руками вырезал колыбель для нее. Когда ей исполнилось два года, подарил ей деревянную ламу. Ей было четыре года, когда я вернулся домой пьяным и задушил ее. Я не помню, как это сделал. Жена говорит, что пыталась меня остановить. Царапала мою грудь и кусала мои руки. Но у нее ничего не получилось. Потом она ударила меня кочергой по голове, но было уже слишком поздно. Поздно для моей маленькой Ниалы, - стражник опустил голову и посмотрел на свои раскрытые ладони. Сжал и разжал кулаки. Судорожно вздохнул, словно снова переживал те дни. - Я не хотел ее хоронить. Не мог отпустить. Не хотел, чтобы у меня забрали мою красавицу.  
Четыреста девяносто три, четыреста… Кьяри снова считала. Как никогда ясно и четко она чувствовала, как воздух касается ее губ, щекочет нос, медленно заполняет ее легкие, приподнимая грудь. Раз за разом. Снова и снова.  
\- Если тебе нужно подумать, - голос Атауальпы прозвучал словно издалека. – У тебя есть время до утра. Я хочу, чтобы Иллари умерла завтра. Я хочу, чтобы это произошло в храме солнца. Люди увидят ее смерть и скажут, что солнце карает тех, кто предает императора.  
\- Мне не нужно думать до утра, - сказала Кяьри и протянула руку Наваку.  
Его ладони были мокрыми от пота и холодными, как камни в подземелье в котором сидел Нио.  
Самана закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась. Харуан скривился то ли от боли, то ли от разочарования.  
\- Мне нравится твой выбор, моя золотая девочка, - Атауальпа подошел к Кяьри и поцеловал ее в лоб. По его знаку Самана, Харуан и Навак поклонились и попятились в темноту.  
\- Нет, - сказала Кьяри. – Навак пусть останется.  
Император улыбнулся, словно ее слова доставили ему особое удовольствие.  
У Навака были длинные и пушистые ресницы, как у ламы. Не в силах долго стоять, он шатнулся, и Кьяри поднырнув ему под руку и обняв его за талию, помогла ему дойти и сесть около фонтана. Точно так же она недавно поддерживала Нио. Тело Навака в ее руках дрожало как тело Нио, когда Кьяри последний раз прикасалась к нему.  
Приступ капля скрутил Навака, он отвернулся от Кьяри и вырвал желчью.  
\- Прости, - слабо улыбнулся он.  
В центре фонтана вода билась о бронзовую чашу. Слабые брызги долетали до плеч, шеи и лица Кьяри, когда она помогала Наваку умыться.  
\- Я устал от этого тела, ненавижу и презираю его слабость и немощность. Жду не дождусь, когда превращусь в карающее золото. А потом я стану бестелесным духом и буду всегда защищать тебя, - он положил голову ей на колени и прикрыл глаза. Во сне кожа Навака покрылась холодным потом, как росой.  
Сто двадцать, сто двадцать один… Когда Кьяри сидела неподвижно, пульс замедлялся. Удары редкие, как вскрики ночных птиц. Как бой тюремных барабанов? Ей казалось, она снова слышит их. Страх? Кьяри не испытывала страха, ведь Нио был свободен.  
Усталости она тоже не ощущала, несмотря на то, что всю ночь не сомкнула глаз. Кьяри прислушивалась к тяжелому дыханию Навака, гладила его по волосам, липким от пота. Когда солнце появилось из-за гор, Навка скрутил приступ боли. Он катался по земле, сжимая виски руками. Все что могла сделать Кьяри, напоить его водой из фонтана и обтереть его лицо. Она не заметила, когда появилась Самана и начала помогать - набирать воду, смачивать тряпки и вытирать пот Навака. Глаза девушки покраснели, будто она долго плакала.  
Когда тени от садовых деревьев стали укорачиваться, пришел император. Одетый в простую тунику, он жевал латук.  
Взяв Кьяри за золотую руку, он отвел ее в сторону. Под ветвями персиково дерева, развернул ее к себе и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь?  
\- Ничего, - честно призналась Кьяри.  
\- Ты не боишься, что Нио снова предал тебя? Однажды ты едва не погибла по его вине. Что если в этот раз он обманул тебя?  
У Атауальпы были черные глаза, взгляд пронизывающий и глубокий. Я мог не отпускать Нио, пока не убедился, что он сказал правду, пока не увидел золото в действии, говорил этот взгляд.   
\- Я не разочарую вас, мой господин, - прошептала Кьяри.

 

Храм солнца стоял на холме, в двухстах шагах от дворца. Его стены украшали золотые пластины. Вокруг ступенями лежали четыре просторные террасы. Их заполняли отлитые из золота фигуры деревьев, животных и людей.  
Императорскую процессию возглавлял паланкин Атауальпы. Его несли на плечах четверо солдат с раскрашенными в красный цвет, как для войны, лицами. Слуги Иллари надели короткие туники. Жрецы, полководцы и знать – длинные белые плащи. Во время подъема на холм порядок шествия нарушился, процессия растянулась в ширину и стала похожа на птицу с раскрытыми крыльями. Кьяри и Навак оказались в ее правом крыле. В левом – несущие в храм дары горожане в праздничных одеждах.  
Пол храма скрипел. Внутри было душно. В полосах света летала пыль. Повсюду горели кадильницы с фимиамом. Его сильный запах раздражал носоглотку.  
Навак что-то сказал. Самана сжала локоть Кьяри и вложила в ее ладонь нож. Но Кьяри ничего не слышала и не чувствовала. Перед глазами у нее вдруг потемнело, дыхание перехватило. Ее сердце перестало биться. Разве она сможет кого-то убить, если ее сердце не бьется?  
Навак отвесил Кьяри пощечину. В ушах у нее зазвенело. Лицо обдало жаром. В сознание ворвались звуки, тысячи звуков – жужжание мух под потолком, бой барабанов, шепот людей под сводами храма и крики на улице, свист ветра, шелест одежды.  
\- Пора, - сказал Навак и снова ее ударил.  
Сердце Кьяри забилось у нее в горле.  
Отец учил ее - если хочешь быстр и аккуратно перерезать глотку животному, зафиксируй его голову. Кьяри шагнула вплотную к Наваку, положила локоть ему на плечо, пальцы запутала в его волосах, сжала кулак и ударила. Она почувствовала на своей горящей от пощечины щеке его последний выдох. Теплая кровь забрызгала ее лицо, залила платье. Не замечая этого, Кьяри смотрела в расширенные от удивления глаза, обрамленные длинными и пушистыми, как у ламы, ресницами.  
\- Считайте удары сердца, госпожа, - напомнила Самана.  
Но ей не нужно было больше считать удары сердца - ее рука пульсировала. Эта пульсация болью отзывалась в груди.  
Краем глаза Кьяри увидела, как стражники – они не просто так все утро крутились вокруг нее – поднимают тело Навака и уносят его в глубину храма.  
Кьяри вышла на свет. Она видела свою тень в глазах повернувшихся к ней людей. Читала удивление, страх, любопытство и отвращение во взглядах женщин и мужчин. Единственный человек, который не испытал отвращения к перепачканной кровью наложнице была Иллари, жена-сестра императора.  
Великий Инка Атауальпа хотел, чтобы все выглядело красиво? Хотел чуда? Но ничего красивого не было в залитой кровью тунике Кьяри. И только близость Иллари походила на чудо.  
\- Тебе идут окровавленные одежды, - усмехнулась Иллари. Она приблизилась к Кьяри, остановилась на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее. - Мы привыкли украшать себя золотом. Но кровь намного красивей. Она настоящий символ власти, богатства и силы.   
Золотые фигуры на террасе ожили - золотая лама двинула челюстями, олень тряхнул рогами, золотой лев присел в золотую траву и оскалился.  
Несколько женщин закричали и спрятались в храме. Мужчины потянулись к оружию. Горожане, собравшиеся вокруг террасы, закричали, показывая на ожившие статуи пальцами.  
И только Кьяри и Иллари остались равнодушными к общей суете.  
\- Люди смотрят на тебя. Они боятся тебя, - вкрадчивым и мягким голосом сказала Иллари. - Взгляни на императора. Он боится. Все мужчины боятся тебя. Боятся, что женщина одержит над ними верх, они боятся этого больше самой смерти.  
Фигурки золотых птиц на колоннах храма расправили крылья, поднялись в воздух и закружили над головой Кьяри. Тени метались по ее лицу, по лицу стоявшей напротив женщины и ее светлым одеждам, и падали к ногам Кьяри. Когда тень кондора накрыла Кьяри, она сделала три шага назад. В следующий миг кондор бросился вниз, вцепился золотыми когтями в волосы императрицы и ударил ее в лицо золотым клювом. Иллари закричала, попыталась бежать, начала падать. Но золотая птица била крыльями воздух, удерживая свою жертву на весу, снова и снова клевала ее лицо, голову и шею. Вскоре крик Иллари прервался.  
Кьяри смотрела на льва, который подбирался к ней. Он скалился, слюна капала из его пасти. Лев готовился к прыжку, когда пульсация в золотой руке Кьяри прекратилась. Зверь застыл в двух шагах от нее.  
Она не помнила, как вернулась во дворец, как Самана смыла с нее кровь и переодела ее. Полностью осознала себя Кьяри только, когда оказалась в покоях императора. Она стояла на коленях, прижимаясь все еще горящим лицом к каменным плитам.  
\- Это самое удивительное, что я видел в своей жизни! – Атауальпа метался по комнате, запрыгивал на кровать и спрыгивал на пол. – Никто в мире не видел подобного. Этот день запомнят надолго, о нем будут рассказывать легенды. Отныне золотым зверям храма будут приносить в жертвы птиц и грызунов! А золото…  
Он тряхнул своей золотой цепью.  
\- О, люди носящие золото будут совершенно особо к нему относиться. Испытывать истинные страх и благоговение, каждый раз надевая золотые диски. При одном взгляде на золото люди будут вспоминать сегодняшний день.  
Он взял Кьяри за золотую руку и помог ей подняться с колен.  
\- А ты и Иллари стояли там, посреди взбесившегося золота, среди золотых оживших зверей смотрели на всех с презрением. На золото и на людей.  
\- Она знала, что умрет и не боялась.  
\- Женщина хладнокровная как гадюка. Теперь я знаю, что ты такая же, - он прикрыл глаза и прижал золотую ладонь Кьяри к своему паху.  
Золото. При одном взгляде на него люди испытают трепет, сказал он. Кьяри наблюдала за Атауальпой, наблюдала, как он укладывает ее на постель, как нависает над ней, двигается, морщится, прикрывает и открывает глаза. Он тоже испытывал трепет. И то, что Кьяри сегодня сделала, возбуждает его. Он думает об этом, каждый раз, когда смотрит на нее.  
Он думал об этом во время соития и после.  
\- Ты убьешь Уаскара, - император лег рядом на спину и закинул руки за голову. – Моего непутевого мятежного братца. Мой отец ошибся, когда разделил между нами власть. Наш отец создал огромную империю. Уаскар делает все, чтобы разрушить ее. Он стравливает крестьян на границах наших территорий, засылает на мои земли поджигателей, разбойников и платит деньги мятежникам. Из-за интриг Уаскара люди забыли, что мы одна империя.  
Кьяри смотрела в потолок и думала о чиа.  
\- Ты сама знаешь об этом, ведь чиа спутались с мятежниками, - словно угадав ее мысли, Атауальпа повернулся к Кьяри, взял ее золотую руку и положил себе на грудь. Кьяри не пошевелилась. – Заключение мира не успокоит Уаскара. Мы уже это проходили. Подписывали договоры о сотрудничестве, ненападении и взаимопомощи. Успокоить его может только смерть. А когда его убьет золото, металл дарованный солнцем, заткнутся тысячи бездельников, которые любят при случае и без вспоминать о том, что он законный наследник.  
«У императора было два сына, законный и любимый», - вспомнила Кьяри слова Синчи Инки.  
\- Ваша мудрость не знает границ, господин, - сказала она.  
\- Моя мудрость и твоя сила изменят мир, - засмеялся он. – В честь приезда дорогого брата и соправителя я устрою пир. Приглашу всех городских касиков, и касиков ближайших деревень. Пусть все они увидят, что солнце отвернулось от так называемого законного наследника - как же мне надоела эта старая издевка - пусть увидят, что солнце благоволит мне. Смерть Уаскара должна быть похожа на божью кару. В зале будет достаточно золота, которое ты сможешь использовать. Золотые подносы, кубки. Украшения гостей и самого Уаскара. Он всегда питал слабость к золоту. Его убьет золото, которое он любил, которым он платил мятежникам и предателям.  
Атауальпа придвинулся ближе и погладил Кьяри по волосам.  
\- Я хочу сделать твоему народу подарок. За то, что он подарили мне тебя, - сказал император на следующий день.  
\- Спасибо, господин, - сказала Кьяри, понимая, что подарок он делает, прежде всего, своей будущей золотой армии.  
Сорок тюков тонкой ткани, большой участок земли с глубоким озером. И десяток слуг. Среди которых, наверняка, были императорские шпионы.  
У Кьяри тоже появился новый слуга. Явар, молодой жрец из храма солнца. В тринадцать лет родители отдали его в услужение богу, а в тридцать он увидел, как ожили золотые храмовые статуи. Это событие стало для Явара божественным откровением. Он больше не мог оставаться в храме, он мечтал стать живым золотом. В отличие от Саманы и Хукана у жреца не было счетов с жизнью, его не мучило чувство вины, он просто верил, что отдать свою жизненную силу золоту его предназначение.  
Пусть храмовые ритуалы – зажигать кадильницы, обкуривать фимиамом мумии и статуи богов, ежедневно насыпать маис на алтари и по праздникам потрошить куриц и грызунов – утратили для него смысл, привычки наложили отпечаток на его отношение к Кьяри. Для него она не была ни женщиной, ни мужчиной, а золотым человеком, левой рукой солнца. Магом, который плывет по течению. Потому что маги всегда плывут по течению, любил повторять жрец. Иначе нельзя понять мир и найти свое место в нем. Мир не берут штурмом, его нельзя победить, но можно вобрать в себя. Способности Кьяри многим внушали трепет, но Явар романтизировал их. И свою роль.  
Явар хотел подарить свою жизнь золоту, хотел гореть как солнце, но его первым заданием на службе у Кьяри стало созданием мумии Навака.  
К удивлению Кьяри мертвым Навак выглядел здоровым и сильным мужчиной, совсем не таким, каким он был при жизни. Кьяри совсем не знала этого мертвеца, обнаженного, крепкого, с грубыми чертами лица. Как будто золото забрало все, что знала Кьяри. Разрез на шее выглядел черной полосой. Черной, как дым от погребального костра.   
Явар оказался прекрасным поваром. Его маисовые лепешки были самыми вкусными, что Кьяри ела в жизни. Но больше всего Кьяри нравились миндальные печенья, которые он пек.   
Нравились они и другим девушкам, что жили в доме избранных женщин. Даже настоятельнице Уль. Ей понравились печенья, но не понравился сам жрец.  
\- Мужчины не должны приходить в дом избранных женщин, - объяснила она Кьяри. – Если у тебя есть слуги-мужчины, тебе пора попросить у императора дом.  
При этом она выразительно кивнула на золотую руку Кьяри. Уль словно без слов говорила - все знают, император не позволит тебе жить за дворцовыми стенами, но сейчас самое время получить преимущества от своего особенного положения.  
Атауальпа отдал Кьяри и ее слугам две комнаты в восточном крыле дворца. Он ничего не имел против того, что Кьяри прислуживали мужчины. Иногда она думала, что он специально приставил к ней Хукана и Явара, чтобы проверить ее. Однажды он сказал, что ничто не кружит женщине голову так, как власть над сильными, крепкими мужчинами. Император всегда так поступал: сначала одаривал, потом требовал жертв.  
Через несколько дней Кьяри встретила в саду детей чиа - Вайру и Уно. Неужели император приступил к созданию своей личной золотой армии? Он играл с мальчиками в камешки. Одетый в простые одежды, босой, с растрепанными волосами, Атауальпа смеялся, шутил и носил на спине победителей. Вайра и Уно выглядели счастливыми. Вечером император сам сварил им какао и положил мальчиков спать на дворцовой крыше, откуда хорошо были видны звезды. Казалось, следующие дни императора ничего не интересовало кроме золотых детей. Он учил их плавать в пруду около купален с теплыми источниками. Подарил каждому ламу и учил ухаживать за животными.  
\- Мы знаем, что ты сделала в храме солнце, - сказал в один из этих дней Вайра Кьяри.  
\- Ты оживила золотых зверей, - сказал Уно, на ногах у него были золотые пальцы, тонкие как лапы индюка.  
\- Император обещал, научить нас приказывать золоту, - сказал Вайра.  
\- Нет, это Кьяри будет вас учить, - рассмеялся Атауальпа, выходя в сад. – И только тогда, когда решит, что вы готовы.  
Как всегда император не торопился. Время принадлежит тому, кому принадлежит власть. Однажды он уже проделал такой фокус. После смерти отца, прогнал всех его слуг и окружил себя детьми знатного и не знатного происхождения. Заменил им друзей по играм, учителей и родителей. Сам воспитал в них преданность себе. Теперь он сделал ставку на детей чиа. Из них он намерен вылепить свою золотую армию. Но сначала он приручит их. Как много времени для этого потребуется? Год? Два? Возможно, перед тем, как посвятить их в тайну власти над золотом он устроит проверку их покорности. Что-то подобное пришлось пройти всем чиа, когда император сначала щедро одаривший их, отдал одного из них на растерзание диким зверям. Именно так теперь Кьяри смотрела на смерть отца Аи. Это была проверка покорности. Император хотел лучше узнать характер чиа. Он взвешивал и оценивал их реакции. Относятся ли чиа к тем, кто немедленно устраивает мятеж? Начнутся ли внутренние распри? Поддадутся ли дурному влиянию? Думая об этом, Кьяри не могла не признать, что это был одновременно жестокий и разумный ход.  
Так же жестоко и разумно Атауальпа поступил, используя Кьяри, чтобы сломить упрямство Нио. Для императора она была всего лишь подходящим орудием, чтобы узнать тайну Нио. И как не дико это было признавать, Кьяри его понимала и оправдывала, потому что в этой ситуации сама готова была использовать любое средство, чтобы спасти Нио. Даже его самого.  
Иногда, не часто, она видела во сне Нио. Связанного беспомощного и голого. И сердце ее сжималось от жалости. Просыпаясь, она долго сидела на кровати, всматриваясь в темноту, вспоминала их последний поцелуй, вспоминала, как Нио карабкался на столб во время праздника. Сколько силы и ловкости скрывалось в его теле. Кьяри думала о том, как смело и решительно он поступил, когда пришел предупредить чиа о нападении. И когда спас Кэсу. Нио всегда действовал исходя из своих представлений о справедливости. Даже, зная, что ему никто не скажет спасибо. Под утро Кьяри засыпала, убеждая себя, что у Нио все в порядке.  
Возможно, Кьяри стоит тоже создать свою шпионскую сеть. Как у императора и Синчи Инки. Ей не разрешено покидать дворец, но она может отправить в город любого из своих слуг и использовать его для сбора новостей.  
Пока единственным человеком, у кого Кьяри могла узнать что-то о Нио, была Зина. Последний раз, когда они разговаривали, Нио был пленником, и они спорили о его судьбе. Не удивительно, что теперь Зина сразу заговорила о Нио.  
\- После того как император отпустил его, он живет у Синчи Инки. Два дня назад умерла старуха Тии. Нио и монах из племени железных демонов похоронили ее по обычаю железных демонов. Перед смертью старуха приняла их религию.  
Они сидели у фонтана. Зина причесывала волосы. Вечерний ветер шумел листьями пальм. Пахло цветами и сладостями. С кухни в доме избранных женщин доносился смех и звон посуды.  
\- Сегодня у Алиямы день рождения, - пояснила Зина.  
\- Подари ей брошь от меня, - Кьяри сняла с туники золотую стрекозу с тонкими изумрудными крыльями.  
\- Ты скучаешь по нему? Скучаешь по Нио?  
Кьяри пожала плечами. Они никогда толком не были вместе. Никогда не были по-настоящему близки. Ни телом, ни душой. Нио всегда многое скрывал от нее. Возможно, тогда в тюрьме, связанный и беспомощный он единственный раз был с ней полностью откровенен. Честен. И откровения эти больше походили на бред. Бред, который Кьяри не понимала и сомневалась, что сам Нио понимает, что говорит.  
\- Мне ты можешь сказать правду. Ты же его любишь так же, как я люблю Керука. Я вижу его каждую ночь во снах, уверена, ты точно так же видишь Нио. Осталось совсем немного. Теперь, когда ты имеешь такую силу, я верю, скоро правлению Атауальпы наступит конец. Тогда и ты, и я будем свободны. Сможем не скрываясь быть с теми, кого любим, – прошептала Зина, прижимаясь плечом к Кьяри, обдавая ее щеку своим сладким от ягод дыханием. – Если ты убьешь Атауальпу, когда приедет Уаскар, это будет выглядеть как воля богов. Это лучше, чем, если Атауальпу убьют убийцы его брата. Если Атауальпу убьет твое золото, народ не станет сопротивляться, власть перейдет к Уаскару мирно, стражники сложат оружие, ненужно будет вводить в город войска. Не будет уличных боев. Никому, ни Керуку, ни Нио, ни твоему отцу не будет угрожать опасность.  
Зина накрыла ладонью руку Кьяри и сжала ее пальцы.  
\- Керук рассказывал, что вы с Нио договорились об этом. Что это был твой план. Он просил убить Атауальпу немедленно. Он был болен, страдал от бессонницы и плохо соображал. Бессонница и голодовка довели его до отчаяния, и Нио просил убить Атауальпу немедленно. А ты сказала, что если убить Атауальпу сейчас, когда в городе нет законного наследника, начнется война. Люди будут убивать друг друга. По улицам Куско потечет кровь.  
Кьяри поежилась от холода. Улицы Куско заполнят реки крови. Разве не это видела в своих видениях старуха предсказательница, которую убил Нио? Специально или случайно Нио использовал ее слова. Зачем он приписал их Кьяри? Почему придумал еще один заговор. Заговор между ними, которого не было? Он пытался манипулировать Кьяри? Но она не могла злиться на него за это, скорее испытывала сожаление и сочувствие. Я на твоей стороне, Нио, сказала она ему в тюрьме. Доверься мне. Теперь он требовал, чтобы она приняла его сторону. Наверное, это как с Атауальпой. С Нио Кьяри тоже заключила сделку. Он открыл ей свою тайну, она пообещала принять его сторону.  
\- Вчера Керук приходил навестить меня. Он сказал, что разведчики Синчи Инка сообщили – Уаскара приедет во дворец в конце времени посева. Ты готова Кьяри?  
Почему вы считаете, что Уаскар будет лучшим правителем, чем Атауальпа, хотела спросить Кьяри и прикусила себе язык. Ведь дело не в этом. Ей плевать на Уаскара. Плевать, кто будет императором. Она выбирает между Нио и Атауальпой. И это не сложный выбор. Она сделает все ради Нио.  
\- Я сделаю это не ради Уаскара, Синчи Инки, Керука или всех чиа вместе взятых. Я давно чувствую себя чужой среди них, - Кьяри нахмурилась, она впервые сформулировала и осознала эту мысль. – Я сделаю это ради Нио.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь счастья, Кьяри. Ты и Нио. Вам обоим пришлось многое пережить, - Зина улыбнулась, поднесла к губам руку Кьяри и поцеловала ее золотые пальцы.  
Кьяри подумала о том, что за то время что они не виделись, красота Зины расцвела, как распустившийся цветок. Ей больше не было нужды использовать сок айовы, чтобы придать цвета щекам и губам. Сейчас с ее щек не сходил естественный румянец, а губы стали ярче, полнее, выразительнее. И глаза, в глазах появился совершенно особенный свет.  
\- У меня будет ребенок от Керука, - прошептала Зина, касаясь губами уха Кьяри. – Я так счастлива. Я всегда об этом мечтала. Когда ты убьешь Атауальпу, мы поженимся. Вы с Нио тоже поженитесь. Вы никогда больше не расстанетесь. Ты будешь засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним. Родишь ему ребенка и будешь любоваться, как Нио играет с ним и учит его стрелять из лука. Ты будешь принадлежать Нио, а он будет принадлежать тебе.  
Она говорила и говорила. А Кьяри чувствовала как с каждым ее словом между ними разрастается пропасть. Зина не понимала. А Кьяри не могла объяснить, но очень ясно ощущала, что так просто у них с Нио никогда не будет. Давно, когда они бежали из родной деревни, Кьяри сидела с Нио на берегу ручья, вытирала грязь с его лица, любовалась игрой света и тени в его глазах и мечтала о том, о чем сейчас говорит Зина. Тогда она впервые назвала Нио своим. Как же мало тогда она знала о Нио. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, поняла, что именно тогда, на пути в золотой город, они с Нио были ближе всего к идеалу обычного человеческого счастья. Женского счастья, о котором сейчас говорила Зина. Там в горах, в золотом городе они с Нио могли пожениться. Атавалп согласился бы. Ведь Нио спас Кьяри жизнь. Керук согласился бы, потому что уважал Нио как единственного летописца племени. Они пришли бы в Куско мужем и женой, император не взял бы в дом избранных женщин чужую жену. Сегодня Кьяри могла бы уже иметь ребенка от Нио. Как Атавалп когда-то, Нио сделал бы для их ребенка колыбель. Золотой город мог бы принести им счастье. Золотой город мог бы стать для них чем-то другим. Дать им человеческое счастье, а не способность убивать. Но вместо того чтобы надеть ей на ногу сандалию, Нио поджег Кьяри. Вместо того, чтобы разделить с ним ложе, она смотрела как он страдает, истекает кровью и горит в вихре золотого песка. Вместо того, чтобы рожать ему детей, заботиться о них и о нем здесь в Куско, она приходила к Нио в тюрьму, вынимала осколки обсидиана из его кожи, стирала кровь с его тела. Несмотря на взаимное притяжение, любовь и сочувствие, что Кьяри испытывает к Нио, что-то всегда будет стоять между ними. Со смертью Атауальпы для них с Нио ничего не изменится. Так что как бы Кьяри не хотела, Нио никогда не будет принадлежать ей так, как об этом говорила Зина.  
Но был другой человек, который в воспоминаниях Кьяри принадлежал ей душой и телом. И она хотела бы это вернуть. Только…  
Когда Атавалп пришел навестить ее, он принес сладкий картофель.  
\- Я знаю, что во дворце ты ни в чем не нуждаешься. С тех пор как ты оживила золотые статуи в храме солнца, у тебя есть слуги. Они исполняют любое твое желание, - сказал он. – Но в детстве ты любила, когда Иса так готовила картофель.  
\- Кто приготовил картофель сейчас? – спросила Кьяри. – Кэса? Ты делишь ложе с этой женщиной? Собираешься на ней жениться?  
\- Кэса хорошая женщина. Добрая, трудолюбивая. Она заботится обо мне. После смерти Исы я дал себе слово, что не женюсь второй раз. В моей жизни есть только две женщины ты и Иса.  
Кьяри кивнула. Она чувствовала, что он искренен, но одновременно чувствовала, что не может ему доверять.  
\- Кэса любит меня и тебя, - словно оправдываясь, сказал Атавалп.  
\- Нет, она не любит меня. Она поддерживала тебя, когда ты запер меня в подвале. Она считала, что ты поступил правильно.  
\- В тот момент мы все считали, что так будет лучше для тебя.  
\- Я сопротивлялась. Просила тебя отпустить меня. Но ты не слушал. Ты применил силу. Выкрутил мне руки и закинул меня себе на плечо.  
\- Я волновался за тебя.  
\- Та запер меня против моей воли!  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Ты просишь прощения только, потому что я добилась успеха. Стал бы ты извиняться, если бы я не смогла спасти Нио. Не смогла узнать его тайну, не смогла завоевать расположение императора? Если бы я была сейчас несчастна и раздавлена, ты бы сказал мне, что я сама виновата, что это мое наказание за то, что я полюбила яги.  
\- Нио принес тебе много страданий. Я проклинаю день, когда привел его в нашу деревню. Лучше бы я перерезал ему глотку, как только захватил его в плен.  
\- Смешно, но в тюрьме, доведенный до отчаяния бессонницей и голодом, он говорил то же самое. Он тоже хотел, чтобы ты убил его еще в детстве.  
Атавалп сжал и разжал кулаки. Он не опустил голову. Он не стыдился ни своих действий, ни своих чувств. С упрямством воина, он собирался отстаивать свою правоту. Он даже инстинктивно принял боевую стойку - ноги на ширине плеч, плечо вперед, спина прямая, голова гордо поднята. Только во взгляде, которого он не сводил с Кьяри, проскальзывала растерянность. Раньше Кьяри не видела ее. Атавалп не испытывал растерянности не перед кем. Как истинный воин всегда был готов к любому исходу. С одинаковым достоинством принимал и победу и поражение.  
\- Я знаю, что ты задумала. Я знаю, чем ты рискуешь. И ничего на свете не хочу больше чем быть рядом с тобой, защищать тебя и поддерживать, - сказал он. И Кьяри вдруг поняла, что он боится, что она оттолкнет его.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Там в деревне, до появления Нио, я думала, что у меня никого нет ближе тебя.  
При упоминании о Нио, Атавалп стиснул челюсти и напрягся. Но возражать, и перебивать не посмел. Это хороший знак, решила Кьяри. Возможно, однажды нам удастся договориться.  
\- Но с тех пор многое случилось. Многое изменилось. И хотя я по- прежнему люблю тебя, скучаю по тебе, я больше не могу тебе доверять.  
\- Клянусь, мое сердце принадлежит тебе. И нет у меня другого желания, как служить тебе, - Атавалп опустился на колени.  
Это было красиво, но недостаточно.  
\- Служить мне и императору? Служить мне и мятежу? Служить мне и служить Керуку? Ты знал, что он делит ложе с Зиной? Ты знал, что она ждет от него ребенка?  
\- Да, - Атавалп все так же стоял перед ней на коленях.  
\- И ты допустил это?  
\- Керук взрослый мужчина, способный отвечать за свои поступки, своих женщин и своих людей.  
\- Что? Он нарушил закон! Если император узнает об этом, наказание грозит всем чиа. Вспомни, что ты говорил мне, когда я просто стола рядом с Нио. Ты говорил: я совершаю глупость, которая погубит всех чиа. А теперь ты говоришь Керук взрослый мужчина.  
\- На самом деле, я мало что мог предпринять против этого.  
\- Ты мог дать ему в челюсть. Избить его. Сейчас и тогда. Двенадцать лет назад.  
От воспоминаний о матери, Кьяри стало трудно дышать. А может это случилось от жары и волнения? Она не заметила, как Атавалп оказался рядом и обнял ее. Прижимаясь к его груди, Кьяри слышала удары его сердца. Они были такими же быстрыми и неровными как удары ее сердца, потом оба сердца одновременно начали успокаиваться. Чувствовать силу отца, его поддержку было приятно. Кьяри признала, что нуждается в его защите. Во чтобы то ни стало хочет заполучить его преданность. Но это невозможно, пока она не убедится, что может полностью доверять отцу. Пока не узнает, на чью сторону он встанет в решающий момент. Ее или Керука? Предпочтет он действовать с ней заодно или против Нио? И она не могла придумать лучшего способа выяснить это, кроме тех манипуляций, которые ей показал Атауальпа.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Атавалп, целуя ее волосы.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - повторила Кьяри, провожая его до ворот.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал император, когда трубы оповестили о приезде в город Уаскара.  
Бой барабанов был слышен в каждом доме Куско. Целый день эхом разносился по улицам. К вечеру он дрожал в раскаленном влажном воздухе.  
Великий Инка Атауальпа отдал брату и его десяти сопровождающим комнаты покойной императрицы.  
Кьяри увидела Уаскара за ужином. Несмотря на ее новый статус и связанные с ним преимущества, иногда по особо торжественным случаям, император призывал ее прислуживать ему и его гостям за столом.  
Уаскар был во всем полной противоположностью своего брата. Невысокого роста, узкий в плечах, с мягкими, очень подвижными, отражающими каждое мгновение множество эмоций, чертами лица и вкрадчивым голосом. Он много говорил за ужином. Будто не было никакой вражды и распри, рассказывал Атауальпе о делах в Кито. О праздниках. Новых каналах, новых храмах и даже о попытке мятежа.  
\- В прошлом году мои воины взяли в плен двух бледнолицых в железных доспехах. Я четвертовал их на главной площади, чтобы порадовать народ.  
Потом Уаскар заговорил о своих наложницах. Несколько раз его взгляд заинтересованно скользнул по Кьяри. Она внезапно обнаружила, что совсем не привыкла к таким взглядам. Она привыкла, что люди сначала всегда смотрят на ее золотую руку. Взгляд же Уаскара ощупывал все ее тело. Он раздевал ее глазами. Она не привыкла к такой неприкрытой похоти. Она никогда не относила себя к женщинам способным вызвать такую похоть в мужчинах. Впрочем, с такой же похотью Уаскар смотрел на других девушек, прислуживавших за столом. Наверное, просто он был таким мужчиной. Похотливым, любившим хорошую еды и выпивку. Уаскар производил впечатление жизнерадостного человека. Чего нельзя было сказать о его сопровождающих. Они были молчаливы, экономны в движениях и скупы на проявление эмоций. Их крепкие тела излучали угрозу.  
После ужина Уаскар и Атауальпа слушали игру на флейте и барабанах. Когда звезда пастуха взошла на небе, Уасксар вскочил на ноги и закружился в танце. Это было что-то среднее между ритуальными военными танцами и танцами простолюдинов. Смесь быстрых и широких движений. Уаскар хлопал себе по коленям. Пот блестел на его мягком и гибком теле.  
Вместе с бывшими покоями императрицы Уаскар получил от императора несколько служанок. Пять девушек из дома женщин должны были приносить воду, стелить постель, убирать комнату гостя, приносить ему еду и чичу, когда он потребует. Среди них была Алияма. Две девушки с южных гор, с характерными для горцев коренастыми фигурами и широкими лицами. Еще две происходили из племени кули. Идеалом красоты у них на родине считались крупные ягодицы и икры. Чтобы подчеркнуть полноту этих частей тела, девочкам в пять лет бинтовали бедра, чтобы они выглядели тонкими и недоразвитыми по сравнению с икрами и ягодицами. Обе девушки были близкими подругами и часто говорили между собой на родном наречии.  
Уставшая Кьяри вернулась в свою комнату. Сегодня она впервые послала в город своего разведчика. Заданием молодого жреца Явара было заказать ремесленнику, что проживал в «Хвосте пумы» брошь из драгоценных камней. Ею Кьяри собиралась отблагодарить настоятельницу дома избранных женщин, за данный однажды удачный и своевременный совет. У Кьяри никогда не было ничего своего. Ее никогда не спрашивали, где и как она хочет жить. Обзавестись своим домом и слугами значило для нее очень многое. И все-таки не только благодарность побудила Кьяри обратиться к городскому ювелиру. И не столько мастерство ремесленника повлияло на то, кому она сделала заказ. Решающим стал маршрут, каким предстояло путешествовать Явару. Его путь пролегал мимо дома Синчи Инки.  
Пока Самана мыла Кьяри ноги и причесывала ее перед сном, молодой жрец рассказывал о своем визите в город.  
\- Горожане называют вас ведьмой, госпожа. Сочиняют про вас сказки. Врут, будто в детстве вы убили собственную мать и отца. Бедняки говорят, что в доме за каким вы приказали наблюдать, живет святой. У него можно в любое время попросить маисовые лепешки и чичу. Я сам видел, как несколько раз ворота с золотыми дисками открывались, и из богатого дома выходили люди в лохмотьях. Многие из них спешили, будто выполняли важные поручения.  
Кьяри удовлетворенно кивнула и забралась под одеяло. Засыпая, она слышала, как жрец тихо бормочет себе под нос молитвы собственного сочинения. Что-то об одиночестве и ничтожестве человека, о ярком сиянии золота, которое поможет человеку слиться с миром. Придет вспышка. Заберет все мои беды и тревоги. Превратит меня в огонь. В звезду.  
Кьяри снился вихрь золотого песка. Человек, извивающийся внутри него, показался Кьяри знакомым. Но она никак не могла рассмотреть Нио это или Навак. Вернее, моментами Кьяри казалось что она видит Нио, моментами – Навака. Она проснулась, так и не сумев в этом разобраться.   
Ночной ветер прогнал духоту жаркого дня.   
Когда Кьяри покинула свою комнату, хромой стражник проснулся. Он последовал за Кьяри, на несколько шагов позади, как тень.  
В саду пели цикады. Слышался шорох птичьих крыльев, всплески воды в пруде. Луна светила мягким неярким светом, как обычно перед рассветом. Если присмотреться, над вершинами восточных гор можно было рассмотреть светлую полосу.  
На алее ведущей к теплым источникам Кьяри увидела шестерых мужчин. Обычно купальнями не пользовались ночью. К тому же покидавшие сейчас купальни люди не выглядели разморенными и расслабленными водными процедурами. Они двигались быстро и тихо, как воины. Они оглядывались по сторонам, как будто что-то скрывали.  
\- Это охрана Уаскара, - озвучил хромой стражник выводы Кьяри. Он больше не скрывался в тени, встал рядом с Кьяри каменой стеной. Он смотрел вдаль и ждал приказаний. Кьяри как никогда ясно осознала, этот сильный человек готов встать перед ней на колени и позволить ей перерезать свое горло. Именно из-за этого сегодня ночью он пошел за ней. Хорошая ночь для убийств. Может в такую же ночь блеклой луны, в последние часы перед рассветом он задушил свою маленькую ночь. Почему-то сейчас Кьяри думала, что это случилось точно такой же ночью.  
\- Идем, - приказала Кьяри. Они подождали, пока люди Уаскара скроются во дворце, и пошли к купальням. По пути стражник приблизился к каменному светильнику, достал лежавшие в нише у его основания масло и тряпки и наскоро соорудил факел. Этот факел походил на тот, которым он освещал перед Кьяри тюремный коридор, провожая ее к камере Нио. Так же как и тогда он держал факел над головой, ступая под низкий мозаичный потолок купальни. В отблесках пламени на стенах заплясали изображения змей, ящериц и скорпионов. В первой комнате стоял фонтан с питьевой водой, и Кьяри прильнула к нему губами. В двух шагах от фонтана находилась каменная скамья, за ней колодец. Склонившись над ним, стражник выругался. Каменный край колодца был теплым, будто хранил тепло недавно касавшихся его рук. Посмотрев вниз, Кьяри не отшатнулась, не вскрикнула, только до боли вжала пальцы в темный камень.  
\- Позови стражу. Нужно достать ее оттуда, - приказала Кьяри.  
Хромой стражник кивнул. Закрепив факел в одной из многочисленных ниш на правой стене, он вышел за дверь и дважды ударил в гонг. Медный диск висел у входа в купальню. Такой же можно было найти в саду, на террасах дворца, около тюрьмы, во дворе с ламами, в амбаре с зерном. Дворцовая система оповещений. Существовало несколько комбинаций ударов. Три оповещали о пожаре. Пять об убийстве.  
Сердце Кьяри ударило двадцать раз, в купальни валились десять стражников. От дыма десяти факелов у Кьяри заслезились глаза.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил стражник с перевязанной рукой.  
\- Где девушка?  
\- Кто это сделал?  
\- Я знаю ее. Это Алияма.  
\- У нее есть обезьяна-альбинос.  
\- Предки.  
С помощью веревок они достали обнаженное, покрытое царапинами и кровоподтеками холодное тело из колодца. Кьяри смотрела на волосы Алиямы. Они были белыми, как шерсть ее обезьяны-альбиноса. Кьяри не знала, что кто-то может посидеть за одну ночь. Еще вчера Алияма прислуживала императору за столом. Ее волосы были черными, а сейчас... Вчера Алияма носила желтую тунику и закрепила ее брошью, которую ей подарила Кьяри. Они сняли с нее тунику, подумала Кьяри. Она вспомнила как Алияма испугалась, когда император взял ее в свою постель. Атауальпа не стал к ней прикасаться. Его брат не был так добр. Наверное, Алияма плакала и просила ее отпустить. Наверное, с нее силой сорвали одежду. Кьяри видела синяки, напоминавшие отпечатки пальцев на предплечьях и запястьях девушки. Сильные, крепкие воины из охраны Уакскара держали ее. Недавно Алияме исполнилось семнадцать лет. Воины держали ее пока их хозяин, Кьяри перевели взгляд на грудь и живот девушки, резал ее тело, словно это был кусок дерева.  
\- Она мучилась всю ночь, - сплюнул один из стражников.  
\- Каким нужно быть ублюдком, чтобы получать от этого удовольствие?  
Уаскар. Кьяри вышла на улицу. В саду проснулись птицы и начали свою утреннюю перекличку. Вокруг купален собирались люди. Здесь было несколько девушек из дома избранных женщин. Две девушки кули жались друг к другу.  
\- Что он с ней сделал? – спрашивали они на ломаном кечуа. – Что? Мы вчера принесли ароматические курильницы в покои принца Уаскара и пошли спать. Алияма сказала, что должна принести принцу розовое масло.  
Зина тоже была здесь. Ее живота еще не было видно. Впервые с тех пор как она отяжелела, ее лицо было бледным. Ее глаза смотрели испуганно. Когда Кьяри подошла к ней, взгляд Зины стал умоляющим.  
Она попыталась поймать Кьяри за руку, когда она протиснулась мимо.  
Солнце уже взошло. Первые лучи ласкали деревья, траву и позолоченную крышу дворца. Крышу древней резиденции Великих Инков. Дома, в котором выросли Уаскар и Атауальпа. Из-за которого они теперь готовы были убить друг друга.  
\- Если бы вот этими руками я не задушил свою дочь, когда ей было четыре года, сейчас ей было столько же лет, сколько погибшей девушке, - сказал хромой стражник.  
Оба принца стояли на центральной террасе. Губы обоих искривили презрительные усмешки. Впервые Кьяри заметила, как они похожи.   
\- Ты ни капли не изменился, Атауальпа, - выплюнул Уаскар. – Как и раньше, любишь грязную игру. Как обычно, подставляешь меня. Помню, ты всегда наговаривал на меня отцу, стараясь выставить меня то глупцов, то трусом.  
Атауальпа ничего не ответил, развернулся и скрылся в своих покоях.  
\- Но людей не обмануть, мой дорогой лживый братец. Они знают, что ты всего лишь самозванец. Вся империя говорит о том, что единственный законный наследник это я. Я еще через городские ворота не въехал, а уже слышал о том, что горожане ненавидят тебя, - прокричал ему вслед Уаскар. Его мягкое лицо покраснело, и утратило свою привлекательность.  
\- Куда вы, госпожа? – спросил Кьяри хромой стражник.  
\- Оставайся здесь, - приказала она и поднялась на веранду. Обойдя пышущего злобой Уаскара, переглядывающегося со своими людьми, Кьяри двинулась к северной части дворца. Она никогда не была здесь прежде. Комнаты императрицы видела только с крыши, в ту единственную ночь, когда Атауальпа показал Кьяри доказательства измены. Сейчас Кьяри тоже искала доказательства. Оказавшись в просторной комнате, окинула быстрым взглядом стены, подушки на полу, подняла крышку сундука с вещами, перетрясла простыни, заглянула в вазы с цветами, потом упала на колени. Она должна была убедиться. Знать. От этого зависело многое. Кьяри больше не было все равно. Выбор больше не стоял между Атауальпом и Нио.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – рявкнул появившийся в дверях охранник Уаскара.  
Кьяри замерла на коленях, не поднимая головы.  
\- Я спросил тебя, что ты тут делаешь? – за окном разливался яркий дневной день. Пыль летала в полосах света.  
\- Убирайся отсюда, - охранник толкнул Кьяри ногой. Не смея разогнуться, на четвереньках она быстро добралась до дверей и выскользнула в коридор. Сердце стучало в ушах и отдавало в плотно стиснутый кулак, в котором Кьяри сжимала изумрудную брошь в форме стрекозы.  
Теперь она знала ответ и приняла решение.  
\- Император зовет вас к себе, госпожа, - рядом вырос хромой стражник.  
Он проводил ее до комнат императора и остался ждать на каменной террасе. Оглянувшись, Кьяри увидела, что он остановился около той самой колоны, у которой сидела она сама, когда пришла просить у императора милосердия для Нио.  
Комнаты императора были пусты. Кьяри опустилась на пол и сложила руки на коленях. Сначала она считала удары своего сердца, потом рассматривала изумрудную брошь. Заметив сорванную застежку, представляла, как с Алиямы срывали одежду. В обед пришла служанка, принесла фрукты, сушеное мясо и апельсиновый сок для Кьяри. Император приказал вам поесть, госпожа.  
Кьяри не стала спорить. Она медленно жевала мясо, прислушиваясь к голосам на улице. Касики Куско пересказывали случившееся касикам из деревень. Молодые голоса требовали немедленно арестовать и допросить слуг Уаскара. Пытать их, пока не вырвут из них признания. Кто-то сказал, что допросить нужно самого принца. Старики высказывались более сдержано. Мол, дело темное. В наши времена случалось, что императорские наложницы заводили романы с простыми стражниками и те убивали их в припадке ревности.  
Вечером голоса под окнами удалились и стихли. Люди переместились на главную дворцовую террасу. Ту саму, где Атауальпа и Иллари впервые принимали чиа. В комнату императора, где сидела Кьяри прокрались сумерки. Тени притаились по углам. Когда стало совсем темно, в дверях появился Атауальпа. Увидев его Кьяри снова начала считать удары своего сердца.  
Один…  
\- Сейчас самое время, - сказал император и дал ей нож.  
Пять…  
Император вывел ее в сад. На примятой траве стоял на коленях хромой стражник. Около него бегали ящерицы.  
Двадцать…  
\- Сначала зафиксируй голову, потом режь, иначе жертва будет много и напрасно мучиться.  
Кьяри поняла, что все еще сжимает в кулаке изумрудную брошь Алиямы. Спрятав ее за пояс, она перехватила хромого стражника за волосы.  
Кровь хлынула на ее руки. И отсчет начался сначала. Один удар сердца, один шаг. Горячая пульсация в золотой руке, в висках, в горле и груди.  
На террасе играла музыка, слышались смех и споры. Повсюду блестели золотые подносы и кубки. Их было видно из сада. С ними Кьяри поделилась пульсацией разрывавшей ее тело.  
Первыми поднимающиеся в воздух подносы заметили девушки прислуживающие гостям. С криком они бросились прочь с веранды. Молодые касики вскочили на ноги. Старики подняли руки, призывая молодежь успокоиться. Подносы начали вращаться. Вращение ускорилось, по краям золотых дисков замелькали искры, воздух вокруг них задымился. Вскоре послышался свист. Из-за метания испуганных людей по веранде, Кьяри не сразу увидела Уаскара. Подносы вращались так быстро, что напоминали раскаленные золотые облака. Со свистом десять блестящих в сумерках дисков набросились на Уаскара. Они врезались в него одновременно, распарывая вены и сухожилия на шее, бедрах, руках и ногах. Человеческое тело распалось на части. Осыпалось на пол веранды кусками плоти и потоком крови.  
\- Мне нужны мои слуги, - Кьяри опустила голову. Ее босые ступни покрылись пылью.   
Император сделал знак кому-то в глубине сада. Через несколько мгновений, разбавленных криками, голосами и метанием теней, явились слуги Кьяри. Явар поднял с земли тело хромого стражника, Самана накинула шерстяное одеяло на плечи Кьяри.  
На маленькой террасе перед ее покоями Кьяри ждала бочка с теплой водой и ароматное мыло. Свет нескольких факелов разгонял ночь. Самана помогла Кьяри вымыться. Кьяри избавилась от испачканной кровью одежды, но не от запах крови. Этот запах исходил от ее тела, будто у нее начались женские дни. От ее тела, но не от мертвого Хукана. Он не имел запаха. Холодный и неподвижный он лежал на камнях под факелами. Явар успел раздеть его. Кьяри увидела шрам на левом боку стражника. Широкий, со следами иголок от кактуса, какими обычно зашивают раны. Похожий шрам, должно быть, остался на бедре Нио. Кьяри видела этот шрам стражника и раньше, когда он мылся, но никогда не спрашивала о его происхождении. Зато она знала о происхождение некоторых других шрамов. Она думала о них, омывая мертвое тело. Посиневший ноготь на указательном пальце, след от удара молотком несколько дней назад. Россыпь красных пятен под мышками, аллергическая реакция кожи на липкие душистые травы. Розовые ожоги на ладонях, остались, наверное, от веревки, когда Хукан помогал поднимать тело из колодца.  
\- Явар, - позвала Кьяри. – Ты должен пойти в город. Сейчас. Ночью. Наблюдай за домом Синчи Инка. Я хочу знать, кто в него входит и выходит. Самана, ты будешь следить за домом посланников солнца.  
Жрец и девушка кивнули и исчезли в темноте.  
О беспорядках Кьяри узнала до их возвращения. Они начались до рассвета, как раз, когда Кьяри закончила обмывать и смазывать благовониями тело хромого стражника и завернула его в белую хлопковую ткань.  
У городских ворот затрубили морские раковины. Как во время приезда знатных гостей. Как во время приезда Уаскара. Но на этот раз они оповещали не о начале праздника, а о начале боя. Несмотря на поражение Уаскара во дворце, кто-то открыл ворота его людям. Кьяри надеялась, что это сделали не чиа.  
На рассвете со стены дворца можно было увидеть, как улицы Куско сначала опустели, потом наполнились дерущимися людьми. Их копья блестели на солнце, кровь стекала в сточные канавы. К обеду вспыхнули крыши пяти домов, к дворцу потянулись женщины и дети, они просили прибежища и защиты. Их пустили в императорский сад. Над казармами дворцовой стражи ударил гонг, отряд императорских солдат двинулся в город, рассыпался по улицам, закидывая камнями из пращей мятежников. Ряда их быстро редели. К вечеру мятежников оттеснили к восточным воротам и взяли в кольцо. К тому времени огонь со вспыхнувших днем зданий перекинулся на соседние дома. Цветочный квартал сгорел полностью, городской страже не удалось потушить огонь песком.  
\- Это все твоя вина, - прошипела Зина Кьяри. Глаза у нее покраснели, лицо распухло от слез. – Тебе нужно было всего лишь убить его, и ничего этого не произошло бы.  
В сумерках вернулся Явар, которого Кьяри послала в город. Его лицо и одежда пропитались потом и пылью. Он рассказал, что совладев с мятежниками и потушив пожар, императорские солдаты ворвались в дом Синчи Инки и убили всех кто, там находился.  
\- Ты видел среди убитых людей с золотыми телами? Таких, как я? – спросила Кьяри.  
\- Нет. В доме старика был только один посланец солнца. У него была такая же золотая рука как у вас, госпожа.  
Нио, поняла Кьяри.  
\- Но он ушел еще до рассвета, до того, как начались стычки на улицах. С ним был старик в сером балахоне.  
\- Из дома посланцев солнца никто не выходил, - сказала Самана.  
Чиа не участвовали в мятеже. Керук слишком осторожен для этого.  
Кьяри больше волновалась за Нио. Кто был с ним? Бледнолицый монах, о котором он рассказывал на празднике? Когда старуха Тии умерла, Нио вместе с бледнолицым монахом похоронили ее по христианскому обряду, сказала Зина. Они поклоняются человеку, который умер на кресте, вспомнила Кьяри слова Нио. Когда он говорил это, он смеялся. Как давно это было? Перед смертью старуха приняла христианство, сказала Зина. Куда Нио ушел? Зачем? Почему с монахом? Может ли Кьяри быть уверена, что он в безопасности? Как ей убедиться в этом? Увидит ли она его когда-то снова?  
На следующий день укрывшиеся во дворце на время смуты горожане вернулись в свои дома. Сад опустел. Тюрьма пополнилась пленниками. Вечером Кьяри узнала, что в одном из ее колодцев заперли всех взрослых чиа. Говорили, они открыли ворота людям Уаскара. Но Кьяри знала, что никто из чиа не выходил на улицу в ночь мятежа. И она была уверена, что императору тоже об этом известно. Зачем он арестовал невиновных? Зачем заставил чиа пережить страшную ночь в тюрьме? Почему не освободил на следующий день? Зачем назначил суд над ними? Зачем обвинил в измене? Император же не собирается казнить их? Это было бы не разумно. Не может быть, чтобы император оставил надежду превратить чиа в свою личную золотую армию? Пусть у него есть Кьяри, но она одна, один золотой воин не сможет удовлетворить императорские амбиции. Есть еще дети чиа – Уно и Вайра.  
С тех пор как император взял их во дворец, они жили в пристройке у северной стены. Здесь у них было свой бассейн, фруктовые деревья и даже несколько слуг, которые стелили им постели, приносили и убирали еду. А так же много золотых фигурок животных и птиц. Похоже, император хотел, чтобы они как можно раньше привыкли играть с золотом. Обычно в этом уголке дворца царили радость и веселье.  
Но сегодня около пристройки стояла тишина. Уно и Вайра сидели на каменном бортике бассейна, болтали в воде ногами, повесив головы.  
\- Кьяри! – воскликнул Вайра, обнажая в улыбке золотые зубы.  
\- Ты слышала новости? Знаешь, что чиа предали императора? – робко спросил Уно.  
Предали императора, повторила Кьяри про себя. Какая простая формулировка. Она говорит о том, что дети безоговорочно верят императору. Может это и была проверка для них? Мог ли Атауальпа запереть взрослых чиа для того, чтобы просто посмотреть реакцию их детей? Посмотреть, как они воспримут эту новость? Будут ли плакать, горевать, бунтовать? Или проявят покорность?  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, моя золотая девочка.   
Кьяри не слышала, как Атауальпа приблизился. Босой, с короткой повязкой вокруг бедер, легкой беспечной походкой он подошел к бассейну и прыгнул в воду.  
\- Кто первым проплывет два бассейна? – крикнул император, отфыркиваясь. Не успел он сделать первый гребок, мальчишки посыпались в воду. Вода вспенилась и забурлила, принимая их. Атауальпа оттолкнулся ногами от дна и заскользил вперед. Вайра и Уно последовали за ним, отчаянно молотя по воде руками и ногами.  
\- Ты решила, что я запер их родителей, чтобы проверить их преданность? – сказал Атауальпа, выжимая мокрые длинные волосы после заплыва.  
По привычке Кьяри попыталась опуститься перед ним на колени, но он остановил ее.  
\- Это не так. Идем. Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Они вернулись во дворец, пройдя тенистыми аллеями сада. Атауальпа сменил мокрую повязку на просторную полупрозрачную тунику. Слуги накрыли обед на террасе. Над золотыми кубками и фруктами летали пчелы.  
\- Когда чиа пришли в Куско, они сказали, что их родную деревню разрушили железные демоны.  
\- Так и было, господин, - сказала Кьяри.  
\- Железные демоны сожгли ваши дома, изнасиловали и убили ваших родственников.  
\- Да, господин.  
\- Чиа должны ненавидеть железных демонов?  
\- Все ненавидят железных демонов. Железные демоны убивают без предупреждения. Никого не жалеют.  
\- Я надеюсь на то, что чиа ненавидят железных демонов. Потому что Уаскар не просто привел в мой дом наемных убийц, не просто привел свою армию под стены Куско, он еще заключил союз с железными демонами, обещал золото и драгоценные камни, если они помогут ему захватить власть. Теперь мой глупый братец мертв, а железные демоны все равно хотят получить свою награду. Они приближаются к Куско. Сто человек, закованных в железо, на отвратительных оленях-переростках. А еще у них есть мерзкие ручные койоты, которых они натравливают на тех, кто им сопротивляется. И железные палки, которые стреляют огнем и свинцом. Я хочу, чтобы моя золотая армия остановила их, - закончив говорить, император сделал большой глоток из своего кубка. – Золотая армия, которой у меня еще нет. Но, которая у меня появится завтра утром, если на то будет воля солнца.  
Завтра на рассвете состоится суд над чиа, поняла Кьяри. Великий Инка надеется на их ненависть к железным демонам. Но он не собирается им давать выбор. Скорей всего поставит в ситуацию или казнь за измену или достойная, славная смерть на поле в сражении против нашего общего врага.  
Она наблюдала, как Атауальпа ест и пьет. Энергично и с удовольствие. Влажные после купания волосы липли к его шее. Впервые Кьяри испытала по отношению к нему что-то похожее на нежность.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - объявил император и провел ее в узкий двор, между загоном для лам и амбарами с зерном. Здесь ждали четверо воинов. Увидев императора, они преклонили колени.  
\- Это твои новые слуги. Они все принадлежат к знатным родам Кито. Их деды и отцы верно служили моему отцу. Уаскар заставил их участвовать в мятеже, захватив их семьи. Их жен и детей. Вынужденные действовать против своей воли, в душе они сохранили преданность мне и империи и теперь хотят искупить свою вину в бою против железных демонов.  
\- Возьми наши жизни, госпожа, и вложи их в смертоносное золото, - сказал старший из воинов. Его плечи покрывали свежие следы от плети.  
Один, два… Кьяри считала удары своего сердца. После двадцатого удара она кивнула пленникам. После двадцать пятого поблагодарила императора и поклонилась ему.  
Сердце Кьяри ударило еще двести раз, и она привела новых слуг в свои покои. Она наблюдала, как они осматриваются, ходят по террасе, пьют воду из фонтана, и думала о грядущих переменах. О приближающейся войне и золотой армии.  
Несмотря на безрадостные мысли, Кьяри хорошо спала этой ночью. Проснувшись, увидела, что ее новые слуги разминаются в саду. Воины отжимались, растягивались и устраивали учебные бои. Их спины и руки бугрились мышцами, по гладкой коже тек пот. Их тела лучились силой и жизнью, которая им больше не понадобится.  
О начале суда оповестили барабаны на главной площади. Обвинение не скупилось на доказательства и свидетелей. Кьяри наблюдала за процессом со стены дворца. Император восседал в высоком плетеном кресле. Перед ним один за другим пятнадцать свидетелей рассказывали о том, что видели, как чиа открывают ворота врагу. И никто из зрителей – а на площади собралась половина города – не посмел сказать, что никто из чиа не покидал дом в день мятежа.  
Люди - овцы, ленивые и безвольные, привыкшие радоваться чужому несчастью, их нужно постоянно подталкивать и направлять, если не хочешь, чтобы они навредили сами себе, вспомнила Кьяри слова императора.  
После двух дней тюрьмы, без сна и еды, чиа выглядели кучкой оборванцев. Женщины жались к мужчинам. Мужчины бесполезно сжимали и разжимали кулаки. И даже всегда спокойный и ровный голос Керука, когда он опроверг обвинения, прозвучал дергано и взвинчено. Кьяри тошнило от этой показухи. После выступления Керука снова забили барабаны, объявляя паузу. Советники императора подошли к его креслу. Со стены Кьяри видела, как касики районов подобно болванчикам кивают головами. Многих из них она встречала во дворце в день смерти Уаскара.   
После паузы император зачитал приговор. Чиа признали виновными и приговорили к казни через отсечение головы. Чиа всполошились. Лория и Кэса заплакали. Панти начал ругаться. Атавалп толкнул одного из стражников, его поддержал Искай, завязалась драка. Император как будто ждал этого момента, поднял руку, заговорил о трусости, преданности и общем враге. Услышав о железных демонах, толпа на площади заволновалась. До каждого из собравшихся доходили слухи о жестокости и вероломстве пришельцев из-за моря. С каждым словом и выкриком ненависть к демонам росла и объединяла людей. Когда эта волна достигла пика, император взмахнул рукой и предложил чиа искупить свою вину перед империей в бою с железными демонами.  
Чиа обрадовались. После двух дней тюрьмы, голода, неопределенности и запугивания они испытали подлинное счастье от того, что удалось избежать самого страшного. Они благодарили императора. Один за другим, начиная с Керука, опускались перед ним на колени, принимали из его рук еду и питье. Император хвалил смелость и преданность чиа. Его похвалу подхватили зрители. Об обвинении в измене все забыли. Кьяри не могла не восхититься тому, как уверенно император дирижировал толпой, как одним жестом, одной репликой направлял ее энергию в нужное ему русло.  
Только Кьяри была не настолько легковерна. Ее не обманула радость чиа и их благодарности императору. Кьяри одолевали дурные предчувствия. Она чувствовала сомнения и неуверенность.  
Когда Кьяри вернулась к своим людям, воины упражнялись с копьями. Старший, Атог, протянул копье Кьяри.  
\- Если вы не против, госпожа, я научу вас с ним обращаться.  
Кьяри посмотрела на вспотевшие, улыбающиеся лица воинов. Через несколько дней она перережет кому-то из них глотку. Так какое право она имеет теперь отказывать им в веселье? Она взяла копье и сделала неуклюжий выпад.  
\- Вы слишком торопитесь, госпожа, - покачал головой Атог.  
При следующем ударе Кьяри потеряла равновесие и упала. Она смогла быстро встать и еще несколько раз взмахнуть копьем. Каждый ее промах вызывал у воинов снисходительную улыбку. Вскоре послышались смешки. У Кьяри начали болеть руки и плечи. Похоже, копье было слишком тяжелым для нее.  
\- Вы слишком суетитесь. Делаете много лишних движений. Воин должен плыть по течению, чтобы добиться своей цели.  
Только Кьяри не была воином. У нее были слишком слабые руки. Она долго не могла найти устойчивую позицию, оступалась. Но жизнь научила ее плыть по течению и использовать любое преимущество. Потому, когда Кьяри падала и воины смеялись над ней, она смеялась вместе с ними. Когда она промахивалась, они фыркали, и она подражала их фырканью. К концу тренировки она не научилась лучше владеть копьем, зато выучила несколько новых ругательств, которые были в ходу в Кито, в бывшей столице Уаскара, откуда воины были родом.  
После показательного суда над чиа, император устроил праздник в их честь. Люди пели, танцевали, состязались в беге и стрельбе из лука на площади два дня. Через два дня чиа отправились в поход. Их сопровождали пятьдесят воинов из племени колья. И пятьдесят покрытых татуировками каньяри из прибрежного города Кали. Каждый нес тюк с провизией и мешок с золотом. Император не скупился на оружие для своей золотой армии. Впереди колоны бежали дозорные и гонцы. Кьяри и ее слуги покинули Куско в тот же день, вечером. Они шли налегке, без поклажи. Шли ночью и спали в тени днем. Первый раз за долгое время Кьяри покинула столицу. Первый раз за долгое время вокруг нее не было стен и замков. Здесь, на вьющейся между холмами дороге даже своих слуг она воспринимала по-новому. Они больше не были чем-то необычным, подарком императора или судьбы, но как будто стали естественным продолжением ее самой. Ее руками и глазами.   
Думая, о предстоящей встрече с чиа, Кьяри вспоминала слова Атога: воин плывет по течению. Чиа ведь тоже плыли по течению. Не по своей воле они бежали из деревни, так же не по своей воле нашли золотой город, не по своей воле пришли в Куско. Ими двигала цепь случайность. Чиа легко управлять, сказал Атауальпа однажды. Может, Кьяри удастся с ними договориться, если она представит их трусость, лень и непостоянство как особого рода стратегическую мудрость?  
Атог приказал разбить лагерь на скале. Внизу, в ущелье реки Паруро встали лагерем чиа. Ночью они жгли костры, пекли картошку и пили чичу вместе с воинами колья и каньри.  
Утром Кьяри спустилась вниз. Солнце жгло ей спину. Чиа, колья и каньяри настороженно ее разглядывали. Они почти не двигались, затаились, как звери в засаде. Впереди Кьяри шел Атог и Ханга, бывшие полководцы Уаскара, позади - остальные слуги. В тишине они прошли мимо первых костров и палаток и углубились в лагерь, направляясь к шатру Керука. Неожиданно в спину Кьяри ударил камень.  
\- Императорская шлюха.  
\- Предательница, - послышалось справа и слева. Кьяри показалось, что она узнала голос Панти и Вары, но она запретила себе обращать на них внимание. Не сбавляя шага, она смотрела прямо перед собой.  
Следующий камень больно ударил ее по груди. Воины Кьяри плотнее окружили ее. В них тоже посыпались камни.  
\- Прекратите! – Атавалп бросился навстречу дочери.  
В Кьяри и ее слуг полетели еще несколько камней. Стыдя и ругая трусов, Атавалп несколько раз кинул в них камни. Чиа утихомирились, видимо, из уважения к Атавалпу.  
Керук и, сидевшие рядом с ним Беа и Искай, встали.  
\- Зачем ты пришла? – сказал Беа.  
\- Потому что она одна из нас. Мы ее племя! – сказал Атавалп, но никто не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Ты предала нас, - сказал Керук.  
Достав из мешочка на поясе изумрудную брошь, Кьяри сделала несколько шагов вперед, вплотную приблизилась к Керуку и, подняв руку, произнесла заранее заготовленный ответ.  
\- Эту брошь я нашла в комнате Уаскара. Эту брошь я подарила Алияме на ее семнадцатый день рождения. Уаскар убил ее. Его слуги держали ее, пока он резал ее грудь, живот и бедра, пока он насиловал ее. Он мучал ее так долго, что Алияма поседела перед смертью от страха и боли. Уаскар был бешеным хищником. И должен был умереть.  
Но оказалось, Керуку было плевать на Алияму.  
\- Ты рассказала императору, что мы участвовали в заговоре Синчи Инки и собирались открыть ворота людям Уаскара. Из-за тебя он запер нас в тюрьме и обвинил в измене, - Керук поморщился и сплюнул Кьяри под ноги.  
Кьяри сделал шаг назад.  
\- Нет, - сказала она. - Я не предавала вас. Я спасаю вас.  
\- Врешь! – крикнула Аи. – Как ты врала Нио, чтобы выведать тайну его магии в тюрьме!  
Предки, что она может знать о Нио и его тайнах, подумала Кьяри.  
Кьяри знала, что сейчас не время говорить об этом.  
\- Подумайте сами, - спокойно сказала она. – Император послал вас против железных демонов. Вы видели их в бою. Видели их доспехи и оружие. Железные демоны почти неуязвимы. Как думаете, много ли у вас шансов победить их?  
\- Мы умрем героями! – выплюнул Беа.  
\- Мы не побежим! – топнул ногой Панти.  
\- В храме солнца ты заставила ожить золотых зверей… - вспомнила Вара.  
\- Кондор разорвал Иллари, - сказала Кэса.  
\- Говорят, Уаскара разрезали на части золотые диски, - вспомнила Лория  
Они говорили все одновременно.  
\- Ты убиваешь для императора… - начал Искай.  
\- Ты научишь нас этой магии? – перебила его Лория.  
\- Так мы можем сразиться с железными демонами?  
\- Это та же магия, которой Нио убил Хакана и Ахачи в золотом городе и стражников на «Говорящей площади»?  
\- Да, - сказала Кьяри и использовала объяснение Нио. – Это так же просто как развязывать узелки. Просто и одновременно отвратительно.  
Теперь их взгляды изменились. На смену озлобленности пришла надежда. Они уже не верили, что выберутся из этого ущелья живыми, внезапно поняла Кьяри. Они думали, что идут на верную смерть. Самое время перехватить инициативу в свои руки.  
\- Я научу вас оживлять золото, но сначала хочу знать, как далеко железные демоны.  
\- В дне пути. Из-за своих животных они медленно передвигаются по горным склонам, - сказал Искай и тут же замолчал, осознав, что отчитывается перед Кьяри так, будто она была его командиром.  
Искай посмотрел на Керука. Кьяри улыбнулась. Она не собиралась давать Керуку слово.  
\- Сколько их? Сколько у них животных? Сколько железных палок? Сколько копий? Арбалетов?  
Атавалп отвечал на вопросы Кьяри, остальные молчали. Но это было неважно, Кьяри видела, как внимательно чиа ловят каждое ее слово.  
\- Сколько у нас золота?  
\- Сто мешков.  
\- Магия, которой я вас обучу, придаст золоту любую форму. Любую, какую вы захотите. Но завтра мы будем сражаться не с людьми, а с железными демонами. Их не убить, как обыкновенного человека. Здесь не годятся удушение, ожившие золотые звери, летающие подносы и расплавленное золото.  
\- Чтобы расплавленное золото разъело железный доспех потребуется время, - вступил в разговор Искай.  
\- И много золота, - кивнула Кьяри.  
\- Мы зависим от запаса золота…  
\- Мы используем то, что в мешках и останемся без оружия. Конечно, можно собрать золото на поле боя и использовать повторно, но это займет много времени, сделает нас более уязвимыми.  
\- Наша первая атака должна быть мощной, но при этом мы должны израсходовать как можно меньше наших золотых запасов, - подвел итог Атавалп.  
Теперь в дискуссию медленно втягивались остальные чиа. Кто считал золото, кто рассуждал о его форме.  
\- Ты говорила о летающих подносах! – воскликнул Искай.  
\- Да.  
\- А можем ли мы из имеющегося у нас золота создать что-то настолько маленькое, как пчелы?  
Кьяри кивнула.  
\- Они могли бы проникать в щели доспехов демонов, и … Не знаю начинать гореть внутри. Или резать…  
Идея Иская запустила новую волну обсуждений. Чиа вспоминали ползущих и летающих гадов. Рисовали на песке смертоносные механизмы.  
\- Я рад, что ты снова с нами, - Атавалп обнял Кьяри за плечи. – Плохо, что впереди нас ждет бой. Старайся держаться подальше…  
\- Ты мне это уже однажды говорил, - усмехнулась Кьяри. Она уже не была той маленькой беспомощной девочкой. Она посмотрела на своих слуг. Крепких, сильных воинов и задумчивого жреца. Они готовы были отдать ей свои жизни. А она могла взять.  
Вечером, после ужина Кьяри рассказала, как работает золотая магия. Люди слушали ее молча, не двигаясь. Чиа, колья и каньяри сидели плечом к плечу. Когда Кьяри замолчала, они начали оглядываться и отодвигаться друг от друга.  
\- Железные демоны разрушили мою деревню. Убили мою жену и моих сыновей, - сказал мужчина из колья. – Сейчас они хотят то же самое сделать с Куско. Я в любом случае умру в этом ущелье, пытаясь остановить их. Я согласен отдать свою жизнь, если это увеличит наши шансы на победу.  
\- Я видел, как ожили золотые звери в храме солнца, - сказал молодой воин каньяри. – Это самое прекрасное, что я видел в своей жизни. Возьми мою жизнь и вдохни ее в золото.  
\- Это…  
\- Я не смогу, - Аи смотрела в костер, обхватив себя за плечи. – Теперь я понимаю, почему Нио не хотел нам рассказывать, как убивать, не прикасаясь.  
\- Нио мог говорить что угодно, - отмахнулся Искай. – Но ему самому это не помешало применить золотую магию дважды.   
\- Мы должны заранее продумать, какую форму примет наше золото, - Кьяри встала на ноги. Теперь она смотрела снизу вверх на людей, сидевших у костра. – Вы должны научиться считать удары вашего сердца. Потому что в бою, после того, как вы прольете кровь, ваше тело начнет пульсировать. Золото будет послушно вам в течение пятисот ударов сердца.  
Оставив чиа обдумывать ее слова, Кьяри направилась к своим слугам. Четверо воинов Кито следовали за ней как охрана, остальные разбили палатку под каменным навесом и развели костер. Самана нагрела воду, Явар приготовил маисовые лепешки. Если во дворце они казались вкусными, то здесь на пустоши, после тяжело перехода, они были божественной едой.  
Послышался протяжный вой койота вдали, Атавалп подошел к костру Кьяри и сел рядом с дочерью. Какое-то время он молча ел. Жевал и смотрел на пламя, выглядел при этом спокойным и умиротворенным. Как человек, отдыхающий после тяжелой работы.  
\- Я знал, что ты не сможешь убить императора. Женщина редко способна убить мужчину, с которым спит.  
\- Дело было не в этом, - покачала головой Кьяри. Она вдруг почувствовала досаду от того, что даже отец не придал значения смерти Алиямы. Расстроенная Кьяри достала изумрудную брошь, последнее, что осталось от Алиямы, и стала рассматривать ее в свете огня. Завтра ее золото примет форму этой броши.  
\- Где Нио? – спросила Кьяри.  
Атавалп напрягся. Кьяри подумала, что у отца есть причины ненавидеть Нио. Эта ненависть началась много лет назад. И сначала в ней не было ничего личного, Атавалп ненавидел яги, племя, к которому Нио принадлежал. Но после того как Нио предал их в золотом городе, ненависть Атвалпа окрепла и выросла в личную ненависть.  
Сегодня он сдержался и не стал показывать своей неприязни. А может, наконец-то смирился с тем, что Кьяри никогда не перестанет любить Нио. Как она смирилась с тем, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе.  
\- Я мало знаю о Нио. После того, как его выпустили из тюрьмы, прошел слух, что он рассказал о заговоре императору, - Атавалп пожал плечами. – Керук разозлился и хотел его убить. Но Синчи Инка не позволил. Через какое-то время ты оживила в храме золотые статуи, и мы поняли, что Нио купил себе свободу, рассказав о том, как убивать не прикасаясь. Некоторых из нас это разозлило даже больше, чем подозрение, что он мог рассказать о готовящемся заговоре. Но я не удивился. Если Нио кому-то и мог рассказать свою тайну, то только тебе. Это правильно, он в долгу перед тобой. Думаю, теперь его долг вырос в два раза. Если бы не ты, император убил бы Нио. Это было что-то вроде сделки? Император освобождает Нио, ты убиваешь для императора?  
Кьяри кивнула. Все верно. Не сходилось только одно. Она не чувствовала будто Нио ей что-то должен. Ни раньше, ни сейчас. Нио определенно не был перед ней в долгу. Нио был… Кьяри вспомнила, какое счастье ощутила в доме Синчи Инки, просто видя Нио живым. Да, Нио был для нее чем-то вроде счастья.  
\- Что произошло потом? – спросила Кьяри. – Зина сказала, что старуха Тии умерла, и Нио вместе с бледнолицым монахом похоронил ее.  
\- Я знаю об этом лишь понаслышке. Как я уже сказал, Нио не приходил к чиа. Он держался от нас подальше, когда мы навещали Синчи Инку, потому что ничего хорошего из этих встреч не выходило. Дважды он подрался с Беа. Я слышал, что после смерти старухи, Нио много времени проводил с монахом. Кажется, монах учил Нио своему языку.  
Нио всегда был сообразительным, Кьяри вспомнила Римака и его уроки кипу.  
\- Нио и монах покинули город сразу после смерти Уаскара, до того, как начался мятеж. Куда они пошли, знал только старик Синчи Инка. Теперь, когда мы знаем, что Уаскар заключил союз с железными демонами, я спрашиваю себя, а не послал ли Синчи Инка Нио дать сигнал железным демонам?  
\- Нет, - быстро ответила Кьяри.  
\- Ты всегда слишком любила его, - в голосе Атавалпа не было разочарования или упрека, только сожаление и досада. Внезапно Кьяри поняла, что Атавалп, и правда, смирился с ее чувствами к Нио.  
Крупная летучая мышь врезалась в палатку, упала на камни. Несколько мгновений она, поднимая пыль, билась на земле, потом отползла в сторону и скрылась в темноте. Был ли это хороший знак? Может, завтра у ног Кьяри так же будут извиваться железные демоны? Или таким же беспомощным, как эта летучая мышь, окажется ее отец?  
Чуть поодаль в лагере чиа, люди тушили костры, лили остатки чичи на камни и просили у скал помощи в предстоящей битве.  
\- Нужно поспать, завтра будет трудный день, - сказал Атавалп и вытянулся около костра. Подложив под голову плоский камень, он закрыл глаза.  
Кьяри принесла из палатки одеяло и укрыла отца. Явар кинул в костер щепотку маиса, прося чтобы в день битвы ветер дул в лицо врагу. Произнеся молитву живому золоту, он потушил костер. Стены палатки трепал ветер. Кьяри смотрела на них и думала о том, что ее отец спит снаружи. Охраняет ее сон. Она мечтала об этой защите. Но сейчас не ощущала удовлетворения. Наоборот, чувствовала, что чего-то не хватает. Преданность ее отца все еще не была абсолютной и безоговорочной. Он все еще был привязан к чиа и Керуку. Поняв это, Кяьри заснула.   
Ущелье Паруро выбрали местом сражения с железными демонами, потому что сто лет назад великий Инка Пачакути победил здесь своих врагов. Земля и камни должны были помнить эту победу и помочь потомкам Инки повторить его подвиг. Чтобы заманить железных демонов в ущелье, на рассвете им навстречу послали двух воинов. Воина каньяри с татуировкой орла на спине и колья с красными перьями в волосах. Из оружия разведчики взяли с собой лишь легкие щиты и короткие копья. Все остальное - лук, праща, дротики стесняли бы движения. Воины легко взбежали на каменную насыпь, коснулись плечом поднимающегося солнечного диска и скрылись из виду. Их заданием было найти железных демонов и заманить их в ущелье.  
Воины чиа, колья и каньяри раскрасили лица красным и рассыпались по склонам ущелья. Небольшими группами на разной высоте. В каждой группе по два чиа и пять воинов из других племен. У их ног лежали открытые мешки с золотом. Двадцать молодых каньяри исполняли роль гонцов и дозорных. Они наблюдали за подступами к ущелью, близлежащими полями, и бегали от одной группы притаившихся в засаде воинов к другой.  
Железные демоны появились в облаке пыли. Она взлетала из-под ног их животных. Вместе с приближением демонов нарастал гул: удары копыт по земле, бряцание железа. Впереди демонов, петляя и пригибаясь бежали разведчики. Рядом с ними мчались мелкие животные похожие на койотов. Когда колья с красными перьями в волосах споткнулся, койот схватил его за щиколотку и повалил на землю. Воин не растерялся и вонзил нож койоту в шею. Тварь заскулила и затихла. Но колья не успел подняться. Железные демоны растоптали его копытами своих животных.  
Армия железных демонов въехала в ущелье. На склонах затрубили раковины, объявляя о начале атаки. Краем глаза Кьяри видела, как падали на камни и катились по склонам воины, которым чиа перерезали глотки. Первым ожил мешок с золотом у ног Атавалпа. Из его мешка выползли змеи. Блестя на солнце золотыми спинами, они заскользили между камней. Ненадолго зависнув, словно брызги воды, золотые дротики над головой Иская ринулись вниз со скоростью молнии. Еще через миг со всех сторон к демонам устремились золотые муравьи, змеи, бабочки и колибри. Животные под железными демонами испугано заржали, встали на дыбы. Двое сломали ноги о камни и скинули всадников. Один из упавших замахал руками, отгоняя рой золотых пчел. Второй не обращая внимания, на заползающих в его доспехи змей положил на плечо железную палку и прицелился. Прогремел гром. На противоположном от Кьяри склоне Кэса схватилась за грудь и упала на камни.  
Железные демоны догадались, что главная опасность исходит от золотых людей, поняла Кьяри. Близость смерти часто делает людей сообразительными. А теперь они увидели, что золотого воина можно убить. Это открытие придало им сил. Гром выстрела прозвучал снова. Камень рядом с ногой Кьяри разлетелся на куски.  
Кьяри перерезала горло одному из военачальников Уаскара и начала считать удары своего сердца. Тысяча маленький стрекоз с тонкими двойными крыльями, один в один похожих на брошку Алиямы, взмыла в воздух. Сердце Кьяри отсчитало десять ударов, стрекозы набросились на железных демонов, забиваясь в прорези для глаз на шлемах и в стволы стреляющих огнем железных палок.  
В тяжелых доспехах железные демоны не могли карабкаться по скалам. Но их мелкие койоты легко справлялись с подъемом. У них были вытянутые морды, торчащие уши и сильные задние лапы. Отталкиваясь ими от земли, они в прыжке старались вцепиться зубами в шеи воинов императора. Чиа отбивались от них ножами, каньяри нанизывали их на копья. Умирая, похожие на койотов звери, скулили и лаяли как дикие кустарные собаки.  
Воздух пропитался кровью, отчего дыхание людей участилось. Солнце поднялось высоко над ущельем. От прикосновений его лучей зудела кожа, и слезились глаза. Сердце Кьяри ударило сто раз, когда издав воинственный клич, Беа и Панти понеслись вниз, размахивая каменными топорами и мачете. За ними со склона ринулись каньяри и колья. Недавно они стояли перед чиа на коленях, готовые отдать свою жизнь за победу, теперь вместе с ними налетели на железных демонов. Измученные забравшимися под доспехи насекомыми, терзающими их тело изнутри, истекающие кровью, железные демоны вяло отбивались.  
Через триста ударов сердца, все было кончено. Беа переступал через трупы. На голове его красовался железный шлем. На груди запеклась чужая кровь. Каньяри сдирали доспехи с убитых, их резали на части, и надевали их головы на копья. Раненные животные железных демонов выли и били копытами по камням. Воины колья добивали их ударами каменных молотков между глаз. Самых больших глаз, какие Кьяри когда-либо видела в своей жизни.  
Яркий свет солнца, запах крови и пота сводил Кьяри с ума. Ее золотая рука пульсировала. Четыреста двадцать, четыреста двадцать один… Золотой браслет соскользнул с ее запястья и превратился в тонкую золотую нить. Керук стоял ниже по склону. Золотая нить опутала его бедра и завязалась узлом вокруг его гениталий. Керук закричал, его туника ниже пояса пропиталась кровью. Несколько воинов колья шагнули к нему, а потом в испуге отступили, увидев золотую нить, опоясывающую его бедра, отсекающую его гениталии.  
\- Нет!- воскликнул Атавалп и сделал шаг к Керуку.  
\- Убейте ведьму! – просипел Керук, падая на землю.  
Из последних сил он протянул руку в сторону Кьяри. Колья, каньяри и чиа повернули к ней растерянные и испуганные лица.  
Вара и несколько воинов колья, сражавшихся бок о бок с Керуком, подняли копья и сделали выпад в сторону Кьяри. Дорогу им преградили Атог и Ханга, бывшие полководцы Уаскара. Древки копий скрестились.  
\- Она ведьма! Шлюха императора! Она подняла руку на своего вождя! Она больше не чиа! – голос Керука звучал тонко и истерично.  
Кьяри дрожала, но голос ее прозвучал ровно:  
\- Это ты больше не один из нас. С сегодняшнего дня чиа стали золотой армией императора. Ты не достоин принадлежать к ней. Ты предал императора. Ты предал чиа. Ты нарушил закон. Ты спал с императорской наложницей. Пока ты с нами мы все преступники. Император не будет нам доверять.  
Керук застонал, его люди усилили натиск. Один из солдат Кьяри упал. Атавалп встал на его место, готовясь защищать Кьяри до конца, чтобы не случилось.  
\- Она права! – закричал Беа. – Преступление Керука бросает тень на всех нас! Бросает тень на нашу победу! На наш подвиг! Мы совершили то, чего не совершал никто на земле. Даже победа Великого Инки Пачакути меркнут по сравнению с нашей! Мы сами покараем Керука. Мы войдем в город победителями. Император наградит нас. Мы станем его правой рукой, и о нас будут слагать легенды по всей империи!  
\- Да здравствует золотая армия императора! – Кьяри вскинула вверх золотую руку.  
Первым ее крик подхватил Панти. Его голос прозвучал одиноко в воцарившейся тишине. Но в следующий миг чиа избавились от оцепенения и издали боевой клич. Они называли себя золотой армией, били топорами по щитам и подпрыгивали на месте.  
Беа сам казнил Керука. Атавалп стоял рядом с Кьяри. Его голова была низко опущена, губы скорбно сжаты. Но он не посмел возражать. Еще никогда Кьяри не видела отца таким подавленным. Его вид внушал ей мрачное удовлетворение.  
Своих мертвых чиа, колья и каньяри омыли, причесали, заплели перья им в волосы. Вырыв ямы на каменистом склоне, посадили мертвецов в ритуальные позы лицом на восток, положили рядом с ними их оружие и сосуды с чичей.  
Атавалп занимался Керуком. В могилу бывшего друга он положил свой нож и свой боевой топор. Губы Атавалпа при этом шевелились. Возможно, он вспоминал совместные боевые подвиги? Возможно, благодарил за то, что Керук не раз спасал ему жизнь? Возможно, просил прощение за то, что сделал Кьяри.  
Перед тем как двинуться в обратный путь, Искай обошел поле боя. Его не интересовали трофеи, он не собирал железные шлемы и перчатки, как другие воины. Не срезал рыжие волосы с голов бледнолицых пришельцев, не выковыривал необычные голубые глазные яблоки. Раскрывая панцири, не обращая внимания на тошнотворный запах, он ковырялся в ранах и доставал из них золотые предметы. Некоторые из них были похожи на шары с сотней коротких иголок, у других были две длинные иглы, треть имели форму крестов с загнутыми по кругу краями. И те, и те разрывали плоть. Искай осматривал их и складывал в мешок. Мешок за ним нес воин из племени каньяри. Татуировки на его плечах и спине сливались в сложный рисунок из крыльев, когтей и клыков. Казалось, он был зачарован действием Иская.  
\- Я сделал их трех видов, - Искай разложил свои находки на камнях. – Вот эти – круглые летели медленней, но пролили больше крови. Узкие с утяжеленной головкой, похожие на головастиков быстро рассекали воздух, касаясь мягкого тела, раскрывались длинными иглами, крови было не много, смерть наступала медленно. Последние кресты. Я сделал так, чтобы они вращались.  
Явар из свиты Кьяри подошел поближе и с благоговением прикоснулся к смертоносным золотым изделиям. Возможно, Явар считали эти штуки красивыми? Возможно, хотел в следующем бою отдать им свою жизненную силу?


	7. Кахамарка.

\- Я убил их вождя! – сказал Беа, входя в Куско и высоко поднимая копье с насаженной на него рыжебородой головой. В бороде запутался репейник, и запеклась кровь. – Это их вождь! Он вел за собой железных демонов. Я убил его.  
Беа топал ногами, скалился, принимал боевую стойку, будто готовился к нападению. Зрители кричали, хлопали в ладони и с визгом отступали, когда победитель делал шаг в их сторону.  
Император встретил свою золотую армию на «Говорящей площади». Беа он первому вручил наполненную чичей чашу и накинул на плечи плащ из шкуры ягуара.  
Обласканный императором и вдохновленный небывалым личным триумфом, Беа пересказывал и показывал события боя. Великий Инка слушал его и улыбался.  
Гулянья длились два дня. Кьяри замечала, как смотрят люди на Беа. Чиа остались без вождя. Беа сейчас лучше всех подходил на эту роль. В том, что он станет новым вождем сомнений не осталось, когда на второй день праздника к нему подошли Вара и Аи и попросили разрешения взять в мужья воинов племени каньяри. Их избранники были высокими и сильными, гордыми и красивыми, но самым главным было то, что во время боя в ущелье Паруро эти воины стояли перед Аи и Варой на коленях. Они были готовы отдать женщинам чиа свою жизнь. Отдать свою жизнь их золоту. А женщины из чиа готовы были взять эти жизни. И этот союз жизни и смерти был больше и крепче всего, что Аи и Вара испытали в своей жизни. Крепче семейных уз, говорили они. Мужчины каньяри чувствовали то же самое. Они решили связать свои судьбы. Свое будущее. И одновременно хотели снова оказаться вместе на поле боя, исполнить свое предназначение, потому что понимали - только так могут пережить пик своего единения.  
Беа дал разрешение на брак. А так как ему никто не возразил, это стало его первым решением в роли вождя чиа.  
Искай обращал мало внимания на происходящее. Он почти не пил на празднике. Все крутил в руках свои золотые игрушки и рисовал на земле схемы. Вокруг него собрались люди. Многие из них были с ним на поле боя, как покрытый татуировками воин-каньяри. Посреди рассуждений о принципах полета и убийства, воины мечтали о следующей битве, о том, как снова доверят свои жизни Искаю.  
Почти все побывавшие в ущелье Паруро колья и каньяри пожелали остаться с чиа. Император и жители города приветствовали их как часть золотой армии. Ей они себя и ощущали. Их жизненные силы могли оживить золото. Они заслужили эти почести.  
После смерти Керука Атавалп ни с кем не разговаривал и часто смотрел поверх голов людей, будто мыслями он находился где-то далеко, и суета вокруг его не интересовала.  
Но он был рядом, и Кьяри это ценила.  
Стоял душный вечер. Пламя костров затмевало звезды. А запахи мяса и пряностей заглушали запахи цветов и деревьев в императорском саду. Прошло десять дней с тех пор, как Кьяри покинула свою комнату. С удивлением она осознала, что скучает за ней. Она хотела увидеть мумии Навака и хромого стражника и поблагодарить их духов за то, что помогли в бою. С железными демонами. С Керуком.  
Бившийся в каменных светильниках огонь отбрасывал треугольные и прямоугольные блики на деревья, дорожки и гладь пруда. Зина появилась на границе света. Она двигалась быстро, и нож ее в руке в последний миг попал в пятно света. Атавалп среагировал мгновенно – оттолкнул Кьяри и перехватил Зину. Поняв, что ее удар не достиг цели, Зина забилась и заплакала в руках Атавалпа.  
\- Ты убила его! Ты убила единственного человека, которого я когда-либо любила. Ты убила отца моего ребенка!  
\- Я спасла тебе жизнь, - Кьяри приблизилась и вынула нож из ее безвольной руки. – О чем ты думала? Если о вашей связи стало бы известно, тебя забили бы камнями, всех чиа казнили бы. Таков закон. Вспомни, что говорили о семье, жившей в доме, который император подарил чиа.  
\- Ты могла убить его, - прошипела Зина. – Ты грязная, двуличная, лицемерная шлюха!  
Зина плюнула Кьяри в лицо. От дома женщин прибежали три девушки, они извинялись, перебивая друг друга, рассказали о том, что после возвращения золотой армии, Зина все время плакала. Атавалп передал обессилившую Зину женщинам, и они увели ее.  
Кьяри склонилась над фонтаном и ополоснула холодной водой покрасневшее лицо.  
\- Я понимаю, почему ты это сделала, - сказал Атавалп за ее спиной. – Ты ненавидела его с самого детства. С тех пор как узнала, что он спит с твоей матерью. Или с тех пор как Иса умерла. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, я не виню тебя.  
\- Это не была месть за мать.  
\- Значит, ты сделала это, спасая чиа от гнева императора?  
\- Я давно не боюсь гнева императора. И давно не чувствую себя одной из чиа. Тут Керук не ошибся.  
При свете луны Кьяри видела, как Атавалп стиснул зубы. Это выглядело так, будто ему было больно, Кьяри почувствовала жалость и нежность.  
\- Я сделала это ради нас. Я хотела, чтобы ты выбрал. Или он или я. Я хотела знать, насколько ты мне предан. Могу ли я положиться на тебя. Могу ли обратиться за помощью, когда почувствую себя слабой и беспомощной.  
Атавалп громко выдохнул и притянул Кьяри к себе. Она вдохнула запах его пота и почувствовала, как по щекам текут слезы.  
\- Я предан тебе телом и сердцем. Весь без остатка. Я буду с тобой, куда бы ты ни пошла, чтобы не сделала, чтобы не решила, чью бы сторону не приняла. Я всегда буду тебя защищать.  
Кьяри почувствовала себя счастливой. Похожее радостное облегчение она испытывала, видя, что Нио жив и в порядке.  
Впрочем, увидев Нио в следующий раз, Кьяри испытала не только радость, но и тревогу. Это случилось через пять дней после триумфального возвращения золотой армии в Куско. Дозорные императора заметили Нио, когда он был в ста шагах от города, шпионы, наверняка, наблюдали за ним давно. Нио путешествовал верхом на олене железных демонов. Перед Куско спешился, в ворота зашел, ведя животное на поводке, напоминавшем веревку, которую накидывали на шею пленникам. Стражники сопровождали Нио от ворот до императорского дворца. Они не прикасались к нему, взяв в кольцо, шли рядом, как ходят на парадах. Затаив дыхание Кьяри рассматривала Нио с дворцовой стены. В последний раз, когда она его видела, он хромал. Рана в бедре, которую он нанес себе сам, причиняла ему боль при каждом шаге. Теперь его походка пружинила. Во всей его фигуре чувствовалась легкость, угадывалась знакомая Кьяри с детства ловкость, подвижность и гибкость. Волосы Нио собрал в хвост. Его одежду, лицо и тело покрывал слой пыли. Это говорило о том, что он проделал долгий путь, не останавливаясь, чтобы умыться и отдохнуть. Даже его золотая рука из-за покрывавшего ее слоя дорожной пыли выглядела грязной.  
Люди собирались на улицах, шли за Нио и стражниками, показывали пальцами на удивительное животное, на сидельные сумки у него по бокам. Из одной из них торчала железная палка. Кьяри помнила, как она громыхала во время боя, как разбивала камни на скале, как убивала. Вид этой вещи внушил Кьяри тревогу.  
Приблизившись к дворцу, Нио поднял голову, осматривая стены. Кьяри показалось, что он заметил ее, и уголок его губ дернулся.  
\- Я хочу встретиться с императором. Я принес ему послание и подарки от железных демонов, - голос Нио звонко прокатился по затихшей площади и эхом отразился от дворцовых стен.  
Стражники открыли ворота. На их лицах любопытство смешалось с настороженностью. Никто не произнес ни слова.  
Но Нио не был бы собой, если бы не сумел разрушить это молчание.  
\- Последний раз, когда я был здесь, мне кажется, ворота были выше? Нет? Вспомнил! Я покидал дворец со стороны тюрьмы, должно быть там ворота повыше? Нет? Неужели я был настолько не в себе, что они казались мне просто гигантским? – Нио остановился под каменным сводом, поднял голову. Он никуда не спешил и будто разговаривал сам с собой. Потом повернулся к стражникам и подмигнул одному из них. – Эй, я помню тебя. Раньше ты дежурил в тюремных коридорах? Скажи, ты оказался здесь, потому что тебя повысили или понизили?  
Его наглость словно вывела стражников из глубокого сна. Удивление уступило место раздражительности.  
\- Проходи быстрей, - один махнул копьем в сторону Нио. Двое других бросились закрывать за ним ворота.  
\- Стой здесь. Жди. Сейчас принесут воду, чтобы ты вымылся, прежде чем тебя примет император.  
\- Хорошо бы было что-то перекусить, - кивнул Нио. - Не помню, когда ел в последний раз.  
\- Есть тебе дадут, если императору понравятся твои новости, - беззлобно огрызнулся начальник стражи.  
\- Иначе, зачем продукт переводить. Еще обделаешься, когда тебя вешать будут, - сказал толстый стражник и захихикал. Видимо, собственная шутка казалась ему очень смешной.  
\- Император очень ждет моих новостей. Он очень расстроится, если я буду путаться и сбиваться из-за того, что какой-то жирный и тупой тапир пожалел для меня кусок маисовой лепешки. Может тогда император прикажет повесить тебя? – улыбнулся Нио.  
Стражники переглянулись. Вскоре слуги принесли ведра с водой, а также чистую тунику и поднос с сушеным мясом. Под смешки и шутки стражников, Нио привязал поводок животного к выступу в стене, скинул с себя одежду и перевернул над головой ведро воды. Кьяри наблюдала за ним сверху. Длинные сильные мышцы перекатывались под смуглой гладкой кожей. Солнце выглянуло из-за облаков и его лучи заблестели на золотой руке Нио. Отряхнув волосы, Нио запихнул в рот кусок мяса и оделся.  
Его пустили в сад, но заставили ждать вечера, прежде чем пригласили к императору.  
Это выглядело как обычный ужин во дворце. Несколько императорских родственников сидели на северной террасе под навесом из шкур ягуаров. Атауальпа в домашних одеждах занимал место во главе стола. Музыканты с митрами, флейтами и барабанами расположились на ступенях. Несколько девушек из дома избранных женщин разливали чичу, приносили и уносили блюда.  
С тех пор как император освободил Нио из тюрьмы, Кьяри не обращалась к Атауальпе с просьбами. Сегодня днем, прикоснувшись лбом к его ступням, она попросила разрешения прислуживать за ужином. Она не знала, зачем пришел Нио. То, что он приехал на звере железных демонов, владел их вещами, внушало Кьяри беспокойство. Возможно, это последний раз, когда она может увидеть Нио.  
Вблизи казалось, что черты его лица стали еще тоньше, под глазами залегли темные круги. То ли от усталости, то ли от недоедания.  
Ему следовало опуститься на колени перед императором, но Нио лишь наклонил голову. Стоя по правую руку от Атауальпы, Кьяри видела, что императора вызывающее поведение гостя не разозлило, скорее, вызвало любопытство.  
\- Ты сказал, у тебя есть послание от железных демонов? Ты приехал на их животном. Похоже, ты провел слишком много времени с дикарями и забыл как надо себя вести в присутствии императора, - улыбнулся Атауальпа. Он смотрел на Нио так, будто он был забавной обезьянкой.  
Нио же сделал шаг вперед, увидел Кьяри и замер. В его взгляде не было удивления или растерянности. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Кьяри, не моргая. Смотрел достаточно долго, чтобы все обратили внимание на это. У Кьяри ускорилось сердцебиение и застучало в ушах. Словно издалека она слышала голос императора. Он что-то говорил. Все так же полунасмешливо. Нио тоже не слышал окружающих.  
\- Родной язык, ты, похоже, тоже забыл.  
Кто-то из придворных рассмеялся. Нио сглотнул, оглядел террасу и встретился взглядом с императором.  
\- Это подарки, - сказал он невпопад. – Лошадь, оружие – подарки для Великого Инки. Пришельцы из-за моря восхищаются Великим Инкой, его силой и славой, хотят заключить с ним мир и стать его слугами.  
\- Бледнолицые бородатые дикари хотят заключить со мной мир. Видимо, моя золотая армия крепко их напугала.  
\- Железные демоны никого не боятся. Но так как союз против вас с ними заключил Уаскар, а теперь он мертв, они не видят больше смысла для вражды и хотели бы стать друзьями и слугами императора. В знак уважения и восхищения правителем великой империи они прислали подарки.  
Император сделал Кьяри знак, и она налила чичу в его чашу. Император сделал глоток, отставил чашу и взял с золотого блюда перепелку. Разломав жаренную птицы пополам, он медленно обглодал одну ножку, за ней другую и обсосал косточки крыльев.  
Сегодня Атауальпа не проявил обычного гостеприимства и не пригласил Нио за стол. Возможно, виной этому было неуважительное поведение Нио. Возможно, император обдумывал его слова. Так или иначе, Атауальпа продолжал есть и пить в компании гостей, не обращая на Нио никакого внимания.  
\- Расскажи мне о железных демонах, - покончив с ужином, сказал император. – Откуда они? Зачем приехали?  
\- Они называют свою родину Испанией. Она лежит далеко за морем. Они подчиняются испанскому королю и святому римскому папе, наместнику бога на земле.  
\- Значит их жрец, римский папа, придумал стреляющие огнем железные палки?  
\- Это аркебузы. Они стреляют свинцовыми пулями.  
\- Зачем испанцы приплыли сюда? Их бог постоянно требует человеческих жертв, как бог ацтеков?  
\- Нет. Их бог милосерден и справедлив. Вера испанцев говорит, что самый последний нищий, носитель золотых колец и даже император – все равны перед богом. Каждого после смерти бог судит и оценивает по их деяниям. Праведники отправляются в рай. А те, кто при жизни убивал, отбирал у других хлеб, спал с чужими женщинами, будут вечно гореть на адских сковородках! – глаза Нио заблестели.  
\- Никогда не слышал большей чепухи, - пожал плечами Атауальпа. – Мне жаль твоих испанцев, потому что их Бог безумен и жесток, если не поставил над ними своих сыновей, чтобы они заботились о благе людей.  
\- Наоборот, - с жаром ответил Нио. – Их бог любит всех людей, потому он послал к ним своего единственного сына. Он ходил по земле и рассказывал людям правду, о милосердии бога о его врагах. Правду об императорах, которые провозглашают себя сыновьями бога, а на деле являются ворами и убийцами. И тогда земные правители назвали сына бога мятежником. Жадные и трусливые люди предали его и казнили на кресте. Но бог слишком сильно любил людей, потому простил им их жестокость, глупость, трусость и жадность и показал им последнее чудо. Через три дня после смерти, сын божий воскрес. Весть о его воскрешении передавали из уст в уста. Христиане укрепились в истинной вере и больше никогда не отступали от нее. Они не отворачивались от своего бога даже, когда их дома сжигали, а их самих запирали в тюрьмах и травили дикими зверьми! Они сознательно шли на смерть, потому что знали, бог спасет их и воздаст их мучителям по заслугам.  
Кьяри казалось, что она слышит знакомые интонации в его голосе. Они напоминали ей о том, с каким запалом Нио говорил когда-то о железных демонах. Они всесильны и безжалостны, им все равно мужчина ты, женщина или ребенок, они все равно убьют тебя.  
\- Какая чушь, - зевнул Атауальпа. – Боги жестоки, но справедливы. Они не обрекают верующих на бессмысленные страдания. Довольно. Мне надоело это слушать. Хочу увидеть, как работает железная палка.  
Атауальпа встал. Музыка умолкла. Император спустился в сад. Стражник принес ружье и передал его Атауальпе. Император кивнул Нио.  
После речи щеки Нио раскраснелись, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он не сразу понял, что от него требуется. А когда понял, встал рядом с императором и объяснил, как работает оружие. Со своего места Кьяри не слышала половину слов. Невольно она залюбовалась двумя стоящими рядом мужчинами. Они оба были красивы, каждый по-своему. Атауальпа был старше, выше и шире в плечах. Рядом с ним тонкокостный Нио, с вытянутыми длинными, мышцами мог показаться хрупким, если бы не его осанка. Гордо вздернутый подбородок, ноги на ширине плеч, прямая, гибкая спина. Мало, кто держался так твердо и спокойно рядом с императором. Посторонний человек, не знавший кто они, мог бы принять их за равных.  
Размышления Кьяри прервал грохот. Инстинктивно она вместе с другими девушками зажала уши и присела. Придворные побледнели. Птицы вспорхнули с деревьев и забили крыльями по воздуху. Нио и император рассмеялись одновременно. Атауальпа сделал шаг назад и в шутку направил оружие на Нио. Улыбка Нио стала шире, взгляд насмешливей.  
Ненадолго в саду повисла тишина, потом Атауальпа снова рассмеялся и приказал привести лошадь. В сумерках ее шерсть выглядела черной. По мере приближения животного к свету, короткий ворс блестел коричневым и переливался рыже-золотыми пятнами. Нио погладил морду животного. Лошадь фыркнула и переступила с ноги на ногу. Нио что-то сказал на непонятном языке. А потом он увидел детей чиа и замер. Они тоже хотели посмотреть на удивительное заморское животное. Император не разрешил им присутствовать на ужине, но разрешил прийти позже.  
Вайра и Уно, как и взрослые чиа, теперь носили золотые браслеты и ожерелья. Это сходство не ускользнуло от внимания Нио.  
\- Вы научили убивать детей? Они участвовали в бою? – он растеряно взглянул на Кьяри.  
Атауальпа жестом приказал мальчикам приблизиться, погладил Уно по голове, вместе с Вайрой прикоснулся к шее лошади. На лице Вайры расцвела улыбка.  
\- Эти дети лучшая часть моей золотой армии, - Уаскар не смотрел на Нио, все свое внимание он дарил лошади – гладил короткую шерсть, пропускал через пальцы длинные волосы гривы. - Ее сердце. Ее будущее. Я не стал бы рисковать ими в первом бою.  
\- Можно я сяду на нее? – спросил Вайра.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Атауальпа и повернулся к Нио. – Ты ведь поможешь ему?  
Нио показал Вайре где держаться и подставил золотую ладонь, чтобы наступив на нее, мальчик взобрался в седло. Когда Вайра закрепился наверху и свесил по бокам ноги, Нио взял лошадь под уздцы и провел ее вокруг фонтана. Когда лошадь оставила на траве кучу навоза, Уно сказал, что по запаху он напоминает навоз ламы.  
\- Хочешь ее погладить? – Нио приблизился к Кьяри. Он впервые за долгое время заговорил с ней. И Кьяри казалось, что голос его звучал по-особенному откровенно и доверительно. Ей показалось, что Нио смотрит на нее со странной смесью надежды и сожаления.  
Кьяри сделала шаг вперед и положила ладонь между больших глаз животного. Шерсть под рукой оказалась теплой и жесткой. Нио улыбнулся, и Кьяри не сразу поняла, что улыбается в ответ. Она снова ощутила знакомый круговорот радости и счастья. Нио был рядом, жив и в относительной безопасности.  
Уно дернул Нио за рукав и попросил покатать его.  
Кьяри не переставала улыбаться весь оставшийся вечер. Ей было все равно, что произойдет завтра или послезавтра. Здесь в императорском саду, играя с детьми, Нио выглядел беззаботным и веселым. Точно так же он выглядел, когда Кьяри впервые поцеловала его.  
Нио ушел из дворца пешком. День только начинался. На городских улицах появлялись слуги с вязанками хвороста. Императорские стражники чистили оружие, чинили луки и точили мачете. Из кухни дома избранных женщин доносился запах свежих маисовых лепешек. Это утро ничем не отличалось от утра, когда Нио в прошлый раз покинул дворец. Император мог убить его, подумала Кьяри, стоя на стене. И тогда и сейчас.  
Когда Нио скрылся из виду, она долго не могла сдвинуться с места. Из оцепенения ее вывел крик.  
\- Я тебе говорил, не смей спорить со мной! Не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной! – Во дворе для стражников Беа преследовал одного из каньяри.  
По татуировке птицы на спине молодого воина Кьяри узнала в нем разведчика, который заманивал железных демонов в ущелье Паруро. Беа метнул ему в спину камнем, а когда воин упал, Беа ударил ногой по ребрам, перевернул на спину и уселся ему на грудь.  
\- Ты не можешь уйти, тварь. Ты никто! Император послал тебя в ущелье, чтобы ты умер там. Ты согласился отдать мне свою жизнь. Ты присягнул мне на верность. Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне.  
Беа ударил каньяри несколько раз в лицо, разбил ему губы и нос. Наблюдавшие за этой сценой стражники смотрели на вождя золотой армии с удивлением и почтением.  
Кьяри сбежала со стены.  
\- Так это не работает, Беа.  
Беа повернулся – злость в глазах, усмешка на губах, пот на висках – подождал, когда Кьяри приблизится, навис над ней и прошипел ей в лицо.  
\- Заткнись, шлюха. Император и Керук слишком разбаловали тебя. И ты слишком много о себе возомнила. Со мной это не пройдет. Только попробуй еще раз возразить мне, попробуй только косо на меня посмотреть и я убью тебя. Для этого мне не понадобится живое золото.  
Потом он рывком поставил на ноги избитого воина-каньяри и повернулся к Кьяри спиной.  
Вскоре Кьяри стала замечать, что после возвращения в Куско, чиа разделились на три группы. Панти поддерживал Беа. Его строгость и жесткость как будто внушала сыну лекаря иллюзию порядка. Люди как овцы, им нужен вождь, чтобы направлять и оберегать их, вспомнила Кьяри слова Атауальпы. Вторую группу составили женщины – к Аи и Варе присоединилась Лория - их главным стремлением было придать телесность той духовной связи, которую они почувствовали на поле боя. Внимание же детей чиа – Уно и Вайры - принадлежало Искаю.  
Кьяри не вписывалась ни в одну из этих групп и держалась в стороне. Из-за ее отчужденности Атавалп тоже мало общался с чиа. Казалось, это совсем его не тяготило. Словно со смертью Керука оборвалась какая-то важная нить, связывающая его с чиа. А может, Кьяри просто многого не знала о своем отце. Однажды она уже видела, как легко он отпустил мать. Не отдал ее смерти, не предал ее память, а позволил ей делить постель с Керуком.  
Теперь Атавалп много времени проводил с присягнувшими ему на верность каньяри. Рассказывал им, как ловить ягуара, учил расставлять силки на перепелок. Они в ответ рассуждали о тонкостях рыбалки - как найти бухту, где водятся большие рыбы, когда и на какую наживку их лучше ловить. Их было трое – Кенти, Атук и Манко – покрытые татуировками жители прибрежного города Кали. Император призвал их чинить дороги вокруг Куско, потом отправил на войну. Один был сиротой, второй сбежал от сварливой жены и вечно орущего выводка детей, третий, Манко, никогда нигде не чувствовал себя дома. Он жаждал приключений и нашел их, когда император отправил его в ущелье Паруро. Там он едва не умер и теперь чувствовал себя героем. Едва ли не песни слагал о моменте, который перевернул всю его жизнь, сделал его новым человеком. В этот момент он стоял перед Атавалпом на коленях и ждал, что ему перережут горло. За его спиной, внизу кричали раненные испанцы и ржали диковинные звери, над головой Атавалпа ярко сияло солнце. И Манко казалось, что он видит бога. Казалось, что он сам стал богом. Богом, чья кровь способна изменить мир. Из чьей крови родится жизнь и смерть. В тот миг, говорил он, я не был собой, был кем-то всесильным и всемогущим.  
Вечерами Манко обучал Атавалпа игре в ракушки, популярной в его родном городе.  
Через семь дней после визита Нио, Атауальпа во главе пятитысячного войска отправился в Кахамарку на встречу с испанцами. Из золотой армии он взял с собой Беа, Панти и десятерых каньяри.  
Этот поход должен был стать демонстрацией силы империи, а стал ее концом.  
Последний раз, когда Кьяри видела Атауальпу живым, он сидел в золотом паланкине с навесом из шкуры ягуара и жевал шарики из листьев коки и золы кинуа для улучшения пищеварения. Справа и слева солдаты несли золотые штандарты и тряпичные флаги. Процессия напоминала триумфальное шествие.  
После отъезда императора во дворце и в городе объявили пост. Народ молился и брызгал в очаги чичей, чтобы путешествие императора было легким, успешным и поскорее закончилось. Ели в это время только сырой маис, потому кухни в доме избранных женщин были закрыты. Увидев, что около них на рассвете собрались люди, Кьяри удивилась. Проталкиваясь через толпу, она боролась с дурным предчувствием. Самана была рядом и вскрикнула, заметив наполненный кровью маленький бассейн.  
Лицо Зины было белым, безжизненным и спокойным. Перед тем как вскрыть себе вены, она надела свое лучшее платье, откинула волосы на каменный бортик, словно боялась, что они намокнут или испачкаются. Кьяри смотрела на них и не могла сдвинуться с места. Чувствовала, что Самана дергает ее за руку, видела, как шевелятся ее губы, но не слышала ничего кроме голоса Зины: « … и тогда вы с Нио сможете всегда быть вместе. Вы заслужили счастье» Это был последний раз, когда Зина говорила с Кьяри, как с подругой. Если Кьяри когда-нибудь снова увидит Нио, она обязательно вспомнит Зину. Как раньше, каждый раз, слыша его смех, вспоминала мать. Но что случится, если она больше никогда не увидит Нио и не услышит его смех? Эта мысль испугала Кьяри, она почувствовала себя одинокой, слабой и больной. Если она никогда не увидит Нио, она забудет мать, забудет Зину, забудет тех, кто был дорог и важен для нее. Слезы сами полились из глаз, размывая мир вокруг. Плакать было больно, дыхание перехватило, в горле заклокотало. Совсем, как у Навака перед смертью. Наверное, то же самое чувствуешь, когда умираешь. Эта мысль подарила ощущение свободы. С каждым всхлипом Кьяри, словно от чего-то освобождалась. Оплакивала разом всех: Зину, мать, Навака, Керука, хромого Хукана, Нио, его мертвого брата, своего отца и себя.  
Атавалп на руках отнес Кьяри в ее комнату и положил на кровать. Целый день он просидел у дверей ее покоев. Иногда вставал и приносил ей воды. Стоило Кьяри подумать, что отец исполняет свое обещание никогда не оставлять ее, и у нее снова перехватывало горло. Так продолжалось, пока сил плакать не осталось, и сон не сморил ее.  
Она проспала два дня. И проснувшись, долго разглядывала трещины на красной штукатурке потолка. Всматриваясь в изъяны внешние, она искала изъяны внутри себя. Искала, но не находила. Напротив, она чувствовала себя отдохнувшей. Когда она вышла на открытую террасу, тело наполняла легкость, каждое движение, прикосновение ветра и солнца к коже, каждый вдох доставляли удовольствие.  
От дворца до Кахамарки было три дня пути. Позже Кьяри узнала, что при подходе к городу Атауальпой овладело дурное предчувствие, он сделал остановку, разбил лагерь, хотел повернуть назад, а потом внезапно передумал. Об этом рассказал Туту. Он единственный из императорских солдат вернулся во дворец. Раненый, покрытый пылью и кровью, измученный жаждой, голодом и усталостью. Он рассказал, что когда императорская процессия входила в город, слуги били в барабаны и трубили в раковины. Ветер дул с запада и все стяги и флаги тянулись на восток, что само по себе сулило успех. Но никто не вышел навстречу императору. И когда уже все решили, что город пуст, на дороге появился монах. Он произнес странную речь. Что-то о заморском боге и короле, которым принадлежит эта земля. Говоря, он потрясал над головой странным предметом. Называл его книгой божьей и утверждал, что в ней записаны все земные законы. Монах дал свою священную книгу императору, Великий Инка Атауальпа покрутил ее в руках и бросил на землю. Тогда монах поднял крик. Было похоже на то, что он ругается и призывает богов к отмщению. Но вместо божьего гнева с небес, послышался грохот и выстрелы, открылись двери домов и прятавшиеся за ними испанцы с обнаженными мечами набросились на слуг императора. Не успело солнце опуститься, как императора захватили в плен, а всех его людей убили.  
У Туту дрожала нижняя губа, когда он говорил. Вечерний ветер шевелил его мокрые после купания волосы. А полная луна в эту ночь светила так ярко, что все вокруг казалось белым: белыми были камни дворца, деревья в саду и даже огонь светильников, лицо и одежда говорившего. А его слушатели – первые люди Куско, императорской администрации, родственники императора, управитель дворца и районные городские судьи – долго молчали, когда он закончил свой рассказ.  
Так описал эту сцену Явар, которого Кьяри отправила подслушивать. Несмотря на пост, от его одежды пахло миндалем, руки мяли ком земли, как кусок теста, из которых он обычно пек миндальные печенья.  
\- И что никто не выжил? – спросила Кьяри.  
\- Туту говорит, испанцы были беспощадны. Они убивали как настоящие демоны. Их было мало. Каждый из них убил по сорок воинов императора. А раненого императора избили и заставили на коленях молить о пощаде, - произнося эти святотатственные слова, Явар опустил голову. – Туту сохранили жизнь только для того, чтобы он передал во дворец, что если люди императора хотят увидеть Великого Инку живым, они должны принести много золота. Так много, чтобы им можно было заполнить большой зал в храме Кахамарки.  
\- Что случилось с золотой армией императора? – спросил Искай. Он сидел на земле рядом с Кьяри и касался коленом ее ноги. С другой стороны от нее сидел Атавалп. За спиной Кьяри стояли ее слуги – некогда мятежные, но в ущелье Паруро доказавшие свою преданность императору и Куско, полководцы Уаскара. У Кьяри не было от них тайн. Другие чиа тоже привели с собой людей из племен колья и каняри.  
\- Когда начался бой, каньяри бросились на Беа и Панти и перерезали им глотки.  
Вара презрительно фыркнула. Супруг Аи, высокий воин Вупу положил руку ей на плечо и взял слово.  
\- Эти трусы и предатели опозорили нас. Они бросили тень на всю золотую армию! – как и все члены племени колья, Вупу говорил в нос и растягивал слова. - Опозорили всех, кто сражался в ущелье Паруро. Всех, кто готов отдать свою жизнь живому золоту.  
\- Да! В ущелье я подставлял свое горло под нож золотой женщины, после боя женился на ней. После свадьбы каждый день делил с ней постель, - вмешался муж Вары. – И я надеюсь, сейчас она носит моего ребенка под сердцем. Наша связь – в бою и в жизни самое важное и прекрасное, что случалось со мной. Я никогда не предам ее. Когда я превращусь в живое золото, я буду сражаться за мою жену, когда я стану духом, буду оберегать ее.  
\- Стать живым золотом большая честь! – сказал воин с ракушками в волосах. – Я сражался во многих войнах. Видел много побед и поражений. Но никогда человек не убивал так быстро и великолепно, как убивает живое золото. Потому для воина не может быть более славного конца, чем превратиться в живое золото.  
Атавалп выпрямил ноги. Придвинул золотые ступни к огню.  
\- Что это? – спросил он. – Что вы видите?  
\- Твои ноги? Золотые ноги?  
\- Какие они? Блестящие? Необычные? Сильные, крепкие? Бесполезные? Они могут бегать, но мне все равно не перегнать императорского гонца. Они могут ломать камни, но я не умею строить. Золото на моем теле не делает меня богатым или счастливым. Оно бесполезно. Как если бы у ягуара вырос второй хвост или пятая лапа, а у орла третье крыло. Когда я пришел в Куско, люди показывали на меня пальцем и рассматривали мои ноги, как рассматривают карликов или уродцев. Когда я узнал тайну живого золота, у моего золотого тела появилось предназначение и смысл. Как у луны или звезд или воды. Но за эти пониманием пришло другое понимание. Я не могу исполнить свое предназначение сам. Как земля не может исполнить свое предназначение без воды. Это не мое намерение, решение и воля оживляют золото. Я всего лишь отражаю намерение того, кто отдает золоту свою жизнь. Как вода отражает свет солнца и луны. Но сама не может его дарить.  
Костер затрещал.  
\- Мы, чиа, полностью зависим от тех, кто согласен отдать жизнь живому золоту, - сказала Аи и с любовью посмотрела на мужа.  
\- Люди Беа предатели. Они нарушили свое слово. Предали императора и себя. Надеюсь, испанцы убили их как койотов, - сплюнул Атог.  
\- Почему они так поступили?  
\- Какая разница, почему предатели становятся предателями! – крикнул кто-то.  
\- Потому что Беа не уважал тех, кто собирался отдать ему свою жизнь, не уважал духа и мумию того, кого убил в ущелье Паруро, - подумав, сказал один из каньяри.  
\- Беа был глуп и жесток, - сказал Искай. – Но он не убивал своих людей, держал свое слово и исполнял свой долг перед императором и перед своим народом. И чем бы он ни обидел каньяри, их поступку нет оправдания. Они предали свое слово, свой народ, своего императора, золотую армию. Свою совесть и свою честь. У таких людей нет совести и чести. Как у Нио.  
Кьяри вздрогнула как от удара.  
\- Он был здесь. Он принес подарки от испанцев. Он передал их предложение о мире. Люди, которые погибли в Кахамарке, погибли по его вине, - закончил Искай.  
\- Не думаю, что испанцы рассказали ему о ловушке. Это было бы глупо с их стороны. У них не было причин доверять Нио, - у Кьяри перехватило горло. Слишком много новостей, слишком много потрясений. До сих пор у нее не было времени подумать о Нио. Что с ним случилось? Был ли он Кахамарке? Видел ли резню? Что он почувствовал, что сделал, когда узнал о ловушке? Может, испанцы убили его вместе с остальными? У них ведь не было причин сохранять ему жизнь? За него никто не заплатит золотом, как за императора.  
\- Я уверен, Нио рассказал им тайну живого золота. Неважно сделал он это под пытками или чтобы сохранить свою никчемную жизнь. Требуя золотой выкуп, испанцы готовят ловушку для золотой императорской армии.  
Кьяри открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же закрыла его и стиснула челюсти. Она снова видела Нио в императорской тюрьме, Нио на дне ямы в золотом городе. Я хочу умереть, потому что приношу тебе только несчастья, вспомнила она его слова. Любого человека можно сломать, сказал однажды Атауальпа.  
\- В твоих речах столько же смысла, как в попытках Кьяри оправдать Нио, - сказал Атавалп. – Испанцы требуют золота в обмен на жизнь императора. И наш долг попытаться спасти императора. А значит, мы должны идти в Кахамарку, даже если это ловушка.  
\- Да, но мы должны помнить, что идем в засаду, и действовать быстро и эффективно. В ущелье у нас было преимущество. Теперь его нет, - Искай наклонился вперед и принялся что-то чертить на земле. – Мы должны быть готовы к тому, что испанцы будут прятаться от нас. К тому, что как только мы войдем в город, в нас будут стрелять из железных палок. И мы не будем видеть наших врагов. У нас должен быть очень хороший план.  
\- Но мы можем увидеть врагов, - подал голос воин за спиной Иская. Он был одним из тех, кто последнее время ходил за ним по пятам и внимательно слушал технические идеи Иская. – Если ты создашь золотых птиц. Они будут летать над городом, с неба следить за испанцами. Глаза птиц будут передавать, что они видят на золотые зеркала. Тогда мы находясь за стенами города, узнаем, где прячутся испанцы. Куда направить золотых ос и змей.  
Искай почесал голову, взъерошил на затылке золотые волосы.  
\- Это была всего лишь идея, я не знаю, будет ли это работать. А если будет, то на каком расстоянии.  
\- Возьми мою жизнь и проверь, - просто сказал каньяри.  
\- Завтра в храме солнца. Там у тебя будет достаточно золота, - поддержал его другой воин.  
Искай покраснел. Потом он облизнул губы и кивнул.  
\- Если это ловушка, нам нет необходимости всем идти в Кахамарку, - сказал Атавалп. – Кто-то должен остаться здесь, на случай если в Кахамарке нас ждет поражение.  
\- Нет, - сказала Аи. – Я не останусь.  
\- И я не стану отсиживаться во дворце, - проворчала Вара.  
\- Если мы потерпим поражение, они заберут золото и убьют императора, - сказала Кьяри.  
Все лица повернулись к ней. На них читалось удивление, растерянность и страх.  
\- Испанцы не держат своих обещаний, - Кьяри не знала, откуда у нее взялась эта уверенность. – Они хотят получить золото, убить императора, захватить Куско, а потом подчинить себе всю империю.  
Возможно, будь она на месте испанцев, она поступила бы точно так же. Возможно, она сейчас больше думала о спасении Нио, чем о спасении императора. Не суть - Кьяри была уверена, что второй попытки у них не будет. Потому она не могла допустить, чтобы кто-то остался во дворце и тем самым уменьшил шансы на успех их вылазки. Ей нужна была вся золотая армия, чтобы спасти Нио и императора. А золотая армия рвалась в бой. Недавно они одержали свою первую победу. Она вскружила им головы. Многие чиа впервые почувствовали себя кем-то важным, впервые почувствовали, что от них что-то зависит, что у них есть власть и сила что-то совершить, исправить, изменить. Сделать что-то, что принесет признание, славу и благодарность людей.  
\- Мы последняя надежда империи и императора, - сказала Кьяри, подкармливая их самоуверенность и пользуясь ей. – Только нам под силу остановить железных демонов!  
\- Уничтожить их!  
\- Спасти Куско от разрушения!  
\- Спасти императора!  
Муж Аи вскинул вверх руку. Сразу несколько воинов за спиной Кьяри принялись бить себя кулаками по коленям, в знак одобрения. Лория от волнения перевернула кувшин с водой. Атавалп назвал испанцев подлыми трусами. Вара сказала, что заставит их заплатить за обман, за смерть пяти тысяч воинов императора в Кахамарке и за страдания императора.  
Каждый охотник знал, прежде чем поймать ягуара, ты должен представить себе, что ты его уже поймал его, станцевать танец победы, перед боем, чтобы поверить в победу.  
С каждым новым выкриком подавленность отступала, а уверенность возрастала. Страшные новости о смерти тысяч солдат и пленении императора больше не внушали ужаса и чувства беспомощности. Ругая испанцев, угрожая им, золотая армия обретала веру в победу и избавлялась от чувства беззащитности. Страшное предательство людей Беа отошло на задний план, стало незначительным, не важным, пока чиа, колья и каньяри вместе выкрикивали «Спасем императора!» они чувствовали единение.  
А когда крики смолкли, на лицах людей появилась решимость. Эта решимость принесла умиротворение и спокойствие. Страх и растерянность были заперты глубоко внутри. Возможно, чем глубже страх, тем сильнее решимость, подумала Кьяри, когда осталась наедине с Атавалпом и он рассказал ей о своем страхе:  
\- Насколько ты уверена в своих слугах? Что будешь делать, если они передумают, отдавать тебе свою жизнь? Ведь сегодня мы все узнали, что это возможно? Я не говорю о том, что они захотят убить тебя. Но они могут просто отказаться. Сегодня они впервые узнали о таком неповиновении. Какими бы праведными они не были, они рано или поздно задумаются об этом. Если такое случится, - Атавалп взял Кьяри за руку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты взяла мою жизнь. Не ради императора, Нио или еще кого-то, но ради себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты перерезала мне горло и слепила из золота гигантскую птицу, которая унесет тебя далеко, где тебе ничего не будет угрожать, где испанцы никогда не найдут тебя.  
Кьяри согласилась. Ночью ей снилось, как Атавап перерезает горло маленькому брату Нио. Во сне он говорил, что сделал это ради нее. Чтобы привести к ней Нио. И амулет мертвого ребенка подарил ей, чтобы Нио сам пришел к ней.  
Проснувшись, Кьяри ощупала шею. Впервые за долгое время она пожалела, что не сохранила этот амулет. Зачем она бросила его в золотой песок? Как могла расстаться с ним? Это ведь была важная часть жизни Нио. Три перышка колибри.  
Птицы-шпионы Иская напоминали колибри. Пять маленьких, быстрых и юрких, они скользили над крышами храма, залетали внутрь, ныряли в окна и щели. У ног Иская лежало пять больших круглых золотых пластины – по ним скользили тени, фигуры и предметы. Нужно было напрячься, чтобы узнать в быстро мелькающих картинках внутренние покои храма, открытые террасы с золотыми зверями. Пока его сердце отмеряло пятьсот ударов, Искай создал еще двадцать птиц. Больших и маленьких. Одни медленно кружили над городом, другие носились под сводами храма. Потом он послал их во дворец, до которого было больше двух сотен шагов. Птицы скрылись из виду, но изображение на зеркалах продолжало транслировать картинки, мелькавшие перед птичьими глазами – дворцовые ворота, лестницы, двор с ламами, пальмы в императорском саду, дикие утки в прудах. И двор в доме избранных женщин, пока маленькая птица-шпион не запуталась в натянутых нитях ткацкого станка.  
Как только птицы упали на землю, завязался спор. Атавалп сказал, что использовать шпионов перед боем нельзя. Золотые птицы так ярко блестят на солнце, что выпустить их раньше времени, означало полностью выдать себя. Искай настаивал на ночной разведке. Но Атавалп и это считал опасным. Что случится, если одна из птиц потеряется, или застрянет, как запуталась сегодня в ткацком станке, спрашивал он. Испанцы будут предупреждены, закроют ворота. Сможем ли мы штурмом взять город? Нет, настаивал Атавалп, нужно положиться на обычные методы разведки, до входа в город не выдавать себя, и атаковать только во время передачи золота. Каньяри боялись, что испанцы могут атаковать первыми.  
Разрешить спор им помог командир императорской стражи Руминьяви. В его подчинении было пятьсот воинов, они стояли на городских воротах, следили за порядком в городе и охраняли дворец. Руминьяви сказал, что готов отдать в поддержку золотой армии четыреста человек. Еще триста призвал из своих владений дядя императора. Так золотая армия оказалась частью большого войска. У которого, были все шансы отразить первую атаку испанцев. Будучи частью большого войска каждый мог сосредоточиться на своем задании.  
Когда пришло время собирать выкуп, жрецы храма солнца разбили золотых зверей и упаковали осколки в мешки. Их погрузили на сорок лам. Двигалась армия по недавно отремонтированной императорской дороге, колонной по четыре человека. Лам держали в середине процессии. Золотая армия заняла место позади груженных золотом животных. Искай сбрил свои золотые волосы, чтобы не быть легкой мишенью для испанцев. Другие чиа тоже скрыли свои золотые части тела, под лишними слоями одежды или разноцветными повязками и лентами. Двигалось войско по ночам, каждые три часа делали привал, спали в самое жаркое время дня.  
Почва вокруг Кахамарки была каменистая. То тут, то там попадались кустарники. На склоне холма, на котором стоял город, росли кривые карликовые пальмы. Стены города были высотой в два человеческих роста. Минуя широкие ворота, Кьяри подумала, что здесь спокойно могли пройти бы десять человек, выстроившись в ряд. Сейчас прошли - пять груженных лам. Животные гордо покачивали головами и оставляли позади себя кучки навоза. Как и в Куско, улицы в Кахамарке пересекались под прямым углом. Через три перекрестка золотая армия вышла на главную площадь. Величиной она была приблизительно с четверть площади в Куско. Здесь никак невозможно было разместить семьсот воинов. Отряды лучников и метателей дротиков остались позади и растянулись вдоль узких улиц. Кьяри слышала, как воины проверяют дома и крыши. На противоположном конце площади стоял храм. Он был круглой формы с прямоугольными окнами для наблюдения за солнцем в зимнее и летнее солнцестояние. Кьяри показалось, что она увидела тень в одном из окон.  
\- Испанцы прячутся в храме, - подтвердил ее догадку Атавалп.  
Почти одновременно двери храма открылись, из них появился монах. Бормоча что-то себе под нос, он пошел напрямик к ламам и стал заглядывать в мешки. После третьего мешка в глазах его появилась алчность, его движения стали суетливыми. Несколько раз он оборачивался и что-то кричал в направлении храма.  
Кьяри не видела, кто ударила монаха, но знала о чем нападавший думал. О монахе, который предложил императору книгу, а потом дал сигнал к нападению. Они все об сейчас этом думали.  
Перед тем как его закололи, монах противно громко завизжал. Его крик подействовал на и без того натянутые нервы солдат. Сразу несколько стражников принялись кидать копья в храмовые окна. Из храма начали стрелять. Трое стражников упали. Ламы испугались и попятились, топча людей. Над головой Кьяри взметнулся рой золотых ос и полетел к храму. Кьяри не видела, кто из чиа это сделал. Ее слуги – Явар и трое полководцев Уаскара -взяли ее в кольцо и оттеснили к краю площади, по защиту стен зданий. Раздалось еще несколько выстрелов. Лория пролила кровь, и к храму устремился еще один золотой рой. Через двести ударов сердца выстрелы прекратились. Прикрывая друг другу спины, десять стражников из Куско вломились в храм.  
\- Внутри пять мертвецов и больше никого! – закричал один из них, выбегая во двор. На его лице отразились растерянность и испуг.  
В следующий миг раздался крик, и шум боя донесся из переулка. Кьяри встала на носочки и вывернула шею, но все равно ничего не увидела - обзор закрывал угол здания. Волнение на площади усилилось, люди пытались усмирить лам и узнать, что творится в переулке. Со всех сторон кричали. Кьяри начало казаться, что бой идет не только на востоке, но и на западе и на севере.  
Атавалп забрался на стену дома.  
\- Это не испанцы. На нас напали не испанцы. Воины племени каньяри из прибрежного города Кали. Их много, - сказал он, соскочив на землю.  
Его слова вызвали бурю.  
\- Почему?  
\- Неужели они сражаются на стороне испанцев?  
В свите Атавалпа было трое воинов каньяри. Кто-то из императорских стражников разозлился и ударил одного из них в лицо.  
\- Ты такой же предатель, как и твое племя!  
Атавалп бросился вперед и перехватил руку стражника.  
\- Назад!- скомандовал он. – Он принадлежит к золотой армии. Мы вместе сражались в ущелье Паруро.  
\- Золотая армия! Тогда сделайте что-то! Эти дикари давно хотели отколоться от империи. В прошлом году они убили императорского наместника.  
\- Потому что император уничтожил мумии наших предков, которые охраняли Кали! – закричал Манко из каньяри.  
Атавалп грубо оттолкнул стражника и повернулся к своим людям. Он тяжело дышал и выглядел рассерженным. Кьяри могла поклясться, что каньяри испугались его. Они отступили к стене и прижались друг к другу плечами.  
\- Вы давали золоту клятвы верности. Вы поклялись сражаться против испанцев, но не против своего народа. Я пойму, если вы захотите уйти.  
\- Я не отступлюсь. Я хочу стать чем-то большим. Возьми мою жизнь и преврати ее в золото, - крикнул Манко.  
Двое других забубнили что-то о прощении и горе.  
Атавалп позволил им отойти на пять шагов, потом издал боевой клич, словно предупреждая о нападении, и взмахнул боевым топором. Они не пытались бежать и сопротивляться, лишь широко распахнули глаза и издали удивленный вдох. Одному каменный наконечник топора разбил лицо, второму, тому, что любил рыбалку в предрассветных сумерках, топор проломил грудную клетку. Два тела упали к ногам Атавалпа.  
Тем временем с улиц бой перекинулся на площадь. Кьяри увидела размахивающих каменными топорами полуголых воинов с покрытыми татуировками телами. Первая волна нападающих налетела на копья императорских стражников. Вторая - разорвала строй императорской армии и прорвалась к ламам. Одной ламе разбили голову. Животное упало и придавило Вару. Ее супруг подхватил ее на руки, поднес ее клинок к своему горлу и одобрительно кивнул. Кровь залила его покрытую татуировками грудь. Вара создала из золота большую дикую кошку. Она с ревом бросилась на людей, перегрызая глотки, разрывая животы. Татуированные воины закричали, побежали, сбивая друг друга с ног.  
Кьяри чувствовала стук сердца в горле. Чувствовала запах пота исходивший от Атога. Он стоял совсем близко. Большой и сильной рукой держал меч. В любую минуту, готовый защищать Кьяри и отдать ей свою жизнь. Кьяри коснулась его локтя.  
\- Золото! Заберите у лам мешки, - прокричала она.  
Атог кивнул и метнулся вперед. Кьяри нашла взглядом Иская.  
\- Запускай птиц, найди императора! – закричала она.  
На его бритом черепе блестел пот. Глаза были широко распахнуты. Искай оглянулся и показал Кьяри на храм.  
\- Туда, - приказала она отцу и своим воинам. За их спинами снова раздались крики. Новый отряд татуированных воинов прорвался на площадь. Золотую армию оттеснили к храму. Кьяри влетела в распахнутую дверь, споткнулась о ноги мертвого испанца и растянулась на полу. Атог кинул рядом с ней мешок с золотом. Кьяри забилась в угол, где казалось, меньше всего слышен шум боя и выхватила золотое зеркало. Посреди храма, там, где во время солнцестояния пересекались солнечные лучи, Искай перерезал глотку каньяри. Молодой воин тяжело осел на пол. Под купол храма взмыли золотые птицы, захлопали крыльями, ударились о стену и вылетели в окно. В золотом зеркале Кьяри поплыли соломенные крыши, узкие улицы, убивающие друг друга люди. Неожиданно в одном из окон блеснуло что-то похожее на железо.  
\- Стоп! – закричала она. – Вернись назад. Еще!  
Изображение померкло.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Не знаю! Птица во что-то врезалась, наверное.  
\- Или ее кто-то сбил, - предположил Атавалп.  
Но как? Золоту не повредишь стрелой или дротиком. Может, камень? Или…  
\- В нее выстрелили из железной палки! – закричала Кьяри. – Пошли туда другую. Пусть посмотрит сверху.  
Она вскочила на ноги, пересекла комнату и рухнула на колени рядом с Искаем, всматриваясь в его зеркало.  
\- Если там испанцы я пошлю туда рой пчел, - сказала Лория.  
Сверху дом выглядел самым обычным – внутренний двор, фонтан и фруктовой дерево. Вот только на дне фонтана валялся длинный меч. Не одно племя в империи инков не пользовалось таким оружием.  
Искай развернул птицу, и она влетело в окно. В зеркале мелькнули железные доспехи, бородатое лицо и взметнувшееся к потолку копье, потом стало темно. Догадка Кьяри подтвердилась.  
\- Они там!  
\- Идем, - решил Атавалп. – Если послать туда пчел, испанцы убьют императора.  
Бой на площади заканчивался. Повсюду лежали мертвые и раненые. Один из раненых воинов каньяри схватил Кьяри за щиколотку. У него не было половины лица. А нижнюю часть его тела придавила мертвая лама.  
\- Ведьма, - прохрипел он, прежде чем Атавалп проткнул его копьем.  
Его пальцы оставили синяки на ноге Кьяри. Она постоянно спотыкалась. Одежда ее пропиталась потом и кровью. Руки начали дрожать. В переулке сидел на корточках воин каньяри и отрезал пальцы убитым врагам. Увидев Атавалпа и Иская, каньяри схватил копье и бросился на них. Полководцы Уаскара – Атог и Ханга - остановили его. Еще две атаки они отразили на повороте. Улица около дома, который искала золотая армия, была свободна. Лишь двое раненных сидели в трех шагах друг от друга и обменивались полными ненависти взглядами.  
Кьяри смотрела на деревянную дверь и не знала, как поступить дальше. Атавалп и Атог решили вопрос стратегии - выбили дверь и ворвались внутрь. За ними вбежали десять стражников Руминьяви и несколько каньяри, преданных Искаю. Послышался крик, глухие удары и ругань. Атавалп проклинал испанцев, убийц и обманщиков. Расталкивая застывших в дверях воинов, Кьяри метнулась вперед. Внутри было тесно и душно. Четверо испанских солдат лежали посередине комнаты. Император лежал на скамье. Он был раздет. Сильное некогда тело покрывали раны и синяки. На горле виднелся черный след от удавки. Лицо было спокойным и бледным, как у Зины.  
Кьяри упала около Атауальпы на колени, не веря, прикоснулась к его волосам, щеке, покалеченному уху.  
\- Во дворе никого, - объявил Атог.  
\- В соседнем доме тоже.  
\- На улице чисто.  
\- Мы должны уходить, - скомандовал Атавалп.  
\- Нет! Испанцы. Нио.  
Атавалп присел около Кьяри на корточки, взял ее за плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Испанцев здесь нет. Нио тоже. Они ушли.  
\- Нет, - Кьяри покачала головой. – Они должны быть где-то здесь. Испанцы были в городе.  
\- Они ушли. Ушли несколько дней назад, - он говорил с ней как с маленьким ребенком. Кьяри начала успокаиваться, а когда мысли прояснились, к горлу подкатил комок, но она сглотнула его.  
\- Император. Мы должны забрать его тело, - Кьяри нашла старую тунику и накрыла ею Атауальпу.  
Атог кивнул и взвалил тело императора себе на плечо.  
Армия императора вошла в Кахамарку через северные ворота, по двум параллельным улицам добралась до главной площади. Тысячи воинов каньяри ворвались в город с запада и с востока. Когда сотню лет назад армия прадеда императора пришла в земли каньяри, они увидели плодородные земли, на которых в изобилии росли дикие фруктовые деревья. Эта земля давала в два раза больше урожая маиса, чем могли съесть местные жители. Люди каньяри были гордыми и свободолюбивыми. Они храбро защищали свои земли, но потерпели поражение. Земли каньяри стали провинцией великой империи. Из уважения к их смелости великий инка Вайна Капак не только пощадил местных вождей, но и назначил их наместниками в своей новой провинции. Они должны были строить дороги, в каждой деревне и городе создать склады и следить, чтобы население исправно наполняло кладовые маисом, шерстью и оружием. Говорили, что большой голод пятьдесят лет назад чиа и другие горные племена пережили только благодаря тому, что император прислал им зерно из кладовых каньяри. За сто лет в землях каньяри случилось два мятежа, которые подавило местные касики, наследники тех, кто некогда сражался с императором, проиграл ему и получил власть из его рук.  
Теперь тысячи каньяри проклинали императора, убивали его людей, сражаясь на стороне испанцев. Полгода назад они приезжали на праздник в честь императора, а теперь ненавидели все, что имело отношение к империи, в которой они прожили сто лет. Ненавидели настолько, что не задумываясь убивали своих соплеменников, которые примкнули к золотой армии.  
Поняв, что сражаться придется против своего народа, лишь треть каньяри захотели покинуть золотую армию, большинство посчитали, что боевое единение, ужас и ненависть перед железными демонами, что они испытали в ущелье Паруро сильнее родственны связей. Двоих дезертиров убил Атавалп. Остальных в пылу драки прирезали свои ослепленные яростью сородичи. Безумие боя, оказалось, и правда, сильнее любых привычек и традиций. Даже Кьяри, никогда раньше не участвовавшая в сражении, почувствовала его, ощутила, как легко и радостно убивать, когда другие люди рядом с тобой тоже убивают. Когда ты видишь, как рядом люди бьют друг друга топорами, режут мачете, протыкают копьями, ты хочешь убивать. Словно, хотеть убивать в такой ситуации это единственный способ выразить свое желание жить. Свою любовь к жизни. И чем больше ты убиваешь, тем меньше ты боишься смерти. Чужой. Своей.  
\- Ты уже не ты. Ты нечто большее. Что-то, что нужно выпустить на свободу. У тебя не осталось человеческих мыслей, тебе тесно в человеческом теле. Ты должен стать убивающим золотом, - позже так описал свои чувства вовремя боя Манко, каньяри, оставшийся верный Атавалпу. Он выжил, потому что Атавалп дрался как десять воинов.  
Кьяри не знала, чувствовали что-то похожее другие каньри и колья, отдавшие чиа свои жизни в Кахамарке. Она видела отчаяние и радость на лице Аи, когда она, перерезав глотку своему мужу и выпустила на врага стаю хищных птиц. На щеках Аи появился редкий румянец, когда ее сердце отсчитало пятьсот ударов, золотые птицы рухнули на тела убитых врагов, и Аи бросилась в гущу боя и почти сразу налетела на копье.  
Сама Кьяри применила живое золото в тот день только раз, против лучников каньяри, засевших на городских стенах. Они посыпали улицы отравленными стрелами, мешая армии императора отступить.  
\- Если я умру от их яда, я стану злым духом и буду вечно преследовать тебя, - Ханга схватил Кьяри за запястье.  
Он был очень высоким и опустился на колени, чтобы Кьяри могла дотянуться до его горла.  
Его кровь была теплой, оживленное им золото приняло форму дисков с ладонь величиной и зазубренными краями. Они свистели, вращались, перерезали глотки, вены, сухожилия. Лучники падали со стен и умирали, истекая кровью.  
Из семисот воинов Руминьяви Кахамарку покинули не больше ста. Почти каждый был ранен. Некоторые дважды. Те, кого задели отравленные стрелы, умерли, не дойдя до реки. Выжившие смыли в ее водах кровь, перевязали раны и растянулись на теплых камнях, считая зажигающиеся на небе звезды. У них не было еды и не осталось сил на ее поиски. Во сне воины всхлипывали и стонали, утром отправились грабить склады ближайшей деревни. Как потом рассказал Кьяри Атавалп, местные жители сопротивлялись и их пришлось убить.  
Каньяри не преследовали воинов императора. В Кахамарке они тоже потеряли большую часть своих людей и после боя оплакивали и хоронили своих мертвых. Люди из Куско не могли сделать даже этого, потому чувствовали себя вдвойне подавленными.  
Путь до Куско занял пять дней. За это время из поредевших рядом императорской армии дезертировали двадцать человек.  
\- Воины из деревни Канчас. Их дом близко. Они хотели убедиться все ли в порядке у их семей, - объяснил Руминьяви. У командира дворцовой стражи была рассечена щека, колотая рана в бедре заставляла его морщиться при каждом шаге. Воины соорудили для него деревянный паланкин, но Руминьяви отдал его раненному солдату.  
На горизонте показались террасы Куско и водные каналы. От них шли люди с перепуганными лицами. Мужчины и женщины тащили на себе детей и тяжелые мешки.  
Что случилось, Кьяри поняла, прежде чем они начали говорить.  
Испанцы второй раз использовали Кахамарку как ловушку. Сначала заманили в нее императора и его пятитысячную армию. Потом обманули тех, чьим заданием было охранять Куско. Столицу империи. Подлые чужаки заключили союз с каньяри. Использовали одних слуг императора против других. А сами со своими ружьями, пушками, лошадями и доспехами напали на мирных, ничего не подозревающих беззащитных жителей Куско. Они резали мужчин, женщин и детей. По улицам Куско потекла кровь, как и обещала ведьма в зеленом платке. Она не хотела этого видеть. Нио убил ее. После боя в Кахамарке, Кьяри не думала о Нио. Сочувствие и любовь, которые она к нему испытывала, словно остались позади, в Кахамарке. Мир вокруг стремительно рушился, времени оглядываться назад не было.  
В Куско испанцы убивали всех, кто сопротивлялся. А тех, кто сдавался, сгоняли в дома и поджигали. Женщин, перед тем как бросить в огонь насиловали. Испанцы дошли до «Говорящей площади» и остановились. Рассказчик передернул плечами и задрожал. Он говорил о чудесах, кипящем золоте, пролившемся с небес. О великой золотой армии, которая пришла покарать испанцев. О наложницах императора, которые отдали свои жизни золотым детям, чтобы они создали новую золотую армию. Старик так же видел свирепых воинов, чьи тела были полностью сделаны из золота. У этих воинов было шесть рук и длинные гибкие копья, какими они сражали испанцев.  
Кьяри подивилась детскому воображению. Искай покачал головой. Возможно, по привычке его практичный ум искал лучшее решение. Но это было неважно. Как давно стало неважно, почему и кто виноват. Старик рассказал, что дождь из кипящего золота так же внезапно прекратился, как начался. А золотые шестирукие воины упали мертвыми и больше не шевелились, даже когда испанцы раскалывали их на части. Во дворце осталось не много золота. Использовав его запас, Уно и Вайра оказались безоружны. «Это лучшая часть моей золотой армии, ее будущее», - сказал император Нио. Его слуги вывели детей через подземный ход. Там они присоединились к пастухам. Беженцы обмотали мальчишек тряпьем, прятали, как самое большое сокровище и в случае нападения испанцев готовы были умереть, защищая их.  
\- Я сделал шестирукового воина, - гордо сказал Вайра. Мальчик с золотым ртом.  
Кьяри смотрела на беженцев - израненных и уставших воинов Руминьявы, на обнимающую сына Лорию.  
Они убегали, оглядывались, прятались в лесах, поднимались в горы, охотились и собирали ягоды, но продолжали проклинать испанцев, обещать отомстить им за смерть императора.  
Кьяри думала о том, что они потерпели поражение. Император мертв, империя пала. Для чиа это значит, что из великой и легендарной армии они снова превратились в беглецов.  
Кьяри не могла этого допустить. Она надеялась, что остальные чиа чувствуют то же самое.  
\- Нам нужно золото, - сказала она на одном из привалов.  
\- У нас осталось еще немного в мешках, - напомнил Атавалп.  
\- Нет. Нам нужно много золота. Нам нужны золотые рудники. Где золото никогда не будет заканчиваться, - покачала головой Кьяри.  
Однажды Кьяри сказала Нио, что у нее никогда не было ничего своего. С тех пор мало что изменилось. Она убивала, предавала, хитрила и сражалась. Но у нее снова не было ничего своего, кроме мертвого тела императора.  
Живя в храме солнца Явар пек вкусные миндальные пирожные в свободное от основных обязанностей время. С четырнадцати лет жрецы учили его петь молитвы, перерезать горло жертвенным животным, читать их внутренности, брызгать их кровью на алтарь и делать мумии. В лесу кричал тукан, ногти Явара блестели от щелочного раствора, когда он занялся телом императора. Мумия императора получилась легкой. Император сидел, положив подбородок на колени и руками обняв стопы. Эти стопы казались неправильно маленькими и узкими по сравнению с широкими ладонями. На правой - сохранилась мозоль. Кьяри не помнила, когда император последний раз держал боевой топор. Она решила, что мозоль осталась от повода лошади, которую он объезжал незадолго до своего отбытия в Кахамарку. Повода, за который несколькими днями раньше держался Нио.  
Атавалп и Руминьява сделали для мумии паланкин из тростника. Каждый вечер живые делились с мертвецом едой, каждое утро разворачивали его лицом к солнцу. Они просили дух императора защитить их от новых лишений, от нападения диких зверей и подлости чужеземцев. В те дни многие стали называть Кьяри хранительницей мумии императора.


	8. Золотой город.

Ухватившись за идею с рудниками, Искай составил план и маршрут. Им нужен рудник в горах, в труднодоступном месте. Из всех действующих рудников императора для этого больше всего подходил - Симбао. Цель дала людям надежду. Сразу двадцать стражников Руминьяви предложили свои жизни живому золоту и присягнули золотой армии на верность.  
К рудникам вели императорские дороги, но чиа и люди Руминьяви избегали их, боясь столкнуться с испанцами. Большую часть пути они двигались через джунгли. Шли медленно, прорубая себе путь через чащу мачете.  
Сезон дождей застал их на южных склонах гор. Крыши в построенных из глины домах протекали. Трое пастухов из Куско заболели. Один умер. В это сезон дождей умер так же один из воинов Руминьявы, которого во время охоты укусила гадюка.  
По утрам над лесом поднимался туман. Днем люди сидели неподвижно в хижинах, слушая, как вода стучит по листьям.  
После сезона дождей земля стала рыхлой и мягкой. Лучшее время, чтобы сеять маис. Только у чиа не было маиса. Армия на марше не сеет, пользуется запасами. Когда они заканчиваются, пополняет их в ближайшей деревне.  
В низине лежала деревня Чан-Чан. Пятьдесят домов, императорские постоялые дворы, кладовые с маисом и шерстью. Теперь склады принадлежали испанскому наместнику и кормили испанских солдат.  
В деревне обосновалось двадцать испанцев, доложил разведчик Руминьяви. Воины Руминьяви напали ночью и убили всех чужаков. Местные жители рассказали, что так же ночью в деревню пробрались испанцы и вырезали семью вождя. А на утро испанцы поставили мужчин, женщин и детей на колени и объявили общинные земли собственностью короля Кастилии и папы римского. Затем они сожгли алтари и чучела кошек, которым поклонялись местные, обыскали дома, забрали золото и изумруды. Молодых людей, что пытались возражать и сопротивляться, заковали в кандалы и отправили губернатору Новой Индии.  
\- Новая Индия? - переспросила Кьяри и узнала, что так испанцы называют земли империи инков и лежащие за горами страны.   
Испанский наместник в деревне Чан-Чан был стар, ленив и спал с местной женщиной. Похоже, старики жалели о его смерти, в то время как молодежь наоборот радовалась приходу золотой армии и без устали пересказывала легенду о последней битве в Куско. В их передаче история обросла новыми подробностями и деталями. Говорили, в Куско видели пять тысяч золотых шестируких воинов. Кипящее золото лило с неба пять дней.  
Почему тогда испанцы удержали Куско, хотела спросить Кьяри. Но она молчала. Маиса, что им дали в деревне едва хватит на два дня пути. Жившая на окраине женщина подарила золотой армии своих трех лам, сказала, что они ей, старухе не к чему, после того, как ее сына забрали испанцы.  
\- Шаман говорит, они сделают из него демона. Он никогда не вернется в родные края. А если и вернется, никогда не узнает родных. Это правда? - спрашивала она и хватала чиа за одежду.  
Они покинули Чан-Чан под причитания женщины.  
Когда чиа и люди Руминьявы пересекали реку, к ним присоединились беженцы из города Пассаос. Со злостью и слезами они рассказывали, как к ним пришли испанцы, обманом, якобы для обмена подарками заманили вождей в большой дом, заперли там и сожгли живьем. Испанские солдаты забрали самых красивых женщин.  
У рудника Симбао жили тихие и низкорослые люди. Они заплетали волосы в косы и оборачивали их вокруг головы. Мужчины носили только набедренные повязки, женщины – длинные пеньковые туники. Вождь, морщинистый старик, тяжело дышал и плохо слышал. Его мало интересовали перемены в стране, он не хотел ничего знать про испанцев и войну, зато в подробностях вспоминал день, когда Великий Инка Уайна Капак посетил рудники и подарил ему плащ со своего плеча.  
\- Я могу построить высокую золотую стену, которую испанцам не сломать и не перелезть, - сказал Искай.  
\- Нет, - сказала Кьяри. – Для этого потребуется много жизней.  
\- Возьми мою жизнь! – кричали жители рудников. – Возьми мою и защити мою дочь от испанцев. Возьми мою жизнь и спаси мою семью.  
\- Ты что еще не поняла? – Искай наклонился к Кьяри. – Это война. Разве не для этого ты стремилась к рудникам, чтобы противостоять испанцам?  
Но Кьяри понимала еще кое-что – в этой войне им не победить в одной решающей битве. Эта война будет долгой. Возможна, она заберет всю их жизнь.  
\- Я хочу помочь! Я тоже буду строить стены! Высотой в семь человеческих ростов! Лучше в десять. Такие прочные и толстые, что их не пробьет никакая пушка! – кричали Уно и Вайра, прыгая вокруг Иская. За детьми шли добровольные жертвы. Их лица светились надеждой.  
Проведя необходимые измерения, на следующий день они начали строить. Люди Руминьявы, чиа и деревенские, как зачарованные смотрели, на вырастающие из земли золотые сейбы с толстыми шипастыми стволами. Все стволы были настолько ровными, что деревья вставали вплотную друг к другу - между ними даже стрелу нельзя было просунуть. Сияние золотой стены днем затмило сияние солнца, а вечером - свет луны. Стройка закончилась через сутки. У ног Иская, Вайры и Уно легли сто мертвых тел. Их обмыли, обкурили фимиамом и похоронили у подножия стены, чтобы их духи охраняли золотые стены и предупреждали живых о приближении врага. На третий день после похорон из-под стен полезли черви. Их было так много, что живые поверили, что свершилось чудо – духи обещают, что отныне земля внутри стен будет всегда приносить богатый урожай маиса, а фруктовые деревья будут плодоносить круглый год. Золотой город примет и прокормит всех.  
С разных концов империи в золотой город устремились беженцы. Преследуемые испанцами касики и бедняки.  
Пришли люди с кожей черной как земля, крепкими, как деревья, телами. Никогда раньше Кьяри не видела таких. Этих людей испанцы привезли в трюмах своих кораблей, чтобы здесь, в новом свете, заставлять их работать на плантациях каучуковых деревьев. А до этого черных людей ловили как диких животных, продавали, морили голодом, связывали и клеймили. Кьяри видела сожженную железом кожу у многих на груди и на шее. Испанцы называли их своими рабами и не разрешали им иметь ничего своего – ни оружия, ни мотыгу, лопату или даже одежду. Черные рабы, молились золотым стенам, пели и танцевали под ними и мечтали сами скоро превратиться в золото. Никто из этих людей не знал своих матерей, отцов, братьев и сестер, потому что сразу после рождения их отнимали от материнской груди и продавали.  
Об этом Кьяри рассказала девушка, Мава. У нее была черная, как шерсть пантеры, кожа, нежно розовые ладони, лунки ногтей, стопы, язык и небо. Как и Кьяри она родилась весной, как и Кьяри этой весной ей исполнилось девятнадцать. Только у Кьяри не было детей. А Мава успела родить четверых и всех у нее забрали.  
\- Они были маленькими, похожи на котят, постоянно мяукали, жмурились и раскрывали рты. Мне нравилось, как они пахли, нравилось, как они сосали мою грудь, - рассказывала Мава.  
Она боялась мумии императора и восхищалась золотой стеной, она хотела, чтобы Кьяри превратила ее во что-то такое же большое, сильное и полезное. Кьяри не могла ей отказать. Так Мава поселилась в ее доме.  
Вскоре после этого Самана упала перед Кьяри на землю - сама Кьяри теперь опускалась на колени только перед мумией императора – и попросила отпустить ее, разрешить ей построить дом вместе с Апу Кантаром, одним из бывших стражников императорского дворца. Несмотря на молодость, Апу Кантар смело сражался в Кахамарке. Кьяри согласилась, что Самана не могла сделать лучшего выбора.  
\- Ты любишь его? – спросила однажды Мава, когда Кьяри вечером коснулась лбом стоп императора.  
\- Да, - ответила Кьяри. Давным-давно, целуя Нио, она думала, что поняла, что такое любовь, нашла ее и сможет сохранить навсегда. Уверенность эта сгорела в золотом городе. Эту любовь Кьяри отдала золотому песку вместе с амулетом из трех перышек колибри. Тогда она поняла, что ничего не сможет сохранить. Слишком мало в этом мире зависит от нее. Потом она часто встречала отголоски той любви и нежности. Видела их во взгляде Навака. Угадывала - за восхищением, с каким Атавалп любовался сражающимся Керуком. Переживала отголоски той любви, когда смотрела на смеющегося Нио. Чувствовала мимолетную нежность, наблюдая за Атауальпой. Видела эту любовь в глазах женщин чиа, отбирающих жизнь у своих мужей. В глазах умирающих мужчин. Теперь Кьяри понимала, что любить значит жить. И она любила Маву, память об императоре и о Нио, отца, Иская и всех жителей золотого города.  
Беженцы постоянно приходили в золотой город. Они говорили, что дороги и мосты, за которыми раньше следили люди императора, теперь принадлежат испанцам. Только слухам и легендам не нужны были мосты и дороги. Они летели над землей, как птицы, заползали в дома как ящерицы и ужи. Делясь дыханием друг другом, люди говорили о золотом городе, который охраняют высокие золотые стены. На стенах стоят бесстрашные и всемогущие золотые воины. В этом городе каждый несчастный обретет защиту.  
Когда ветер этих слухов долетел до испанцев, они начали хватать людей и пытать их, требуя показать дорогу к золотому городу.  
После сезона дождей испанцы пришли под его стены. В течение трех дней и ночей дым от пушечных и ружейных залпов поднимался нал лесом и горными склонами, как туман на рассвете, но ничем не повредил золотым стенам и людям, прятавшимся за ними. Когда у испанцев закончился порох, и они начали отступать, Руминьяви собрал своих воинов и ринулся в погоню. Покидая золотой город, бывшие стражники Куско кричали и свистели, высоко поднимали щиты и копья.  
Назад вернулся лишь один из них. Его рваные одежды пропитались кровью, раненая рука висела плетью вдоль тела. Испанцы устроили нам, ловушку, сказал он, сделав глоток чичи. Руминьяви сражался как тигр. Его отравленные стрелы убили пятерых испанских солдат. Увидев, что все его воины мертвы, Руминьяви бросился в пропасть, чтобы чужеземцам не досталось его тело.  
Кто-то рядом с Кьяри крикнул, что ненавидит испанцев. Кто-то обещал отомстить за смерть Руминьяви. Кто-то за потерянную семью. Мава хотела найти своих детей. Кьяри не поняла, кто первым сказал – прогоним испанцев с нашей земли - лишь поймала себя на том, что шепотом повторяет эти слова. Люди вокруг вскакивали на ноги, кричали и били себя кулаками в грудь. Этот шум разбудил ночных птиц на деревьях. Попугаи закричали и забили крыльями. Лес как будто отозвался на призыв. Послышался визг обезьян и рев ягуара. Золотые стены равнодушно и спокойно мерцали в отблесках костров.  
Словно поддерживая их намерения, на следующий день предки привели в золотой город старика из Кайамби. Левое плечо старика было выше правого. Лицо посерело от пыли, глаза покраснели от слез. Всю жизнь он стриг лам. Его жена и дочери ткали из шерсти красивые одеяла. Как ловко они работали. Как весело шутили. Он надеялся умереть, слыша их мелодичный смех в соседней комнате.  
Но испанцы уничтожили все. Они появились в сезон дождей и обстреляли город из пушек. Жена и старшая дочь старика погибли в рухнувшем от обстрела доме. А младшую дочь… Старик шатнулся, приложил руку к груди. Кьяри поднесла ему чашку с молоком и помогла сесть на камень. Люди вокруг придвинулись ближе. Младшая дочь старика приглянулась двум испанским солдатам. Они были молоды и безбороды, с розовыми лицами и отвратительно мягкими губами. Оба хотели ее получить и устроили драку. И тогда их командир приказал схватить девушку, которая стала причиной беспорядков.  
\- Он повесит ее, - сказал старик. – Возьмите мою жизнь и спасите мою дочь. Зачем нужна золотая армия, если она ничего не может сделать? Если она не помогает тем, кто просит ее об этом? Зачем людям отдавать жизнь золоту, если живое золото не спасает их близких? Вы можете спасти мою дочь! Неужели вы не спасете ее?  
\- Ты должна послушать старика и взять его жизнь, - прошептала Мава Кьяри. И хоть голос ее звучал умоляющее, она сказал «должна». Много дней назад, во дворце, Атавалп спросил – кто, мы люди с золотым телом? Мы никто и ничто. Мы всего лишь отражаем волю и намерение того, кто готов отдать золоту свою жизнь. Кьяри поняла, что теперь пришло время этим словам полностью воплотиться в жизнь. Золотые люди станут оружием в руках тех, кого они убивают, чтобы дать жизнь золоту.  
Потому, когда старик снова заговорил о своей дочери, Кьяри положила золотую руку ему на плечо. Щурясь покрасневшими глазами на высоко стоящее солнце, старик поднес руку Кьяри к губам и поцеловал ее.  
Несмотря на золотые ноги и возможность оживлять золото, Атавалпа воспринимал себя воином. Воин должен сражаться, иначе сердце его станет мягким как слизень и сгниет, сказал он. Желая сражаться, как привык, Атавалп закинул на плечо боевой топор, собрал отряд из пятидесяти крепких воинов и повел х к деревне старика. Двадцать воинов кроме своего оружия, щитов, пращ и копий, еще несли мешки с золотом. Путь лежал вдоль реки. На берегах росли высокие камыши. В камышах копошились кайманы и дикие утки.  
Впервые за последние полгода Кьяри вышла из-под защиты золотых стен. Впервые оказалась на открытой местности. Рядом шел Искай и старик из города Кайамби.  
У старика были седые волосы. Мягкие и тонкие. Ветер растрепал их по пути. Точно так же ветер трепал волосы его дочери. Тонкие воздушные пряди опутали петлю и веревку, на которой повесили девушку. Старик целовал ее босые ноги и омывал их слезами, пока Атавалп и его воины сражались с испанцами. Это было неравное сражение. Укрываясь за глиняными стенами, испанцы стреляли из пушек и ружей по рассыпавшимся на открытой местности воинам золотого города. Первый же залп сразил пятерых. Прислонившись спиной к дереву, обхватив колени руками, Кьяри слушала крики раненых и смотрела на старика целующего ноги мертвой дочери. Он хотел отдать жизнь за спасение дочери, стать живым золотом и спасти родной город. Теперь он был сокрушен горем и не замечал, что рядом гибнут люди.  
Атавалп и его сильно поредевший отряд укрылись за холмом. Позднее Кьяри узнала, что Аник Асну – семнадцатилетний мальчишка из деревни Чан-Чан – упал на колени перед Атавалпом и предложил свою жизнь, чтобы спасти оставшихся воинов золотой армии. Атавалп перерезал ему горло слева направо. Кьяри видела, как в небо взметнулся рой золотых пчел. Через сто ударов сердца испанцы прекратили стрелять. Крича, они выбегали на улицу, забыв о врагах, сдирали с себя доспехи, надеясь спастись от вгрызающихся в их тело золотых насекомых. Жители Кайамби добили испанских солдат лопатами и палками.  
Тело Аника Асну забрали в золотой город и сделали из него мумию. Его почитали как героя и основателя новой эры. Эры, в которую укрывающиеся за стенами города золотые люди, воины и беженцы поняли, что зависят от тех, кто готов пожертвовать собой.  
Этим же летом в золотой город пришло пятьсот человек из Тимана.  
\- Мои братья остались в Тимане, - сказал воин со шрамом на подбородке. – Сейчас испанцы грабят, убивают, клеймят и заковывают в колодки жителей Тимана! Я отдам свою жизнь. Пойдем и освободим Тиман!  
Искай повел в Тиман армию из трехсот человек. Многие беженцы приняли участие в походе. Это была славная победа. Из одной человеческой жизни Искай создал пять больших золотых колес. Их обода и спицы покрывали шипы, копья и острые крюки. Когда колеса катились на врага, копья и крючки цепляли тела людей и тащили их за собой, переламывая им кости. В тот день погибло пятьдесят испанцев и двое каньяри. Люди говорили об этой победе как о чуде.  
Осенью в золотом городе появился посланец из Кали. Прибрежный город давно принадлежал испанцам. К его гавани причаливали испанские корабли, жители Кали помогали разгружать трюмы и переносили грузы через горы, где не могли пройти лошади.  
Касика Кали звали Кунти Молью. Год назад он перешел на сторону испанцев. Его люди убивали императорских воинов в Кахамарке. Кунти Молью принадлежал к древнему знатному роду и ненавидел императора за то, что его слуги уничтожили мумии его деда и бабки.  
Теперь касик Кунти Молью так же сильно возненавидел испанцев за то, что они запороли до смерти его сына. Потому Кунти Молью и его люди убили стоящий в Кали испанский гарнизон и приветствовали приход золотой армии как освободителей.  
Вместе с каньяри золотая армия уничтожала два испанских корабля и завладела находившимся в городе оружейным складом. Кунти Молью проявил большой интерес к испанскому оружию и стал учить обращаться с ним всех желающих. К началу осени Кунти Молью сформировал первый вооруженный ружьями отряд каньяри.  
Выпивая, Кунти Молью мечтал о военном походе на Куско. Там, говорил он, мы сожжем на костре епископа Де Ландо. Устроим ему аутодафе, какое он устраивал племенам майя. Этот ублюдок гордился собой, рассказывая как они кричали в огне, вспоминая, Кунти Молью щурился, и глаза его наполнялись слезами. Диего Де Ландо заезжал в Кали прошлой весной, это он приказал выпороть сына Кунти.


	9. Сантьяго.

Осенью в стране начался мор. Человек с покрытым черными волдырями лицом и телом стоял под стенами золотого города и говорил, что его селение вымерло от болезни. От него исходил запах гниения и нечистот. Вскоре этим запахом пропитался весь золотой город. Неизвестная болезнь быстро лишала людей сил. Она не делала различая между чернокожими рабами, золотыми воинами, каньяри, слугами императора и слугами испанцев. Болезнь унесла жизни тысячи жителей золотого города. Кьяри ухаживала за заболевшим Атогом.  
\- Я присягнул тебе на верность. Я отдал тебе свою жизнь. А не хочу умирать так. Не отдавай меня болезни. Преврати меня в золото, - попросил он. Кьяри перерезала ему глотку и из своего золотого браслета создала фигурку воина, величиной с палец. Срезав прядь волос с головы мертвого Атога, она обмотала ею золотую фигурку. Ей показалось, что будет правильно повесить этот амулет на шею и никогда не расставаться с ним.  
По ночам Кьяри видела бледное лицо Зины. Ее бескровные губы шевелились, обещая Кьяри счастье с Нио. Потом она видела Нио, таким, каким он был в тюрьме после того, как пытался убить себя. Неподвижный и обнаженный на каменном полу, он напоминал мертвеца. Во сне Кьяри хотела обмыть его тело и похоронить. Просыпалась со слезами от того, что не смогла этого сделать.  
Когда повсюду в империи люди оплакивали и хоронили раненных, Диего Де Ландо, злейший враг Кунти Молью, объявил, что чума это кара божья за то, что инки поклоняются дьяволу и помогают его золотым слугам. Кем еще может быть золотая армия, как не слугами дьявола? Бог создал человека из плоти и крови. Дьявол из плоти и золота. Слуги дьявола порочны, развратны, устраивают оргии, едят человеческое мясо, нарушают законы божьи. Епископ Диего де Ландо посланник папы, до последнего дыхания будет бороться со слугами дьявола. Он излечит землю Новой Индии от скверны и отвоюет у дьявола бессмертные души невинных инков. Он спасет их души, даже если придется уничтожить тела упрямцев, которые поклоняются идолам и помогают золотой армии - лучше добро силой, чем злое – добром.  
Спасать души де Ландо начал немедленно. После его речи испанцы схватили в Куско семнадцать человек, их высекли на главной площади, обрили им головы, заставили отречься от идолов и крестили.  
Испанцы не первый раз прибегали к насильному крещению. Возможно, рассказ о событиях в Куско не дошел бы до золотого города, если бы среди тех, кто принял христианство на «Говорящей площади», не было человека с золотой рукой. Этот золотой человек признался, что три года назад продал душу дьяволу, а в награду получил от него золотую руку.  
Вместе с другими новообращенными человеку с золотой рукой обрили голову на главной площади Куско. Вместе с другими он принял в искупление своей вины двести ударов розгами, стоя с веревкой на шее и держа в руках зеленую свечку. После крещения человек с золотой рукой получил имя Сантьяго.  
Покинув Куско, он ходил от селения к селению. Всегда босой, одетый только в набедренную повязку. Спал он на голых камнях. Те, кто его встречал, говорили, что от строгого поста живот Сантьяго ввалился, а кости ребер натягивали кожу. Кожа Сантьяго была покрыта незаживающими ранами от самоистязаний.  
Голос у Сантьяго был крепким и твердым. Он говорил о чуме, о бедах и страданиях, обрушившихся на инков. О матерях, потерявших детей. О мужчинах, лишившихся жен. Вначале проповеди Сантьяго всегда смотрел поверх голов людей. Потом перехватывал чей-то взгляд и говорил о всепрощающем, милосердном боге.  
Сантьяго произносил свои проповеди днем. Он никогда не прятался от солнца. Никогда не щурился от его света. Те, кому Сантьяго смотрел в глаза, говоря о бессмертии души и спасении, замечали, что его глаза светятся ярче солнца. В конце каждой проповеди Сантьяго брал золотой рукой плеть с шипами на хвостах и стегал ею себя по спине и бокам, пока кровь не пропитывала его набедренную повязку. Когда от боли у него подкашивались колени, Сантьяго падал на землю и начинал молиться. Многие наблюдавшие за самоистязание Сантьяго молились вместе с ним. О прощении. О спасении. О вечной жизни.  
Скоро у Сантьяго появились последователи. Они называли себя искупителями. Это были бедные крестьяне, чьи деревни пострадали от чумы и нашествия испанцев. Многие, кто потерял семью и дом, больше не искали убежища в золотом городе, а присоединялись к Сантьяго. Познавшие страдания и унижения, они хотели верить Сантьяго. Ведь он обещал, что бог вознаградит их за страдания.  
\- Нас ждет вечная жизнь, - говорили они. Истекая кровью после самобичевания, они с презрением смотрели на тех, кто не вымаливал милосердия у бога, очищая свою душу болью, и потому обрекали себя на вечный ад.  
\- Я хочу увидеть его, - сказала Кьяри. Стоял безветренный день. Листья на деревьях золотого города не шевелились. В волосах императорской мумии запуталась травинка.  
Облака на небе завязывались в узлы, сталкивались и вытягивались в цепи, когда Кьяри с небольшим отрядом воинов покинула золотой город. Апу Кантар, муж Саманы, шел впереди и разведывал дорогу.  
\- Что ты сделаешь, когда увидишь Нио? – спросил Атавалп, опуская руки в прозрачные воды Гуако. По речной поверхности прошла рябь, отражающиеся в ней небо и солнце задрожали.  
\- Я не знаю, - Кьяри умыла разгоряченное лицо. Его отражение тоже дрожало.  
Так же дрожали в раскаленном воздухе очертания деревни Чачапояс. В искаженном воздухе казалось, что соломенные крыши дымились, а нарисованные на глиняных стенах птицы махали крыльями. Белый, мелкий песок на улицах Чачапояс жег ноги через сандалии. Вход в дома занавешивали шерстяные одеяла. Раньше местные жители носили маленькие золотые украшения в носу и нижней губе. Испанцы забрали золото. Многие заменили его тонкими куриными костями, у многих остались шрамы на лице.  
Нио стоял посреди площади. Он выглядел измученным. В суставах его золотой руки собралась пыль. На ногах виднелось множество синяков. Свежие шрамы от плети на боках и спине припухли, сочились сукровицей, не успевая покрыться коркой. Почему он до сих пор не умер от заражения? Его лицо почернело от солнца, волосы отросли на палец, кожа под ними покраснела и шелушилась. Повязка вокруг его бедер посерели от грязи. Такими же истощенными и грязными выглядели его последователи. Среди них Кьяри заметила нескольких женщин. Их туники были рваными, волосы спутанными. Кьяри показалось или женщины в лохмотьях с презрение смотрели на ухоженные домики, матерей, держащих на руках голых детей, мужчин жующих маис?  
Нио говорил об эгоизме и грехе гордыни. О проклятой золотой армии, слугах дьявола, возомнивших, что они имеют право решать. Решать, кого спасать, кого убивать. Слушая проповедь, Атавалп несколько раз сплевывал. Его золотые ноги были обмотаны тростниковыми веревками и тряпками, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
\- Мой муж бросил меня, - сказала одна из деревенских женщин, прикладывая ребенка к груди. – Бросил меня и детей и ушел в золотой город искать справедливости.  
Кьяри протиснулась через толпу и остановилась в десяти шагах от Нио. Его взгляд лишь на миг задержался на ней, потом, будто Нио не узнал ее, скользнул в сторону.  
\- В золотом городе нет справедливости. Люди золотого города живут в грехе. Их жрица делит постель с мумией императора. Дьявол отравил их души и обманул твоего мужа, - Нио улыбнулся женщине. – Но бог милосерден и он прощает детей своих. Он простит твоего мужа. Простит заблудшие души золотых людей, если они раскаются и захотят искупить свою вину. Человек ничтожен и беспомощен. Порочен и грязен от рождения. Если он хочет быть спасен, он должен довериться богу. Бог посылает нам испытания, только для того, чтобы отчистить наши души. И мы должны выдержать эти испытания даже, если дьявол будет искушать нас, взывать к нашей гордости и эгоизму, шептать о том, что его слуги могут помочь нам, избавить от страданий и отомстить за них. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Однажды я позволил дьяволу обмануть себя.  
Нио поднял золотую руку.  
\- Я позволил дьяволу обмануть себя. Позволил его могуществу ослепить меня. Я хотел отомстить за мою убитую семью. И дьявол воспользовался этим, обещал мне месть, власть, могущество. Дьявол превратил меня в свое оружие, заставил убивать невинных.  
Когда Нио взял плетку, Кьяри заметила, что на двух пальцев его золотой руки отсутствуют фаланги. Что они сделали с тобой, Нио? Несмотря на увечье, он действовал уверенно и умело. Привычно? Кровь потекла по спине уже после первого удара. Зрители вокруг Кьяри выдохнули. Она чувствовала тепло исходящее от их тел. И казалось, могла слышать их сердцебиение. Быстрое и неровное. Мужчина рядом с Кьяри напрягся и подался вперед. Ребенок на руках у женщины перестал сосать сладкий корень и, приоткрыв рот, смотрел, как люди в центре площади хлещут себя плетьми. Мать малыша не заметила, как корень упал на землю, потому что не могла отвести взгляд от крови, стекающей по бокам Нио. С каждым замахом Нио ниже опускал голову. Уголок его губ дергался, так же как дергался раньше, когда Нио хотел улыбнуться.  
Только теперь он не улыбался, его лицо исказила гримаса боли. У Кьяри закружилась голова от неправильности происходящего. От повторяющегося снова и снова свиста плетей и запаха крови. От жужжания мух, которые вились над окровавленными спинами, когда Нио и его последователи опустились на колени. Они шептали что-то на незнакомом языке, несколько человек рядом с Кьяри тоже упали на колени, соединили ладони под подбородком и зажмурились. Они тоже что-то говорили. На кечуа, но Кьяри не разбирала слова. Голоса слились в неразборчивый, мало похожий на человеческую речь гул. Так гудят горы, во время схода лавины.  
Кьяри не могла больше этого выносить. Она опустилась на колени, подползла к Нио и взяла в ладони его лицо. В покрасневших глазах Нио стояли слезы. Боясь, что сквозь них он ничего не видит, Кьяри осторожно коснулась пальцами век Нио, заставила его прикрыть глаза, промокнула слезы. Когда Нио снова посмотрел на Кьяри, в его взгляде мелькнула растерянность.  
\- Нио, я люблю тебя, - прошептала Кьяри.  
\- Почему ты здесь?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел со мной.  
Чтобы не видеть мух, ползающих по его плечам, Кьяри придвинула свое лицо ближе к лицу Нио. Теперь она могла чувствовать на губах его горячее дыхание.  
\- Зачем ты мучаешь меня?  
\- Нио, прошу тебя…  
\- Убирайся, ведьма!  
\- Нио, я люблю тебя, прошу тебя идем со мной, - Кьяри поняла, что плачет.  
-Убирайся, - повторил Нио.  
В следующий миг кто-то грубо схватил Кьяри за плечо. Обернувшись, она увидела мужчину, который стоял рядом, напрягался и дрожал, наблюдая за самобичеванием. Теперь во взгляде незнакомца было столько ненависти, что Кьяри сжалась, ожидая удара. Апу Кантар вырос за спиной мужчины, оттолкнул его от Кьяри, выкрутил ему руки за спину. Заплакал ребенок. Кто-то из последователей Нио выплюнул: «ведьма». Этот клич подхватили. Атавалп помог Кьяри подняться на ноги. Люди вокруг начали волноваться. Одна из женщин ударила Апу Кантара тряпкой. Несколько мужчин сбегали домой и вернулись с мотыгами.  
\- Нужно уходить, - сказал Атавалп.  
Кьяри не замечала никого и ничего кроме Нио. Он стоял на коленях и не шевелился. Его пустой взгляд был направлен на Кьяри, но казалось, смотрел сквозь нее.  
\- Я никуда не уйду без Нио.  
\- Хорошо, - Атавалп скрипнул зубами, отстранил Кьяри и шагнул к Нио, схватил его за предплечье и рывком поставил на ноги. Теперь взгляд Нио сделался осмысленным. В его глазах заплескалась ненависть. Он не желал вставать на ноги. И как только Атавалп ослабил хватку, снова упал на колени. Атавалп наклонился над Нио, готовый поднять его и закинуть себе на плечо.  
Слезы высохли в глазах Кьяри. Крики и проклятия, звучавшие со всех сторон, вывели ее из оцепенения. Реальность, слишком яркая и беспощадная, обрушилась на Кьяри. Она увидела, как поднимаются и достают ножи последователи Нио. Увидела, как деревенские мужчины отодвигают в сторону женщин и замахиваются мотыгами. Увидела ненависть в глазах Нио.  
\- Не нужно, - Кьяри положила руку на плечо отца. – Оставь его. Мы уходим.  
Плечо Атавалпа прижалось к плечу Кьяри. С другой стороны от нее встал Апу Кантар. Еще несколько воинов, выставив вперед руки, помогли им пройти через толпу. Когда они покидали селение, в их спины полетели камни.  
\- Ублюдок говорит гадости о золотой армии. Почему люди верят ему? - удивлялся всю дорогу назад Апу Кантар. - Разве они не знают кто их настоящий враг? Разве они забыли, что с именем своего милосердного бога на устах испанцы сжигали их деревни, убивали и пытали их? Почему они верят этому шарлатану Сантьяго?  
Потому же почему они предлагают нам свою жизнь - они чувствуют себя беспомощными, подумала Кьяри, но не стала вмешиваться в разговор. От рождения человек порочен и грешен, сказал Сантьяго, он должен подчиняться воле божьей. От рождения человек одинок и беспомощен, сказал император, потому всю жизнь он ищет то, за что стоит отдать свою жизнь.  
\- Какой он этот Сантьяго? – спрашивали в золотом городе. – Правда, что у него золотая рука? Правда что у плети, которой он сечет себя, семь хвостов и на каждом по семь железных шипов? Что он говорит?  
\- Он заслуживает смерти, потому что восстанавливает людей против золотой армии, - сказала Мава.  
\- Правда ли, что он говорит, будто все люди равны перед богом? Не важно, богат ты или беден, тело твое из плоти и крови, или из плоти и золота?  
У нас тоже есть кровь, и я видела, как золотые люди проливали ее, подумала Кьяри и пошла к своему дому. Закатное солнце облизало верхушку золотой стены, забрызгало желтыми каплями света крыши домов, фруктовые деревья и початки маиса на полях. Кьяри легла в гамак и закрыла глаза. Слез не было, только холод перебирал внутренности.  
\- Ты не сможешь его спасти, - Атавалп сложил на груди руки и прислонился к одной из свай, удерживающих крышу. – Нельзя спасти того, кто мертв внутри.  
«Вы не любили этого ребенка, потому он умер и забрал Ису с собой», - вспомнила Кьяри слова Нио.  
\- Я пытаюсь представить, насколько одиноким Нио всегда себя чувствовал. Каково это расти в чужом племени? Получать еду, одежду, кров и похвалу от тех, кто убил твоих родных? Должно быть, он ненавидел нас и одновременно любил, - Кьяри села и посмотрела на отца. – Знаешь, там дома, когда я смотрела в глаза Нио, я думала, что никогда не встречала и не встречу в своей жизни более честного и искреннего человека.  
Около ног Атавалпа пробежала ящерица. Следуя рефлексам, он наступил на ее хвост. Потом покачал головой, повинуясь каким-то своим мыслям, и убрал ногу.  
\- В Куско я ревновала его к старухе Тии, матери погибшего мятежника. Я почти ненавидела ее за то, что она видит Нио каждый день. За то, что она может разговаривать с ним каждый день. За то, что ей позволено прикасаться к его волосам и вплетать в них дурацкие красные ленты. Тогда я не понимала, что он привязан не к ней, а к ее горю. Их сближало одиночество и чувство потери. Это чувство потери заставило Нио присоединиться к мятежникам. Потом появился проклятый испанский монах со своими сказками о распятом боге. Монах был чужаком в Куско и Нио увидел в нем родственную душу. Мы ведь никогда не узнаем, посылал Синчи Инка Нио к испанцам или нет. Но это неважно, Нио все равно бы пошел за монахом. Пошел из чувства одиночества, туда, где он будет чувствовать себя еще более чужим. Распятый бог, наверное, тоже был изгнанником? Я не знаю, и возможно, никогда не узнаю, что чувствовал Нио во время резни в Кахамарке. Не узнаю, о чем он думал. Он много времени проводил с испанцами, выучил их язык, дружил с монахом, возможно, даже начал понимать чужеземцев. Возможно, после Кахамарки, он возненавидел их так же как ненавидел нас, - теперь появились слезы. Кьяри вытерла их и глубоко вздохнула. – А ненавидя нас, он ненавидел себя. Он ведь чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что едва не убил меня. Возможно, сейчас он делает то, что делает, потому что ненавидит нас, испанцев и себя самого.  
\- Ты видела, во что он превратился, Кьяри. Такого человека нельзя любить.  
\- Возможно, если я перестану его любить, я испытаю то же одиночество, что испытывает он.  
\- Сантьяго. Нио. Тот, кем он стал сейчас, принесет людям много бед, - сказал Атавалп.  
За его спиной зажигались костры. Искры перемешивались с черным дымом и летели к звездному небу. Жители золотого города рано ложились спать, рано вставали и много работали. Женщины ткали и пекли лепешки. Мужчины возделывали землю, пасли лам и строили дома. Продукты и инструменты хранили на общих складах, и пользовались ими вместе.  
Казалось, ежедневная жизнь под защитой золотых стен мало отличалась от жизни под защитой императора. Но было одно важное различие. И слова Сантьяго, которые передавил из уст в уста вместе с последними новостями, выявили это слабое место.  
\- Долгая война трудное испытание. Если мы не хотим, чтобы люди разбежались от нас, мы должны подкармливать их победами, - сказал Кунти Молью. Он так и делал, победами поднимал дух своей растущей армии. Навестив золотой город, он хвастался тем, что уничтожил два испанских отряда и захватил испанского офицера, который очень хорошо разбирался в оружии. Теперь у каньяри был человек, который умел делать ружья. Пока их было пятьдесят, но очень скоро, обещал Кунти, в конце лета - станет двести. По одному на каждого испанца, спрятавшегося за стенами Куско. Да, кроме оружия у Кунти были шпионы. Его люди сновали по всей империи, знали самые свежие слухи.  
А свежие слухи были мрачными. Весной испанцы уничтожили Попайан и убили всех его жителей. Перед смертью мужчинам отрубали кисти рук и стопы, женщинам отрезали груди и уши, детей протыкали шпагами. Кьяри, как и многие в золотом городе плакала, когда услышали об этих зверствах.  
\- Будь у меня сейчас двести ружей, я бы немедленно повел людей на Куско, - сжал кулаки Кунти Молью.  
\- Убить испанцев. Убить предателей. Отомстить. Прогнать испанцев с нашей земли, - люди в золотом городе плакали, злились, били кулаками себя в грудь, проливали чичу и обнимали тех, кто сидел рядом.  
И пусть у каньяри не было двухсот ружей, они не смогли больше ждать. Они всегда были вспыльчивы и нетерпеливы. Наверное, император давал им слишком много свободы. Каньяри не умели и не хотели терпеть обиды. Они не простили императору отсутствия почтения к мумиям своих предков, теперь не могли простить испанцам убийство своих братьев.  
Пятьсот каньяри двинулись на Куско, вооруженные копьями, луками и пращами.  
\- Дротики и стрелы против тридцати пушек, - покачал головой Кунти. – Лучше бы они подождали. Но, наверное, не человек выбирает момент, а момент выбирает человека. Если я выступлю немедленно, догоню своих людей между холмов Пикчу и Пукин. Недалеко от стен Куско. Если успею, у нас будет пятьдесят ружей. Жаль, если мы проиграем бой.  
\- Вы не проиграете, - Вайра, мальчишка с золотым ртом, от волнения вступил в костер. Полетевшие во все стороны горящие угли заставили многих отшатнуться. – Мы не проиграем! У нас много золота. Я заставлю расплавленное золото пролиться с небес на Куско. Я создам гигантские золотым прессы, они раздавят стены Куско. Гигантские золотые жернова разрушат дома и тюрьмы.  
Звонкий и чистый детский голос поднимался к небу, эхом отражался от звезд, звенел в сердцах жителей золотого города. А перед глазами людей уже стояла славная победа. Заслуженная и справедливая. Месть и победа.  
Улыбаясь Мава, сжала руку Кьяри. Апу Кантар поцеловал Саману. Оба счастливо улыбались. Так улыбаются при встрече, но не перед разлукой, которая может оказаться вечной.  
Тысяча человек покинула золотой город. Из южных провинций на холмы Пикчу и Пукин пришли еще две тысячи человек. По пути к Куско к пятистам каньяри присоединились мятежники из других племен. В результате весенним туманным утром под стенами Куско собрались четыре тысячи человек. Воины били в барабаны, трубили в раковины и пели песни. Женщины жгли костры и пекли лепешки. Испанский офицер сидел на коленях перед Кунти и писал под его диктовку письма. Много писем. Обращение к жителям Куско. Ко всем, кто не хотел погибнуть под льющимся с неба раскаленным золотом и быть раздавленным гигантскими золотыми жерновами. Сдавайтесь. Мужчина с изъеденным оспинами лицом отдал свою жизнь Искаю, чтобы тот создал золотых птиц. Птицы цвета солнца взмыли в небо, сделали круг на Куско, упали на улицы. В золотых клювах они сжимали призыв сдаваться.  
Это случилось утром, а вечером в лагере осаждающих произошел спор. Каньяри не верили, что испанцы сдадут город без боя и хотели атаковать немедленно. Золотые дети тоже мечтали увидеть, как золото засияет в темноте, превратит ночь в день. Искай говорил о женщинах и детях в городе. И каждый новый довод в этом споре звучал все громче и злее, потому что выхода не было. А бездействие ощущалось как трусость и пропитывало воздух запахом поражения.  
На следующий день в город отправили гонцов. Все они были добровольцами. Никто из них не вернулся. Вечером испанцы пять раз пальнули из пушек на восточных воротах. Не с целью кого-то убить, но с целью впечатлить своей силой. Кунти не смог сдержать своих воинов. Сотня стрел полетела через стену.  
\- Когда испанцы взяли Куско, золотые дети бежали из дворца через подземный ход, - сказала Кьяри за завтраком утром следующего дня. Жрец Явар испек миндальные печенья. Крошки липли к губам Атавалпа и падали на его грудь. – Мы можем воспользоваться этим ходом. Он не годится для штурма, но по нему может пройти несколько отрядов. Создать переполох, и попробовать до главной атаки вывести женщин и детей.  
\- Я пойду в город, - сказал Апу Кантар.  
\- Я отберу проверенных воинов и поведу отряд. В город проникнуть лучше ночью, - согласился Атавалп.  
\- Нам понадобится проводник, который был в Куско в последние пол года, - сказала Кьяри. – Нужно попросить у Кунти одного из его шпионов.  
Кунти понравился план, не понравилось, что Атавалп сформировал отряд из бывшей императорской стражи. По мнению Кунти отряд должен быть смешанным. Так как дело общее, в отряде должны быть воины каньяри. Иначе некоторые командиры Кунти могут подумать, что императорская стража не простила им Кахамарку.  
Чушь, сказал Атавалп, предательство каньяри в Кахамарке никто никогда не забудет, но так как дело сейчас у всех, действительно, общее все должны заботиться о его успехе. А смешанный отряд сразу уменьшит шансы на него, потому что смешанным отрядом трудней управлять.  
Кунти нахмурился, но согласился послать с Атавалпом своего шпиона. Худого, сутулого юношу Уньо. Пока Атавалп наставлял своих людей, Уньо ел орехи.  
\- Хочешь? – предложил он Кьяри.  
Она благодарно улыбнулась, желая расположить к себе того, на чью помощь рассчитывала в городе.  
Подземный ход начинался на террасах. Вход около русла искусственного канала напоминал нору выдры. Внутри было холодно и сыро. По облицованным камнем стенам ползали пауки и мокрицы. Прямой коридор повернул через сто двадцать шагов и превратился в лабиринт с узкими проходами, частыми поворотами, разбросанными на полу тряпьем и черепками от посуды.  
Уньо родился в Куско. Он был в храме, когда золото впервые ожило. Как и многие другие, он считал, что ничего прекраснее в своей жизни не видел. Но в отличие от тех, кто желал отдать свою жизнь золоту, его влюбленность в чудо была другой. Не золото возбуждало его воображение, а женщина его оживившая.  
Куньо было шестнадцать лет, столько же, сколько самой Кьяри, когда она впервые поцеловала Нио. Возраст ярких впечатлений и путаных чувств. Одержимый юношеским максимализмом Уньо собирался стать героем, разбогатеть и завести много слуг, а потом предложить Кьяри переехать в свой дом. Сын императорского сборщика налогов, Уньо хорошо все распланировал и на осуществление своего плана собирался потратить десять лет. Веселый и легкомысленный по характеру, он легко и без стеснения рассказывал о своих великих целях и верил, что через десять лет станет другим человеком. Своими рассуждениями ему удалось рассмешить даже Атавалпа, который редко улыбался, после смерти Керука. Впрочем, о себе Уньо говорил в сыром подземелье, на поверхности он доказал, что хорошо знает город. Его описания и рассказ о произошедших в Куско переменах были точными и краткими.  
Императорский дворец испанцы превратили в свою крепость. Площадь перед дворцом и раньше была местом суда и казни. Теперь на ней стояли приспособления для пыток, для устрашения были выставлены отрубленные головы мятежников.  
Выход из подземелья находился во дворе храма солнца. Раньше здесь держали животных для жертвоприношений. После того как испанцы уничтожили храм и на его камнях начали возводить христианский монастырь, двор был завален мусором и деревянными балками.  
Кьяри смотрела на темные тучи, плывущие над городом. В просвете между ними показалась луна. Ее холодный свет осветил стены нового храма и следы птичьего помета на них.  
Послышался шорох, затем звук перекатывающихся под ногами камней, будто кто-то споткнулся, и Кьяри поняла, что их окружили. Атавалп и его воины среагировали немедленно - подняли копья и щиты, выстроились кругом, оттеснили Кьяри в середину. От недостроенных стен, строительных лесов и куч мусора отделились тени. Босые люди с палками не походили на стражников или испанцев. Движения их были дерганными, лица искажала гримаса злости, не имевшая ничего общего с холодной решительность или боевым азартом воина. Война не была их занятием, больше всего нападавшие походили на крестьян, схватившихся за мотыги, чтобы защитить свои дома. Только рядом нечего было защищать кроме старого разрушенного храма и двух стен нового. Но окружившие отряд Атавалпа люди все равно вели себя как перепуганные крестьяне, не договариваясь друг с другом о тактике, они слепо бросались на врага, движимые злостью и ненавистью. Почти сразу двое насадились на копья Атавалпа и Апу, четверых - оглушили ударами щитов по голов. Но там где падали двое, вырастали четверо, из-за храмовых стен выбегали все новые и новые люди.  
\- Стойте! Прекратите убийство, - Кьяри никогда не спутала бы этот голос с другим. Темнота сделала Нио похожим на призрака. Духа. Бестелесного и грозного. Который пришел защищать или карать.  
\- Опустите палки, братья.  
\- Они еретики!  
\- Они пришли, чтобы разрушить храм и сжечь город.  
Кьяри показалось, что в говорившем она узнала человека, которого видела на площади Чачапояс. Во время проповеди он стоял за спиной Нио, во время самоистязания иступлено хлестал себя плетью, подняв глаза к небу. Все эти люди, которых она поначалу приняла за крестьян, были последователями Нио. Но даже он не смог сразу остановить их. Когда от удара Атавалпа на землю упал еще один человек, Нио бросился вперед и встал между сражающимися. В суматохе его ударили по плечу дубинкой. Ударивший ахнул, раскаялся, отступил назад, толкнул кого-то и упал. Тяжело дыша, защитники храма смотрели на своего вождя.  
\- Не нужно убийств, - сказал Нио. – На улицах Куско пролито достаточно крови.  
\- Они еретики и преступники против божьих законов, - выплюнул беззубый старик.  
\- Твой сын тоже еретик, но каждый день ты молишься о спасении его души, - сказал Нио. – Все мы дети божьи и небесный отец прощает ошибки и заблуждения наши. Эти люди пришли сюда не убивать.  
\- Они враги и проникли в город ночью.  
\- Предатели! Убийцы!  
\- Я уверен, эти люди пришли сюда не для того, чтобы убивать, - на короткий миг Нио встретился взглядом с Кьяри.  
\- Они сражаются на стороне мятежников.  
\- Но даже среди мятежников есть люди знающие, что такое сочувствие и милосердие. Армия мятежников два дня назад окружила Куско. Мы знаем, что дьявол дал им достаточно силы, чтобы стереть Куско с лица земли.  
\- Они слуги дьявола!  
\- Дьявол запутал их, но они такие же дети божьи, как вы. Дьявол обманул их, но не смог убить в них искру божью. Эта искра, милосердия и сострадания не позволяет им начать атаку, в которой погибнут невинные. Женщины и дети. У многих из вас есть знакомые, друзья, родные в Куско, - Нио повернулся к мужчине в рваной тунике. – Брат Типи, во время чумы я помогал тебе хоронить старшего сына и ухаживать за младшим. Я разделил твою боль потери. И сейчас, я чувствую, что ты боишься за свою жену и детей. Ты не хочешь, чтобы они погибли в этой войне. Я тоже всем сердцем хочу их спасти. И мятежники, которые пробрались в город под покровом ночи, тоже хотят их спасти. Я прав? – Нио повернулся к Кьяри.  
\- Да. Мы можем вывести из города женщин и детей, до того как начнется битва, - Кьяри положила руку на плечо отца, вынуждая его опустить копье. Его примеру последовали остальные воины.  
\- Я лучше умру и убью свою жену, чем отдам ее еретикам, - топнут ногой молодой человек за спиной Нио.  
\- Мы все умрем. И нас ждет божий суд, - Нио подошел к молодому человеку и погладил его по щеке. – Наши грехи будут свидетельствовать против нас. И того, кто мог предотвратить, но не предотвратил убийство, ждут вечные муки в аду.  
Молодой человек сглотнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Я сделаю, как ты говоришь, Сантьяго.  
\- Мы поможем вывести женщин и детей из города. Я не прошу от вас невозможного братья, прошу прислушаться к своему сердцу.  
\- Бог благословит твою доброту и мудрость, Сантьяго, - сказали сразу несколько человек.  
\- Мы должны действовать быстро. И управиться до восхода утренней звезды,- сказал Атавалп.  
\- Моя семья живет на улице цветов. Можно я схожу за ними, Сантьяго? – спросил старик.  
\- Иди, брат Юлиан.  
\- Я разделю своих людей на четыре группы, - сказал Атавалп.  
\- Будет лучше, если с твоими воинами будет кто-то из моих монахов, люди быстрее поверят им, - кивнул Нио.  
Кьяри наблюдала, как Нио наставлял своих людей. Каждого он знал по имени. Атавалп общался со своими воинами знаками, взглядами, отлаженная в боевых вылазках схема, и Нио не хуже его знал, что сказать людям, чтобы успокоить их и побудить к действию. Что Нио пользуется в городе большим уважением и любовью, Кьяри поняла, когда присоединилась к группе воинов и монахов, которую он вел. Нио стучался в дома, разговаривал с людьми, гладил детей по головам, помогал женщинам собирать пожитки. Без суеты, без волнения, но и без задержек. Рядом с Нио жители города вели себя так, будто они не убегали от смерти, а собирались на рынок. Деловито и быстро.  
Когда утренняя звезда зажглась на востоке, предупреждая о скором восходе солнца, в подземелье спустились около ста женщин и детей.  
\- Мы можем вывести больше, - впервые за всю ночь Нио заговорил с Атавалпом. – Если вам удастся сегодня сдержать нападение, завтра ночью на вашу сторону по подземному ходу уйдет в два раза больше людей.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Ветер трепал длинные волосы Атавалпа. Пыль окутала его золотые ноги и золотую руку Нио. Кьяри показалось или, когда Атавалп кивнул, в глазах его мелькнуло уважение?  
\- Я останусь, - сказала Кьяри.  
Теплота и уважение исчезли из взгляда Атавалпа. Теперь он смотрел на Нио холодно и враждебно. Он не доверял ему, но не посмел спорить с Кьяри. За что она была ему благодарна. Как и за то, что он тоже пожелал остаться.  
Когда последние воины скрылись в подземелье, а лаз завалили шерстяными одеялами и мусором, небо на востоке начало светлеть, Кьяри ощутила тревогу. Усталость только укрепила дурное предчувствие. В лучах восходящего солнца она рассматривала тонкую шею Нио, его короткие волосы, тонкий нос, темные круги под глазами и спрашивала себя, действительно ли, она доверяет ему. Кьяри поежилась от внезапного порыва ветра и поняла, она не доверяет Нио, как обычно она очарована им. Как раньше она тянется к нему так сильно, что даже недоверие, опасность, заговоры и мятежи не способны это изменить.  
\- Вам нужно поспать, - сказал Нио. – Всем нам нужно отдохнуть.  
Нио и монахи жили на стройке в глинобитных хижинах. Один из монахов уступил свой дом Атавалпу. Эти домики были все одинаковые - земляной пол, соломенный матрас с шерстяным одеялом, яма для очага, выложенная глиной, единственный глиняный горшок, распятие на стене.  
Кьяри подошла к нему и осторожно, будто боялась уколоться, притронулась пальцем к стопам распятого бога.  
Нио присел на корточки около очага и заварил какао. Когда он передавал чашку Кьяри, их пальцы соприкоснулись, и сердце Кьяри ускорило бег. На вкус какао ничем не отличалось от того, что варил Нио в деревне чиа. Сейчас он сидел близко, и Кьяри могла рассмотреть шрамы на его плечах. Шрамы, оставшиеся от самобичевания. Воспоминание было неприятным. В Чачапояс от Нио пахло кровью, мухи кружили над его спиной, а белки его глаз были красными от потрескавшихся сосудов. Сейчас глаза Нио, несмотря на бессонную ночь, казались, ясными. Искренними? Кьяри не знала, откуда взялась последняя ассоциация. Она слишком устала, чтобы отдавать себе отчет в каждом своем действии и мысли. Она просто хотела прикоснуться к Нио. Отставив чашку, она провела пальцем по его переносице. Давно она не делал так, но тело помнило это движение и связанные с ним ощущения. Кьяри подвинулась ближе и прижалась губами к губам Нио. Он не отстранился, не шарахнулся от нее, как на площади Чачапояс. Он был теплым, нежным, таким желанным. Не прерывая поцелуя, Кьяри трогала его скулы, короткие волосы, шею, плечи, грудь. Под ее пальцами напряженные мышцы Нио постепенно расслабились. Он положил ладони Кьяри на спину и притянул ее к себе. Тесно прижавшись грудью к его груди, она разорвала поцелуй и посмотрела Нио в глаза. Казалось, не было последних трех лет. Император, война, золотая армия – все было дурным сном. Нио смотрел на нее так же, как раньше – растерянно, внимательно и восхищенно.  
\- Мне снился этот момент, - сказал он, распуская волосы Кьяри. – Много раз.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Нио. Всегда любила, и всегда буду любить, - прошептала Кьяри ему в губы и улыбнулась. Ей показалось, что ее слова прозвучали как прощанье. Сказывалась усталость и напряжение последних часов, дурные предчувствия и неверие в собственное счастье. Ведь она убедила себя, что ей достаточно просто знать, что Нио жив. Не нужно к нему прикасаться. И теперь она каждой клеточкой своего тела понимала, какой тюрьмой была эта убежденность. Как она могла раньше дышать, двигаться и разговаривать? Без прикосновений Нио, без его дыхание, его нежности и тепла, она как будто и не жила. А теперь словно проснулась. Желание ослепляло и кружило голову. Оно обещало большие перемены, очищение и освобождение от сомнений, страхов и воспоминаний.  
Избавляясь от одежды, Кьяри не чувствовала стыда. Она хотела рассмотреть, проследить пальцем, поцеловать каждый шрам Нио. Но вместо этого, она теснее прижалась к Нио, потерлась кожей о его кожу, обняла его за шею руками и ногами за поясницу и приподняла бедра, принимая его как можно глубже.  
Зрачки Нио расширились, на висках выступил пот, Кьяри потянула его за локти, лишила опоры, заставила полностью лечь на себя. Он был тяжелым, дыхание сразу перехватило. Только Кьяри и не нужно было дышать, она дышала Нио - запахом его кожи, его поцелуями. Это казалось таким простым, естественным - целовать его подбородок и уголки глаз, когда он зажмурился, замер и задрожал от оргазма. Так откровенно и так близко. Чувство близости осталось даже, когда Нио отодвинулся. Перекатившись на бок, он повернул лицо к Кьяри.  
\- Я все время думал о тебе, - прошептал Нио. – Последнее время мне так часто снилось, что я целую и обнимаю тебя, что я боялся засыпать.  
Кьяри коснулась шрама на его боку. Шипы оставили на коже белый след похожий на ракушку. Нио вздрогнул, а потом в его глазах появилось что-то от детского глупого самодовольства.  
\- Я пытался прогнать эти мысли. Пытался очиститься. Знаешь, запах крови и боль помогают избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, забыться и уснуть. Но потом фантазии о тебе возвращались. После нашей встречи в Чачапояс я никак не мог от них избавиться. Мне удавалось заснуть, только если моя спина пульсировала от боли, но на рассвете я просыпался в поту, чувствуя на своих щеках прикосновение твоих прохладных ладоней.  
Уголок его губ дернулся, привычно, знакомо. Изнывая от нежности, Кьяри поцеловала Нио. Она не могла перестать прикасаться к нему, скользила пальцами по животу, бедрам, бокам, груди, шее, подбородку.  
\- Сегодня вечером мы уйдем вместе, Нио. Теперь мы всегда будем вместе.  
\- Мы всегда будем вместе, - эхом повторил он.  
Кьяри положила голову на плечо Нио, уткнулась носом в его шею, вдыхая родной запах и пьянея от счастья. Нио обнял ее и прижался подбородком к ее макушке. Кьяри не заметила, как соскользнула в сон. Как часто бывает, когда спишь днем, яркие вспышки метались перед глазами. Перед пробуждением она видела Нио. Из уголка его губ стекала струйка крови. Он умирал.  
Кьяри проснулась с чувством тревоги и некоторое время рассматривала лицо Нио. Он дышал спокойно. Его сердце билось ровно. Кьяри захотелось провести пальцем по его плотно сжатым губам, заставить его челюсти расслабиться. Но она боялась пошевелиться, спугнуть просыпающееся внутри ощущение счастья. Нио рядом. Она больше никогда его не отпустит.  
Раздался стук в дверь, и Нио резко открыл глаза. В его взгляде мелькнул испуг. Кьяри почувствовала, как напряглось его тело. Но в следующий миг Нио вернул себе контроль, поцеловал Кьяри в висок и улыбнулся.  
\- Должно быть, это кто-то из братьев.  
На пороге стоял семилетний мальчишка. Чумазое лицо, непропорционально большая голова на худой шее и плечах. Он говорил скороговоркой. Спрашивал, придет ли Нио сегодня во дворец, на обед к епископу Де Ландо. Будет ли он сегодня читать детям библию и учить их испанскому. Хуан, так звали мальчика, взахлеб рассказал о том, как вчера соседский мальчишка обкидал его камнями, за то, что он повторял испанские слова. Хуан просил Нио сделать ему воздушного змея, такого как он сделал Пинею. Увлеченный собой мальчик с опозданием оглядел комнату, увидел Кьяри и замер с открытым ртом. Она успела одеться и теперь возилась с очагом.  
\- Будешь какао? – обратилась она к мальчику. Он несколько раз кивнул и широко улыбнулся. Верхние молочные зубы у него недавно выпали, а постоянные только едва прорезали десну.  
\- А ты будешь какао? – Кьяри повернулась к Нио.  
\- Спасибо, - Нио положил руку Кьяри на плечо и сжал его. – Мне нужно написать письмо епископу, предупредить, что сегодня я не приду.  
Наливая в ступку воды, взбивая какао, Кьяри наблюдала за Нио. В сундуке, похожем на сундук, в котором старик Римак хранил кипу, Нио держал белую бумагу. Такой же бумагой пользовался Кунти Молью - его интерес ко всему испанскому не ограничивался оружием.  
Приблизившись к Нио, Кьяри заглянула ему через плечо, любуясь, как Нио рисует маленькие кружочки и завитки, почувствовала гордость за него – однажды он освоил кипу, теперь не просто выучил язык чужаков, но и писал на нем.  
\- Передашь это письмо епископу, - сказал Нио мальчику. Хуан облизал потемневшие от какао губы и поклонился. Убегая, он улыбнулся Кьяри.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Кьяри положила руки на плечи Нио. На этот раз они двигались медленно. Долго целовались, прислушивались к своим ощущения. Ногти на пальцах Нио были короткими обломанными. Мозоли на его ладонях царапали кожу Кьяри.  
\- Что случилось с твоими пальцами? – взяв золоту руку Нио, она дотронулась до изувеченных пальцев.  
\- Я хотел испытать себя, - Нио подался вперед и поцеловал ее, не позволяя Кьяри обдумать свои слова. Не позволяя отвлечься.  
Но Кьяри не хотела больше отвлекаться и думать. Она утянула Нио на матрас и села на него, обхватив коленями его бедра. Прежде чем начать двигаться, она взяла лицо Нио в ладони. Как зачарованная Кьяри следила за тем, как меняется его взгляд. Искренность и открытость ушли под натиском желания, когда Нио подкинул вверх бедра, в его глазах мелькнули злость и страх, а когда он кончил, пришла пустота.  
\- Расскажи мне о тех, кого ты убила?  
Кьяри лежала на спине. Нио, приподнявшись на локтях, рассматривал ее. Его бедро касалось бедра Кьяри.  
\- Первый раз ты оживила золото в храме, чтобы убить супругу императора, верно?  
\- Да.  
\- Я был там. Я видел оживших золотых зверей. А когда кондор взметнулся в небо, я поверил, что он ищет меня. Что сейчас он бросится на меня и разорвет в клочья. Там было столько крови.  
\- Почему ты хочешь говорить сейчас об этом?  
Нио провел пальцами по лбу Кьяри.  
\- Я хочу знать о тебе все. Кого ты убила, чтобы оживить зверей в храме?  
\- Его звали Навак. Когда я с ним познакомилась, он ловил ящериц. Навак говорил, что суп из них уменьшает головную боль. Мигрени часто мучали его и я ловила ящериц для него. В последнее время Навак почти не вставал и редко покидал свою комнату. Мы были друзьями.  
\- Кто был потом?  
\- Хукан, хромой стражник, он следил за тобой в тюрьме, после того как ты пытался перерезать себе вены.  
\- За это ты ненавидела его?  
\- Может быть, сначала. Потом Хукан помог мне выследить стражников Уаскара, поднять из колодца тело Алиямы. Когда мы увидели, что Уаскар с ней сделал, наши чувства были одинаковыми. Я и хромой стражник чувствовали то же самое. Понимаешь? Мы были одним целым и хотели возмездия. Возмездие было необходимо.  
На улице стремительно темнело. Кьяри провела с Нио целый день. Необычно много и одновременно мучительно мало. Она поймала себя на мысли, что боится приближения ночи, боится выходить из хижины Нио, боится выпускать его из своих объятий, боится испытаний, что готовит им ночь.  
\- Нио, я тоже хотела бы знать о тебе все, - Кьяри просунула колено между его бедер. – Почему ты обедаешь с Де Ландо и обмениваешься с ним письмами?  
Нио отвел взгляд и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Он… он просто видит меня насквозь.  
Кьяри хотела спросить, что это значит, когда в дверь постучали. Громко и настойчиво. Не сговариваясь, они с Нио вскочили на ноги и накинули на себя туники. На этом синхронность, единство и все, что их связывало, закончилось. Нио открыл дверь, впустил внутрь троих человек в железных латах и отступил в сторону. Сложив руки в замок, он опустил голову. Точно так же он опускал голову в Чачапояс, когда начинал самобичевание.  
Кьяри почувствовала стыд, боль и ярость. С яростью она кинула в испанцев первым, что попалось под руку. Это был глиняный горшок, он звонко ударился о железный нагрудник и откатился к ногам Нио.  
\- Почему, Нио?  
Высокий испанец шагнул к Кьяри и схватил ее за плечо. Когда она попробовала выкрутиться, он ударил ее в живот. Кьяри согнулась. Окружившие ее солдаты заломили ей руки за спину и стянули запястья веревкой.  
Старший из стражников - он отдавал другим короткие приказы - вытащил Кьяри на улицу.  
В сероватых сумерках вокруг собирались люди - серые одежды и лица на фоне серых стен, песка и неба. Последователи Нио. Кьяри казалось, что в толпе она увидела тех, кто помогал вчера выводить людей. Значит, все слова Нио о милосердии были ложью? Ему было наплевать на женщин и детей, каких он провожал к подземному ходу, он просто готовил ловушку для Кьяри? Как же сильно он должен ее ненавидеть?  
А может эта ловушка не только для нее? Предки! Испанцы устроят засаду у подземного хода. Перебьют людей, что придут по нему ночью. А потом, ход ведь можно использовать в две стороны. И террасу, на которую он выходит, почти никто не охраняет. Испанцы атакуют лагерь мятежников с тыла. Почти изнутри. Оттуда, откуда ни каньяри, ни чиа не ожидают нападения. Многие погибнут.  
Но первым погибнет Атавалп. Кьяри подняла голову и оглянулась на храм, ища взглядом отца. Его тоже схватили? Или ему удалось спрятаться? Может, он сейчас наблюдает за ней? От всей души Кьяри молилась о том, чтобы отец не старался спасти ее. Такая глупая смерть не достойна воина. Он должен уйти, предупредить Кунти Молью, пока еще не поздно. Пусть начнется бой, пусть с неба прольется раскаленное золото.  
Грубо стискивая ее предплечья, испанцы поволокли Кьяри к дворцу. Над «Говорящей площадью» кружили мухи. Пахло нечистотами и гниением.  
Однажды Кьяри видела, как на площади казнили тысячу мятежников. Но наблюдая за казнью с дворцовой стены, она не видела мух и не чувствовала запахов. Тогда на площади в одну кучу сваливали отрубленные головы, в другую - обезглавленные тела. Сейчас на площади сложили костры, поставили жаровни, глиняные бочки и виселицы. К одной из них испанские солдаты подвели Кьяри. Затянув мягкую петлю вокруг ее связанных запястий, старший отошел к лебедке. Веревка натянулась, запястья Кьяри поднялись вверх, ноги оторвались от земли, суставы хрустнули. Стараясь уменьшить нагрузку на плечи, Кьяри наклонила вниз голову. Она увидела, как ночная бабочка бьется о нагрудник рыжебородого солдата. Присев на корточки, он надел веревочные петли на щиколотки Кьяри. Теперь ее ноги соединяла веревка, не стягивала их вместе, но свободно свисала до земли. Кьяри не понимала, зачем понадобилось это приспособление, и от этого испытывала еще больший страх.  
Сквозь шум крови в ушах, она слышала голоса. На площади собирались люди. Вспыхивали костры. Совсем как на празднике в честь императрицы. Тогда, как и сейчас, мерцающие в свете огня камни «Говорящей площади» напоминали блестящую на солнце водную поверхность. Кьяри смотрела на них и никак не могла выровнять дыхание. Еще ей никак не удавалось вспомнить, носил ли Нио сандалии в тот день или был босяком, как сейчас.  
Он стоял перед ней. Но Кьяри боялась, что если поднимет на него глаза, то вывернет себе плечи. Нио подошел ближе и убрал волосы с ее лица.  
\- Последнее время я видел тебя во сне каждую ночь. Так часто ты мне снилась, когда я пришел в Куско и узнал, что ты принадлежишь императору. Тогда я постоянно представлял себе, как он прикасается к тебе, а ты отдаешься ему. Я был одержим этими фантазиями настолько, что сам стал себе противен. И теперь, после Чачапояс, я точно так же одержим твоим прикосновением. В Чачапояс твои ладони были прохладными, обещали утешение и ласку. Я слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять этому искушению. Я так хотел снова почувствовать на своем лице твои ладони. Я должен был молиться о спасении твоей души, но я продолжал думать о твоих ладонях. Я мечтал о твоей близости и ненавидел себя.  
Щеки Нио покраснели, словно у него началась горячка.  
\- Мне казалось, я теряю веру. Но епископ Де Ландо вернул мне ее, он сказал, что бог любит меня. Любит и потому он послал мне очередное испытание. Ты мое испытание, Кьяри. Испытание для моей плоти, для моего слабого духа. Если я действительно люблю тебя, я не должен желать твоего тела, не должен искать утешения в твоих объятиях, я должен спасти тебя. Спасти от золотого дьявола, которому я сам тебя отдал. Я так сильно виноват перед тобой, - Нио заговорил быстрее и сбился на шепот. - Я буду гореть в аду за то, что сделал с тобой. Я ненавижу себя, свою трусость и слабость. Это из-за меня ты продала душу дьяволу и стала убийцей.  
\- Что случилось с моим отцом? – спросила Кьяри. С каждым словом боль в плечах росла, под лопатки словно вонзили копья.  
\- Расскажи ему то, что ты сегодня рассказала мне, - увлеченный своими мыслями, Нио не услышал ее вопрос. - Расскажи о Наваке, Иллари, Хукане и других. Обо всех, чьи жизни ты забрала. Ничего не скрывай.  
Кому ему, хотела спросить Кьяри, но Нио отступил в сторону. Его место занял маленьких худой человек с морщинистым лицом, длинным носом и скорбно опущенными уголками губ и глаз, над которыми почти не было бровей.  
\- Индейцы считают тебя ведьмой, - голос Де Ландо был звонким и громким, как у императорского глашатая. Если бы де Ландо не глотал согласные, можно было бы сказать, что он очень хорошо говорит на кечуа. – Говорят, ты оживляешь золото и воскрешаешь мертвых. Сантьяго рассказал мне, что ты родилась в горной деревушке, а потом была наложницей императора. От людей я слышал, что ты воскресила императора, после его смерти, чтобы делить с ним постель  
Де Ландо обошел Кьяри и остановился у нее за спиной. У Кьяри заболел живот, и взмокли виски. Холодное лезвие прикоснулось к ее шее. В следующую минуту де Ландо рывком разрезал ее тунику. Инстинктивно Кьяри дернулась. От резкого движения плечи вспыхнули болью, перед глазами потемнело.  
Она висела посереди «Говорящей площади» нагая, а маленький сухой старик рассматривал ее, как товар. Кьяри вспомнила Маву - они продавали нас как скотину, заглядывали в рот и ощупывали все складки тела. То же самое делал сейчас де Ландо.  
\- Я всегда удивлялся, почему мужчины теряют голову из-за женщин. Что привлекательного они видят в вашем теле? В этих безобразных, похожих на опухоли, мягких кусках плоти - его сухая рука прошлась по груди Кьяри, животу, опустилась к ее промежности. – Почему их тянет к вонючей дырке у вас между ног? Даже самые лучшие из мужчин не могут устоять перед этим искушением. Как не смог устоять Сантьяго перед тобой. А я ведь хорошо его знаю, он никогда не прикасался к продажным женщинам и не заглядывался на красавиц Куско. Может, дело в твоем колдовстве? Ты околдовала его? Тем великолепнее сияет теперь победа его духа над плотью. Я горжусь им. Я горжусь тобой Сантьяго.  
Де Ландо перестал лапать Кьяри и повернулся к Нио. Челюсти Нио были плотно сжаты, грудь часто вздымалась от быстрого дыхания.  
\- Что это? - Де Ландо прикоснулся к амулету на шее Кьяри. Золотая статуэтка, обернутая волосами Атога. – Куда я не пойду в этой земле, я повсюду натыкаюсь на идолов, суеверия и жертвоприношения. С начала времен в мире не существовало народа более грешного и проклятого, чем ваш.  
Де Ландо сорвал амулет с шеи Кьяри и кинул его в костер. Пламя вспыхнуло и отразилось в глазах епископа и Нио. Отблески огня заметались по одеждам палачей и обнаженным телам их жертв. Мужчины и женщины. Изможденные, со спутанными волосами, шрамами от плетей на обнаженных спинах и веревками на шее. Одних подвешивали как Кьяри, других - привязывали к столбам.  
Наблюдавшие за этим жители Куско жались друг к другу, открывали и закрывали рты. Они смотрели на пленных не мигая, и от этого их взгляды казались безумными.  
Пленница в десяти шагах от Кьяри закричала, когда ее руки потянули вверх. Суставы на ее плечах были распухшими и синими. Мава рассказывала Кьяри, что на дыбу человека можно подвешивать много раз. Много раз выворачивать суставы, затем вправлять их и начинать пытку сначала.  
\- Назови мне свое имя, - приказал Де Ландо.  
Кьяри увидела старика. Обнаженное, худое, мелкое как у ребенка тело. Когда плетка взлетала над его спиной, ее хвосты раскрывались, как крылья кондора.  
Чтобы привлечь внимание Кьяри, Де Ландо наступил на веревку свисавшую между ее щиколотками. Вывернутые плечи вспыхнули болью, и Кьяри закричала.  
\- Твое имя? Как зовут твою мать? Как зовут твоего отца? Когда и как ты получила золотую руку? Правда, что ты делишь кровать с императорской мумией? Сколько золотых воинов пришли с тобой под стены Куско? Отвечай!  
Он снова и снова наступал на веревку. Кьяри кричала. Выкрикивала имена Исы, Атавалпа, Иская, Лории, Кунти Молью, Атауальпы и Нио. Но ей никак не удавалось найти тот ответ, который ждал от нее Де Ландо, и пытка продолжалась. Когда Кьяри соскользнула в спасательную темноту, её облили холодной водой.  
Все её тело дрожало и горело от боли, даже дыхание и причиняло боль.  
Взгляд Кьяри зацепился за узкую спину женщины. Она стояла на коленях. Ее шею обвивала веревочная петля. В ее руках дрожало пламя зеленой свечи. Палач хлестал спину пленницы плеткой с тремя хвостами. Кьяри вспомнила истории о наказании еретиков в Куско, которые слышала в золотом городе. Перед тем как принять новое имя Нио прошел через такое же наказание. У Кьяри не было сил повернуть голову и посмотреть на Нио, но она чувствовала, он тоже не может отвести взгляда от узкой спины пленницы.  
Внезапно женщина упала. Палач отложил плеть и вылил на пленницу ведро воды. Вода откинула с волосы с худого лица, и Кьяри узнала Уль, бывшую настоятельницу дома избранных женщин во дворце. Как не старался палач привести ее в чувства, Уль не двигалась. В конце концов, палач подозвал помощника, и тот за ноги уволок женщину с площади. Уль умерла, поняла Кьяри и заплакала. До сих пор она только кричала и задыхалась от боли.  
Сквозь пелену слез она увидела в первом ряду зрителей мальчика с тонкой шеей и узкими плечами. Его черты лица показались Кьяри знакомыми. «Выиграй для семьи стадо лам!» - прокричал хор голосов в голове Кьяри. Казалось, мальчишка с худой спиной вот-вот скинет тунику и начнет карабкаться на столб. В прошлый раз его обошел императорский стражник. Тот стражник погиб в Кахамарке, и теперь у мальчика есть все шансы победить.  
Мальчик с худой спиной повернул голову, вытянул руку в сторону восточных ворот. Кьяри казалось она увидела там столб. Постепенно столб вырос и превратился в вихрь золотого песка. Вихрь напоминал воронку урагана, крошил городские стены и ломал дома. На площади перед дворцом поднялся ветер. Крики зрителей заглушили крики жертв. Де Ландо что-то приказал своим людям на испанском. Солдаты схватили винтовки и бросились к краю площади, палачи начали перерезать глотки своим жертвам. Слева направо. Кьяри знала, как нужно бить, чтобы жертва умерла быстро и подняла голову, обнажая шею, когда Де Ландо шагнул к ней с ножом.  
\- Нет! – сказал Нио и оттолкнул епископа. Де Ландо упал на камни. Его лицо побледнело. Он громко закричал и замахал руками. Почему-то Кьяри подумала о Кахамарке и монахе, который предложил императору священную книгу, а когда тот бросил ее на землю, дал сигнал к нападению. Наверное, он визжал так же отвратительно, как Де Ландо сейчас. Тогда после призыва монаха прозвучали выстрелы, сейчас солдаты палили из ружей по неумолимо приближающемуся вихрю золотого песка. Услышали Де Ландо только палачи, добивавшие своих жертв. Первого из них Нио проткнул копьем. Второй напал со спины и повалил Нио на землю. Нио сумел подняться, успел перерезать веревку, выворачивающую руки Кьяри. Потом третий палач полоснул Нио мечом по боку, и он осел на колени. Кьяри упала к его ногам.  
Ворвавшись на середину площади, вихрь золотого песка поднимал над землей виселицы и жаровни и пожирал людей. Живых и мертвых. Кьяри мечтала об одном, чтобы Нио продержался до тех пор, пока до него доберется вихрь. Пусть золото заберет его. Такая смерть лучше, чем смерть от рук испанцев. Для Нио. Для Кьяри.  
В центре вихря танцевали золотые песчинки. Когда они прикоснулись к Нио, он закричал, а Кьяри потеряла сознание.  
У Мавы были розовые ладони. От них всегда пахло жженым сахаром. Кьяри открыла глаза и не смогла пошевелиться. Над головой раскачивался серый, потрескавшийся потолок.  
\- Выпей это, - Атавалп приподнял голову Кьяри и поднес к ее губам чашку с травяным отваром.  
Глотать было больно, собственное сипящее дыхание оглушало Кьяри. Постепенно сознание прояснилось, Кьяри услышала шум и голоса на улице.  
\- Что… - прошипела Кьяри. Голоса не было.  
\- Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности.  
\- Ты…  
\- Когда тебя схватили я ушел по подземному ходу, чтобы уговорить Иская начать атаку. Но уговаривать никого не пришлось. Люди Кунти Молью рвались в бой, один из его отрядов без приказа атаковал восточные ворота.  
Кьяри кивнула. Давным-давно, спасаясь от железных демонов, чиа вошли в Куско через восточные ворота. Оттуда же начал наступление золотой вихрь.  
\- Золотой песок, - прошептала Кьяри.  
\- Ты знаешь, из Симбао мы принесли много золота. Пока мы медлили с атакой, Искай придумал золотой вихрь. Но воронка получилась слишком большой, чтобы направить ее Искаю понадобилась помощь Вайры и Уно. Они отлично справились. Мы взяли Куско, потеряв только пятьдесят человек - отряд Кунти Молью, который в самом начале атаковал восточные ворота.  
\- Нио мертв?  
Атавалп отвел взгляд, напряг челюсти.  
\- Золотой вихрь Иская разрывал всех, к кому прикасался, но тебя и Нио он пощадил.  
\- Где он?  
\- Его заковали в колодки и вместе с другими монахами оставили на площади. Кунти Молью собирается казнить Сантьяго и его последователей, когда закончится ремонт храма.  
А до казни каждый желающий может кинуть в Сантьяго и его монахов камнем и плюнуть им в лицо, мысленно закончила за Атавалпа Кьяри.  
Только теперь она заметила, что до сих пор раздета. Прислушиваясь к ощущениям, она села.  
\- Не делай резких движений, я только вправил твои плечи, - сказал Атавалп, помогая Кьяри надеть тунику.  
Мава присела около Кьяри, завязала сандалии на ее ногах и вопросительно взглянула на Атавалпа. Тот кивком приказал девушке отойти. Когда они успели научиться понимать друг друга без слов, подумала Кьяри.  
\- Как долго я была без сознания? – спросила она.  
\- Два дня.  
Когда Кьяри встала на ноги у нее закружилась голова. Ничего не спрашивая, Атавалп помог ей выйти на улицу. На крыше дома избранных женщин чистил крылья голубь. В саду зацвели фруктовые деревья. У фонтана сидел Явар и замешивал тесто для миндальных печений. Вайра и Уно играли с каньяри Атавалпа в ракушки. От их группы отделился Манко, он подошел к Атавалпу и преданно заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Прежде чем ты пойдешь на площадь, - сказал Атавалп Кьяри. – Тебе лучше поговорить с Кунти Молью. Сантьяго его пленник.  
\- Нет. Кунти Молью подождет.  
Атавалп кивнул, словно ожидал такого ответа. Он больше не спорил, только поддерживал Кьяри, если она оступалась. За Атавалпом шли Манко и Мава.  
В императорском саду отдыхали солдаты Кунти Молью. Его стражники с ружьями дежурили на дворцовых воротах, пятеро из них следили за порядком на «Говорящей площади». Кьяри начала понимать, что имел в виду Атавалп, советуя ей поговорить с Кунти Молью. Похоже, хитрый каньяри собирался превратить Куско во второй Кали. Неужели Кунти Молью мечтал надеть императорскую льяуту? Кьяри еще ни разу не задумывалась о том, что будет, когда они отвоюют Куско и прогонят испанцев. Сейчас обнаружила, что её не интересует, кто придет к власти. Возможно, в этом была виновата слабость и усталость? После короткой прогулки до «Говорящей площади» Кьяри дрожала и обливалась потом.  
Весеннее солнце светило ярко, а Кьяри мерзла. Она дернулась как от удара, услышав грохот в храме солнца. Атавалп сказал, что Кунти Молью собирается казнить Сантьяго и его сторонников, когда закончится ремонт храма. Там, где два дня назад лежали развалины, теперь возвышались две стены. Золотой великан с шестью руками ворочал и поднимал каменные глыбы, быстро и ловко ставил одну на другую.  
\- Жрецы обратились к Искаю с просьбой – забрать их жизни и восстановить храм. Вайра и Уно попросили доверить эту работу им, - пояснил Атавалп.  
Золотой ураган прошел от восточных ворот до дворца, кроша камни, вырывая с корнем деревья и иссушая фонтаны и колодцы. «Цветочные грядки», «Хвост пумы» и несколько ближайших кварталов превратились в руины. Повсюду валялся мусор. Даже на «Говорящей площади» сточные канавы засыпало землей и соломой. Маленькие голые дети играли мусором. Дети постарше кричали, дрались между собой и кидали камнями в закованных в колодки пленников. Они сидели в тесном кругу, будто прикрывая друг друга. Грязные тела на выбеленных солнцем булыжниках. Тяжелые деревянные колодки удерживали руки, не позволяя повернуть голову, давили на плечи, тянули к земле. От чего спины пленников округлись. Под тонкой кожей проступили хрупкие кости позвоночников. Посиневшие от побоев спины, одинаковые скрюченные и неудобные позы, пятна грязи, темные круги под глазами, засохшая кровь под носом лишали пленников индивидуальных различий, делали их похожими друг на друга. У Нио волосы были короче, чем у других. Как и остальные, от жары, голода и побоев, он находился в полубессознательном состоянии. По щеке Нио ползла муха, а он не замечал ее.  
\- Сними с него колодки и отведи его в императорскую тюрьму, - приказала Кьяри к Атавалпу.  
Атавалп сделал знак Манко. Вдвоем они растолкали ногами пленников, сидевших вокруг Нио. Когда они разомкнули колодки, Нио лишился опоры и упал на камни. Он был настолько слаб, что только жесткие путы удерживали его в сидячем положении. Когда Атавалп и Манко подхватили его под мышки и поволокли в сторону дворца, Нио застонал, открыл глаза и пустым взглядом осмотрел площадь. Сопротивляться он начал около ворот.  
\- Нет. Я хочу остаться с монахами! Вы не можете расковать меня и бросить их здесь. Я привел их в Куско. Они верили мне, - голос Нио хрипел и дрожал. Он пытался вцепиться в горло Атавалпа, но его руки настолько ослабли, что он даже не мог царапаться.  
Атавалп и Манко обращались с Нио как с раненным животным, которое завтра принесут в жертву богу – не били и следили, чтобы он сам себе не навредил.  
Рана на боку Нио гноилась и кровоточила. Увидев, как кровь стекает по его бедру и ноге, Кьяри пошатнулась, облокотилась на Маву и закрыла глаза. Раньше она никогда не испытывала тошноту при виде крови.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептала Кьяри. Атавалп обернулся и перехватил ее взгляд. – Заприте его. Выставьте охрану. Промойте и перевяжите его рану.  
Атавалп кивнул. Кьяри знала, что может полностью доверять ему. Опираясь на плечо Мавы, она добралась до дома женщин и уснула, едва коснувшись лицом подушки.  
Кьяри проспала весь день и всю ночь.  
Следующее утро выдалось жарким. Камни дворцовых террас и садовых дорожек обжигали ноги. Только на дне каменного мешка сохранилась прохлада. По стенам бегали пауки и ящерицы. Стоявший на страже Манко поклонился Кьяри.  
Нио был без сознания. Его тело дрожало, а щеки горели как в лихорадке. Рану на боку прикрывала повязка с целебными травами. Кожа вокруг покраснела и припухла.  
По просьбе Кьяри Манко принес ведро воды. Опустившись около Нио на колени, Кьяри принялась губкой стирать грязь и кровь с его тела.  
Солнце добралось до зенита, огненным шаром зависло над отверстием в потолке. Изредка тонкие птичьи тени падали на каменный пол камеры.  
Кьяри услышала скрежет железа за спиной и обернулась.  
Подражая столичной моде, Кунти Молью теперь носил длинный белый плащ. Вместо удобных в походных условиях сапог из мягкой кожи он надел сандалии. Их подошвы глухо цокали по каменному полу. Кунти Молью обошел по кругу камеру и остановился в ногах у Нио.  
\- Точно так же выглядел мой сын, когда его отвязали от столба для наказаний. Все мертвецы похожи? Или дело в одинаковом возрасте? Моему сыну было двадцать лет, когда его убили. – Кунти вздохнул и посмотрел на Кьяри. – Ты придешь сегодня вечером посмотреть на казнь людей Сантьяго? Не нужно так зло на меня смотреть, девочка. Если бы я хотел стать твоим врагом, я бы не позволил тебе забрать его с площади. Я знаю, на что ты способна. И не хочу оказаться на месте Керука.  
Кунти Молью засмеялся.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты пришла на площадь и увидела казнь двухста монахов из секты искупления. Это люди со всех концов империи. Они бросили свои дома и свои семьи, чтобы служить христианскому богу, помогать чужакам уничтожать наши святыни, пытать и убивать наших мужчин и женщин. Они предали свой народ, потому что поверили Сантьяго. Они и сейчас считают его святым, а себя мнят великими мучениками за веру. Даже в моей армии есть люди, которые считают Сантьяго святым. Кому-то понравились его речи о равенстве, кому-то то, что он назвал золотую армию слугами дьявола. Он, - Кунти толкнул Нио ногой. – Он как зараза. Хуже чумы, потому что он убивает медленно. А еще он был правой рукой Де Ландо и два дня назад сам пытал и убивал жителей Куско на «Говорящей площади». Он заслужил смерти. Народ хочет его смерти. И я хочу, чтобы он умер. Но из уважения к тебе, из уважения к золотой армии, я не стану требовать смерти Сантьяго, если ты мне пообещаешь, что он никогда не выйдет на свободу. Ты понимаешь, Кьяри?  
\- Да, я понимаю, - Кьяри выпрямила спину, показывая, что не собирается давать обещания.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, я очень ценю золотую армию. Без вас мы не победили бы и не освободили бы Куско. Ты и твой отец придумали план с подземным ходом. Искай и мальчики создали золотой вихрь. Люди надолго запомнят эту славную победу. Для меня большая честь сражаться рядом с золотой армией.  
Он все знает о нас, подумала Кьяри. Он пришел сюда не столько, чтобы поговорить о судьбе Нио, сколько - прощупать почву. Кунти Молью наблюдателен. Должно быть, он уже заметил, что Иская технические вопросы интересуют больше, чем власть. На основе сплетен мог сделать вывод о недостатке амбиций у Атавалпа. «Он не просто так вспомнил Керука, - поняла Кьяри - Он пытается выяснить, чего я хочу, и что буду делать после победы?»  
\- Для меня тоже большая честь сражаться рядом с тобой, Кунти Молью, - сказала Кьяри.  
Кунти Молью ушел, и Кьяри взглянула на Нио. По тому, как на его шее напряглись мышцы и пульсировали вены, она поняла, что во время разговора Нио пришел в себя. Наполнив водой чашку, Кьяри поднесла ее к губам Нио. Второй рукой обхватила его затылок и приподняла его голову.  
Нио открыл глаза, сделал три жадных глотка, закашлялся и отвернул лицо к стене.  
\- Уходи, - прошептал он. – Я ненавижу тебя. Ты такая же убийца, как твой отец.  
Кьяри с трудом понялась на ноги – спина и колени затекли. Покидая камеру, она приказала Манко раздобыть для Нио матрас и одеяло. Прежде чем лечь спать, велела Явару отнести Нио маисовые лепешки.  
В течение следующих дней, она не спускалась к Нио, но наблюдала за ним с крыши тюрьмы. Когда император впервые привел её сюда, Нио держали в комнате, пол, который был усыпан осколками обсидиана. Вместе с императором Кьяри смотрела, как измученный голодом и бессонницей Нио падает и поднимается.  
Сейчас внизу не было острых осколков, и Нио редко вставал с матраса - справлял в сточную канаву нужду и возвращался обратно. Целыми днями он лежал без движений и рассматривал трещины в стене. Сначала Кьяри списывала это на слабость. Но вскоре рана Нио зажила, и врач снял повязку, обнажая розовый шрам. Несколько дней Нио расчесывал его, а потом отказался от еды. Обычно ему приносили то, что готовил Явар для Кьяри и Атавалпа, и Нио съедал все до последней крошки. В начале лета он отодвигал тарелки и только пил воду.  
На четвертый день его голодовки Кьяри начала волноваться и спустилась вниз.  
Увидев её, Нио сел и прикрыл одеялом пах. Одежду у него, как и у остальных монахов, забрали, когда заковывали в колодки. Потом он был ранен и все время проводил в кровати, и Кьяри не придавала значения его наготе. Сейчас смотря на его напряженную позу, она догадалась, что Нио воспринимает вынужденную наготу как унижение. Кьяри пообещала себе, как можно скорей раздобыть для него одежду.  
\- Почему ты не ешь, Нио? – в каменном мешке ее голос прозвучал холодно и равнодушно.  
Нио прищурился и сжал губы.  
\- Почему ты просто не убьешь меня? – спросил он Кьяри. – Не перережешь мне глотку, как перерезала ее Наваку, Хукану, Ханга и Атогу?!  
Он помнил их всех по именам.  
\- Если ты не будешь есть, Нио, я прикажу кормить тебя насильно.  
\- Может, лучше сделать из меня мумию, как из императора? Содрать с меня кожу, сделать из нее чучело? Уверен, ты найдешь мастеров, которые смогут красиво набить ватой и склеить древесным клеем каждый палец на моих ногах! – Нио кричал, его щеки покраснели.  
В тот день в коридоре дежурил Манко. Привлеченный шумом, он вошел в камеру и, на случай, если Кьяри понадобится помощь, встал у неё за спиной. Нио посмотрел на него с вызовом.  
– А может, тебе нравится убивать только тех, кто стоит перед тобой на коленях?!  
Не стесняясь своей наготы, Нио встал на колени, развел руки в стороны и криво улыбнулся.  
Кьяри не могла больше выносить его истерику. Шагнув вперед, она ударила Нио по лицу. От неожиданности он сел на пятки. Когда он снова поднял взгляд на Кьяри, в его глазах по-прежнему горел вызов, а улыбка стала только шире. Впервые Кьяри почувствовала, что ненавидит его. Она снова замахнулась и ударила.  
\- Что случилось в Кахамарке? – спросила она, не давая Нио прийти в себя после пощечины. – Ты ведь был там, верно? Видел, как испанцы расправились с императорской армией? Когда ты понял, что они использовали тебя, чтобы заманить императора и его людей в ловушку? Почему ты остался с ними? Почему поверил им? Почему поверил их богу?  
\- Это не просто объяснить словами. Это откровение. Его нужно испытать, - Нио сглотнул, он больше не улыбался. – Император привел в Кахамарку пять тысяч солдат. Все молодые, сильные и гордые воины. Ветер трепал перья на их головах, солнечные зайчики метались по золотым нагрудникам и кольцам в ушах командиров. Я слышал их голоса и смех. А потом они все умерли. Пять тысяч человек. Будто в один миг. Исчезли вместе со всеми их мечтами, страхами и надеждами. Тогда я осознал ничтожность человека, тщетность его усилий и желаний. Впервые упал на колени и начал молиться.  
Но Кьяри не хотела больше слушать сказки о всемогущих и беспощадных железных демонах. Склонившись к Нио, она взяла его лицо в ладони и заставила его посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Ты ненавидел императора. Ты желал смерти ему и его армии.  
\- Клянусь, я не знал, что испанцы убьют их всех.  
\- Что ты почувствовал, когда услышал первые выстрелы?  
Нио дернулся, словно хотел освободиться от рук Кьяри.  
\- Ты решил, что они это заслужили? Ты вспомнил мятеж в Чачапояс, Тии и ее мертвого сына и решил, что сейчас случится возмездие.  
\- Нет…  
\- А потом по улицам Кахамарки потекла кровь, и ты испугался. Но не за людей, которых расстреливали и резали на твоих глазах, ты испугался своего чувства вины.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - прошептал Нио и отвел взгляд. – Столько крови ты никогда не видела…  
Кьяри сжала его виски.  
\- Почему ты не помог им? Почему не воспользовался своими способностями? Почему не вылил на голову испанцам кипящее золото, как сделал это в Куско?  
\- Потому что мне это нравилось! – закричал Нио. Он шарахнулся от Кьяри и на глазах его выступили слезы. – Убивать золотом легко. Мне нравились эта легкость, сила и власть. Я слишком часто мечтал об этом. Представлял себе как убиваю императора, его полководцев, Керука, Беа, твоего отца. И даже тебя, когда узнал, что ты спишь с императором!  
\- И ты ненавидел себя за эти фантазии. И чувствовал себя виноватым. Наверное, это чувство вины было невыносимым, если ты решил спрятаться от него за чувством беспомощности и выбрал для этого жестокого христианского бога.  
Нио отодвинулся к стене и закрыл глаза, кадык на его шее дернулся.  
Несколько мгновений Кьяри смотрела на него, а потом развернулась и ушла. На улице светило солнце, с гор дул теплый ветер. Отыскав в доме избранных женщин тунику, Кьяри вернулась в тюрьму.  
Нио все так же сидел у стены с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Открой глаза, Нио, - приказал Кьяри, а когда он подчинился, кинула ему тунику. – Оденься.  
Во взгляде Нио на миг мелькнула растерянность. Вместо того, чтобы надеть тунику, он скомкал её. На его руках выступили вены.  
\- Сколько дней ты не ел? – Кьяри знала ответ, но хотела услышать голос Нио.  
\- Три, четыре или пять. Какая разница.  
\- Если ты не поешь сегодня, с завтрашнего дня Атавалп и Манко будут кормить тебя насильно.  
Нио передернул плечами - воображение, помогло ему в деталях увидеть предстоящее унижение. Потому вечером он поел и выпил немного чичи, которую прислала ему Кьяри.  
После нервного срыва Нио замкнулся в себе. За все лето, он произнес всего лишь несколько слов. Когда Кьяри навещала его, он молчал, лишь изредка отвечал односложно «да» или «нет».  
В конце лета разведчики Кунти Молью столкнулись с отрядом испанцев в горах. Одного из пленников доставили на допрос в Куско. У мужчины были черные кучерявые волосы и борода и глубокие голубые глаза. Под пытками он рассказал, что в двух днях пути по морю на западе лежит большой остров. Испанский губернатор, который им правит, готовит своих солдат к нападению на материк. Искай сказал, что давно хотел попробовать создать летающую золотую платформу. Вайра и Уно - обоим недавно исполнилось тринадцать и теперь их пускали на военные советы – предложили закидать испанский остров с воздуха золотыми снарядами. Искай, Уно и Вайра покинули Куско перед сезоном дождей и отправились на побережье. Кунти молью отдал в подчинение золотой армии тысячу своих каньяри.  
Когда начались дожди, Кьяри приказала накрыть водонепроницаемым навесом потолок в камере Нио. Чтобы избавиться от сырости внизу, Манко, по приказу Кьяри, вырыл посередине подземелья яму для очага и с тех пор посятонно следил, чтобы у Нио не заканчивался навоз лам для поддержания огня.  
В одну из ветреных и пасмурных ночей Кьяри не могла уснуть. Она пришла к Нио и забралась к нему под одеяло. По его быстрому дыханию, Кьяри догадалась, что Нио не спит. Но он не поворачивался, тогда Кьяри обняла его, положила ладонь на его напряженный живот.  
\- Я любила тебя Нио, - прошептала она. - Если бы ты умер в вихре золотого песка, я бы оплакивал тебя всю жизнь. Если бы ты умер в Куско, в императорской тюрьме, я бы убила себя. Но ты не умер Нио, и мне пришлось принимать решения и действовать. Самостоятельно выбирать что правильно, что нет.  
\- Чушь, - прошептал Нио, не пытаясь отстраниться. – Ты не выбирала сама. Ты просто делала то, чего от тебя ждали. Император. Твой отец. Чиа. Кунти Молью. Они хотели, чтобы ты убивала, и ты убивала. Ты никогда не была одна, Кьяри.  
\- Это неважно, - прошептала Кьяри, касаясь губами шрама на его плече. - Ты больше никогда не будешь один, Нио.  
Все чего она хотела сейчас – почувствовать под пальцами биение его сердца, прижаться щекой к его покрытой шрамами спине и расплакаться. Но Нио не позволил ей это сделать, он развернулся и навис над ней. Его глаза были черными как два бездонных колодца – за расширенными от темноты и желания зрачками не было видно белков. В этот раз он не был нежен и внимателен. Двигался порывисто, отчаянно и слишком быстро кончил, уткнувшись лицом в шею Кьяри. Чувствуя на коже его горячее, рваное дыхание, Кьяри долго гладила его по волосам.  
За полгода они отросли до плеч. Падали Нио на лицо, когда наклонял голову, ел или умывался. На следующий день, Кьяри собрала волосы Нио в хвост, достала шнурок из своей косы и перевязала им хвост Нио. Ей нравилось смотреть на его открытое лицо.  
Вечером Нио попросил Кьяри рассказать об амулете, который Де Ландо сорвал с нее и бросил в огонь, и Кьяри рассказала о болезни и смерти Атога.  
\- Ты любила его? - Без солнца кожа Нио стала бледной и прозрачной. Такой же белой была кожа Зины, когда Кьяри видела ее последний раз. Смотря на мертвую Зину, Кьяри вспоминала ее обещание счастья для себя и для Нио. За этими воспоминаниями пришла мысль - если Кьяри больше никогда не увидит Нио, она забудет Зину. Забудет Керука. И даже мать.  
\- Атог был частью моей жизни.  
\- Я тоже был частью твоей жизни.  
Кьяри улыбнулась. Она так часто жалела, что бросила амулет из трех перышек колибри в золотой песок. Он был важен для нее, для Нио, он связывал их. Теперь в старом амулете не было нужды.   
\- Ты больше, чем просто часть моей жизни, ты был частью меня. Мысленно я делила с тобой все свои переживания и воспоминания. Я боялась, что если ты исчезнешь, мои воспоминания исчезнут вместе с тобой.  
\- Значит я для тебя что-то вроде живого амулета? Поэтому ты сохранила мне жизнь? - Нио рассмеялся, и Кьяри показалось, что она слышит смех Исы.   
Нио сидел близко, его колено касалось колена Кьяри. Она протянула руку и заправила за ухо упавшую ему на лицо прядь и кивнула. Синяя вена на виске Нио дернулась под ее пальцами, и Кьяри вспомнила их первый поцелуй. Вспомнила свое тогда еще наивное решение любить Нио всю жизнь, вспомнила свои страхи, надежды, всегда иллюзорное, но такое яркое ощущение счастья. Однажды утром, после сезона дождей, Кьяри проснулась от того, что Нио пристально за ней наблюдал.  
\- Я слышал Кунти Молью, - сказал Нио. - Я никогда не выйду отсюда.  
Кьяри убрала ресницу со щеки Нио и поцеловала его. Медленно отвечая, Нио смотрел ей в глаза.  
Весной Кьяри принесла в подземелье бумагу и чернила и попросила Нио научить ее испанскому. Во взгляде Нио интерес смешался с сомнением. Он дважды вытер о тунику ладони, будто они вспотели от волнения.  
Из всех новых слов, значения которых она не знала, Кьяри больше всего нравилось, как Нио произносит «Эльдорадо».

Ей нравилось смотреть на Нио, прикасаться к нему и заново переживать прошлое. В жизни всегда так мало зависило от нее и так немногое ей удалось сохранить.


End file.
